


Восхождение Эмриса

by dovendis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Future Fic, M/M, Merlin goes to Hogwarts, Reunion Fic, Trans Character, lgbt diversity
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovendis/pseuds/dovendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В глубине Кристалла Ниатиды Мерлин видит возвращение Лорда Волдеморта — событие, которое сместит баланс в мире настолько, что только он в силах вернуть всё на круги своя или вовсе не дать этому случиться. Ему придется вновь стать подростком и поступить в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Но вдруг появляется небольшая проблема: его избирают чемпионом в Турнире Трёх Волшебников вместо Седрика Диггори. В то же время оказывается, что на Гриффиндоре учится возрождённый Артур Пендрагон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Заявление об отставке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emrys Ascending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932981) by [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity). 



> Прим. автора: На эту работу меня вдохновил этот пост на тамблере: http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/58579202661  
> Прим. перев.: Я невероятно счастлива переводить эту волшебную работу моей подруги Ивви, ты невероятно талантливая, и я тебя обожаю хохо  
> Работа так же опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4336695

_Темно. Холодный плотный воздух, смешанный с туманом, клубится низко над землёй, плотно обвивается вокруг разрушенных надгробий, словно ласкает прозрачными пальцами кости давно покинувших этот мир. Под гигантским котлом теплится огонь, один мальчик крепко связан, другой — лежит поодаль в неестественной позе с широко раскрытыми мёртвыми глазами. Маленькая сгорбленная фигурка держит в руках что-то, завёрнутое в тряпку и отдалённо похожее на младенца, затем бросает это что-то в котёл. Нечто становится больше и уродливее, окрашивает воду вокруг себя в тёмный, кроваво-красный цвет. Взмах, свист, порез, кровь... Серый туман собирается вокруг бледно-белой змееподобной фигуры... Алые глаза, боль в шраме, крик, смерть, разрушение. Баланс смещён, нарушен. Он вернулся.  
_  
Мерлина резко вырвало из видения. Он всё ещё чувствовал искры магии в воздухе и капельки крови, что стекали ему в рукав, — так сильно он сжимал кристалл. Его дыхание было быстрым и тяжёлым, глаза сияли золотом, которое отражалось в мутном кристалле — последние отблески ужасающего будущего угасали в его отполированных, острых гранях. Всё ещё погружённый в собственные мысли, он провёл дрожащей рукой по своим длинным седым волосам, понимая, что ему придётся вмешаться, чего он не делал уже столетия, пребывая в своём бесконечном бдении в старом доме у озера, каждый день выискивая глазами на поверхности воды знакомые лицо и фигуру.

Он вздохнул и положил кристалл назад в зачарованную коробку, где хранил его, не открывая, годами. Глаза Мерлина снова вспыхнули, когда он провёл рукой над коробкой, запечатывая её ото всех, кроме себя, запечатывая так же, как и все другие мощные волшебные артефакты, которые спрятал. Если бы кто-нибудь нашёл их...

— В такие моменты я скучаю по Килгарре, — произнёс он вслух голосом хриплым и сухим, как если бы молчал долгое время, хотя на самом деле он разговаривал почти каждый день. 

Сидеть в полной тишине, ждать, уставившись в озеро, стало невыносимо скучным за все эти годы — и он в конце концов решил получить историческое образование под именем Моргана Эмери и был профессором в местном университете уже целых двадцать семь лет. Теперь ему нужно было писать заявление об отставке, прощаться со своими студентами и коллегами, омолодить себя и отправиться в школу самому...

— Это должно быть интересным, — улыбнулся он. 

Вытянув себя из кровати, он поднял коробку и поставил её на полку в подвале, к другим, совершенно не отличимым от неё коробочкам, которыми были заставлены все стены. Он натянул пальто, взял сумку и поднялся по лестнице, собираясь в университет, чтобы отнести своё заявление.

Дорога в университет даже с его хромоватой походкой занимала едва ли десять минут — и когда он проходил через небольшой парк, многочисленные студенты здоровались и махали ему руками, а он махал им в ответ. Одна его особенно активная студентка, которую звали Элиза, напоминавшая ему милую Гвен, подлетела и слегка обхватила его руками, едва удерживая охапку тетрадей и книг.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Эмери! Как вы сегодня? — спросила она с улыбкой.

— В целом неплохо, Элиза. Как продвигается твоё исследование? — спросил он — и она смущённо опустила глаза.

— Честно говоря, не очень хорошо, профессор. По этому вопросу очень сложно найти достоверные факты, а не сказочные истории про фей, которых расплодилось очень много за все эти века. Вы уверены, что это исследование вообще выполнимо? — спросила она, а Мерлин улыбнулся.

— Конечно выполнимо, Элиза. Тебе просто нужно поискать в определённом месте. На самом деле, у меня есть одна книга, которая может быть тебе полезна, и, если ты поднимешься со мной в кабинет, я могу отдать её тебе: мне она всё равно больше не понадобится, — сказал Мерлин, пригласив её идти вслед за ним.

Она счастливо зашагала рядом, замедляясь, чтобы подстроиться под его темп.

— Просто замечательно профессор — но почему она вам больше не понадобится? — спросила она удивлённо.

— К сожалению, сегодня я отдаю своё заявление об уходе. Я уже слишком стар для этой работы — и мой ум уже не так остёр, как прежде, — ответил он.

Выражение абсолютного опустошения и неверия было написано на лице Элизы.

— Нет, профессор, вы не можете уйти! Вы — самый лучший преподаватель, который у меня когда-либо был, вы рассказываете совершенно удивительные вещи и делаете историю _весёлой_ , что... если честно, удивительно для человека вашего возраста, — произнесла она немного пристыжённо. Мерлин рассмеялся.

— Нет, я слишком стар. И всё же, я надеюсь, вы не будете против моего ухода: мне совершенно не хочется расстраивать моих дорогих студентов, — сказал он, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, где располагался его кабинет. 

Ему приходилось тяжело опираться на поручень — и он был рад, что уже скоро его суставы не будут такими болезненными и несгибаемыми и что скоро всё его тело снова станет молодым и здоровым.

— Конечно же нет, профессор, нам всем просто будет очень грустно от того, что вы уходите, — честно произнесла Элиза.

Мерлин улыбнулся и потянулся к двери, на матовом стекле которой золотыми буквами было написано _«Проф. М. Эмери, д-р ист. наук»_. Он повернул ручку, зашёл внутрь, поставил свою сумку на стол, затем повернулся к шкафам, полным старых книг в кожаных переплётах, некоторые из которых были написаны им самим. Он вытащил единственную-в-своём-роде книгу, которую чинил много раз, где на корке золотым тиснением было отпечатано _«Жизнь и Подвиги Короля Артура Пендрагона»_. С улыбкой он протянул её Элизе, которая благоговейно открыла книгу и осторожно провела кончиками пальцев по старым, хрустящим страницам.

— Просто невероятно, профессор! — с трепетом проговорила она. Мерлин готов был поклясться, что заметил слёзы в уголках её глаз.

— Она — единственная в своём роде, как и большинство из этих книг. По правде говоря, я собираюсь отдать их все в библиотеку, когда уйду: мне от них нет никакой пользы. А вот эту — я дарю тебе, — сказал он с улыбкой. — За то, что была такой активной студенткой.

Лицо Элизы посветлело от счастья — она с благодарностью обняла Мерлина.

— Спасибо вам огромное, сэр, я буду хранить её как сокровище, — сказала она, отступив и пряча слёзы.

— Надеюсь на это. В любом случае мне нужно написать и отнести заявление, так что советую тебе скорее прочитать её и дописать своё исследование: оно будет последней работой, которую я приму перед уходом, — сказал он, улыбаясь и похлопывая Элизу по плечу. 

Она улыбнулась в ответ и ещё раз поблагодарила его, а затем вылетела из кабинета, с трудом удерживая стопку книг и тетрадей в руках. Мерлин проводил её взглядом, сделал неопределённый жест рукой — и на столе появился листок бумаги с его заявлением об уходе. Он взял его и отправился назад в холл — в главную приёмную, — где с улыбкой отдал его Дорис Везерби.

— Вы уходите? — спросила она, настолько удивившись, что очки, которые держались у неё на носу, упали и теперь висели на цепочке вокруг шеи.

— К сожалению, Дорис, мой ум уже не тот, что прежде, — и я бы хотел провести последние годы своей жизни в тишине и покое, а не окружённый оравой подростков, жалующихся на бессонные от учёбы ночи, — спокойно солгал он; Дорис рассмеялась.

— Что ж, надеюсь, у вас всё будет хорошо. Я сейчас же отнесу ваше заявление. Мы вышлем последние работы студентов вам на проверку — и после этого вы станете свободны. Нам всем очень жаль расставаться с вами. Я полагаю, вы не хотите прощального ужина? — спросила она с хитрой улыбкой.

— Вы же знаете меня, Дорис, — ответил он. 

Попрощавшись, Мерлин покинул приёмную, университет и — свою старую жизнь.

Проверка работ заняла около трёх недель — и после этого заявление об уходе вступало в силу. Студенты и коллеги отправляли ему маленькие подарки, что было очень приятно. Прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, когда он мог назвать кого-то своим другом: у него не было друзей практически со времён Артура.

Он высунулся из окна и коротко свистнул — его глаза вспыхнули золотом. Крохотная сова вылетела из леса неподалёку и приземлилась на подоконнике. Он протянул ей конверт и попросил отнести его Альбусу Дамблдору в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Сова счастливо улетела после аккуратного поглаживания. Всё, что ему теперь оставалось делать, — это ждать письма с принятием, а его, без сомнения, примут в школу; купить необходимые принадлежности в Косом Переулке, где он не бывал много лет; омолодить себя перед тем, как присоединиться к своим будущим сокурсникам, и восстановить баланс в мире, который был на грани уничтожения.

Сохранять баланс жизни и смерти и менее значительные балансы, относящиеся ко всем элементам мира, было долгом друидов. Конечно, мелкие дисбалансы не были проблемой, потому что обычно мир сам исправлял себя, — но событие, подобное возвращению Лорда Волдеморта... Чаши весов сместятся настолько сильно, что без вмешательства друидов мир попросту уже никогда не сможет исправить себя — и всё будет становиться только хуже и хуже. Так как Мерлин был единственным оставшимся друидом и, если быть честным, единственным, кто может использовать Старую Магию, то предотвращение и восстановление грядущего дисбаланса было его долгом как воплощения Самого Волшебства.

Мерлину понадобилось много лет, чтобы осознать это. После смерти Артура он побывал в каждом поселении друидов, что смог найти, и расспрашивал каждого из их лидеров. Так он выяснил, что был бессмертным и его не могли убить... Что ж, он и так знал, что ему придётся провести остаток своей жизни, исправляя дисбаланс, пока Старая Магия не вернётся в мир либо пока не вернётся Артур. Однако эти два события должны быть, скорее всего, связанными. Сам Мерлин был результатом величайшего дисбаланса: когда Утер истребил огромное количество друидов — магия почти исчезла из мира; единственным способом, которым мир мог исправить этот дисбаланс, было собрать всю магию в одном человеке, в Мерлине.

Мерлин, кряхтя, отошёл от окна и направился к большому, во весь рост, зеркалу в спальне, а после начал пристально вглядываться в своё отражение. Прихрамывающий старик — с морщинистой кожей и старческими пятнами, древними глазами, длинными седыми волосами и бородой, одетый в твидовый пиджак... Медленно всё это начало исчезать — одновременно с тем, как его глаза ярко загорелись золотом. Волосы потемнели и словно втянулись в череп; борода исчезла — и вся кожа разгладилась и приобрела единый здоровый оттенок; сгорбленные плечи гордо распрямились — и он стал стоять ровнее и увереннее, когда ноющие суставы стали новыми. Не прошло и минуты, как Мерлин смотрел на лицо, которое не видел десятилетия, если не века. Он был так же молод, как когда впервые встретил Артура, — только глаза выдавали его невероятно большой возраст. Над этим ему ещё нужно будет поработать. Он улыбнулся себе улыбкой, которая всегда была на его лице, когда Артур был рядом. Он снова был самим собой.

Следующим пунктом было собрать вещи в Хогвартс. Это означало посещение Косого Переулка, покупку мантий и книг, списка которых у него ещё не было. А значит, ему нужно будет немного подождать — но это и не было проблемой. До первого сентября было ещё две недели — Дамблдору вполне достаточно времени, чтобы написать ответ. Ему было чрезвычайно любопытно, поверил ли директор в его историю: старый волшебник был очень проницателен, что было даже немного пугающим, и знал вещи, которые не должен был знать. Мерлин вздрогнул и решил, что ему нужна нормальная подростковая одежда. Он надел всё наиболее молодёжное, что смог найти в груде твидовых пиджаков: пару джинсов и простую синюю рубашку — подхватил свою сумку и вышел из дома.

К счастью, он жил в этом городке настолько долго, что знал его как свои пять пальцев. Он зашёл в ближайший комиссионный магазин: ему незачем было тратить все свои деньги (которых, кстати говоря, было много: всё-таки многовековая жизнь позволяет собрать достаточно внушительные накопления). Он быстро нашёл ещё одну пару брюк, несколько рубашек, пару коричневых оксфордов и — в придачу — старую кожаную куртку. Он уже направлялся к кассе, когда краем глаза заметил красный шейный платок. Прихватив и его, он ещё долго ухмылялся самому себе. С обновками он отправился в ближайшую кофейню, которая была как раз напротив общежитий университета, и заказал большой карамельный макиато. Едва он уселся на своё обычное место, как сразу увидел Элизу на другом конце кофейни, склонившуюся над последними страницами книги, которую он дал. Он улыбнулся тому, с каким невероятным интересом она её читала, и, отхлебнув немного горячего кофе, уставился в окно, за которым туда-сюда сновали студенты, торопясь на занятия или в библиотеку.

Он заметил многих ребят, которых учил: отличника Кэрри МакДональда; странного паренька Стива Корлсберга; Сесиля, чья одежда сильно его старила; Джона Питерса, сына фермера; Мелиссу Хейл, которая училась сестринскому делу и ходила на занятия по истории только потому, что это было её хобби; Салли Райт, хорошистку, которая всегда рисовала маленькую картинку в конце каждого эссе — ей стоило бы заниматься искусством; Себастьяна Пелле, который мечтал стать военным пилотом... Он будет скучать по всем ним. Будет скучать по их любознательности и уникальному пониманию истории; по их жажде знаний и по тому, как они рассказывали о своих бурных выходных; по студентам, которые приходили на занятия по понедельникам в тёмных очках и с большим стаканом кофе... Но на их место придут ученики Хогвартса, с которыми он вскоре познакомится. Но всё же некоторых из них он не сможет забыть и через миллион лет, подумал он, смотря на Элизу.

Спустя всего два дня его разбудила та же крохотная сова, которую он отправил с письмом, — она держала плотный конверт из пергамента в своём клюве. Мерлин поспешил открыть окно — и птица приземлилась ему на плечо, с усталым уханьем бросив конверт прямо ему в руки. Мерлин улыбнулся и налил ей немного воды в блюдце, на что сова благодарно захлопала крыльями. После этого он аккуратно переломил восковую печать на конверте, на которой был герб с изображением льва, барсука, орла и змеи на фоне большой буквы «Х», и вытащил письмо, написанное изумрудно-зелёными чернилами.

_Уважаемый мистер Эмери!_

_Мы рады проинформировать вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов. Ввиду Вашего необычного положения и сложившихся обстоятельств, Вам потребуется пройти распределение вместе с первокурсниками по прибытии в Хогвартс._

_Искренне Ваша,_  
Минерва МакГонагалл,  
Заместитель директора. 

_Занятия начинаются 1 сентября, если Вам требуется какая-либо помощь в приобретении школьных принадлежностей — пожалуйста, обратитесь к представителю школы во «Флориш и Блоттс», в Косом Переулке._

_Искренне Ваш,  
Альбус Дамблдор,  
Директор (Кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Председатель Международной Конфедерации Магов).  
_  
Сердце Мерлина подпрыгнуло, когда он прочитал собственное имя в списке титулов Дамблдора, затем он вспомнил, что оно, скорее всего, совершенно обыкновенное разговорное слово в волшебном мире — ему придётся к этому привыкнуть, или каждый раз, когда он будет слышать своё имя (или проклятие) и будет вздрагивать, все будут на него подозрительно коситься. На втором листе пергамента был список необходимых для обучения книг, включающий _«Стандартную книгу заклинаний (7 уровень)»_ Миранды Гуссокл, _«Историю Хогвартса»_ Батильды Бэгшот, _«Продвинутое Зельеварение»_ Либатиуса Борага, _«Продвинутая защита от тёмных искусств»_ Квентина Тримбле, _«Тысяча магических растений и грибов»_ Филлиды Споры, _«Легендарные волшебники и ведьмы»_ Вилберта Слинкхарда и  _«Вводный курс в продвинутую трансфигурацию»_ Эмерика Свитча. Также прилагался список книг для предметов по выбору, каждый из которых выглядел чрезвычайно интересно и интригующе. Просмотрев список, Мерлин решил взять предметы, о которых, к его собственному удивлению, почти ничего не знал: алхимия (которая была предметом повышенной сложности для семикурсников) и древние руны. Необходимыми книгами были _«Введение в алхимию»_ Адальберта Воффлинга и  _«Продвинутый перевод рун (2 уровень)»_ Тора Норссона.

Мерлин улыбнулся при мысли о том, сколько всего ему нужно будет выучить, — он всегда жаждал знаний; и, несмотря на то, что прожил очень долгую жизнь, он всё же не знал всего, чего ему хотелось бы знать. Он соврал своим коллегам: уж что-что, а память у него становилась лучше с каждым годом; и даже если ему нужно было время, чтобы вспомнить, знания всегда были с ним — просто спрятаны где-то глубоко. Мерлин засунул лист пергамента в свою сумку и достал посох Ши из-под кровати, где, как и в старые времена, хранил его. Он преобразовал посох в нечто, похожее на палочку, увенчанную небольшим сапфиром и едва заметными рунами, покрывающими её от основания до самого кончика. Трансгрессировав, что было очень удобно, Мерлин появился прямо напротив Дырявого Котла и поспешил зайти внутрь, пока магглы его не заметили.

После постукивания палочкой по нужным кирпичам открылся проход в Косой Переулок. Мерлин широко улыбнулся. Это место было поистине удивительным: кругом суетились и шумели люди, тут и там виднелись огромные сумки с книгами и ингредиентами для зелий, везде сновали подростки, едва удерживая в руках чернильницы и перья. Было шумно и оживлённо — но даже и близко не так напряжённо, как за пару дней до первого сентября, когда забывчивые ученики в последний момент бегали в поисках нужных учебников, едва проталкиваясь через толпу людей. Мерлин довольно быстро добрался до Гринготтса, где гоблин проводил его к его сейфу, одному из самый первых построенных в банке. Он чуть не заплакал от боли, когда, пролетая на тележке, увидел несчастного, слепого дракона, прикованного к скале —неподалёку от сейфа. Он находился в совершенном ужасе, был напуган и до боли похож на Айтузу. Мерлин пообещал себе освободить его — но всё равно прошептал несколько слов утешения в след удаляющемуся существу и мог поклясться, что тому стало немного легче.

Гоблин открыл сейф очень старым ключом, который Мерлин не раз почти терял, — и его взору предстали горы золота. Он взял лишь столько, сколько ему было необходимо для покупок, и вышел назад на яркое солнце Косого Переулка. Так как ему не нужно было заходить к Олливандеру за палочкой — он сразу направился во «Флориш и Блоттс» за необходимыми учебниками и прихватил ещё парочку книг для лёгкого чтения. Владелец одноимённой аптеки — мистер Малпепперм — нашёл все необходимые Мерлину ингредиенты — и тот отправился к Мадам Малкин на примерку мантий. Несколько человек внутри громко обсуждали приближение Кубка Мира по квиддичу — и, чёрт подери, он совсем о нём забыл, поэтому сделал себе пометку купить на него билет. Мадам Малкин не переставала возмущённо бормотать о том, какой же он худой и что ему нужно больше кушать, пока снимала с него мерки для мантии. Мерлин уже и забыл о том, сколько раз ему об этом говорили столетия назад. Он поблагодарил её и заплатил за мантии. Затем, убедившись, что взял всё, что необходимо, он трансгрессировал назад домой и одним взмахом палочки аккуратно упаковал все вещи в чемодан. После этого он отправил ещё одну сову и всего восемь часов спустя получил в ответ билет на Кубок Мира; место, кстати говоря, было очень хорошим — рядом с ложей судьи. С улыбкой он наконец-то лёг в кровать и заснул, размышляя о том, как прибудет в Хогвартс.


	2. Прибытие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерлин посещает Кубок Мира по квиддичу и прибывает в Хогвартс.

Когда Мерлин открыл глаза, солнце ещё не поднялось над спокойной серой гладью озера. По поверхности воды стелился туман, напоминающий жуткое кладбище, которое Мерлин видел в Кристалле Ниатиды. Со вздохом он поднялся и направился на кухню — сделать чашечку горячего чая, — босыми ногами ступая по холодному полу. Его повседневное утро обычно состояло из выпивания чашки Ирландского Завтрака на крыльце и наблюдения за неподвижными водами озера Авалон. Наверное, он был единственным человеком, который замечал, что его поверхность никогда не подёргивалась рябью волн и даже дождь и буря никогда не тревожили гладь.

Он сидел снаружи, пока небо не стало светлеть и первые золотистые лучи солнца не начали прорезать лёгкие облака на востоке. Он поднялся и зашёл в дом, чтобы переодеться. Надев новую маггловскую одежду, Мерлин положил мантию и билет в свою потрёпанную сумку. Он помнил, как сделал её ещё в Камелоте из своей старой сумки, распарывая ту на куски и сшивая заново, стараясь сделать что-то более новое и «современное». Она была единственным, что осталось у него от дома. Он провёл рукой по мягкой коже — невероятно гладкой и старой. Не позволяя себе погрузиться в воспоминания ещё на несколько часов, Мерлин крутанулся на месте и исчез.

Воздух вибрировал от шума, который создавали носящиеся кругом странно одетые люди с рюкзаками. Множество волшебников вокруг наперебой рассказывали о своих любимых командах и делали ставки на их победу. Примерно в тридцати метрах Мерлин увидел как минимум полсотни палаток, покрытых ирландскими трилистниками, а на другой стороне поля была наколдована огромная голова Виктора Крама, бросающая задумчивые и хмурые взгляды на всех, кто проходил мимо.

Мерлин подошёл к одному из представителей Министерства, который рассказал, что в распоряжении посетителей чемпионата есть три поля, которыми владеет маггл — мистер Роджерс, — к которому и направился Мерлин. Он заплатил несчастному, растерянному мужчине и пошёл к свободной поляне, окружённой палатками всех цветов и размеров и — вдобавок — непонятой формы фигурой, в которой — он мог поклясться! — разглядел человека, лежащего под растянутой колышками курткой. Он вытащил свою палочку и, убедившись, что никто не видит его глаз, наколдовал палатку, на которую затем наложил заклинание Невидимого расширения. Удовлетворённый своей работой, он вошёл внутрь своего временного жилища, которое оказалось достаточно просторным и полным подушек всевозможных цветов и узоров; на полу лежал мягкий ковёр, а разноцветные лампы со свечами создавали атмосферу уюта. Мерлин поставил свою сумку на матрас и вытащил повседневную мантию своего любимого тёмно-изумрудного цвета.

Выйдя из палатки, Мерлин сразу увидел приближающуюся к нему группу рыжеволосых людей, в центре которой была девочка с непослушными тёмными волосами и... « _Святой Авалон, это же Гарри Поттер!_ » Гарри Поттер — самый знаменитый волшебник всех времён, за исключением, может быть, его самого и Альбуса Дамблдора. Мальчик победил Волдеморта во младенчестве, потом победил Тёмного Лорда на первом курсе школы — и теперь может стать свидетелем возвращения убийцы своих родителей. До Мерлина долетали слухи о том, что в этом году будет проводиться Турнир Трёх Волшебников и, судя по большому святящемуся кубку из его видения, он полагал, что Гарри может стать невольным участником этого состязания. Это означало, что если Мерлин хотел защитить Гарри и предотвратить возвращение Волдеморта, то ему придётся тоже участвовать в турнире. Вот так и рухнул план оставаться незамеченным, подумал Мерлин. Рыжеволосая компания остановилась на поляне рядом с ним — и старший мужчина улыбнулся и протянул Мерлину руку.

— Здравствуй, сосед! Приятно познакомиться! Я — Артур Уизли, а это мои дети: Фред, Джордж, Рон, Джинни — и их друзья, Гермиона и Гарри, — радостно произнёс он, широко улыбнувшись. 

Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ и вежливо пожал руку мужчины.

— Взаимно, я — Морган Эмери. Чудесный день для Кубка мира, не так ли? — спросил он, поддерживая непринуждённую беседу и наблюдая за Гарри боковым зрением.

Мальчик был ещё ребёнком — всего около четырнадцати лет — и восторженно оглядывался вокруг.

— Действительно, действительно, — ответил Артур. — Ты тут один? — спросил он.

— К сожалению, — произнёс Мерлин. — Я остался один из семьи — но справляюсь. Я уже совершеннолетний, так что жить одному гораздо проще.

— О, мне так жаль, — сочувственно сказал Артур. — Ты ещё учишься? — спросил он. 

В то время, пока он говорил, близнецы Фред и Джордж пытались разобраться с тем, как поставить палатку, — но у них ничего не выходило; Джинни с Гермионой потешались над ними.

— Да, в этом году я поступаю на седьмой курс, — сказал Мерлин — и это привлекло внимание всех подростков, которые тут же заинтересованно уставились на него.

— Ты поступаешь? А не слишком ли ты... староват? — спросила Гермиона и сразу стушевалась, осознав, какой грубой вышла её фраза.

Мерлин рассмеялся и ободрительно улыбнулся ей.

— Понимаете, я был на домашнем обучении всю свою жизнь — но когда последний член моей семьи умер и я остался один, то решил получить хотя бы один год нормального образования и, возможно, сдать СОВ и ЖАБА, — объяснил Мерлин. 

Гермиона покраснела и кивнула в ответ на его объяснения.

— Мне только девятнадцать, так что разница в возрасте не очень большая, — соврал он.

— Что ж, надеюсь, тебе там понравится! Все они учатся в Хогвартсе, так что парочка знакомых там у тебя уже есть, — с улыбкой сказал Артур.

Мерлин, в свою очередь, не мог не улыбнуться: отец семейства был очаровательным — даже немного эксцентричным — и выглядел невероятно расслабленным в любых ситуациях. 

— А теперь займёмся-ка этим...

С усмешкой Мерлин наблюдал за тем, как Артур настаивал на том, чтобы установить палатку маггловским способом, — но молча уступил после убийственного взгляда дочери и поставил обе палатки взмахом палочки. Потом он настоял на разжигании костра спичками, пока Гарри и Рон ходили за водой, и Гермиона мило ему с этим помогла. Небо начало медленно темнеть — и ощущение некой нормальности начало исчезать вместе с тем, как на поле собиралось всё больше и больше волшебства. Кругом на детских мётлах летали малыши; яркие искры взлетали в воздух; то тут, то там зажигались разноцветные костры. Волшебники и ведьмы переодевались в мантии. Шум голосов нарастал с каждой минутой приближения матча.

Людо Бэгмен и Барти Крауч заходили поздороваться в палатку к Уизли, а близнецы поспорили на большую сумму с фанатом Уимборнских Ос, судя по невероятно ярким полоскам на его мантии. Мерлин не мог понять, как он мог оставить это ради маггловской жизни. Но потом он вспомнил Элизу и других студентов и понял, что чудеса творятся и в мире обычных людей. Он купил ирландский трилистник в сувенирном прилавке неподалёку и прикрепил его к мантии. Когда небо стало совсем чёрным и золотая арена озарилась магическими прожекторами, он вместе с Уизли направился занимать места на трибуне, оглушённый по дороге возбуждённой толпой.

Место Мерлина было всего на три ряда выше ложи судьи, а вот Уизли пришлось подниматься почти на самый верх. Он усилил свой слух простым заклинанием и теперь мог слышать всё, что у них творилось, в том числе прибытие Люциуса Малфоя и его сына, Драко. Исходя из тона их разговора, Мерлин понял, что Драко был соперником Гарри, Рона и Гермионы в Хогвартсе, а Люциус — человеком с хорошими связями, пытающимся насолить Артуру и его семье; очевидно, он был помешан на чистоте крови. Мерлину стало интересно, как он отреагирует, если узнает, что легендарнейший волшебник всех времён родился в маленькой деревне в семье не-волшебников, только унаследовав способность отца быть Повелителем Драконов, и был слугой на протяжении семи лет.

Мерлин ухмыльнулся, слушая, как Гарри возмущённо перешёптывается со своими друзьями, но когда Людо Бэгмен поприветствовал зрителей и талисманы команд вышли на поле, отключил свой усиленный слух и сконцентрировался на игре. Он давно не бывал на матчах по квиддичу — около пятидесяти лет, наверное, — и с уверенностью мог сказать, что игроки стали более способными за эти годы. Только благодаря магически улучшенному зрению он мог видеть, что творилось в воздухе, — и, кажется, был одним из редких представителей мужского пола, которые имели иммунитет к чарам вейл. Конечно, к этой его уникальной способности приложилось ещё и то, что он встречался с одной вейлой около восьмидесяти лет назад и знал, какими они становятся, когда выходят из себя.

Матч становился всё быстрее, напряжённее и яростнее наряду с тем, как нарастали крики болельщиков. Он не мог не поразиться способности Крама держаться на метле. Наблюдая за финтами болгарского ловца, он хотел порвать свой трилистник в клочья — но он сдержался и был чрезвычайно счастлив победе ирландцев, обошедших Болгарию едва ли на десяток очков. После того, как члены команд поблагодарили друг друга за игру, он нашёл глазами Уизли, спускавшихся с верхних рядов, и вместе с ними добрался до своей палатки.

Он решил немного расслабиться и недолго повеселился вместе с фанатами Ирландии, празднуя победу. Один особенно возбуждённый подросток в порыве радости едва не поджёг свою покрытую трилистниками палатку, что не удивило никого, кроме Мерлина. Он выпил немного предложенного ему огневиски, чувствуя, как напиток приятно обжигает горло, и был крайне рад своей высокой стойкости к алкоголю, потому что для того, что случилось после, ему определённо нужно было быть трезвым. 

Лёжа в палатке и пытаясь уснуть в шуме празднования, он заметил, как некоторые радостные крики сменились криками ужаса, и подумал, не поджёг ли в конце концов этот Симус свою палатку. Но за тем раздалось всё больше криков, которые слышались ближе и ближе; всполохи огня виднелись даже сквозь льняные стенки палатки. Присутствие чего-то тёмного наполнило воздух, словно чёрная тень накрыла всё вокруг. Он поднялся, перекинул сумку через плечо и, крепко сжав палочку, вышел из палатки в хаос. Тёмная ночь была освещена не разноцветными фейерверками и ощущением радости победы, а ярко-оранжевыми языками пламени, исходящими от жутких поющих людей в масках с черепами и в остроконечных шляпах, очень похожих на чёрные костюмы Ку-Клукс-Клана.

Артур Уизли выбежал из своей палатки, за ним следовали старшие сыновья с палочками наготове. Увидев творившуюся бойню, Артур метнулся назад за младшими детьми и Гарри, который выглядел взволнованным и растерянным.

— Артур, я отведу их в безопасное место! — крикнул Мерлин, сжимая палочку сильнее.

Артур кивнул и ринулся в бой с другими взрослыми. Мерлин повёл Гарри, Рона и Гермиону в тихое место в лесу, раскинувшемуся поодаль; Фред и Джордж вместе с Джинни следовали за ними. Уже в лесу они столкнулись с Драко Малфоем, ухмылка которого мгновенно слетела с лица, когда Мерлин направил на него палочку. Всего несколько минут спустя они услышали гортанный, низкий голос, громко произнёсший _«Морсмордре!»_ — и на тёмном небе появилась сияющая зелёным метка. Шрам Гарри прошило болью. Мерлин не мог не почувствовать, как от ужаса у него встали дыбом волоски на спине. Тёмная метка, которую он не видел четырнадцать лет и надеялся больше никогда не увидеть, была знаком, под которым он потерял слишком многих товарищей в Первой магической войне. Эти воспоминания захлестнули его.

Он едва успел прийти в себя, когда услышал звук трансгрессии и велел троице пригнуться, как раз перед тем, как около сотни оглушающих заклинаний вылетели из-за деревьев. После этого последовала полная неразбериха — но Мерлину удалось благополучно вывести трио вместе с Артуром Уизли назад, к их почти не пострадавшей палатке, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть. Утром Мерлин попрощался с Артуром и его детьми и трансгрессировал к своему домику на берегу Авалона. Он предчувствовал что-то недоброе.

Он знал, что Волдеморт планировал своё возвращение, — но факт того, что Пожиратели Смерти публично напали на людей на самом большом волшебном событии в мире. А ещё, Тёмная метка, наколдованная таинственным человеком... Мерлин уже чувствовал смещение баланса, хоть и совсем незначительное. Создавалось такое ощущение, что Земля была на стрелке маятника, зависнув в высшей точке, — и малейшее смещение отправит её прямиком в небытие. Баланс рушился прямо у него на глазах.

Гарри был Мальчиком, Который Выжил, а Альбус Дамблдор — единственным, кого Волдеморт когда-либо боялся; но ничего из это не будет значить, если Мерлин не сможет вмешаться и исправить грядущую катастрофу, как чёрная туча, нависшую над Соединённым Королевством. 

За следующие несколько дней до первого сентября Мерлин прочитал каждый номер _«Ежедневного Пророка»_ и  _«Придиры»_ , а также все другие новостные ресурсы волшебного мира на предмет новой информации об атаке Пожирателей на Кубке Мира или любой другой подозрительной активности тёмных сил. Однако всё, что он смог найти, — это сочащаяся подозрением и беспокойством статья Риты Скитер, которая боком упоминала Артура Уизли. Мерлин, упаковав и переупаковав свой чемодан уже, наверное, в миллионный раз, мерял шагами пол в подвале дома, размышляя о том, нужны ли ему будут какие-либо его волшебные артефакты. Он провёл целых два дня, обдумывая, нужно ли брать с собой Кристалл Ниатиды, и под конец решил, что использовать его будет слишком опасно. Основываясь на прошлом опыте, он знал, что кристалл делал очень точные предсказания, — но то, какие события приведут к этому результату, было невозможно предугадать. Лучше всего было оставаться в неведении.

Наконец-таки пришло утро первого сентября — и Мерлин осознал, что у него нет волшебного питомца. Он с сожалением подумал о Килгарре: всё-таки дракон был хорошим помощником, даже если и был ужасно таинственным и самоуверенным. В конце концов он призвал прелестную маленькую сову, жившую в лесу неподалёку и которую он уже отправлял с письмом к Дамблдору. Птица была более чем счастлива остаться с Мерлином — и он, в шутку назвав Гаюсом, усадил её в просторную клетку. Затем он перекинул через плечо старую сумку, взял в одну руку чемодан, а в другую — клетку с птицей, трансгрессировал на безлюдную улочку, находившуюся как раз за вокзалом Кингс Кросс.

Он сразу увидел учеников Хогвартса: все они тащили огромные чемоданы на тележках и клетки с совами или кошками; этот плотный поток размеренно нёс его в направлении платформы 9 ¾. Он легко прошёл через барьер и зашёл в пустое купе Хогвартс Экспресса. Он прибыл на полчаса раньше и развлекался тем, что наблюдал за суетящимися учениками и их родителями и за множеством животных — в клетках и без. На платформе собиралось всё больше и больше людей. Он заметил Гарри и Гермиону вместе с Уизли, Драко Малфоя со своими отцом и матерью, которую он мельком видел на Кубке Мира. Её можно было назвать красивой, если бы не выражение собственного превосходства, с которым она смотрела на всех. Ещё он заметил Симуса с темнокожим мальчиком — судя по всему, они были близки.

Также он узнал Августу Лонгботтом и, вероятно, её внука. Он вспомнил, как читал в газете о трагедии с его знакомыми — Френком и Алисой Лонгботтом, — которые, наверное, сейчас в Больнице Святого Мунго. Он увидел ещё пару знакомых лиц из семей волшебников, которых знал десятилетия назад, — но вскоре поезд был заполнен детьми и подростками, ищущими свободные купе.

Ему как-то удалось всю дорогу оставаться одному. Он переоделся в простую мантию и разглядывал в окно пейзажи и приближающийся замок — Хогвартс, — который станет его домом на весь следующий год.


	3. Распределение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерлин прибывает в Хогвартс, проходит распределение и встречает новых друзей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Мне не капли не стыдно за количество отсылок к другим фандомам в именах моих ОС.  
> Прим. перев.: А кто найдет все отсылки — тот молодец)

Выйдя из вагона Хогвартс Экспресса, он услышал громкий голос, объявляющий:

— Первокурсники, сюда! Первокурсники! И Морган Эмери — тоже!

Мерлин последовал на звук голоса и увидел огромного мужчину — наверняка полувеликана, — с необъятной копной спутанных кудрявых волос и маленькими чёрными глазами-жуками. Мерлин остановился рядом с ним и улыбнулся.

— Эмери, верно? — спросил тот — и Мерлин кивнул. — Рубеус Хагрид, лесник. Давненько я не видел поступающих старшекурсников. Ну, готов отправиться в школу вместе с первогодками? — продолжил он расспросы. Мерлин снова кивнул, наблюдая за испуганными глазами первокурсников, самый высокий из которых едва доставал Мерлину до лопаток. 

Дети выглядели до ужаса взволнованными, жались друг к дружке в свете лампы Хагрида, пока остальные ученики залезали в кареты, запряжённые фестралами. Мерлин уже давно не видел этих животных и почувствовал какую-то грустную радость, смотря на печальных существ.

— Ну ладно, если все собрались, то нам уже лучше отправляться, — сказал Хагрид — и толпа одиннадцатилетних ребят вместе с Мерлином последовала за ним к берегу большого чёрного озера, за которым светился огнями Хогвартс.

Мерлин забрался в лодку к Хагриду, которая покачнулась и едва не опрокинулась, когда полувеликан ступил в неё. Вскоре лодки отчалили от берега озера, поверхность которого отражала светящиеся окна замка, создавая иллюзию огней под водой. Хотя — и в самом деле! — это могли быть обыкновенные Болотные огоньки.

Чем ближе они подплывали к Хогвартсу — тем громаднее и величественнее он казался; Мерлин не мог поверить, что видит этот необыкновенный замок впервые. Высокие главные ворота отворились — и перед ними появилась строго выглядящая женщина, с тёмными волосами, собранными в тугой пучок, серьёзно поглядывающая на них поверх своих очков.

— Добро пожаловать в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Я — заместитель директора; профессор МакГонагалл. Прошу следовать за мной, — произнесла она. Толпа поспешила за ней. — Надеюсь, они все добрались в целости, Хагрид?

— Да, в этот раз никто не свалился, — сказал великан с ухмылкой, которая означала, что раньше кто-то всё-таки _падал_ в озеро. 

Хагрид отделился от оравы детей и с лёгкой улыбкой прошёл в боковую дверь. Из помещения, куда он вошёл, Мерлин услышал громкую болтовню и гудение, которое создавали ученики Хогвартса; возбуждение, смешанное с адреналином, наполнило каждую клеточку его тела. Давненько он так не нервничал, что ему приходилось сжимать руки в кулаки, чтобы те не тряслись. МакГонагалл рассказала о факультетах и правилах школы и зашла в ту же дверь, что и Хагрид, чтобы убедиться, что церемонию распределения можно начинать.

Первокурсники тихо переговаривались друг с другом трясущимися от волнения голосами, гадая, на какой факультет попадут. Некоторые клялись, что на распределении им придётся сразиться с драконом, а другие бросали недоверчивые взгляды на Мерлина.

— Не бойтесь, — сказал он детям. Все глаза поднялись на него. — Вам на голову просто наденут Распределяющую Шляпу, она прочитает ваш разум и скажет, на каком факультете вы будете учиться. 

После этих слов на многих лицах будущих студентов Хогвартса появились успокоенные улыбки.

— А ты почему здесь? Ты же слишком старый, — спросил один особенно храбрый первокурсник.

— Я поступаю на седьмой курс, — просто ответил он, когда МакГонагалл вернулась и сделала жест следовать за ней через главный вход. 

Большой Зал был доверху заполнен учениками в остроконечных шляпах и цветных мантиях, сидящими за четырьмя столами, представляющими четыре факультета. Потолок был невероятно красив: заколдован так, чтобы выглядеть как ясное звёздное небо; некоторые звёзды подмигивали им — и всё небо было таким настоящим, что Мерлину показалось, что он совсем и не в замке. Хогвартс таил в себе очень _сильную_ магию — ему не терпелось начать изучать всё, что тот мог предложить, хотя и знал, что на разгадку всех тайн замка уйдёт его целая жизнь, а это — достаточно долгий срок.

Старая шляпа, лежавшая на табурете в центре Зала, открыла свой рот, или дырку в поле, — и все тут же замолчали, когда она начала петь о факультетах. Мерлин хлопал вместе со всеми остальными, а затем МакГонагалл вышла вперёд, держа в руках свиток пергамента.

— Перед тем, как начать церемонию распределения, я бы хотела объявить, что в этом году к нам на седьмой курс поступает новый ученик, мистер Морган Эмери. Я уверена, что каждый факультет с радостью примет его, — сурово сказала женщина. 

Затем она кивнула Мерлину, который поднялся по ступенькам к табурету и надел шляпу. Несколько секунд стояла полная тишина. Мерлин подумал, всё ли правильно он сделал.

 _— Э-э... Добрый вечер?_ — осторожно мысленно спросил он.

 _— Мерлин Эмрис! Я... Что за... Какая честь!_ — заикаясь, проговорила Шляпа. Мерлин едва сдержал смешок.

 _— Это большая честь и для меня_ , — ответил он, — _ну так... на какой факультет вы меня направите?_

 _— Куда мне вас отправить? Вы обладаете огромным количеством качеств, присущим всем факультетам, — вы с лёгкостью могли бы сами выбрать, куда идти!_ — проскрипела Шляпа.

 _— То есть я могу выбрать любой факультет? Вы не будете меня распределять?_ — уточнил он.

 _— Я... Э-э... Я не совсем это имела в виду,_  — снова проскрипела Шляпа.

 _— Может быть, тогда пойдём от противного? Качествами какого факультета я обладаю в меньшей степени?_ — спросил Мерлин.

 _— Полагаю, это Слизерин_ , — ответила Шляпа, наконец почувствовав себя в своей тарелке. — _Вы определённо очень амбициозны и хитры — но не настолько, чтобы это затмевало остальные ваши качества._

 _— Значит, остаётся Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф и Рейвенкло. Что дальше?  
_  
 _— А вот тут всё сложнее_ , — сказала Шляпа. —  _У вас недюжинный ум — но прошу меня простить: вы набрались мудрости и здравого смысла за счёт своей долгой жизни, а не... родились с ними_ , — произнесла она почти извиняющимся тоном и, кажется, немного боялась оскорбить его.

Мерлин только рассмеялся.

 _— Всё в порядке: тут вы определённо правы_ , — успокоил её он, замечая, что все в Зале начали шептаться из-за того, как долго проходило его распределение.

Шляпа почувствовала его мысли и замолчала — так что он решил продолжить не торопясь.

 _— Тогда Гриффиндор — или Хаффлпафф, верно? Отвага — или преданность?_ — спросил он.

 _— Скорее, в вашем случае безрассудство — или преданность,_  — пробормотала Шляпа, а Мерлин снова едва подавил смешок.

 _— Тут вы снова правы. Я всегда был безрассуден, спасая Артура, — но полагаю, что моя верность ему была моей самой сильной чертой. Я бы никогда не оставил его — ни под какими предлогами, — и я бы никогда не предал его. Я рисковал своей жизнью ради него столько раз, что сбился со счета, — так что, думаю, вы уже знаете, куда я подхожу_ , — закончил он.

 _— Да-да_ , — сказала Шляпа. — _Вы проявите себя наилучшим образом на факультете..._

— ХАФФЛПАФФ! — объявила она.

Хаффлпаффцы разразились радостными криками и громким топотом, когда Шляпу наконец-таки сняли с головы Мерлина. Он спустился к столу Хаффлпаффа, где группа семикурсников уже освободила для него место. Добрые улыбки его новых сокурсников согревали его сердце. И он знал, что ни на каком другом факультете он не чувствовал бы себя так, как здесь, — как дома. Конечно, он мог быть и на Гриффиндоре, чтобы поближе присматривать за Гарри, — но, по правде говоря, он не был так уж храбр. В прошлом его вели безрассудство и преданность, но теперь — знание о своём бессмертии. Хаффлпаффцы были дружелюбными и верными — они уже раскрыли свои объятия, чтобы поприветствовать его. Это было его место.

— Ещё никогда не встречался с тем, кто не учился в Хогвартсе с первого курса! — сказал симпатичный парень, сидевший напротив него, и протянул для рукопожатия руку. — Седрик Диггори, приятно познакомиться.

— Морган Эмери, — произнёс Мерлин, пожимая его руку.

У Диггори была добрая улыбка. Мерлин был уверен, что слышал, как Артур Уизли говорил о нём и его отце на Кубке мира. Девушка, находившаяся по правую сторону от него, — с кофейного цвета кожей, — представилась как Кора Даллас, а парень, расположившийся слева, — с русским акцентом, — назвался Павлом Кайдановским.

— Ну, что расскажешь, Морган? — спросил Седрик, пока свежераспределённый первокурсник спускался к столу Слизерина.

— Да рассказывать, в общем-то, нечего, — ответил Мерлин, неопределённо дёрнув плечом. — Потерял семью — решил, что неплохо бы получить год школьного образования и сдать экзамены для будущей работы. Всю жизнь был на домашнем обучении.

— Мне очень жаль, что ты потерял семью, — сказал Седрик и радостно рассмеялся, когда напуганную девочку отправили на Хаффлпафф. — Давно я не видел, чтобы Шляпа так долго раздумывала во время распределения.

Всё, что мог сделать Мерлин, — это пожать плечами.

— Она сказала, что у меня есть черты, присущие нескольким факультетам, — ей понадобилось время, чтобы решить, куда меня определить, — сказал Мерлин.

— Должно быть, ты очень интересный человек, — улыбнулся Седрик. Мерлин рассмеялся.

— Да не особо.

Пир был просто потрясающим: множество блюд с едой такого разнообразия, какого Мерлин давно не видел. Он с радостью съел столько, сколько смог, слушая беседы вокруг. В основном разговоры были о том, как прошли каникулы, какие предметы ребята собираются брать в этом году, чем они будут заниматься, когда выпустятся... но было и несколько тихих обсуждений событий на Кубке мира. Мерлин пытался их подслушать, притворяясь, что очень поглощён своим бисквитом, когда профессор Альбус Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола. И весь Зал мгновенно стих.

— К сожалению, моим долгом является сообщить, что в этом году Чемпионат Хогвартса по квиддичу проводиться не будет, — сказал он. Фред с Джорджем Уизли стали громко возмущаться на весь Зал. 

Дамблдор поднял руки, призывая учеников к тишине.

— Потому что будет проводиться гораздо более интересное и необычное мероприятие. Я имею честь сообщить вам, что легендарный Турнир Трёх Волшебников будет проходить в этом году в Хогвартсе! — добавил волшебник. Фред и Джордж Уизли перестали возмущаться и перешли к восторженным перешёптываниям.

— Турнир Трёх Волшебников? Не может быть, — прошептала Кора. Её глаза засияли от возбуждения.

— Две другие школы волшебников будут участвовать в состязании — ученики Шамбартона и Дурмстранга прибывают в октябре. Также я вынужден объявить, что из-за недавних трагических событий только студенты старше семнадцати лет смогут попробовать свои силы в участии в турнире, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Неслыханно! — снова возмущённо закричали близнецы Уизли. 

Седрик перегнулся через стол, чтобы восторженно обсудить с Корой турнир.

— Собираешься участвовать? — спросил он.

— Ещё бы! — возбуждённо произнесла Кора. — Я столько всего читала о Турнире Трёх Волшебников: он чертовски опасный — но приз составляет тысячу галлеонов! Можешь представить такое количество денег? С таким состоянием ты обеспечен на всю жизнь!

— Вообще-то, первый Турнир Трёх Волшебников проводился в России... — начал Павел, однако был сразу же оборван Корой.

— Да, конечно, а ещё квиддич, родители Дамблдора и Гринготтс. Что вообще пришло не из России? — вздохнула она, а Мерлину показалось, что для них подобные споры были не редкостью.

— Что насчёт тебя, Морган? Будешь участвовать? — просил Седрик.

Мерлин посмотрел в глаза парня — и в его памяти всплыла картинка: мальчик лежит в неестественной позе на траве; сияющий кубок валяется недалеко от него; широко раскрытые, невидящие, мёртвые глаза. Седрик был чемпионом Хогвартса, понял он. Седрик был тем, кто должен будет умереть.

— Конечно, — сказал Мерлин. Седрик ухмыльнулся. 

Как только шум обсуждений немного стих, Дамблдор отправил всех по своим гостиным, а Павел быстро рассовал несколько пирожных по карманам перед тем, как выходить из-за стола.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты воруешь отсюда еду, — вздохнула Кора, когда они направлялись вниз по коридору вместе с другими хаффлпаффцами. — Кухни на следующем повороте от нашей гостиной.

— Хотеть есть — теперь преступление? — обвинительным тоном сказал Павел.

— Я не это говорила! — громко возразила она, а Седрик протяжно страдальчески вздохнул, но подмигнул Мерлину.

Они продолжали перепалку, пока не дошли до вполне обычных рыцарских доспехов, на нагруднике которых был высечен герб Хаффлпаффа.

— Честь, — произнёс Седрик. Доспехи шагнули в сторону, открывая проход к тщательно замаскированной двери, ручка которой становилась видна, только когда доспехи сходили со своего места. 

Седрик толчком открыл дверь — и они очутились в очаровательной гостиной.

Гостиная Хаффлпаффа была большой и просторной и, на удивление, очень классической. Стены были нежного оттенка заварного крема — такого же, как и мягкие кресла, расставленные кругом по комнате; вся мебель же была чёрной, включая огромный, трещащий поленьями камин. Вдоль стен стояло несколько чёрных парт, а эркерное окно у дальней стены было закрыто шторами с жёлто-чёрным дамасским узором. Мерлин мог представить, каково было находиться в гостиной в солнечный день с отдёрнутыми шторами: солнечные лучи льются сквозь огромные окна, наполняют комнату яркостью красок и ощущением счастья. Он был уверен и в том, что окна гостиной выходили прямиком на поле для квиддича. Поднявшись на несколько ступенек выше, он отдёрнул шторы с другой стороны комнаты — его взгляду открылся вид на Чёрное Озеро.

— Мысли? — спросила Кора, крутанувшись вокруг себя с широко раскрытыми руками.

— Просто удивительно, — восхищённо произнёс Мерлин. 

Он не мог насмотреться на то, как хорошо была обставлена комната. Ему пришлось признаться себе, что когда он увидел безвкусную жёлто-чёрную мантию Людо Бэгмена, то решил, что гостиная Хаффлпаффа будет такой же яркой. Он был приятно удивлён, особенно когда увидел большой книжный шкаф — во всю стену, — в котором уже стояло несколько книг.

— Общий книжный шкаф, — сказал Седрик. — Это изюминка гостиной Хаффлпаффа вот уже несколько веков. Люди оставляют там ненужные книги, школьные учебники и другую литературу. Есть только одно правило: берёшь книгу — оставляешь книгу. Эта честная система работала годами на нашем факультете.

Мерлин улыбнулся: он знал, что книги, мёртвым грузом лежащие на дне его чемодана, станут желанным дополнением в шкафу. 

— В любом случае нам лучше уже ложиться. Завтра будет долгий день.

Они пожелали Коре спокойной ночи и поднялись в мужское крыло, которое было громадным. Там было как минимум тридцать чёрных дверей с выгравированным золотом номером. Седрик и Павел повели Мерлина к комнате номер семнадцать, в которой их уже ждали чемоданы. В комнате было пять кроватей — мягких двуспальных кроватей с жёлтыми одеялами — с десятком узорчатых чёрно-жёлтых подушек на каждой. Стены рядом с кроватями были заклеены плакатами и фотографиями, некоторые из них двигались, а некоторые — нет.

Мерлин заметил свой чемодан в футе от одной из кроватей, на котором лежали совершенно новая пара хаффлпаффских мантий, шарф в полоску и шапка.

— Как, во имя Авалона, они узнали, что я с вами подружусь? — недоуменно произнёс Мерлин. Седрик засмеялся.

— Без понятия, — ответил тот. Мерлин склонился над своим чемоданом и открыл его. Сначала вытащил свою сумку, за ней последовали пижама и умывальные принадлежности. Он был рад, что заколдовал чемодан так, что внутри он был гораздо больше, чем снаружи, потому что в спальне не было платяных шкафов, где можно было бы повесить вещи. В комнате был небольшой книжный шкаф для учебников — но так как у Мерлина было несколько личных книг, то он решил оставить их в чемодане. Он засунул свои простые чёрные мантии на дно и положил мантии Хаффлпаффа наверх. Переодевшись в пижаму, Мерлин забрался в постель, которая была настолько мягкой и приятной, что если бы вкус сахарной ваты можно было передать ощущениями, то это была бы она.

— Кровати просто райские, — вздохнул он, а Седрик вновь засмеялся откуда-то из глубины комнаты.

Дверь открылась — и в спальню зашёл ещё один парень, широкоплечий, с торчащими во все стороны, непослушными волосами.

— Эй, Роб, познакомься с Морганом. Морган, это — Роб Картер, — представил их Седрик. Мерлин помахал рукой, парень улыбнулся и упал на свою кровать, пружиня на мягком матрасе.

— Всё лето думал только о них, — вздохнул Роб, зарываясь в одеяло.

— Они — самый страшный секрет Хогвартса, — согласился Седрик.

— Вероятно, прямиком из России, — пробормотал Мерлин. Седрик прыснул со смеху. 

Павел закатил глаза и вытащил какую-то книжку на русском из своего чемодана. Через двадцать минут разговоров последний житель их спальни показался в дверях: темнокожий и мускулистый, с коротко подстриженными иссиня-чёрными волосами. У него были добрые глаза и ослепительная улыбка.

— Эй! — воскликнул Седрик, дав пять вошедшему парню — Как провёл лето?

— Неплохо, съездил в Калифорнию, встретился с семьёй, поиграл в лакросс, ну сам знаешь, — сказал он низким бархатным голосом. — Карлос встретил нового парня и решил в этот раз остаться там — повезло, что он уже выпустился, а то он бы долго не раздумывал, выбирая между Хогвартсом и своей новой любовью.

— Ну и хорошо, — сказал Седрик с улыбкой, от которой у него появились морщинки вокруг глаз. — О! У нас новый сосед, Морган Эмери, только поступил.

— Тебя довольно долго распределяли, — сказал новый парень.

— Шляпа не могла решить, куда я больше подхожу, — объяснил Мерлин, пожимая плечами.

— Я — Вернон Саммерс; но все зовут меня Верн, — сказал он. Мерлин кивнул. Верн подошёл к своей кровати и тяжело опустился на неё, потягивая шею направо и налево и пару раз щёлкнув позвонками. После получаса ленивых разговоров свет выключили. Мерлин быстро погрузился в сон, тревожимый картинами видений будущего. Казалось, с ними было гораздо легче справиться, когда он не знал Седрика, не знал, каким добрым и заботливым тот был. Мерлин мог с уверенностью сказать, что они станут хорошими друзьями, и надеялся только, что сможет предотвратить смерть нового друга, — так же, как наделся не позволить Волдеморту вернуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. перев.: Я буду переводить некоторые названия на росменовский лад, там где посчитаю нужным, а некоторые буду оставлять непереведёнными. Если у Вас есть какие-либо предложения по поводу перевода специфических слов и названий, то пожалуйста оставьте комментарий.


	4. Судьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый день Мерлина в Хогвартсе и неожиданное знакомство.

Мерлин проснулся в том отвратительном состоянии, когда всё ещё чувствуешь усталость, но осознаёшь, что ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Открыв глаза в тёплой, мягкой постели в куче подушек, он увидел перед собой деревянный потолок; слыша тихое сопение, он посмотрел на часы — шесть утра. Подростку слишком рано вставать в такое время, решил он, желая поваляться в кровати ещё немного. Он проигнорировал тоненький голосок в голове, который напомнил ему, что он уже давно не подросток и что ещё неделю назад он вставал намного раньше.

Максимально тихо Мерлин переоделся в новую мантию, взял свою сумку и выскользнул из спальни в гостиную. Солнце только поднялось над горизонтом — и розово-фиолетово-оранжевые облака напомнили ему последние деньки, что он провёл дома, ожидая Артура, как делал каждый день на протяжении сотен лет. Прислонившись плечом к большому окну, Мерлин почувствовал тяжёлый сгусток вины, засевший у него в груди и стремящийся поглотить все его органы, не дававший дышать. Он поклялся, что будет всегда наблюдать за озером и ждать возвращения Артура, что никогда не покинет свой домик на берегу.

Но вот — он здесь, в школе для юных волшебников. Веселится и знакомится с новыми людьми, когда должен следовать своей высшей цели: ждать, когда вернётся его король. О, Авалон, он — отвратительный друг.

— Ты в порядке, Морган? — спросил знакомый голос. Мерлин обернулся и увидел Кору, глядевшую на него с приветливой улыбкой.

— Да... просто я нарушил обещание, которое дал другу, поступив сюда, — и ничего не могу поделать с чувством вины, — честно ответил он.

— Мне очень жаль. Где твой друг? — сочувственно спросила Кора.

— Далеко, — вздохнул Мерлин, уставившись на небо и заметив, что кто-то уже летает над полем для квиддича — кстати, довольно умело.

Кора осталась стоять рядом с ним в тишине, пока солнце полностью не показалось над линией горизонта. Солнечные лучи золотили влажную от росы траву — и неподвижная гладь Чёрного Озера всколыхнулась из-за выскользнувшего на несколько секунд щупальца.

— Думаю, уже можно спускаться на завтрак. Хорошо наконец найти такую же раннюю пташку, — сказала Кора с улыбкой. — Павел просыпается только минут за десять до конца завтрака, а у Седрика проблемы со сном. Адаптивная бессонница или что-то вроде. Это ужасно! Так что обычно он идёт сразу на кухню и берёт чашку горячего шоколада или чего-то ещё. Он отличник и вдобавок префект — но со всем справляется.

Мерлин улыбнулся и последовал за ней из гостиной, только примерно узнавая дорогу, по которой Кора повела его в Большой Зал.

Зал был почти пустым — лишь по горстке учеников за столами; а вот стол преподавателей был заполнен. Мерлин сел рядом с Корой, наложил себе овсянки и взял стакан сока, замечая, что девушка набрала в свою тарелку всё, до чего смогла дотянуться.

Седрик появился минут двадцать спустя, когда большинство учеников начали подтягиваться на завтрак. Несмотря на помятый вид и уставшие глаза, он широко им улыбнулся. После него пришли Роб и Вернон, заполнив свои тарелки в основном беконом; как и говорила Кора, Павел подлетел лишь под конец и упал на скамейку, почти залезая в тарелку головой с торчащими во все стороны светло-русыми волосами.

— В России так рано не встают, — пробубнил он в деревянный стол — и все коротко рассмеялись. 

Профессор Стебель подошла к столу Хаффлпаффа и начала раздавать расписания, сетуя на состояние головы Павла. Мерлин услышал несколько тихих стонов, когда старшекурсники прочитали, что в первом семестре у них будет Зельеварение вместе со Слизерином.

— Они не так сильно ненавидят нас, как гриффиндорцев, — но дали ясно понять, что считают нас сборищем идиотов, — объяснила растерянному Мерлину Кора.

— Похоже, они отличные ребята, — сказал Мерлин.

— Некоторые и правда хорошие люди, — произнёс Седрик. — Просто многие считают, что должны жить согласно стереотипам своего факультета, и боятся, что если будут уважительно относиться к кому-то не из Слизерина, то их якобы побьют.

Кажется, он знал некоторых несогласных с этим. Мерлин вздохнул.

— Почему нельзя просто мирно жить? Это же несложно, — простонал он. 

Он вспомнил времена, когда Камелот и друиды не выносили друг друга так же, как Слизерин и другие факультеты. Компания Мерлина направилась в гостиную, чтобы взять нужные учебники, а потом спустилась вниз, в подземелья, на свой первый урок. Мерлин надеялся, что будет хорош на Зельеварении: он достаточно долго работал с Гаюсом, чтобы отлично усвоить, что было очень важно следовать всем инструкциям и точно отмерять ингредиенты.

Кора и Павел заняли первую парту, Седрик и Роб пристроились за ними, а Вернон, до этого сидевший один, был рад, что к нему присоединился Мерлин. Подземелья заполнились жёлтыми и зелёными мантиями: все садились рядом со своим факультетом, за исключением одной пары впереди, которые отодвинулись друг от друга, насколько это было возможно, чтобы не упасть со стульев.

Как только профессор Снейп влетел в кабинет, все мгновенно замолчали и устремили на него глаза.

— Сегодня вы будете готовить Напиток Живой Смерти, чтобы подготовиться к ЖАБА — экзамену, который вы будете сдавать в конце года. Зелье варится около часа. И у вас осталось около часа этого урока, чтобы его приготовить. Что бы ни было у вас в котле к концу занятия, вам придётся это сдать. Если зелье приготовлено неверно — вы напишите футовое эссе о том, что сделали не так и как его правильно варить. Приступайте, — сказал мужчина, взмахнув палочкой в сторону доски.

Рецепт и список ингредиентов появились на ней, написанные аккуратным косым почерком.

У Мерлина не заняло много времени отмеривание ингредиентов; он осознал, что его чувство баланса было тому причиной — даже без весов он с лёгкостью мог отмерить нужное количество, а если замечал, что его зелье отклонялось от нормы, то мог добавить что-нибудь, чтобы сбалансировать его, даже если этого и не было в книге. Вернон с благоговением поглядывал в его котёл: зелье самого Вернона выглядело неплохо: он следовал рецепту, однако у него не было шестого чувства, как у Мерлина.

Нарезка, взвешивание, растирание в порошок — всё это показалось Мерлину очень успокаивающим. Он не концентрировался на том, что делает, — и его мысли были далеко и текли спокойно и безмятежно. Он даже не заметил, как Снейп прошёл по рядам, заглядывая в котлы, пока тот не остановился прямо за ним.

— Морган Эмери, новопоступивший ученик, — произнёс он, растягивая слова. Мерлин кивнул, не поднимая глаз от только что отмеренной им горсти пыльцы белладонны.

Затем последовали несколько секунд напряжённой тишины — очевидно, Снейп пытался найти, к чему придраться, и не мог.

— Ранее у вас был опыт в зельеварении? — спросил он.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Мерлин, помешивая варево в котле шесть раз против часовой стрелки, а потом добавил один раз — по часовой, чтобы сбалансировать его. Зелье мгновенно приобрело нужный цвет.

— Не  _лгите_ мне, — прошипел Снейп, не веря Мерлину, потому что зелье идеально варилось буквально у него на глазах.

Мерлин догадывался, что будет странно, что новичок без каких-либо знаний о зельеварении смог приготовить идеальный Напиток Живой Смерти.

— Я не лгу, сэр, я всего лишь несколько месяцев помогал своему дяде — но мне не приходилась работать над чем-то таким сложным, как это зелье. У меня просто хорошее чувство баланса, — спокойно сказал Мерлин и заметил, что четверо его друзей обернулись и наблюдали за диалогом. 

Снейп остался стоять неприятно близко за ним до конца урока, почти дыша ему в шею и пытаясь отвлечь. Вопреки этому, Мерлин оставался спокойным под испытывающим взглядом профессора — и за минуту до конца урока с последним помешиванием его зелье приобрело идеальный оттенок чёрного оникса.

Он практически почувствовал недовольство Снейпа, когда тот пролетел назад, к доске, где наколдовал колбы с пробками для их зелий. Кажется, все ученики заметили талант Мерлина в зельеварении и то, как профессор пристально следил за ним, потому что слизеринцы подставляли ему подножки четыре раза, пока он проходил назад к своему котлу. Он аккуратно налил зелье в колбу, закрыл её и написал своё имя на этикетке. Он почти добрался до стола Снейпа, когда неожиданно перед ним появилась нога. Он слегка запнулся — но этого было достаточно, чтобы колба вылетела из его рук и разбилась о пол.

— Неужели ты так завидуешь моим способностям, что хочешь собственной смерти? — спросил Мерлин слизеринца. 

Осколки и остатки зелья исчезли по мановению палочки — и он взял ещё одну колбу и вернулся к своему котлу. В этот раз обошлось без приключений. Вскоре он вышел из кабинета, сопровождаемый дымящейся от злости Корой.

— Как эти идиоты могли так поступить? Да, отличная идея — поставить подножку парню, несущему единственное в комнате зелье, способное с успехом нас всех убить, — саркастично пробормотала она. Седрик успокаивающе приобнял её за плечи.

— Потому-то они и не рейвенкловцы, — пошутил он, а Кора рассмеялась.

Вдвоём они отправились дальше по коридору. Мерлин шёл позади, спеша на свой первый урок Трансфигурации. Он остановился вместе с Верноном, который возился с крышкой на чернильнице.

— Клянусь, все эти крышечки ненавидят меня, — пробормотал он, наконец закручивая крышку достаточно туго, чтобы чернила не протекли в сумку. — Кстати, ты отлично варишь зелья, Морган, — добавил он.

— Спасибо. — Всё, что мог ответить Мерлин.

— Правда, что ты никогда раньше не делал зелья? В смысле, я ходил на Зельеварение шесть лет и даже близко не так хорош, как ты, чёрт, да даже _Седрик_ не так хорош, а он всегда был лучшим в классе, — спросил Вернон.

— Правда. Я иногда помогал дяде делать зелья — но это был первый раз, когда я реально занимался зельеварением, — ответил Мерлин. Седрик и Кора неожиданно исчезли. Мерлин с растерянным видом остановился.

— Тайный проход через гобелен, — объяснил Павел, появившись за ним, как будто бы аппарировав, и потянул ткань в сторону, открыв узкий проход, по которому шли Седрик с Корой; эхо их голосов разносилось по коридору.

Зайдя внутрь, Мерлин ухмыльнулся, гадая, сколько тайных проходов было в Хогвартсе и сможет ли он найти их все. Они пришли в кабинет трансфигурации и быстро заняли свои места вместе с гриффиндорцами. Мерлин сел на заднюю парту.

Профессор МакГонагалл вошла в класс сразу после этого, объяснила учебный план, дала задание и подошла к Мерлину.

— Мистер Эмери, полагаю, вы раньше не занимались трансфигурацией. По крайней мере, не под руководством профессионала, я права? — спросила она. 

Мерлину было немного неуютно под её пристальным взглядом из-под очков, до жути похожим на взгляд, которым Гаюс одаривал его, когда знал, что Мерлин недоговаривает. 

— Да, мэм, — почтительно ответил он.

— В таком случае, если сегодняшнее занятие будет для вас сложным, я разрешаю вам прочитать работы предыдущих курсов и самому дойти до того, чем мы сейчас занимаемся. Однако вам придётся поторопиться с изучением: мы будем готовиться к сдаче ЖАБА в конце года. Мистер Диггори и мистер Кайдановский имеют талант к трансфигурации — и я уверена, они будут более чем рады помочь вам при необходимости, — успокаивающе улыбнулась она и направилась обратно к доске.

Сидящий впереди него Павел улыбнулся ему, взмахнул палочкой и превратил вазу в живого лебедя.

Мерлин знал, что современная магия была для него немного сложной: многие заклинания было не просто использовать, несмотря на то, что пользоваться Старой Магией для него было так же легко и естественно, как дышать. Так что постукивание по вазе и бормотание заклинаний на латыни ему особо не помогали. Ему показалось, что рисунок на вазе стал немного похож на перья, — но он не был в этом уверен. Он уже был готов сдаться и использовать свою Старую Магию, когда...

— Мистер Пендрагон, быть может, у вас и королевское имя, но вы  _не_  король, поэтому прекратите — что бы вы ни пытались совершить у меня за спиной — и  _возвращайтесь к своей работе_ , — сурово предупредила МакГонагалл.

Мерлин услышал знакомый смех и мгновенно нашёл глазами до невозможности родное лицо — точно такое, каким он и его и запомнил. Артур Пендрагон, златовласый и голубоглазый, в гриффиндорской мантии, похожей на его красный плащ. Артур бросил смешок и издевательски слегка поклонился, затем постучал палочкой по вазе, которая тут же превратилась в прекрасного лебедя с пышным белым оперением. Его друг похлопал его по плечу.

Мерлин застыл, взмахнув палочкой, глазами впитывая черты, которые не видел десятилетия, века; не видел так долго, что почти забыл, как тот выглядел вне его снов. Он и забыл, как лучи солнца играли в волосах Артура, делая их словно состоящими из золотых нитей, что его глаза были глубокого сапфирового цвета. Забыл, как его лицо озарялось и появлялись морщинки вокруг глаз, когда он смеялся, даже забыл нахальное выражение, вечно написанное на его лице.

Он как в тумане заметил, что у Артура был блестящий значок « _Префект_ », приколотый к груди, когда парень откинулся назад смеясь. Этот звук Мерлин не слышал целую вечность.

— Морган, ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил голос. 

Мерлин нехотя оторвал взгляд от человека, на которого хотел бы смотреть всю свою жизнь. Кора, Павел и Седрик озабоченно уставились на него.

— Я... да... — пробормотал Мерлин. 

Он услышал, как Вернон и Роб спорили о чём-то на первой парте.

— Знаешь его? — спросил Седрик, кивая в сторону Артура.

— Я... Он просто напомнил мне кое-кого, кого я знал... — пробормотал Мерлин, внутри всё ещё парализованный от неожиданности.

Кора подошла к нему и успокаивающе положила руку на плечо.

— Твоего далёкого друга? — тихо спросила она. Мерлин кивнул с улыбкой, которая едва тронула его губы.

Ещё один взрыв смеха послышался со стороны Артура — и глаза Мерлина мгновенно вернулись к нему. Он упивался звуком его смеха и впитывал каждую деталь его лица, запоминая оттенок кожи, то, как он держал палочку, как будто делал это многие годы, а так, вероятно, и было. Видеть Артура и его волшебство было очень странно — но в то же время _правильно_. И он не мог понять, почему.

Остаток урока прошёл незаметно — и если у Мерлина и была хоть какая-то надежда преобразовать вазу, то она испарилась. Он не мог отвести глаз от Артура, разрываясь между двумя мыслями: _Артур-король-друг-любить-защищать_ и  _волшебство-Артур-неправильно-правильно-всегда_. Он думал о том, как Артур мог переродиться, как мог поступить в Хогвартс, а он пропустил это.

Когда прозвенел звонок, одно воспоминание неожиданно всплыло в его памяти. Утро... Восемнадцать лет назад, когда он проснулся от сильного всплеска магии, прошедшего через него. Все предметы в его доме взлетели, когда он приходил в себя. В тот момент он знал, был так уверен, что Артур вернулся, что выбежал наружу и простоял у берега Авалона весь день, ища малейшее движение на поверхности, которое бы означало, что Артур здесь. Но ничего не произошло — и Мерлин смирился с тем, что каким-то образом сам вызвал этот всплеск.

Но он никогда и подумать не мог, что Артур возродится с умением использовать волшебство. Артур с друзьями ушли, оставив лебедей бродить по столам и осознавать свою новообретённую жизнь. Он поспешил вслед за ними, заставив Седрика и остальных протискиваться за ним сквозь толпу.

— Куда ты, Морган? — крикнул ему вслед Седрик. 

Мерлин не обратил на оклик внимание и продолжил двигаться за Артуром во внутренний двор, который освещали последние лучи летнего солнца. Артур с друзьями собрались в кружок, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом, а потом разом повернулись к одинокому слизеринцу, выглядящему очень бледным и неспособным бросить даже камень, — но с выражением лица, говорившим, что он с лёгкостью наложит Непростительное Заклинание.

Слизеринец остановился и потянулся за палочкой к карману мантии — но Артур был гораздо быстрее и обезоружил его за долю секунды. Слизеринец бросил на Артура злобный взгляд, когда друзья гриффиндорца разразились смехом. Вся эта ситуация начала казаться Мерлину очень знакомой. Мерлин почувствовал, что Кора и остальные догнали его и столпились рядом, не говоря ни слова и внимательно наблюдая за происходящим.

— И это всё, на что ты способен, Мартин? — с издёвкой произнёс Артур. Лицо слизеринца скривилось от злости.

Он повернулся поднять свою выбитую палочку, которая валялась в нескольких метрах позади, когда Артур бросил в него ещё одно заклинание, сбившее парня с ног. Несколько учеников неподалёку молча наблюдали, как Мартин пытается подняться. Когда он наконец смог, Артур бросил в него заклинание ватных ног, от которого тот сумел увернуться.

В Мартина полетело ещё одно оглушающее заклинание, подозрительно похожее на заклинание парализации, — Мартин больше не пытался подобрать палочку, а просто старался уворачиваться от заклинаний и проклятий, которые летели в его направлении, хаотично сверкая в траве. В конце концов его настигло заклинание обезноживания — и парень упал на землю, почти у ног Мерлина. Тут же в него полетело ещё одно оглушающее заклятие — но Мерлин мгновенно вытащил палочку и с лёгкостью отразил его. Такое уже бывало. Эта ситуация невероятно походила на ту, при которой они впервые встретились.

— С него хватит, — сказал Мерлин, смотря в упор на Артура.

—  _Что?_ — переспросил Артур, не узнавая его.

— Ты уже достаточно повеселился, дружище, — ответил Мерлин.

Артур издевательски ухмыльнулся и направился к нему показной развязной походкой; его дружки ухмылялись позади. Когда он подошёл достаточно близко, Мерлин почувствовал, как Седрик и остальные сделали неуверенный шаг назад.

— Мы знакомы? — спросил Артур.

— Я — Морган, — представился Мерлин, протягивая для рукопожатия руку. Артур отбросил её в сторону со смешком.

— Мы не знакомы, а ты зовёшь меня «дружище»? — задумчиво протянул Артур. О, Авалон, этот Артур вёл себя точно так же, как и тот идиот, которого он встретил века назад. 

Это воспоминание защемило ему сердце — и он почувствовал тоску, несмотря на ослепление радостью видеть Артура. Он не мог отвести от него взгляд и почти щурился как крот, впервые увидевший солнце.

— Очевидно, это было ошибкой, — сказал Мерлин, делая шаг навстречу Артуру. — Я никогда не дружил с такими идиотами.

Тишина тут же сковала весь внутренний двор. Мерлин услышал, как Роб позади него громко втянул воздух. По собравшейся вокруг толпе пробежал тихий шёпот.

— А я ли здесь самый глупый? — произнёс Артур, сверля его взглядом. — Скажи, ты же новенький, Морган?

— Да, это так, — ответил Мерлин. — Весь этот спектакль должен был меня впечатлить? — спросил он, упорно игнорируя блестящий значок на мантии Артура. 

Блондин усмехнулся и едва заметил, как Мерлин блокировал пущенное в него заклинание.

— В общем-то, да, — прошипел сквозь зубы Артур.

— Почему? Ты, что ли, префект?

— Вообще-то, я — старший префект, — ответил Артур, сузив глаза.

Мерлин мысленно рассмеялся, удивляясь, какого чёрта Дамблдор сделал кого-то настолько наглого и дерзкого, как Артур, старшим префектом. В свете этого то, что он сделал Джеймса Поттера старостой, было просто необычным.

— Что ж, я понял, что ты придурок, но, оказывается, ты ещё и высокопоставленный придурок, — съязвил Мерлин; по щекам Артура заходили желваки, когда шёпот вокруг начал становиться всё громче, а толпа — больше.

— Я сделаю тебя одним заклинанием, — пригрозил Артур, крепче сжимая в пальцах палочку. Мерлин ухмыльнулся.

— А я сделаю тебя и половиной, — поддразнил он.

Челюсть Артур напряглась — он с усмешкой обернулся к своим друзьям и перед тем, как кто-либо сумел заметить, поднял палочку и швырнул в Мерлина оглушающее заклинание. Заклинание должно было мгновенно сбить его с ног с такой короткой дистанции — но оно даже не задело его. Оно рассеялось сквозь невидимый барьер. Мерлин ухмыльнулся.

— Промазал, — снова поддразнил он. 

После этого последовала суматоха — и через секунду он и Артур кружили по освободившемуся пространству в центре двора с высоко поднятыми палочками, бросая друг в друга заклинание за заклинанием. Толпа начала отходить ещё дальше, прячась от отлетающих в разные стороны заклятий. Их дуэль была абсолютно невербальной: два талантливых волшебника сошлись в бою, пытаясь хоть как-то навредить противнику, — но ни одно заклинание не попадало в цель. Артур отправил что-то, похожее на взрывное заклятие, и летучемышиный сглаз, когда знакомый голос окликнул их. Все замерли.

— Пендрагон! Эмери! Что вы устроили? — кричала МакГонагалл, шагая по траве. — Учинить дуэль в таком месте, где многие могут пострадать! О чём вы думали?!

Мерлин сразу же опустил свою палочку. Артур неохотно сделал то же самое.

— Профессор... — начал Артур.

— Замолчите, Пендрагон! Я ожидала большего от префекта, особенно гриффиндорца! Двадцать очков с Гриффиндора! — прокричала она. — Что насчёт вас, Эмери, я пока просто предупреждаю вас. И то только потому, что вы новенький, — но если я узнаю, что вы снова решили устроить дуэль без разрешения преподавателя, то я незамедлительно сниму очки с Хаффлпаффа!

Мерлин понимающе кивнул. И после ещё одного пронзительного взгляда МакГонагалл направилась назад в замок.

Артур сощурился, глядя на Мерлина, и пошёл к своим друзьям. Мерлин тоже вернулся к Седрику и остальным, едва сдерживая улыбку, и был тут же завален вопросами.

— Какого чёрта это было?

— Где ты этому научился?

— Как тебе всё это удалось?

— Зачем ты это начал?

— Я думал, ты его не знаешь!

Мерлин рассмеялся, когда их голоса начали смешиваться в общую какофонию звуков, положил палочку обратно в карман, уверенный, что Артур не опустится до того, чтобы атаковать в спину после того, как с факультета сняли двадцать очков в первый же день.

— Скажу только, что он  _определённо_ напоминает мне моего друга, — произнёс Мерлин с улыбкой.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — восторженно сказал Павел. — Артур лучший на курсе по Защите от Тёмных искусств, его невозможно победить в дуэли и у него наивысший балл на СОВ по этому предмету в истории школы! То, что ты только что сделал... просто фантастика!

— Настолько же фантастично, как и Россия? — пошутил Мерлин. Все разразились смехом — напряжённость между ними сразу же испарилась. 

Поток вопросов прекратился, когда все пошли в замок на Чары, — перерыв закончился.

Они заходили в кабинет вместе с рейвенкловцами, когда Кора проскользнула мимо Мерлина и шепнула: 

— Между вами определённо проскочила _искра_.

Мерлин засмеялся и вошёл в кабинет, ощущая, как кровь бурлит в жилах. На место чувства вины, до этого поглощавшего его изнутри, пришло ощущение лёгкости, как будто он мог взлететь в любую секунду.

Его судьба была тут.


	5. Причины и следствия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прибывают ученики Шамбартона и Дурмстранга, а Кубок Огня выбирает Чемпионов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора:
> 
> Прошу прощения, что смешиваю события фильма и книги; я просто выбираю наиболее понравившиеся и запомнившиеся мне моменты или объединяю их в одно. Прошу прощения за это и надеюсь, вам понравится!
> 
> Прим. перев.:
> 
> Обновлений давно не было, потому что вышла гражданочка и я рыдала над Баки, КОТОРЫЙ НИ В ЧЁМ НЕ ВИНОВАТ; потом вышел апик — и я визжала как свинка над иксом из двутавриков. ЭРИК, БОЖИ, ЖИВИ УЖЕ С ЧАРЛЬЗОМ! Потом у меня началось бдсм по принуждению с сессией; потом вышло кровь и вино — И ТАМ ГЕРАЛЬТ В КАМЕРУ УЛЫБНУЛСЯ В КОНЦЕ; потом я закрыла сессию и ушла в засон и прилагающиеся прелести. Ну хватит оправданий — приступаем!

Сентябрь пролетел очень быстро — и вскоре все только и говорили, что о прибытии в Хогвартс двух школ волшебников. Мерлину, к счастью, удалось избежать других стычек с Артуром — но он продолжал следить за ним. Он отчаянно пытался убедить себя, что тот Артур, которого он знал, и этот — совершенно разные люди; но это было очень тяжело. Ему больше всего в жизни хотелось крепко обнять Артура и плакать, уткнувшись в плечо, прося прощения за то, что позволил тому умереть, и умолять снова быть его королём. Он уже много веков назад принял для себя, что любил Артура, даже если это было и не взаимно.

Наступил день приезда иностранных гостей. Несмотря на то, что школы должны были быть официально представлены на вечернем пиру, занятия были прерваны появлением огромных золотых пегасов, которые пролетели прямо мимо окон замка и приземлились на лужайке перед ним. Точно так же несколько часов спустя все были вновь отвлечены от учёбы, когда из центра Чёрного Озера поднялась гигантская мачта, а затем — и весь корабль.

К вечеру замок гудел от возбуждения. Мерлин с радостью присоединился к своим друзьям за столом Хаффлпаффа, с нетерпением ожидая появления гостей.

— Я слышала, что ученики Шамбартона носят только шёлк, — прошептала Кора.

— Шёлк? В середине осени? Они же знают, как тут холодно, правда? — недоумённо спросил Роб.

Обсуждение продлилось ещё несколько минут, пока двери Большого зала не закрылись за последним учеником Хогвартса. Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола. За учительским столом было несколько пустых мест, где также сидели мистер Крауч и Людо Бегмен, представляя собой абсолютные противоположности. Возбуждённый гул стих, когда Дамблдор поднял руку.

— Позвольте представить вам учеников Академии Шамбартон и их директора — мадам Максин, — объявил Дамблдор.

Двери широко распахнулись — множество элегантно одетых в лиловое парней и девушек вошли в Большой зал и построилось перед учительским столом; все шамбартонцы держали грациозную осанку. Девушки эффектно послали прозрачных бабочек в сторону парней, а потом никто не мог отвести взгляда от девочки, вышедшей вперёд и продемонстрировавшей невероятные гимнастические трюки. Но вскоре всеобщее внимание притянула вошедшая в зал огромная женщина.

— Чёрт подери, — пробормотал Вернон.

Мадам Максин была как минимум на фут выше Хагрида, а это уже кое-что да значило, подумал Мерлин, наблюдая за вошедшей женщиной. Она была одета в отлично сидящий костюм из чего-то похожего на драконью или змеиную кожу, с мехом на воротнике; её лицо было широким и в какой-то степени красивым. Зал разразился аплодисментами, когда представление Шамбартона закончилось. Мадам Максин, пожав руку Дамблдору, заняла своё место за учительским столом.

— Позвольте представить учеников Академии Дурмстранг и их директора — Игоря Каркарова!

Громкий стук наполнил Большой зал — и все закрутились на местах, чтобы получше рассмотреть учеников Дурмстранга, в кроваво-красных мантиях с меховыми воротниками, выстукивавших своими посохами воинственный ритм. Мерлин буквально почувствовал, как внутри него всколыхнулась магия; когда он наблюдал за ними, то чувствовал, как кровь наполнялась адреналином с каждым ударом посохов о пол. Они тоже продемонстрировали акробатические трюки. За ними, в серой мантии с мехом, в зал вошёл их директор. Когда последний дурмстранговец пересёк порог — по залу пролетел всеобщий вздох: это был Виктор Крам.

— Это же Крам! — охнул Седрик, когда мировая звезда квиддича прошла мимо их стола и присоединилась к остальным ученикам Дурмстранга.

Каждый из четырёх факультетов поприветствовал обе школы — и ученики заняли свои места: шамбартонцы сели за стол Рейвенкло, а дурмтранговцы — за стол Слизерина. Со своего места Мерлин увидел, как Рон Уизли строит глазки светловолосой шамбартноке, а Гарри хмурится, наблюдая, как Крам занимает место рядом с Драко Малфоем.

Угощения появились на столах. Мерлин заметил, что в этот раз были и необычные блюда — видимо, привычные иностранным ученикам. На одной из тарелок лежало что-то, похожее на чёрную рыбу-кляксу. Кора подначивала Павла попробовать её, что он и сделал, позеленев и чуть не выплюнув кусочек, едва тот попал к нему в рот. Он проглотил его, вздрогнув от омерзения, чем рассмешил всех за столом.

— По вкусу... как... склизкая курица, — заключил Павел и был услышан девушкой из Шамбартона, которая одарила его презрительным взглядом.

— Упс.

Пир был наивкуснейшим. Мерлин едва нашёл место кусочку чизкейка в конце. Наконец еда исчезла со столов — и представители трёх школ начали переговариваться, пока Дамблдор и мистер Крауч не встали из-за стола. Зал снова погрузился в тишину.

— Чемпионы Турнира Трёх Волшебников будут определены беспристрастным и справедливым судом, — объявил мистер Крауч.

В зал закатили большой золотой сундук, который растаял, когда Крауч прикоснулся к нему палочкой, и открыл всеобщему взору довольно простой на вид кубок.

— Кубок Огня, — сказал он.

Как только он произнёс эти слова — синее пламя вспыхнуло в кубке.

— Все те, кто хочет участвовать, и все те, кто достиг семнадцати лет, должны просто написать своё имя на кусочке пергамента и бросить его в Кубок. Результаты будут объявлены через три дня.

— Я хочу участвовать, — восторженно произнёс Седрик, крутясь на месте.

— Я — тоже, — сказала Кора. — А ты?

— Не уверен, — сказал Вернон, поджав губы.

У Роба и Павла была та же реакция. Павел пробормотал что-то, что, наверное, было как-то связано с Россией. Друзья повернулись к Мерлину.

— Ты говорил, что собираешься попробовать, верно? — спросила Кора.

— Определённо, — ответил Мерлин с натянутой улыбкой. Глубоко внутри он знал, что делает это только, чтобы восстановить баланс и не позволить своему новому другу погибнуть. Вопрос был в том, как он может быть уверен, что Кубок выберет именно его. Узнает ли этот артефакт его новое имя и выберет ли его как самого достойного среди других кандидатов — или ему стоит наложить чары, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным, что выберут именно его?

Этой ночью Мерлин отправился ко сну с головой, полной множеством догадок и предположений о том, как могут развиваться события. Варианты разрастались как дерево, чьи корни укреплялись в «почве» с каждой минутой. С очередным новым корнем-вариантом появлялось как минимум десять побегов-последствий, образовывающих совершенно новую цепь событий. Мерлин точно не знал, что это были за события, — но он знал, что в конце они приведут к сцене на кладбище; единственной разницей было то, будет ли там, с Гарри, Седрик — или он сам.

Способ каскадного построения причинно-следственных связей, которым он часто пользовался, позволял ему увидеть и пережить любой возможный результат и рассмотреть все события, приводившие к нему. Этот процесс занимал довольно много времени, был сложным и утомительным — но всегда стоил потраченных усилий. В ту ночь он совсем не спал — лежал с широко раскрытыми глазами на невероятно мягкой кровати, размышляя о том, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы быть уверенным, что всё останется неизменными, за исключением его присутствия на кладбище, которое, возможно, изменит грядущее.

Основываясь на прошлом опыте, он знал, что и его действие и его бездействие приведут к совершенно разным результатам в вероятном будущем. Побег и предательство Мордреда могли никогда не произойти, если бы Мерлин не вмешался, пытаясь предотвратить увиденный в будущем этот самый побег. Если бы он ничего не делал, не пытался бы ничего менять, то это изменило бы то будущее, которое он видел. Однако сейчас может произойти и совершенно противоположное, если он ничего не предпримет, — вероятнее всего, события начнут разворачиваться, как и должны были, в итоге приведя к смерти Седрика на кладбище, скорби его друзей и семьи и к возвращению Лорда Волдеморта.

Чёрт, всё было гораздо сложнее, чем он предполагал. Ему не нравился ни один из вариантов.

— Морган, проснись! — позвал голос, выводя его из глубокой задумчивости.

Мерлин повернулся на кровати и увидел Седрика — с бардаком на голове и сонной улыбкой на лице:

— Хочу позавтракать до того, как дурмстранговцы всё съедят.

После нескольких провальных попыток разбудить Павла четверо друзей встретились с Корой в гостиной — и все вместе направились в Большой зал.

— Кстати, о еде. Вы должны мне рассказать, как добраться до кухни, — сказал Мерлин, когда они сели за стол и начали накладывать блинчики себе в тарелки.

Была суббота — и замок был погружён в сонную меланхолию; на столах была вкусная еда, подходящая для ленивых выходных, а не обычные каша и яйца.

— В понедельник будет праздничный ужин в честь Чемпиона Хогвартса, — сказала Кора с хитрой ухмылкой. — Надеюсь, он будет из Хаффлпаффа.

— Да кто угодно — только не слизеринец, — пробормотал Роб.

К тому времени, как двери зала пересёк Павел, почти все блинчики были съедены. Он налил себе столько кофе, сколько влезло в его кубок, и сидел, пялясь в никуда добрые пять минут.

— Нам нужно написать эссе профессору Мерчанту об основных элементах алхимии и ещё одно, по Чарам, — заметил Седрик.

— Ты забыл про двухфутовое эссе по Зельеварению, которое мы завалили на прошлом занятии, — печально добавила Кора.

— У меня ещё футовое эссе по Теории Магии, — сказал Роб. — Честно говоря, даже не знаю, зачем я на неё пошёл: Старая Магия уже больше не используется — и нет почти никакой информации о ней, — фыркнул он.

Брови Мерлина взлетели вверх.

— Здесь учат Старой Магии? — спросил он заинтересованно.

— Ну, это внеучебный элективный курс, а это означает, что ещё один предмет добавляется в кучу остальных. На нём изучается теория магии — отсюда и название, — в том числе Старая Магия, современная магия, лингвистика современных заклинаний и, мне кажется, ещё какая-то маггловская наука, — объяснил Роб. — Тебе должно понравиться: предмет очень интересный, хоть сейчас эти знания нигде и не применишь.

— Мне уже нравится. Где можно записаться? — спросил Мерлин, окуная последний блинчик в клубничный сироп.

— Можешь просто прийти на следующее занятие — оно, кажется, во вторник, когда у тебя окно, там и запишешься. Профессор Синистра проводит уроки на вершине Астрономической башни, — объяснил Роб.

Мерлин был рад, что узнал об этом предмете: ему было очень интересно, что сейчас известно о Старой Магии и насколько верными были факты.

— Когда планируете бросать имена в Кубок? — спросил Павел, наконец подав голос.

— Может, сегодня? После мучений над эссе, конечно. Если мы их сегодня сделаем, то завтра можем целый день отдыхать, — произнёс Седрик, оглядывая всех за столом.

Все дружно закивали

— Почему ты не на Рейвенкло? — тихо спросил Мерлин. Седрик рассмеялся.

— Шляпа долго думала — но, похоже, моя верность победила другие качества, — ответил он с улыбкой.

— Со мной та же история — видимо, моя смелость на самом деле безрассудство, а ум не то, что мне дала природа, — признался Мерлин. Компания друзей разразилась смехом.

Это был не обидный смех, который он, вероятно, услышал бы за другими столами. Нет, этот смех заставил его почувствовать себя уютно в кругу друзей. Он не мог поверить, какими замечательными они были и как близки они стали за столь короткое время. У него не было настоящих друзей со времён Камелота — и ему было очень приятно снова почувствовать себя любимым.

Но всё же он тосковал, вспоминая Гвен и Гаюса; Ланселота и Гавейна, и Элиана; Персиваля и Леона; Фрейю, Килгарру и его Артура, которого он видел через зал, однако тот не был  _им_.

— Ну идём, возьмём ещё кофе на дорожку. Завтра обещают хорошую погоду — я хочу погреться на солнышке, пока погода ещё не совсем испортилась, — настояла Кора.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какая завтра будет погода? — спросил Роб.

— Трелони сказала, — ухмыльнулась Кора. Все снова засмеялись.

Мерлин уже слышал истории о сумасшедшей учительнице Прорицаний — Трелони, — которая, как он также знал, была потомком Морганы, что означало, что она унаследовала хотя бы крупицу способностей к провиденью.

Выходные быстро пролетели — и друзья легко расправились со своими эссе, делая их вместе за огромным столом в гостиной Хаффлпаффа. Их стол был завален книгами, множество разноцветных чернильниц стояло в центре, балансируя на ненужных книгах. Написание всех работ заняло у ребят б _о_ льшую часть дня — но благодаря тому, что они посещали одни и те же предметы, им было просто обмениваться мыслями и идеями. Они с лёгкостью исписали свои пергаменты. Мерлину не нужно было писать эссе по Зельеварению, как остальным, так как его зелье вышло идеальным, — но вместо этого, к его стыду, ему пришлось писать эссе по Трансфигурации об основах предмета. Также ему нужно было написать маленькое исследование по Древним Рунам, на которые он ходил с Робом и Корой.

Трелони оказалась права насчёт воскресенья — Мерлин провёл весь день на лужайке перед Чёрным Озером, привалившись спиной к большому буку и наслаждаясь тёплыми лучами солнца, понимая, что уже скоро его не будет. Он заметил Артура, важно расхаживающего неподалёку и подначивавшего младшекурсников. Он заметил, что тот даже не удостаивал Мерлина взглядом, проходя мимо него, — вероятно, считал его своим смертельным врагом.

Это было ещё одной проблемой, о которой ему приходилось беспокоиться. Даже сейчас перерождённый Артур, как и тот король, которому он служил в Камелоте, нуждался в Мерлине — но, похоже, что они начали не с того. Мерлин не знал, что с этим делать. Он не рискнул спрашивать совета у Коры, которая считала, что он влюбился в блондина (что было не совсем неправдой). Он только снова хотел стать Артуру другом.

Человек, которого ему так не хватало в прошлом; тот, кого он ждал дни напролёт, искал, тосковал так долго, что в его сердце образовалась чёрная дыра, которая всё расширялась, бесконечно тянулась к его мёртвому королю, его лучшему другу, его доверенному человеку, его любви. Ему было необходимо наладить отношения с Артуром.

—  _Пошли_ , Морган, а то пропустишь церемонию выбора, — сказала Кора с хитрой улыбкой, утягивая Мерлина по каменным коридорам в Большой зал, где все места были уже заняты, а некоторые ребята даже уселись на столы. К счастью, Вернону удалось занять им места — Кора с Мерлином втиснулись на лавку.

Седрик и Кора бросили свои имена в Кубок прошлым вечером. Мерлин наложил слабое заклинание на свой листок, благодаря которому для всех там было написано «Морган Эмери», однако Кубок прочитал бы «Мерлин Эмрис». В этой эпохе его имя стало нарицательным, а титул друида забылся — но Кубок определённо сможет прочитать написанное на пергаменте и выбрать его. Это было его единственной надеждой. (Он знал, что и Артур бросил своё имя в Кубок, что понижало его шансы быть избранным, если Кубок сумеет распознать древнюю душу Артура Пендрагона, а не простого студента).

Дамблдор взмахнул рукой, когда последний ученик сел за стол Гриффиндора; факелы, развешанные по стенам зала, затухли — и гобелены начали отбрасывать мягки тени. Атмосфера была напряжённой — казалось, будто воздух трещал от электричества.

Синее пламя Кубка стало красным — и обугленный клочок пергамента вылетел из него прямо Дамблдору в руки.

— Чемпион Шамбартона... Флёр Делакур! — объявил он. Все захлопали сереброволосой девушке, с улыбкой бросившейся к дверям за учительским столом. Несколько девушек и даже пара парней из Шамбартона пустили радостную слезу.

Ещё один всполох красного огня — и Кубок выбросил следующее имя:

— Чемпион Дурмстранга... Виктор Крам!

Все ученики Дурмстранга затопали, пока Виктор шёл к той же двери, в которую вошла Флёр.

— Кого же выберут? — прошептала Кора.

Теперь, когда пришла очередь чемпиона Хогвартса, от напряжения в зале было сложно дышать. Кора дрожала от нетерпения рядом с Мерлином. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным: всё, что он мог сделать, — это скрестить пальцы и молиться, что он поступил правильно и что его выберут вместо Седрика, вместо Артура; что он сможет восстановить баланс и сохранить жизни всех, кто должен будет погибнуть от руки Лорда Волдеморта. У него просто не было другого выбора.

Наконец Кубок снова вспыхнул — и последний кусочек пергамента опустился в руки Дамблдора. Он прочитал его со странной улыбкой и объявил:

— Морган Эмери!

Стол Хаффлпаффа взорвался криками и аплодисментами. Мерлин почувствовал, как тяжёлый груз упал с его плеч, как колючий комок волнения растворился, когда все хлопали его по плечам, а Кора крепко обняла. Седрик подмигнул ему, когда он вставал из-за стола, направившись мимо Дамблдора в комнату за учительским столом, где уже ждали Флёр и Крам. Они представились друг другу. Мерлин знал, что в этот самый момент Кубок выбросил имя Гарри Поттера.

Гриффиндорец спустился по лестнице несколько мгновений спустя, шокированный; с таким видом, будто его вот-вот вырвет от волнения.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — спросил Мерлин, подходя к четырнадцатилетнему мальчику.

— Я... да... просто... Кубок меня выбрал, — ошеломлённо сказал Гарри с потерянным видом.

— Я... правда? — удивлённо спросил Мерлин. — Разве такое возможно? В смысле, тебе же четырнадцать, твоего имени вообще не должно было быть в Кубке. — Четырнадцатилетним же нельзя участвовать? — продолжил расспросы Мерлин.

Секунду спустя дверь отворилась — и в комнату спустился Дамблдор, сопровождаемый МакГонагалл и Снейпом, Каркаровым, Грюмом и мадам Максин.

— Гарри, — проницательно глядя на мальчика, произнёс Дамблдор. — Ты положил своё имя в Кубок Огня?

— Нет, сэр, — честно ответил Гарри; ужас всё ещё не сходил с его лица.

— Ну конечно же он лжёт! — возмущённо воскликнула мадам Максин, почти задевая головой каменный потолок комнаты. Она вместе с Каркаровым начала спорить с Дамблдором. Мерлину только оставалось успокаивающе положить руку Гарри на плечо. Может, он и был Мальчиком, Который Выжил; единственным, кто пережил смертельное заклинание; гриффиндорцем, который, если верить историям, уже победил Волдеморта дважды, — но он всё ещё был напуганным четырнадцатилетним подростком, дрожащим под рукой Мерлина.

— Я знаю, что не ты бросал своё имя в Кубок, — прошептал Мерлин Гарри, который с благодарностью взглянул на него. — Возможно, я и не слишком долго тебя знаю, однако уверен, что ты не хочешь всей этой славы.

Гарри улыбнулся его словам. Спустя часа пререканий Гарри был подтверждён как участник турнира — и всех четверых отпустили.

Мерлин вошёл в гостиную Хаффлпаффа и чуть не оглох от аплодисментов; ему на плечи накинули знамя с эмблемой Хаффлпаффа и завязали его под подбородком как плащ. Кора чуть не прыгнула на него от радости со слезами счастья на лице. Седрик похлопал его по плечу, а потом его окружили Роб, Вернон и Павел, наперебой что-то болтающие ему на ухо.

— Это нужно отпраздновать! — объявила Кора перед тем, как вылететь из гостиной в сопровождении подруг. Они вернулись несколько минут спустя с полными руками конфет, пирожных, напитков и закусок. Откуда-то появилась полупустая бутылка огневиски, а одна из подруг Коры, близко общавшаяся с близнецами Уизли, использовала свои связи и достала им сливочного пива. Вечеринка закончилась только за полночь — и даже профессор Стебель не могла уговорить их пойти спать.

— Я очень горжусь тобой, Морган, и надеюсь, что ты отлично со всем справишься, — радостно произнесла она, нежно похлопав его по щеке. — В последнее время Хаффлпафф нигде не светится.

Мерлин коротко приобнял женщину, от чего та залилась румянцем и ещё раз попросила всех разойтись по спальням. По пути из гостиной она прихватила чашку заварного крема и пинту сливочного пива. Наконец, около часа ночи, вечеринка подошла к концу и все отправились спать. Мерлин со стоном рухнул на свою удивительно мягкую кровать.

— Эй, Морган... не знаешь, как Кубок выбрал Гарри Поттера? — спросил Вернон в тишине.

Мерлин был уверен, что никто не спал — и каждый внимательно ждал его ответа.

— Думаешь, он сам бросил своё имя? Он выглядел шокированным.

— Он не мог это сделать, — уверенно ответил Мерлин. — Я знаю его не очень хорошо: я познакомился с ним на Кубке Мира в этом году. Он пытался остаться на нём незамеченным, не говоря о том, что он уж точно не хотел привлекать ещё больше внимания к своей персоне, чем уже имеет. Он всего лишь напуганный четырнадцатилетний мальчик, который не понимает, что с ним произошло, и которого, скорее всего, будут за это ненавидеть.

— Я тоже общался с ним, пользовался портключом с ним и Уизли, — сказал Седрик в темноте. — Он очень скромный. Играл с ним в квиддич в прошлом году, был отличный матч, не считая дементоров и того, что он свалился с метлы. Он — хороший парень, — добавил он.

— Придётся мне заступиться за него, раз никто другой не станет, — сказал Мерлин.

После этого последовало несколько секунд тишины.

— Все остальные факультеты будут его ненавидеть, — тихо проговорил Роб. — Слизерин уж точно. Хаффлпафф наконец стал чемпионом в чём-то — так что с нашими всё в порядке. Рейвенкловцы, скорее всего, будут на нашей стороне — но даже на Гриффиндоре наверняка найдутся умники, считающие его жаждущим внимания уродом.

— Ещё больше причин приглядывать за ним, — сказал Мерлин — и вскоре юноши погрузились в сон. 

Смесь эмоций, состоявшая из облегчения и предвкушения, переполняла Мерлина. Завтра наступит новый день.


	6. Напряжение

Не прошло и пары дней с момента, как имя Гарри было вытянуто из кубка, а Мерлин уже везде видел дурацкие значки, приколотые к мантиям некоторых хафлпаффцев и рейвенкловцев и всех слизеринцев, на которых было написано: _«Эмери — чемпион, Поттер — вонючка!»_ Мерлину это всё казалось по-детски глупым и обидным — но, к счастью, никто из его друзей их не носил.

Он просил всех, кого видел с этими значками, снять их — но всё равно спустя несколько часов видел их вновь приколотыми. Он заметил, что почти никто не заступался за Гарри — даже его лучший друг обходил того стороной. Мерлину было очень жаль мальчика. Что может быть хуже, когда тебе четырнадцать, ты всемирно известен благодаря смерти своих родителей и сейчас притягиваешь ещё больше негативного внимания?

— Эмери! — строго окликнул его голос.

Громкий звук вырвал Мерлина из своих мыслей — и он увидел, как профессор МакГонагалл стоит у доски и хмурится, глядя на него, уперев руки в бока. Должно быть, у него было слишком отсутствующее выражение лица — и к тому же его ваза всё так же, совершенно не изменившись, стояла перед ним, как и в начале урока. Мерлин осторожно улыбнулся ей — она подошла к нему.

— Вижу у вас проблемы с трансфигурацией — возможно, вам стоит взяться за что-нибудь полегче? Может, превратите спичку в иголку? — спросила она, кладя перед ним спичку.

Мерлин увидел, как на передних партах Артур со своими друзьями перешёптываются и смеются, смотря в его сторону.

— Дело не в этом, мэм, — настоял он.

После того, как он взмахнул палочкой, профессор МакГонагалл подняла со стола блестящую острую иглу.

— Дело в том... я не могу превратить вазу в лебедя. Я не могу превратить что-то неодушевлённое в  _одушевлённое_ , живое существо. Я не понимаю, как такое возможно: это же огромный дисбаланс — я просто не понимаю, как...

На удивление, МакГонагалл тепло улыбнулась ему:

— У вас любопытный склад ума, мистер Эмери, напоминает мне Старую Магию. Вы ходите на занятия по Теории Магии?

— Да, — кивнул Мерлин. — Вчера я был на первом уроке с Робом — там мы разбираем Старую Магию.

— Возможно, вам стоит попросить профессора Синистру дать вам книгу по современной магии. Она может помочь понять преобразование одушевлённых и неодушевлённых предметов и облегчит задания по трансфигурации. А пока можете продолжать трансфигурировать неодушевлённые предметы в неодушевлённые — и наоборот.

С улыбкой на лице она отвернулась к доске.

— Ты ей нравишься только потому, что ты  _Чемпион_ , — поддразнила его Кора.

— Нет, мне всё равно придётся сдавать экзамены в конце года: я от них не освобождён — это единственная причина, по которой я вообще здесь сижу, — ответил Мерлин с ухмылкой.

— Ох, это же ужасно, — вздрогнула Кора.

— Ну я раньше никогда не сдавал экзамены — так что, наверно, будет интересно, — честно сказал Мерлин.

О, он раньше _проверял_ экзамены — но никогда не составлял и не писал их. Он запомнил, что ему нужно взять книгу по современной магии у профессора Синистры, которую он не до конца понимал, в отличие от Старой Магии. Если он чего-то не знал о ней, то оно приходило само собой, инстинктивно, — но современная магия просто не укладывалась у него в голове. Он не был уверен, что махание палочкой и произношение каких-то латинских слов смогут заставить волшебство свершиться.

На первом уроке Теории Магии им объяснили, что всё, связанное со Старой Магией, кануло в лету или было уничтожено во время правления Утера. Профессор Синистра рассказала, что Старая Магия была основана на балансе и черпании волшебства из всего мира, тогда как современная магия фокусируется на единичном направлении волшебства через палочку, которая, в свою очередь, является объектом средней чувствительности к магии.

Мерлину было очень интересно выявить разницу между ними — и он с радостью взялся за трёхфутовый доклад об их различиях. Роб решил, что он сошёл с ума, — но был рад, что кто-то ещё взял этот предмет и сможет помочь с докладом, который нужно будет сдать через три недели.

Как только прозвенел звонок с урока, Кора взяла его под руку — и их компания направилась на Зельеварение, которое быстро стало любимым предметом Мерлина. Ему нравилось, когда он мог полностью отключиться и сварить зелье буквально инстинктивно — только временами сверяясь с учебником. Он сел рядом с Верноном — и вскоре Снейп вошёл в класс из маленькой комнатки, где хранились все ингредиенты.

— Сегодня вы будете варить очень спорное в применении зелье — Феликс Фелицис. Вы все определённо знаете, что это за зелье, — растягивая слова, произнёс он.

— Жидкая удача! — прошептал Седрик. — Тебе она ещё может понадобиться, Морган.

— Это зелье готовится две недели — вам придётся приходить во внеучебное время, чтобы добавлять ингредиенты, как сказано в инструкции. Я не ожидаю, что хоть у кого-то из вас выйдет что-то хоть отдалённо похожее на это зелье, — сказал Снейп, а Вернон прыснул, взглянув на Мерлина. — Но тем не менее вы должны его сварить. Предупреждаю вас: это зелье очень опасно как сваренное верно, так и неверно. Поэтому вы ни в коем случае не должны проверять его действие сами.

Кора с Павлом обменялись понимающими взглядами. Мерлину стало очень интересно, что за история с ними приключилась и что за зелье они попробовали.

— Если я увижу, что кто-то из вас попытается взять себе хоть каплю этого зелья, — я лично дам вам месяц отработки и не понесу никакой ответственности за последствия принятия зелья. Всё ясно? — угрожающе закончил Снейп.

По каменным подземельям пролетело всеобщее «Да» — и ученики направились к кладовке с ингредиентами, чтобы взять всё необходимое. Многие ингредиенты нужно было брать из личного шкафа Снейпа.

— Что были за переглядки с Павлом? — прошептал Мерлин. Кора хихикнула.

— В прошлом году мы украли пару пузырьков Раздувающего Раствора и пробрались в кухню, чтобы подлить его в питьё слизеринцев, — хихикнула она. — Всех слизеринцев раздуло — и они так смешно шевелили толстыми пальчиками, катаясь по полу, как куча пляжных шаров, — прыснула она.

— Это стоило наказания, — прошептал Павел, беря себе небольшую прядь волос единорога.

— Я думал, устраивать всякие проделки — работа близнецов Уизли, — удивился Мерлин.

— Всё так — но они ничуть не против, если кто-то другой захочет выкинуть что-нибудь. В случае чего благодаря этому у них появляются более правдоподобные алиби — и учителя не так уверены в их вине, если знают, что кто-то другой мог нашалить, поэтому наказывают их не так строго, — объяснила Кора. 

Она осторожно отмерила порцию золотой эльфской пыли в баночку и чуть не уронила её, когда подслушивающий их слизеринец толкнул её в плечо.

Мерлин взял последние необходимые ингредиенты и отправился назад, к своему котлу, подвешенному над трещащим синим пламенем.

— Кора, ты никогда не чувствовала себя неловко, будучи единственной девушкой в компании парней? — спросил Мерлин, расставляя на столе ингредиенты и открывая учебник.

— Да нет, — пожала плечами Кора. — У меня есть подруги, их сложно не завести, живя в одной комнате с одними и теми же людьми семь лет, — просто мне нравятся эти идиоты. Я не по части воздыхания по мальчикам, понимаешь?

Мерлин усмехнулся, когда она откинула волосы назад и принялась отмерять щетину нюхлера.

Мерлин тоже начал отмерять ингредиенты и плавно погрузился в своё обычное трансоподобное состояние, спокойно ожидая, когда закипит русалочья вода, а затем добавив 4,6 дюйма волос единорога. К концу урока его зелье было идеального — металлически-мятного — оттенка, какого и нужно было добиться на этой стадии. Он отметил для себя, что нужно будет зайти сразу после ужина, чтобы помешать зелье пару раз против часовой стрелки, — но его шестое чувство подсказывало, что стоит ещё помешать два раза, по.

Оглядевшись, он увидел, что зелье Седрика тоже было почти мятного цвета, в котле Коры варилось нечто ярко-розового оттенка — и она ломала голову над тем, как это вышло. Зелье Роба превратилось во что-то, похожее на грязь; у Павла оно было горчичного цвета; а у Вернона — какого-то примерно зелёного оттенка.

— Не представляю, как ты это делаешь, — пробормотал Павел, когда они выходили из класса. — Я следовал всем инструкциям, а оно всё равно стало жёлтым, даже не зелёным, как у Седрика или Верна!

Он зло взмахнул руками и чуть не задел неудачливого третьекурсника.

— Ты добавил лунный камень до или после чешуи радужной рыбы? — спросил Мерлин.

Павел резко остановился — Кора врезалась ему в спину. Его лицо побледнело. Он издал такой громкий стон, что парочка первокурсников по ошибке приняла его за школьную сирену.

— Моё зелье испорчено! Я могу даже не возвращаться, чтобы доделать его! — простонал Павел.

— Думаю, если добавишь два стрекозиных крыла и шерсть лисы, то они исправят зелье, — мягко сказал Мерлин с расфокусированным взглядом, пока совершал подсчёты в уме.

— Я... как ты это _делаешь_? — снова спросил Павел. Все засмеялись.

Мерлин помогал друзьям с зельями две последующие недели — часто в его обязанности входило поднимание их среди ночи, чтобы добавить волосок японской кошки в зелье, или вытягивание с середины завтрака, чтобы помешать зелья точно четыре раза по часовой стрелке и три с половиной — против. По прошествии двух недель зелье Мерлина было прозрачным, как стекло, и идеальной консистенции. Зелья Седрика и Павла были очень близки к идеалу; Роб и Вернон смогли добиться правильной консистенции — но зелья всё равно были лёгкого серого оттенка. И неважно, как сильно он старался помочь Коре, — её зелье всё равно вышло водянистой голубоватой кашицей.

— Просто не представляю, как ты умудрилась сделать его таким, — вздохнул Мерлин, когда Кора счастливо протягивала своё голубоватое зелье профессору Снейпу.

Мерлин был уверен, что если бы тот был способен проявлять эмоции, то был бы в абсолютном шоке, учитывая, что он три раза застукал Мерлина, когда он помогал ей.

— Это талант, — ответила Кора, отбрасывая свои длинные тёмные волосы назад.

Компания зашла в гостиную Хаффлпаффа и, как обычно, заняла угловой стол, усевшись на стулья с подушками — почти настолько же мягкими, как и их кровати. Роб тут же достал свою работу по Астрономии и начал царапать на ней что-то, отдалённо похожее на слова.

— Я... Роб, ты  _всё ещё_ не закончил её? Сдача завтра! — воскликнул Вернон.

Роб послал ему убийственный взгляд и продолжил перечислять планеты и звёзды, оставляя пятна чернил и кляксы по всему пергаменту.

— Знаете, о чём нам стоит поговорить? — спросила Кора. — О том, что Рита Скитер написала статью о Чемпионах и только едва упомянула Моргана! Вся эта чёртова статья была трагичной бредовой историей жизни Гарри Поттера! — Она хлопнула по столу газетой, которую носила с собой с самого утра, когда совы принесли почту.

Журналистка брала интервью у Мерлина на прошлой неделе после взвешивания палочек. Во время интервью складывалось впечатление, что она заинтересована только в Гарри, хотя и задала несколько вопросов касательно поступления Мерлина в Хогвартс. Когда взвешивали палочки, Мерлин очень волновался, потому что его палочка была на самом деле уменьшенным посохом Ши; и он не представлял, как Олливандер на это отреагирует.

Старик долгое время рассматривал палочку и вертел её в руках и наконец огласил её характеристики — английский дуб, волос Ши, 13 дюймов, «чрезвычайно мощная». Он странно посмотрел на Мерлина, когда отдавал палочку назад, — но, к счастью, не добавил больше ничего. Рита Скитер не заметила этого обмена взглядами.

— Как она могла? Во-первых, Гарри не единственный Чемпион, во-вторых, она неправильно написала имя Флёр, и в-третьих, как она могла такое написать о Гарри? Очевидно, что это всё — надуманные истории, как будто ему нужно притянуть ещё больше негативного внимания, — произнесла она. — Ко всему прочему, первое испытание — через три дня!

Кора произнесла это очень громко — но гостиная была непривычно пуста, потому что был день похода в Хогсмид и почти все старшекурсники отправились в деревню. К сожалению, у семикурсников уже было предостаточно работы — так что они не могли уйти гулять и расслабляться. Они провели б _о_ льшую часть дня, дописывая эссе в гостиной, сделали перерыв на то, чтобы сдать зелья, и теперь отдыхали перед тем, как приняться за оставшиеся задания.

— Мы даже не знаем, каким будет первое испытание. Я удивлён, что ты не в ужасе грызёшь ногти, — сказал Вернон, жуя лакричную палочку.

— Раз уж я не могу никак решить эту проблему, то уж лучше буду спокоен и не стану раньше времени убивать нервные клетки, — пожал плечами Мерлин.

Ему показалось, что Гарри уже знал, каким будет первое испытание, потому что весь день выглядел взволнованным; и каждый раз, когда он ловил взгляд четверокурсника, то ему казалось, что тот хочет что-то ему сказать. Также случился довольно забавный инцидент с Грюмом, превратившим Драко в хорька, — но только Гарри попытался подойти к Мерлину, как его тут же куда-то утащил Грюм.

— Что-то я проголодался. Кто-нибудь хочет перекусить? — предложил Седрик. Все подняли руки.

— Неужели мне, наконец, представится возможность посетить кухню? — с улыбкой произнёс Мерлин.

Он, Седрик и Кора вышли из гостиной, пока Павел помогал Робу с заданием по Астрономии.

Мерлин очень удивился, обнаружив, что кухня была буквально через коридор, — всё, что нужно было сделать, чтобы попасть туда, — это погладить грушу на гобелене, которая превращалась в дверную ручку. Мерлин уже сталкивался с этими странностями Хогвартса: двери, которые на самом деле не были дверьми; стены, которые оказывались дверями; сплошные стены, на самом деле являющиеся секретными проходами, — и гадал, сколько картин Хогвартса — из всего множества — были чем-то совершенно другим.

Кухня была заполнена домашними эльфами в завязанных на плечах полотенцах с гербом Хогвартса. Они были более чем счастливы дать хаффпаффцам пакетики со сладостями, идеально подходящими для учёбы, и кланялись, когда их благодарили. Ещё ребята прихватили пару бутылок сливочного пива и были уже на полпути назад в гостиную Хаффлапаффа, когда кто-то окликнул Мерлина.

Он обернулся и увидел Гарри, неловко стоящего в конце коридора и нервно заламывающего пальцы. Мерлин дал знак остальным идти дальше в гостиную и подошёл к четверокурснику.

— Всё нормально, Гарри? — спросил он. — Я просил их не надевать значки, но...

— Драконы. Первое задание — это драконы, — выпалил Гарри. — По одному на каждого из нас.

Сознание Мерлина затуманилось, когда он вспомнил своего старого друга Килгарру, который больше мешал, чем помогал, — но был очень полезен в последние годы правления Артура, когда Мерлину был нужен совет.

— Я... ты серьёзно? — произнёс Мерлин, а Гарри кивнул. — Остальные знают?

— Да, Хагрид показал мадам Максин, а Каркаров чуть не сбил меня в Запретном Лесу, когда я возвращался в замок, — пробормотал последние слова Гарри. — Я просто подумал, что... лучше, чтобы мы все знали. Так будет честно — и мне было бы неудобно, если бы ты один ничего не знал.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — с благодарностью произнёс Мерлин. Гарри в ответ слегка улыбнулся. — Значит, драконы. Чёрт подери, я не ожидал, что они позволят семикурсникам встретиться лицом к лицу с драконом, не говоря уже о  _четверокуснике_. Ты как, держишься? — спросил он.

— Да, Грюм дал мне пару советов, — сказал Гарри. — Есть уже идеи насчёт драконов? Я бы сказал тебе раньше — но сам узнал только вчера.

— Я... у меня есть мысль, — ответил Мерлин, слегка ухмыльнувшись своей «близости» к драконам. — И ещё, мне очень жаль по поводу той дурацкой статьи Риты Скитер.

Гарри покраснел.

— Да, чокнуться можно было, особенно постоянные издевательства Малфоя, — пробормотал Гарри

— Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри, он — идиот, — сказал Мерлин, успокаивающе кладя руку Гарри на плечо. — Ты — один из самых храбрых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал, справляешься со всем этим год за годом. Я уверен, что ты справишься и с Турниром.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Тебе пора возвращаться в свою гостиную, уже поздно. Тебе повезло, что ты не семикурсник: нам задают _тонну_ всего, — пожаловался Мерлин.

— Заметно. Кстати, откуда вы взяли еду? — спросил Гарри.

— Кухня. Строго конфиденциальная информация — только для хаффлпаффцев, понимаешь? — улыбнулся Мерлин.

Он на прощание помахал Гарри рукой и направился в гостиную, где еду уже разложили на столе между свитками пергаментов, учебниками и чернильницами. Мерлин упал на стул и со вздохом положил голову на скрещённые на столе руки.

— Что случилось? — спросил Вернон, потянувшийся к тыквенным пирожкам.

— Все чемпионы уже знают, каким будет первое испытание, включая Гарри и меня. И оно не такое уж и приятное, — снова вздохнул Мерлин.

Он услышал, как друзья притихли, вслушиваясь в его слова, отодвигая со стола чернильницы и сбрасывая пергаменты на пол, стараясь подвинуться ближе к нему.

— В смысле? Что это? — возбуждённо загалдели все, перекрикивая друг друга.

— Не могу вам сказать — но вы всё равно скоро узнаете, — уклончиво ответил Мерлин.

Он не хотел заранее волновать друзей перед испытанием. Он отказался отвечать на их вопросы — и в конце концов они сдались и вернулись к поеданию сладостей, дописыванию эссе и проливанию чернил на пол. Мерлин вяло накарябал что-то в своём эссе: его сознание было полностью поглощено драконами. Драконами. Драконом, с которым ему придётся справиться. Он был в полном дерьме.

Он размышлял о том, что ему делать весь ужин и весь оставшийся вечер до полуночи, взвешивал все «за» и «против» и прикидывал последствия обоих поступков.

Стоит ли ему использовать свои способности Повелителя Драконов?

Технически он мог. Это не было бы нечестно и не нарушало бы никакие правила, потому что он бы использовал свои собственные способности, что и должен делать чемпион для прохождения испытаний. Предугадать то, что в испытании будут участвовать драконы, было невозможно; и по удачному стечению обстоятельств Мерлин был последним Повелителем Драконов. Он явно шокирует и впечатлит судей, используя эту способность, и ему определённо дадут высший балл за прохождение, что было целью испытаний.

С другой стороны, как он объяснит свою связь с Повелителями Драконов? Исторически было известно, что Мерлин был последним из них. И каждый знал, что он не оставил наследников, которым бы передалась эта способность (и его знания — тоже). Он притянет очень много нежелательного внимания к своему скрытому таланту — вероятно, даже парочку разносных статей от Риты Скитер. И может быть, потеряет доверие своих друзей из-за того, что держал данное умение в секрете. Не говоря уже о том, что Дамблдор может понять, кто он на самом деле. Благодаря своей невероятной способности узнавать всё. Хорошо ли это — или плохо?

Столько всего может пойти не так.

Мерлину нужно было время подумать — и он как можно тише и незаметно, как он научился за годы ночных побегов, натянул мантию с капюшоном и выскользнул из гостиной Хаффлпаффа. Ему нужна была лёгкая ночная прогулка, чтобы очистить голову. Ему необходимо было почувствовать природу, ощутить прохладный ночной ветер, уносящий сомнения прочь. Ему требовалось принять решение.

Он спустился по тёмным коридорам так беззвучно, как будто наложил заклинание тишины. Ночь была темна, но не полна ужасов — только доспехи блестели в лунном свете. Было полнолуние, заметил Мерлин, присаживаясь на каменный подоконник. Небо было ясным, луна ярко светила, однако в коридоре было достаточно темно, чтобы, когда его зрение приспособилось к темноте, он увидел тысячи звёзд на небосводе. Не прошло и минуты, как он сумел разглядеть Млечный Путь, протянувшийся через тьму, как облако тумана.

Мерлин потерял счёт времени — но, судя по положению луны, прошло не больше двух часов, когда из глубины коридора послышались шаги. Мерлин напрягся и начал лихорадочно придумывать, что делать, когда некто заметит его.

— Эй, — произнёс некто — и, чёрт подери, Мерлин знал этот голос. — Что за... ты?

— Префект Пендрагон, как прогулка? — спросил Мерлин, слегка поддразнивая, а ему _не стоило_ этого делать с Артуром, который его не знал.

— Неплохо, раз уж нашёл тебя. Кстати, у тебя есть оправдание, почему ты сидишь здесь? — спросил он.

— Не считая того, что я встречусь с неизвестным врагом через три дня на турнире, который забрал жизни многих волшебников в прошлом, а я новенький в школе и не представляю, что делать? В общем-то — нет, — саркастично произнёс Мерлин.

— Ах да, ты же _чемпион_ , — протянул Артур.

Мерлин вздохнул.

— Я... послушай, Артур, могу я тебя так звать? Думаю, наше знакомство не задалось. Мне очень жаль, что посмеялся над тобой перед всей школой, — и, вероятно, мне стоило быть более тактичным. Ну... как думаешь, мы можем всё начать с начала? Я бы не хотел всей этой штуки с заклятыми врагами, — сказал Мерлин, протягивая руку Артуру.

На несколько секунд Артур поражённо застыл.

— Ты это говоришь, чтобы я на тебя не донёс, — сделал вывод Артур. Мерлин снова вздохнул (кажется, в последнее время он часто вздыхал — но всё же не так часто, как когда ему приходилось оценивать пятьдесят совершенно одинаковых сочинений).

— Артур, честно, это не так. Доноси на меня, если хочешь. Я искренне желаю оставить все наши проблемы позади, — сказал Мерлин, настойчиво держа руку вытянутой.

Несколько секунд Артур молчал, а потом пожал протянутую руку. Искра тут же проскочила между их ладонями — и всё существо Мерлина вздрогнуло; он едва удержал себя от того, чтобы притянуть блондина в свои объятья. На секунду понимание и узнавание появилось в глазах Артура — но исчезло до того, как Мерлин смог убедиться, что видел его или что сам Артур всё вспомнил.

— Артур Пендрагон, — с улыбкой представился префект.

— Морган Эмери, приятно познакомиться, — ответил Мерлин. 

Артур отпустил его руку и привалился к стене рядом с окном, на котором сидел Мерлин.

— Так что привело тебя сюда в такой час? — спросил Артур. Мерлин уже знал, что с этого момента всё наладится — теперь, когда Артур был на его стороне.


	7. Разговор

На следующую ночь Мерлин снова, натянув мантию, выскользнул из спальни и направился к облюбованному подоконнику. Он до сих пор ещё не принял решение насчёт дракона. Профессор Грюм не дал ему никаких советов по поводу испытания на недавнем уроке по ЗОТИ — но он помог Гарри. Мерлину показалось немного странным такое необъективное отношение к ученикам.

С другой стороны, он слышал, что Грозный Глаз Грюм был очень подозрительным и, вероятно, считал, что кто-то планирует убить Гарри на Турнире Трёх Волшебников, что частично было правдой. Но всё равно Мерлин никак не мог объяснить неприятную тревогу, которую ощущал каждый раз, когда входил в класс профессора.

Он не просидел и часа на подоконнике, как снова услышал знакомые шаги, эхом отдававшиеся по каменному коридору, — настолько похожие на шаги в Камелоте, что Мерлин на секунду ощутил дежавю.

— Снова не спишь, Морган? Мне вновь придётся на тебя донести, — сказал Артур, выходя на освещённый лунным светом участок пола. Холодный ночной свет заострил его черты и улыбку.

Они провели прошлую ночь, разговаривая ни о чём как минимум час, — и их отношения определённо улучшились. Однако они всё ещё были неловкими знакомыми, а не лучшими друзьями-братьями, готовыми умереть друг за друга, как раньше. Хотя наблюдать то, как Артур его совсем не узнавал, и было очень болезненным — ещё оставалась надежда, что со временем они снова смогут стать так же близки.

С другой стороны, Мерлин беспокоился о том, что они были друзьями десять лет до смерти Артура и что построить такие отношения в течение года будет довольно сложно. Но Мерлин верил в себя.

— Снова думаю, — ответил Мерлин с улыбкой. — Моя жизнь до сих пор в опасности. Ты патрулируешь коридоры две ночи подряд. Для тебя это не слишком?

— Абсолютно нормально, — произнёс Артур с дерзкой ухмылкой.

Пару секунд между ними висела уютная тишина. Мерлин закусил губу, мысленно возвращаясь к необходимости принять решение, которое беспокоило его последние пару дней.

— Могу я спросить тебя кое о чём? — спросил Мерлин.

— Конечно, — ответил Артур, скрестив руки и привалившись к каменной стене.

— Чисто гипотетически, если бы ты был на турнире, на котором можешь погибнуть, и чисто гипотетически, если бы у тебя была способность, которая позволит тебе победить, — но использование этой способности — всё чисто гипотетически! — притянет к тебе нежелательное внимание, подозрения и недоверие друзей, то ты бы её использовал? Конечно же, чисто гипотетически, — произнёс Мерлин, сминая в руках ткань мантии.

Артур с улыбкой посмотрел на него — почти нежно, но в то же время немного раздражённо и слегка смущённо, как всегда смотрел, когда Мерлин предлагал пойти вместе с ним на опасное задание.

— Чисто гипотетически? — уточнил Артур.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Мерлин, стараясь придать лицу будничное выражение.

— Думаю... если они действительно твои друзья, то они поймут, почему ты не рассказал им о своей способности — чисто гипотетически, — и тебе не придётся перед ними объясняться. Рискни и сделай всё, чтобы не погибнуть. Чисто гипотетически, — произнёс Артур после недолгих размышлений.

— Я очень долго мучился, размышляя над этим, — признался Мерлин.

— Хочешь поделиться с классом? — спросил Артур.

Мерлин одарил его саркастичным взглядом.

— ...Ну или нет.

Их беседа вскоре перешла на обсуждение обычных вещей — таких, как уроки и экзамены и разговоры о других чемпионах Турнира, пока луна не начала склоняться к горизонту и им обоим не пришло время возвращаться в спальни. Все следующие дни до первого испытания Мерлин отправлялся на свои полуночные прогулки, на которых встречался с Артуром. Эти встречи были удивительно привычны и приятны, совершенно противоположны их недавней ненависти (которая была и в Камелоте). Мерлин нервничал перед первым испытанием: он ещё не принял конкретного решения, касающегося того, что будет делать, — но ощущение, что Артур рядом и (почти) на его стороне, улучшало его настроение. Он ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой, которая расцветала от осознания этого на его лице, несмотря на остающуюся изо дня в день неизменной вазу. МакГонагалл даже не могла быть с ним строга — не перед первым испытанием и не тогда, когда улыбка не покидала его лица.

— Ты выглядишь очень счастливым для человека, который может сегодня умереть, — сказала Кора, как только Мерлин спустился в гостиную, натягивая свою хаффлпаффскую мантию.

— Светит солнце — и я могу выжить. Ты ужасно пессимистична для человека, который хочет, чтобы я вернулся живым, — поддразнил её Мерлин.

— Может, я хочу от тебя отделаться, чтобы не выглядеть плохо на твоём фоне на Зельеварении, — в тон ему ответила Кора.

— Ты и сама отлично с этим справляешься, — рассмеялся Мерлин и едва увернулся от сильного удара, который девушка хотела нанести.

Они встретились с остальными уже в коридоре, включая нескольких Кориных соседок, — и вместе отправились на арену, специально построенную для испытания. С дрожащим смешком и улыбкой на лице Мерлин отделился от друзей и направился к палатке чемпионов — он пришёл на полчаса раньше; пунктуальность, вошедшая в привычку за десятки лет в должности университетского профессора. 

Когда он спускался с холма к палатке участников, то услышал громкий смех позади себя и обернулся, чтобы увидеть большую и шумную компанию рейвенкловцев, идущих к арене. Затем мир завертелся, когда что-то упало на него и сбило с ног, — и он покатился вниз по склону. Остановился только, врезавшись в стенку палатки.

— О Боже мой, прости меня, пожалуйста! — вскрикнул кто-то. Мерлин открыл до того крепко зажмуренные глаза и увидел девушку, на робком лице которой был написан ужас. 

Девушка склонилась над ним, сидя на коленях; из её волос во все стороны торчали листья и травинки. Мерлин успокаивающе улыбнулся ей и поднялся на ноги, стряхивая траву с одежды.

— Ты не поранился? Мне очень, очень жаль, — произнесла девушка, прижимая руки к груди, как будто не зная, что ей делать.

— Я — в порядке, ничего страшного. Ты цела? — спросил он.

Мерлин заметил, что на девушке была мантия Слизерина.

— А, да, я не ударилась головой, как ты. Кстати, довольно громко, — неловко произнесла она. — Ты — Эмери, верно? Один из чемпионов Хогвартса? Боже, мне так жаль, что если ты вдруг потеряешь сознание во время первого испытания, то это будет моя вина... — затараторила она.

— Всё нормально, правда. Со мной всё будет в порядке: я не так уж и сильно ударился, — успокоил её Мерлин.

Девушка выглядела не слишком в этом уверенной — и он улыбнулся ей одной из своих самых ярких улыбок.

— Морган Эмери, — сказал он, протягивая ей для рукопожатия ладонь.

— Майя Рид, — с осторожной улыбкой ответила она и пожала ему руку.

Её волосы были серебристого цвета — почти белые, — а глаза довольно маленькие; но, в общем, она была довольно симпатичной. Её лицо было красным, как будто она долго бежала, а листья и травинки в волосах придавали ей весьма странный вид.

— У тебя... листья в волосах, — сказал Мерлин, делая жест в направлении её волос.

Она вспыхнула и тотчас же начала трясти головой, рьяно выбирая сухую листву, траву и мелкие прутики. Мерлин помог вытащить прутик, который она пропустила и который был подозрительно похож на маленького лешего. Она снова вспыхнула.

— Эм, спасибо, Морган. Можно тебя так называть? — спросила Майя.

— Конечно, — добродушно ответил Мерлин. — В любом случае я лучше пойду назад, в палатку, готовиться к смертельной встречи с неизвестным.

— Да, лучше иди. Эм, удачи, — сказала она и повернулась, чтобы уйти. — И мне весьма жаль насчёт этих значков и остального. Это очень глупо. Учитывая, что ты не ненавидишь Гарри, конечно, эм, — пробормотала она. 

— Всё хорошо и — спасибо. Ты не такая уж и плохая для врага, — пошутил Мерлин. Майя рассмеялась.

— А ты не такой уж и плохой для остолопа, — ответила она. 

Она помахала ему и начала подниматься по склону к дорожке, споткнувшись и поскользнувшись пару раз по пути. Мерлин улыбнулся ей вслед и вошёл в палатку участников. Флёр Делакур уже была там, одетая в светло-голубой спортивный костюм — того же цвета, что и её школьная форма. Мерлин, должно быть, был вторым пришедшим. Он увидел жёлто-чёрный костюм, висящий для него, — он ничуть не был похож на «вырвиглазную» осиную мантию Людо Бэгмена.

К тому времени, как Мерлин переоделся и вернулся в палатку, Гарри уже ждал там, переодетый, и заламывал пальцы. Вероятно, ему сказали надеть свою форму для квиддича. Мерлин подумал, не собирается ли тот призвать метлу, — и никак не мог взять в толк, зачем.

— Ты в порядке, Гарри? — спросил Мерлин, стараясь произнести это как можно спокойнее и увереннее. 

Гарри едва был способен говорить и просто кивнул, нервно вытягивая нитки из дырок в перчатках. Мерлин улыбнулся и начал крутить в руках палочку, которая до этого торчала у него из кармана. Ощущать прохладное дерево было очень успокаивающим — он вертел палочку между пальцами и размышлял о драконе и Артуре, и о своих друзьях, и новой слизеринке, с которой только что познакомился.

Крам появился десять минут спустя вместе с Каркаровым, а мадам Максин стояла снаружи: она была слишком велика, чтобы вместиться в палатку. К этому моменту Гарри уже практически трясло: шум толпы становился всё громче и громче, всё больше народу наполняло арену: гриффиндорцы и рейвенкловцы, и хаффлпаффцы, и слизеринцы, и шамбартонцы, и дурмстранговцы, учителя, судьи и журналисты. Без сомнения, Рита Скитер сидит где-то там, с кислотно-зелёным пером наготове, и разглядывает всё своими маленькими глазами-бусинками, готовая ухватиться за любую информацию или сплетню, чтобы превратить её в псевдофакт.

— Чемпионы! — произнёс знакомый голос. Дамблдор шагнул в палатку, сопровождаемый с двух сторон Бэгмном и Краучем. — Будьте добры, подойдите сюда, .

Вчетвером они выстроились полукругом перед Дамблдором. Каркаров встал позади Крама, положив руки на его плечи. Мадам Максин заглядывала внутрь палатки через образовавшуюся щель, а Бэгмен показал Гарри пальцы вверх.

— Сегодня вам предстоит пройти первое испытание Турнира Трёх Волшебников. У создания, с которым вы встретитесь, есть яйцо, которое оно охраняет, — и ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы забрать у него это яйцо. Прошу вас опустить руку в этот мешок и вытянуть номер, — сказал Дамблдор, когда Крауч достал средних размеров холщовый мешок. Из открытого перед ними мешка поднимался тонкий дымок — и Флёр была первой, кто должен был вытягивать номер.

Она вытащила маленького дракончика, с номером «1» на шее.

— Уэльская Зелёная, — сказал ей Крауч.

Она взглянула на мадам Максин — но не выглядела удивлённой; так же, как и Крам, который вытащил Китайский Огненный Шар, с номером «2». Мерлин был следующим — он засунул руку в мешок и укололся о маленькие колючки; естественно, вытащил другого дракончика — с номером «4».

— Шведская Тупорылая, — сказал ему Крауч перед тем, как передать мешок Гарри. 

Тот вытащил единственного оставшегося дракончика, Венгерскую Хвосторогу — с номером «3», — самую устрашающе выглядящую из всех. Мерлину это показалось нечестным, однако он был уверен, что Гарри достаточно способный, чтобы справиться с ней. Мальчик был очень талантлив и уже лично два раза победил Волдеморта. Он был умён и хорошо знал ЗОТИ; в конце концов — он был гриффиндорцем и сможет за себя постоять. Мерлин посмотрел на него с улыбкой, которая, как он надеялся, была успокаивающей.

Прозвучал пушечный выстрел — и Флёр, расправив плечи, с палочкой наготове, вышла из палатки на арену, встреченная криками и аплодисментами. Мерлин внимательно прислушивался к реакции зрителей — и спустя десять минут арена взорвалась криками, которые могли означать только одно: она взяла яйцо. Мерлин был счастлив за неё — но не мог не заметить и криков драконихи. Он был уверен, что был единственным во всём мире, кто понимал этих существ; они _страдали_. Им дали предмет, чтобы защищать, что-то похожее на детёныша, а потом украли это у них. Было совершенно нечестным, что люди забыли, что драконы — это волшебные существа. И что теперь они больше не разумны и не мудры, как прежде, — теперь их разводят глупыми, живущими только на инстинктах и примитивных потребностях.

— Ты в порядке, Морган? — задал ему Гарри его же вопрос.

— Я... да, нормально, — соврал Мерлин не так ловко, как ожидал.

Однако Гарри принял его скорбь за ужас и всё равно кивнул. Они сидели рядом несколько минут — но вскоре Гарри не мог сидеть спокойно от волнения и начал ходить по палатке; Крам молча стоял в углу. Пушка снова выстрелила — объявили его имя; международная звезда квиддича вышла навстречу дракону. Толпа несколько раз издала звук, как будто его ранили, — но через несколько минут арена вновь взорвалась криками: он забрал яйцо. Всё, что мог сделать Мерлин, — это успокаивающе похлопать Гарри по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, ты справишься. Будь спокоен и следуй своему плану. Ты — замечательный волшебник; ты справишься с этим, я уверен, — произнёс Мерлин без тени сомнений. 

Гарри искренне ему улыбнулся, выпрямился и вышел на арену, когда назвали его имя. Через пять минут, наверное, самые громкие аплодисменты раздались снаружи. Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку. Мальчик был очень талантлив — из него выйдет отличный аврор.

Мерлин поднялся с последним выстрелом пушки, когда объявили его имя, и вышел на арену — напряжённый, с тяжело стучащим сердцем. Шведская Тупорылая была большой тёмно-зелёной драконихой. Свернувшись жёлтыми шипами наружу, она защищала настоящие яйца, среди которых лежало золотое яйцо. Мерлин отметил, что нужно следить, чтобы дракониха случайно не раздавила настоящие яйца: многие драконьи яйца и так никогда не вылуплялись — он не хотел быть причастным к снижению драконьей популяции.

Размышляя о нескольких безопасных вариантах, позволяющих подойти к яйцам, Мерлин отправил парочку заклинаний, чтобы отвлечь дракониху, — но его первая идея трансфигурирования камня в маленькую собачку провалилась и лишь раззадорила существо. Он не хотел ослеплять дракониху — так она могла раздавить яйца, поэтому он попытался отвлечь её, наколдовав больших птиц, чтобы те летали над драконьей головой, пряча при этом свои светящиеся глаза. Создание просто поджарило их — и тогда Мерлин наконец решил выложиться на полную. Он пустился в бег на своей максимальной скорости, виляя по арене между валунами и уклоняясь от языков пламени, и приближался к драконихе. Он пригнулся, чтобы уклониться от драконьего крыла, — но забыл о шипастом хвосте, который прилетел ему прямо в спину и отбросил на острые камни.

Толпа ахнула — вся арена погрузилась в тишину, пока Мерлин поднимался на ноги. Его столько раз швыряли о камни в Камелоте, что то, что его сейчас бросили на валуны или в стену — на что-то подобной твёрдости, — было только делом времени. Он встал быстрее, чем ожидала дракониха, и моментально забрался на большой валун, чтобы хорошо видеть рычащую драконью морду. К чёрту, подумал он, складывая в уме слова Старой Магии, которую не использовал уже несколько веков, всё так же легко пришедшую к нему, как и раньше.

—  _Oh, dracon, calma tú féin agus a thabhairt suas do óir!_ **¹** — прокричал он; волшебство наполнило его кровь, а его глаза вспыхнули. 

Арена погрузилась в тишину, как будто заклинание подействовало и на зрителей; дракониха неподвижно смотрела на него несколько секунд, а затем послушно отползла назад, открывая золотое яйцо. Мерлин слез с валуна и подошёл к яйцу, поддерживая зрительный контакт с драконихой. Он остановился, подобрал золотое яйцо и высоко поднял его. Толпа разразилась криками и топотом, а быстрый взгляд на учительские места показал шокированные выражения лиц всех преподавателей, включая вечно бесстрастного Снейпа.

Мерлин бросил робкий взгляд на судей, надеясь, что они не сняли баллы за его провальные попытки или за использование силы, которой у него не должно было быть. Он не представлял, как собирается это объяснять, — но это уже ничего не значило, когда три девятки и одна десятка появились на табло. Толпа радовалась вместе с ним. Мерлин заметил улыбающееся лицо Артура и неуверенно посмотрел на места, где расположились ученики Хаффлпаффа: все его друзья улыбались, шокированные или взволнованные, никто из них не выглядел обиженным или преданным. Мерлин дал им знак, что присоединится к ним, и отправился в медицинскую палатку, ощущая, как кровь стекала по спине.

— О, дорогой, ты ужасно выглядишь! Драконы, поверить не могу! О чём они только думали? — возмущённо кудахтала мадам Помфри, усаживая Мерлина на кровать рядом с Гарри, у которого была наложена мазь на ужасно поцарапанное плечо. — Ты самый тяжело раненный за сегодня. Я удивлена, как ты ещё не истёк кровью.

— Я крепче, чем выгляжу, мэм, — сказал Мерлин, скривившись, когда женщина снимала верхнюю часть костюма.

Гарри ахнул. Мерлин опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть, что б _о_ льшая часть его груди была расцарапана и кровоточила, а мадам Помфри засуетилась, как только увидела его спину. Судя по количеству горячей, липкой крови на спине — у него там было как минимум три глубоких раны.

— Ну, Гарри, как справился? — спросил Мерлин, стараясь отвлечься от обжигающей, дымящейся мази, покрывающей теперь его спину, которая прижигала края ран и останавливала кровотечение.

— Кажется, быстрее всех, — ответил Гарри, морщась, когда особенно большой сгусток дыма поднялся от его пореза. — Призвал свою Молнию и заставил дракониху улететь, чтобы можно было забрать яйцо, — сказал он. 

Он явно хотел что-то добавить — но слишком устал; а дымящаяся рана забирала последние силы. В эту самую секунду Гермиона и Рон ворвались в палатку, разгорячённые и с дикими глазами.

— Как ты это сделал? — просила Гермиона, подходя к Мерлину. — Мы вернулись на арену после того, как убедились, что с Гарри всё в порядке, и видели, что ты сделал, и... это было просто потрясающе, — выпалила она.

— Что он сделал? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Он говорил с драконом, приятель, — ответил Рон. Они втроём с интересом уставились на Мерлина, который увлечённо разглядывал собственные колени. — Я такого никогда не видел. Он просто... сказал ему что-то — и его глаза светились, — а дракониха просто отползла назад и отдала ему яйцо.

— Они не говорили, что нельзя использовать секретные способности, — смущённо пробормотал Мерлин.

— Но как ты это сделал? — спросила Гермиона. Любопытство и нетерпение были написаны на её лице — чувства, знакомые многим рейвенкловцам. Жажда знаний в её взгляде сделала бы её отличной ученицей Рейвенкло.

— То тут, то там... Способности последнего Повелителя Драконов — и тому подобное, — пробормотал Мерлин. Глаза Гермионы загорелись.

— Ну конечно, это всё объясняет! Но... все знают, что Мерлин был последним Повелителем Драконов, как эта способность передалась тебе? — спросила она. Мерлин уклончиво пожал плечами.

— Может, у парня был брат или тайная любовница, без понятия. Рецессивные гены? Каким-то образом эта способность передалась мне. Я был единственным в семье за многие поколения, кто мог реально использовать её. Второй раз в жизни, кстати. Это — единственная причина, по которой я вообще знаю, что могу делать так. Мне было бы очень плохо, если бы у меня не было этой силы, — объяснил Мерлин. 

Гермиона нахмурилась, но кивнула, принимая его ответ. Ей было бы просто смешно даже подумать, что перед ней был настоящий Мерлин, а других объяснений, кроме этого, у неё не находилось.

— Это... это невероятно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Тебе повезло, что на испытании были драконы.

Мерлин рассмеялся.

— Да, это точно, — произнёс он.

Это явилось чрезвычайно удачным стечением обстоятельств, учитывая, что он не использовал способности Повелителя Драконов уже несколько... веков. Но ему нельзя было зацикливаться на этом — ему просто нужно справиться с двумя следующими испытаниями и попасть на кладбище с Гарри, чтобы восстановить нарушенный баланс. Спустя несколько минут немного неловкой беседы они вышли из палатки, чтобы посмотреть общие баллы. Мерлин, к собственному удивлению, был первым; на втором месте, с небольшим отрывом, был Гарри — только из-за нечестно заниженной оценки Каркарова.

Мерлин ушёл с арены и попытался вернуться в замок до общей толпы учеников — но его вездесущие и шумные друзья тут же нашли его.

— Это было самым невероятным, что я когда-либо видела в своей жизни! — воскликнула Кора. 

— Чистое безумие, — сказал Вернон с яркой улыбкой.

— Просто поразительно! — поздравил его Седрик, дружески хлопнув по спине.

Павел и Роб крепко обняли Мерлина. Друзья направились в гостиную Хаффлпаффа; золотое яйцо передавалось из рук в руки как обещание ещё одной вечеринки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¹** — автор извиняется за корявую попытку перевода на ирландский с драконьего; примерно это означает «дракон, успокойся и отдай своё золото».


	8. Новые знакомства

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Происходят очень интересные события.

Мерлину показалось совершенно несправедливым то, что первое испытание проходило в обычный учебный день и что он должен был пойти на занятия на следующее же утро после битвы с драконом. Седрик попытался убедить его в том, что все поймут, если он не придёт на уроки, — но Мерлина не прельщала мысль о злорадстве Снейпа на Зельеварении. Профессор понимал, что не может придираться к тому, как он готовит зелья, и всё время только и ждал возможности наброситься на него из-за малейшего проступка — что Мерлин считал полнейшим ребячеством. Если бы он был слизеринцем, то Снейп бы захваливал его и гордился его способностями — но вместо этого он игнорировал его и старался доказать, что каким-то образом он обманул всех и на самом деле не умеет варить зелья.

Картина не улучшалась и оттого, что празднования в гостиной Хаффлпаффа продолжались как минимум до трёх часов ночи. Ребята с трудом поднялись после нескольких часов сна, а некоторые — и Мерлин мог с уверенностью это сказать — не спали вовсе. Поздно ночью, когда хаффлпаффцы расходились по кроватям, горизонтальные поверхности в гостиной были завалены остатками еды, кружками из-под сливочного пива и обёртками от сладостей, однако утром, когда Мерлин вяло тащился вниз по лестнице с наполовину натянутой мантией, комната была безукоризненно чиста и опрятна. Мысль о том, что ему стоит как-нибудь отблагодарить домашних эльфов за то, что те смогли прибрать ужасный беспорядок, тут же пронеслась у него в голове.

Павел так и не появился на завтраке: он остался досыпать у себя в кровати — поэтому Седрик взял ему оставшийся тост с джемом, чтобы парень хоть немного подкрепился перед Зельеварением, стоявшим первым уроком. Снейп был особенно строг с ними, так как видел, что хаффлпаффцы совсем не отдохнули, празднуя допоздна, и задал им приготовить чрезвычайно сложное зелье, о котором Мерлин даже никогда и не слышал. Тем не менее Мерлину удалось и идеально сварить его, и помочь друзьям по соседству не взорвать свои котлы; он едва остановил Кору от добавления чего-то, что наполнило бы комнату чем-то, похожим на дымовой вариант Раздувающего Раствора.

МакГонагалл смотрела на него с плохо скрываемым упрёком, пока Мерлин в очередной раз мучился над тем, что не мог превратить вазу в лебедя. Даже Седрик и остальные заметили её взгляд. Она подошла к нему, сведя брови и поджав тонкие губы.

— Мистер Эмери, неужели вы настолько неумелы, насколько кажетесь? — прямо спросила она. Некоторые гриффиндорцы громко засмеялись — даже Артур не сдержал смешка. 

— Э-э-э, да? — неуверенно пробормотал Мерлин, не понимая, о чём она говорит. МакГонагалл выглядела разочарованной.

— Вы припоминаете, как во время первого испытания пытались отвлечь дракона, трансфигурируя камень в собаку? — спросила она. Мерлин покраснел.

— Эм... у меня не получилось правильно трансфигурировать её, профессор, — признался он. — Камень приобрёл форму собаки и издавал звуки, чтобы отвлечь дракона, — но при ближайшем рассмотрении было сразу понятно, что это никакое не животное. Честно говоря, это был просто лающий камень.

Ученики, услышавшие, о чём он говорил, разразились смехом. Губы МакГонагалл дёрнулись в полуулыбке. Но затем она вздохнула, как если бы он был абсолютно безнадёжен, и вернулась к доске.

Мерлин как раз занимался реслингом с Ядовитой Тентакулой во время Гербологии, когда бросил взгляд через теплицу и заметил Майю Рид, занятую чем-то, похожим на игру в палочки с её растением. 

— Майя! — позвал Мерлин. Она заметила его, помахала рукой и разломила пополам две палочки вместе, что привело Тентакулу в бешенство. Мерлин попытался подняться с места, однако умудрился спиной сбить со стола новый горшок, в который пересаживал своё растение — оно свернулось клубком на полу и затихло. Мерлин направился через теплицу, уклоняясь от тянущихся к нему растений, и остановился, подойдя к Майе.

— Как тебе это удалось? — спросил он после того, как она нежными уговорами заставила свою Тентакулу перелезть в новый горшок.

— Мне нравится Гербология, — с улыбкой ответила она, застенчиво опуская глаза. — Мне не даются остальные предметы — наверное, я просто немного... неуклюжая. Гиперактивная, болтливая, глупая — называй это, как хочешь.

— Я не думаю, что ты глупая, — с добротой проговорил Мерлин. — Думаю, ты просто полна энергии. 

Майя ослепительно улыбнулась.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — спросила она.

— Определённо, — улыбнулся ей в ответ Мерлин. Он только открыл рот, чтобы продолжить разговор, как его прервал громкий, пронзительный вопль. Все повскакивали со своих мест и увидели Кору, заходящуюся то ли смехом, то ли криком: её Тентакула вилась вокруг неё, щекоча, и не обращала никакого внимания на ужас девушки. Майя тот час сорвалась с места, проталкиваясь через ошарашенных учеников, и была на месте ещё до того, как профессор Спраут пришла в себя от неожиданности и могла предпринять хоть что-то. Она нежно погладила Тентакулу, обхватывая её проворными пальцами и осторожно заставляя отпустить Кору, и засунула её обратно, в горшок. Растение успокоилось — и Кора, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнула на пол, обессилев от щекотки.

— Ты как? — спросила Майя, глядя сверху вниз на Кору.

— Я говорила, что до ужаса боюсь всего — с тонкими лапками или щупальцами? И спасибо, — ответила ей Кора, как только смогла перевести дух, а после подняла глаза на Майю, встречаясь с её взглядом. Мерлину вдруг пришла на ум сцена из фильмов, когда главные герои впервые видят друг друга и театрально пересекаются взглядами. Ему показалось, что он стал свидетелем какого-то очень интимного момента. Майя улыбнулась и протянула руку Коре, которая приняла её и поднялась на ноги.

— Кора Даллас, — представилась она, превращая протянутую руку в рукопожатие.

— Майя Рид, — улыбнулась слизеринка. — Тебе крупно повезло, что я была рядом: Тентакула могла принять тебя за партнёра — и у вас было бы много маленьких детишек, со щупальцами, — пошутила она. Кора побелела и вздрогнула.

— Я... прости, — извинилась Майя. — Вечно я всё говорю невпопад.

— Я могу помочь тебе с этим за кружкой сливочного пива в Хогсмиде, — ловко перевела тему Кора — а все присутствующие одобрительно засвистели. Майя выглядела абсолютно потрясённой такой скоростью смены темы — но быстро пришла в себя и улыбнулась.

— На свидании, — подтвердила она. В этот самый момент подошла обеспокоенная профессор Спраут.

— Больше пересадки — меньше флирта, девочки, — пожурила их профессор, однако не смогла скрыть улыбку, подталкивая Кору к Седрику, который тоже улыбался — до боли в щеках. Он пихнул её локтем в бок и заиграл бровями — она толкнула его в ответ. Майя вернулась на своё место, где совершенно такая же сцена произошла между ней и смеющимся слизеринцем. Мерлин вспомнил, как Кора говорила, что она « _не по части воздыхания по мальчикам_ », — и всё понял.

Следующий поход в Хогсмид был всего через неделю, которая пролетела в мгновение ока. Кора буквально источала волнение, ловко заплетая волосы в косу.

— Я уже целую _вечность_ не была на свиданиях, — пробормотала она, поднимая концы волос над головой, чтобы видеть косу в зеркало. — Что мне говорить? Я была такой ловкой на Гербологии — но на самом деле не могу и двух слов связать.

— Всё будет хорошо, — спокойно сказал Мерлин. — И поверь мне, она волнуется больше тебя и — вдобавок — склонна болтать чепуху. Но вы обе девушки, так что, думаю, у вас будет много... общих девчачьих... вещей.

Кора одарила его странным взглядом.

— Ты когда-нибудь был на свидании, Морган? — насмешливо спросила она.

— Конечно был! Их просто было... не очень много, — признался он. — Это, не считая того, что я встречался с вейлой, — и поверь мне, это был самый страшный опыт в моей жизни.

— Ты встречался с  _вейлой_? — ахнула Кора. — Как это было?

— Целоваться было неплохо, пока у неё не появлялся клюв, — ответил Мерлин. Кора разразилась смехом, чуть не распустив всю косичку.

— О, Морган, ты никогда не перестаёшь удивлять, — добродушно произнесла девушка. Она наконец-таки завязала косу и приступила к макияжу — за ним Мерлин наблюдал с нескрываемым любопытством. Жидкая тональная основа; корректор, что наносился под глаза; пудра; подводка (её нанесение выглядело жуткой пыткой — из тех, что только можно себе представить); тушь (ещё б _о_ льшая пытка, особенно если случайно попасть в глаз); что-то розовое на щёки; ещё что-то розовое на щёки и в довершение — блеск для губ. Мерлин не мог поверить, что это Кора, — настолько старше она теперь выглядела. Девушка улыбнулась, поймав его взгляд в зеркале.

— Никогда раньше не видел, как наносят макияж, а?

— Неа. Выглядит, как будто это — ужасная мука, и занимает уйму времени, — честно ответил Мерлин. Кора рассмеялась и расправила складки на мантии, приводя её в прядок и удостоверяясь, что выглядит великолепно. Она кивнула своему отражению в зеркале и выбежала из комнаты. Мерлин поспешил следом. У Коры и Майи была встреча в Трёх Мётлах, а Седрик, Мерлин и остальные должны были присоединиться к ним через пару часов. У девушек было бы достаточно времени, которое они смогли бы провести вдвоём.

— Ну правда, всё будет хорошо, просто... делай всё то же, что делала бы с парнем, — сказал Мерлин, а Кора подняла бровь и с укором посмотрела на него.

— Какая часть словосочетания _яростная лесбиянка_ тебе не понятна? — спросила Кора. Мерлин немного покраснел.

— Эм, я как бы, ну, я подумал, что тебе... нравятся и парни, и девушки? — запинаясь, проговорил Мерлин. — В смысле... в общем, неважно, я замолкаю, — сказал он, съёжившись под взглядом её сузившихся глаз. Он думал, что между ней и Павлом что-то есть,— но, по-видимому, это не так.

— Всё нормально. Ты не первый, кто подумал, что я встречаюсь с Кайдановским, — вздохнула девушка. Они вышли в гостиную, где встретились с остальными, — и все вместе направились к главным воротам. Майя уже ждала их там, возбуждённо болтая со слизеринцем, который был её напарником на Гербологии.

— Эй, Саймон, — поздоровался Седрик, стукнувшись кулаками со слизеринцем.

— Седрик, как дела? — спросил Саймон с доброй улыбкой. Седрик и Саймон говорили, пока Кора обнимала Майю. Обе улыбались так широко, что, казалось, их лица вот-вот разломятся на две части. Ввосьмером они направились в Хогсмид — навстречу прохладному ветру, словно говорящему, что зима близко. Кора и Майя отделились от компании, как только вошли в деревню, и отправились в Три Метлы. Мерлин на прощание показал им пальцы вверх. Девушки, рассмеявшись, взялись за руки и вошли в паб; создавалось впечатление, будто они знают друг друга уже много лет.

— У этих двоих всё так и горит, — пробормотал Вернон со слегка озабоченным видом. Мерлин разделял эту озабоченность, учитывая, сколько раз Кора в буквальном смысле едва не горела из-за неосторожности на Зельеварении и какой неуклюжей была Майя...

— Они — одна сплошная катастрофа, — вздохнул Саймон. — Теперь я это понимаю. Если вдруг они захотят уединиться где-нибудь, то обязательно разломают полсотни каких-нибудь вещей по дороге, подожгут с дюжину гобеленов, а потом нечаянно убьют миссис Норрис.

Мерлин рассмеялся и подумал, что этот Саймон не так уж и плох.

— Ну, так куда идём? — спросил Роб.

— Можем заглянуть к мадам Паддифут, — предложил Саймон — а Мерлин прыснул. — Но, по правде говоря, все дороги ведут в Зонко. Я слышал, у них новое поступление.

Было принято единогласное решение — и компания хаффлпафцев в сопровождении не такого уж и плохого слизеринца пошла в Зонко, который был битком набит возбуждёнными подростками. Мерлин заметил Гарри на другом конце магазина, смеющегося вместе с Роном. Он был очень рад, что друзья помирились, потому что он не понаслышке знал, каково это, когда лучший друг не верит тебе (сразу вспоминалась битва на Камлане).

— Как, думаешь, идут дела у Коры? — спросил Вернон, осторожно уклоняясь от зубастого фрисби, которого запустил летать по магазину какой-то тринадцатилетний подросток.

— Я больше беспокоюсь за Майю, — протянул Мерлин. Больше часа ребята блуждали среди чудес магазина шуток, а Мерлин едва не купил подушку-пердушку из маггловской секции, планируя засунуть её под Кору, однако потом решил, что это будет слишком. Затем компания пошла в Сладкое Королевство и застряла там надолго, вплотную занявшись поеданием сладостей.

— Мне кажется, уже можно пойти к Коре и Майе, — сказал Саймон, сверяясь с серебряными часами на запястье.

— Нам может понадобиться храбрый доброволец, который первым заглянет внутрь, — на случай, если они заняты чем-то... мерзким, — неловко сказал Роб. Павел рассмеялся.

— Не думаю, что кто-либо из нас был бы против того, чтобы увидеть что-нибудь мерзкое, — пошутил Павел — Седрик дал ему лёгкий подзатыльник. Тем не менее компания вошла в Три Метлы, где Кора и Майя попивали сливочное пиво и непринуждённо обсуждали плюсы и минусы взаимодействия магглов с волшебным сообществом.

— Эй, ребята! — позвала Кора, жестом приглашая их присоединиться. Они все сумели уместиться за столом. Хотя места для локтей почти не оставалось, они сидели удобно и уютно. Мадам Розмерта принесла им сливочного пива и лакричных палочек, которые они съели за лёгкой и весёлой беседой. Мерлин счастливо растворялся в этой нормальности школьной жизни, когда Седрик напомнил ему кое-что, о чём он совсем забыл.

— Морган, так ты выяснил, что находится в золотом яйце? — спросил он — и все глаза устремились на него. Мерлин вздохнул.

— Я... честно говоря, нет. Я совсем забыл об этом из-за вечеринки, а потом проблем с Трансфигурацией. Оно всё ещё лежит где-то на дне чемодана, — признался он. Это было правдой: он едва ли думал о золотом яйце, а прошла уже неделя с того дня, когда дракониха позволила ему его забрать. Друзья закатили глаза и засмеялись.

— У тебя память дырявая, — пробормотал Роб, допивая остатки своего сливочного пива. Если он и хотел что-то добавить, то его слова потонули в шуме открывшейся двери, в проём которой вошла орава гриффиндорцев во главе с Артуром. Мерлин улыбнулся ему, когда тот прошёл вместе с друзьями мимо их стола, и Артур — к его удивлению — улыбнулся в ответ.

— Так... между вами что-то изменилось? — спросила Кора, приподняв брови. Мерлин вспыхнул.

— Заткнись. Мы просто решили, что ненависть к друг другу занимает очень много времени, — произнёс Мерлин. — Кроме того, вся эта... штука с заклятыми врагами — попросту ребячество.

— Ага, — протянула Кора, абсолютно не впечатлённая его объяснением, с хитрой улыбкой на лице. Майя игриво толкнула её, Кора же фыркнула так сильно, что сливочное пиво едва не потекло у неё из носа. Артур поднялся из-за своего стола, чтобы заказать напитки у мадам Розмерты, и по пути назад остановился рядом с Мерлином.

— Не было возможности сказать тебе раньше — но отлично сработал на первом испытании, Морган. Хорошо, что ты решил использовать эту свою секретную способность, а? — усмехнулся он. — Теперь берегись Риты Скитер: я слышал, она всюду разнюхивает и пытается взять у тебя скандальное интервью.

— Единственный скандал, который она получит, — это мой средний палец, — пробормотал Мерлин.

— Даже если и так... Она, вероятно, напишет что-то более страшное, если ты так сделаешь, — настаивал Артур. Он снова улыбнулся и присоединился к своим друзьям за гриффиндорским столом — у одного из них тоже был значок префекта.

— Почему бы нам не сдвинуть столы? — предложил Седрик. — Ну правда, много друзей не бывает.

— Нам хватает друзей! — запротестовал Роб.

— У нас есть только двое слизеринцев и — мы, — сказал Седрик. Он обернулся и окликнул гриффиндорцев, которые принялись тихо что-то обсуждать, а потом разом поднялись и передвинули свой стол вплотную к их столу. С небольшими помехами и пересадками четырнадцать человек сумели с маломальским удобством усесться в центре Трёх Мётел. По началу гриффиндорцы выглядели неуверенными из-за сидящих рядом слизеринцев — но, как только Майя и Саймон представились, они отмели в сторону все предубеждения и поприветствовали их. Мерлин каким-то образом вклинился между Седриком и Артуром, словно соединяя две компании между собой. Кора и Майя держались за руки, положив их на стол, — так же, как и гриффиндорцы, расположившиеся рядом с Артуром.

— Прошу прощения, мне стоило представить всех, — сказал Артур. — Эти две отвратительные любвеобильные пташки — Сара и Перси; та, что смотрит на вас так, будто вы все ничтожества, — Лидия; а эти не-сёстры — Мако и Ринко, — представил он всех. Большая компания быстро разговорилась. У кого-то нашлась колода Подрывного дурака, которая притянула нескольких любопытствующих зрителей. Но все, о чём мог думать Мерлин, — ощущение тепла, исходящего от Артура, рядом с собой, снова, спустя столько лет. Он чувствовал, как сливочное пиво жужжит в голове, горяча кровь, — но он держал себя в руках и не собирался совершать необдуманные поступки. К тому времени, как большая компания решила возвращаться назад, в замок, Мерлин и Артур были увлечены обсуждением того, почему Мерлину не даётся Трансфигурация, — к их разговору временами подключалась Кора.

Павел, кажется, нашёл общий язык с Лидией, на лице которой временами проскальзывала улыбка, когда он не смотрел на неё. Их руки постоянно случайно соприкасались — и складывалось впечатление, что ей было интересно слушать его красочные рассказы о России. Глядя на то, как естественно смотрелись Кора и Майя, обнимая друг друга, Мерлин готов был поклясться, что съест собственные мантии, если эти двое в итоге не поженятся.

Компания распрощалась в переходе между коридорами, ведущими к разным гостиным. Мерлин на прощание улыбнулся Артуру.

— Знаешь, ты — хороший парень, — поддразнил его Мерлин.

— Да что ты говоришь, — в тон ему ответил Артур. Улыбка предательски расползалась на его лице. — Ты великолепно справился с первым испытанием — я рад, что ты не умер.

— О-о-о, ты беспокоился обо мне? — с издёвкой произнёс Мерлин.

— Заткнись, — закатил глаза Артур. Этот короткий разговор до боли напоминал их прошлые дружеские беседы. — Мне пора. Сегодня ночью я снова патрулирую коридоры, если вдруг ты в настроении для того, чтобы совершить ночную прогулку. Так что, может, ещё увидимся, Морган.

— Ещё увидимся, Артур, — ответил Мерлин. Они снова обменялись улыбками и пошли каждый с свою сторону. Мерлин ничего не мог поделать с глупой улыбкой, от которой у него уже болели щёки. Улыбка так и не сошла с его лица, даже когда он добрался до гостиной и даже когда осознал, что до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что делать с золотым яйцом.


	9. Пение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерлин наконец-таки открывает это чёртово яйцо.

Мерлин напряжённо сидел, скрестив ноги на своей кровати, и пытался загипнотизировать лежащее перед ним золотое яйцо. Трилистник сверху яйца явно был ручкой, повернув которую, можно было узнать, что находится внутри, — но Мерлин с этим не торопился. На Турнире Трёх Волшебников не было лёгких заданий — и он бы совершенно не удивился, если, открыв яйцо, можно было выпустить облако ядовитого газа или ещё чего похуже.

Павел, Верн и Роб сидели вокруг него, сгорая от нетерпения и любопытства. Седрика ещё не было: он был занят какими-то своими делами. Мерлин сжимал в руках свою палочку — так крепко, что сапфир, венчающий её, больно врезался ему в ладонь.

— Давай, Морган, открывай его! — настаивал Роб. Мерлин скривился.

— Сомневаюсь, что там будет что-то хорошее, — признался Мерлин. — Я должен быть готов ко всему. Плюс мы ведь ждём Седрика. Кстати, где он?

— Занимается своими префектскими обязанностями, — ответил Павел. Мерлин нахмурился и повернулся к нему:

— Седрик — префект? С каких пор? — спросил Мерлин. Он ни разу не видел значка префекта на его мантии, — который, например, был приколот у Артура, — и уже гадал, не ослеп ли он часом.

— С тех пор, как Габриэль Тейт попался на содействии проделкам близнецов Уизли и лишился статуса префекта. По правде говоря, грустно, потому что он никогда ничем подобным не занимался, — но профессор Спраут сделала Седрика префектом, что было довольно очевидным решением, — сказал Верн.

— Когда это случилось? — спросил Мерлин.

— Э-э-э... пару дней назад, после первого испытания, когда ты, видимо, ещё не пришёл в себя после дракона, а Снейп уже не давал тебе спуску — и ты мучился с Трансфигурацией. Седрик всё равно будет уже с минуты на минуту, — сказал Роб. Мерлин улыбнулся. Седрик был очень умён — с ним они смогут разгадать загадку яйца, какой сложной она бы ни была. Конечно, в правилах Турнира было сказано, что ему нельзя помогать, — но это не означало, что его друзьям нельзя давать советы.

Седрик появился в дверях пять минут спустя, примостился вместе со всеми на кровати Роба и с нескрываемым интересом уставился на выглядящее совершенно безобидным золотое яйцо.

— Готовы? — спросил Мерлин перед тем, как, сжав зубы, повернуть трилистник на верхушке яйца. В тот же миг ужасный пронзительный визг заполнил комнату, как будто кого-то жестоко пытали, — и Мерлин тут же закрыл яйцо, пока остальные в ужасе зажимали руками уши.

— Мерлин подери, что это было? — ужаснулся Павел. Мерлин на секунду испугался, но тут же понял, что друг говорил не о нём. В мире волшебников его имя использовалось так же, как и «чёрт подери» в мире магглов. Порой в это было сложно поверить.

— Этот звук почему-то кажется мне знакомым... — задумчиво протянул Седрик. Все поражённо уставились на него.

— Что? Ты уже где-то слышал этот ужасный визг? У тебя банши, что ли, в подружках? — шокированно произнёс Верн. А Мерлин, у которого всё ещё болели уши, едва сдержал улыбку.

— Было больше похоже на то, как будто кого-то пытают, — пробормотал Павел.

— Или как рожает женщина, — добавил Роб, ловя на себе удивлённые взгляды. — Что? Моя мама работает медсестрой.

Дверь в комнату внезапно распахнулась — и на пороге появилась Кора, за которой толпились её соседки и, кажется, все хаффлпаффцы; они с интересом заглядывали в комнату.

— Какого чёрта это было? Кто-то прячет под кроватью мандрагору? — требовательно спросила Кора, выглядевшая немного обеспокоенной.

— Извини... это была загадка из яйца, — признался Мерлин. — Мы пока пытаемся выяснить, как связан этот визг с новым испытанием.

— В таком случае в следующий раз открывайте его под подушкой или чем-то плотным: звук просто ужасный, — пожаловалась Кора. — Засунь его в раковину, что ли, чтобы звук не был таким громким.

После этих слов Кора захлопнула дверь, а Седрик чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати, словно вдруг что-то понял.

— Я знаю, что это! — воскликнул он. — Мой отец работает в Отделе магических популяций и контроля над ними — я знаю, на что похож этот звук, спасибо Коре! Это русалочий, как он звучит над водой. В Министерстве есть специальные аквариумы для русалок, в которые кому-нибудь нужно опускать голову, чтобы услышать их. Конечно, если ты не знаешь русалочьего, как, к примеру, профессор Дамблдор! — Седрика распирало от возбуждения — он ярко артикулировал. Мерлин не мог не улыбнуться.

— Седрик, я готов тебя расцеловать! Значит, нужно положить его в ванну или во что-то вроде неё, чтобы понять слова? — спросил Мерлин.

— Да, можно использовать ванну префектов. Мне всё время хотелось посмотреть, какая она. Пошли! — возбуждённо протараторил Седрик. Мерлин схватил яйцо, крепко прижал его к груди. И они впятером выбежали из гостиной — так быстро, словно спасались от огня, и помчались по коридорам, к ванной префектов. Все они задыхались от быстрого бега к тому времени, как поднялись на пятый этаж.

Седрик произнёс пароль статуе Бориса Смущённого, которая отъехала в сторону, открыв проход. Ванная префектов была огромной, с высоким сводчатым потолком и двумя ванными, больше похожими на небольшие бассейны; в центре стоял фонтан с кранами, из каждого из которых текла разная вода.

— Круто, — прошептал Павел, восхищённо оглядываясь. Они быстро разделись. Седрик открыл краны — и за минуту ванна была волшебным образом наполнена пузырьками с персиковым ароматом. Мерлин первым залез в пену, и как только все хаффлпаффцы были внутри ванны — они нырнули под воду. Мерлин открыл яйцо:

« _Ищи, где наши голоса звучать могли бы,_  
Но не на суше — тут мы немы, словно рыбы.   
Ищи и знай, что мы сумели то забрать,  
О чём ты будешь очень сильно горевать.  
Ищи быстрей — лишь час тебе на розыск дали  
На возвращение того, что мы украли.  
И помни, отправляясь в этот путь, —  
Есть только час, потом пропажи не вернуть...»

Мерлин вынырнул на поверхность и глубоко вдохнул, остальные делали то же самое и улыбались той же самой глупой улыбкой.

— Думаешь, мы первые, кто разгадал загадку? — спросил Седрик.

— Наверное, может, Крам тоже: всё-таки он живёт на корабле под водой — но, вероятнее всего, мы одни из первых, — сказал Верн.

— Значит, вторым испытанием, скорее всего, будет Чёрное Озеро — и русалки заберут что-то, без чего я буду сильно горевать, — протянул Мерлин. — Но о чём я буду сильно горевать? У меня нет ничего настолько ценного — моя палочка? Нет, палочки нам понадобятся для испытания. Наверняка они заберут Молнию Гарри...

— Что, если это — не предмет? — предположил Седрик.

— Да, в песне говорится, что они заберут то, о чём ты будешь сильно горевать, — они не уточняли, что это будет именно предмет, — продолжил мысль Роб.

— Что если они заберут человека? — предположил Павел.

— Человека, который мне очень дорог, — выдохнул Мерлин. Он сразу же подумал об Артуре, стоящем в лучах света во дворе Камелота; красный плащ развевается на лёгком ветру, волосы отливают золотом, он улыбается Гвен и Мерлину как идиот. Если русалки заберут Артура, а он не сможет найти его за час...

— Они же не убьют этого человека, если ты не найдёшь его за час, правда же? — спросил Верн. — Они сказали, что пропажи не вернуть, но ведь это против правил Турнира, потому что люди, которых они заберут, не будут участниками и их не подвергнут опасности, верно?

Ответом ему было молчание.

— На таком турнире, как этот, может произойти всё что угодно, — торжественно произнёс Седрик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюжетная нестыковочка о том, что Седрик префект – ранее Кора говорила, что он префект с начала учебного года, а теперь выясняется, что он стал им только несколько дней после первого испытания. Но нам ничего иного не остается, как принять это и жить дальше.


	10. Сопротивление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На семикурсниках испытывают заклятие Империуса, а по школе гуляют слухи, которые могут означать только одно...

— Сегодня мы заканчиваем со вступительными уроками, посвящёнными Старой Магии, и начинаем изучать современное волшебство таким, каким мы его знаем. Кто-нибудь может кратко рассказать о том, что мы выучили о Старой Магии? — спросила профессор Синистра, сидя на полу и скрестив по-турецки ноги, но тем не менее держа ровную осанку, как и ученики, расположившиеся перед ней. На Теории Магии всегда была очень уютная и простая атмосфера: из всей школы только восемь человек посещали её. К тому же по этому предмету не было никаких экзаменов или тестов — обсуждения, наглядные демонстрации и эссе были основными методами усвоения материала.

— Ариэль, прошу, — произнесла профессор Синистра, указывая на ученицу пальцем с ногтем, выкрашенным в чёрный цвет.

— Последний раз Старая Магия использовалась в двенадцатом веке, во время правления королевы Гвиневры Пендрагон, которая после смерти своего мужа, короля Артура, отменила вето на волшебство, которое до этого было наложено Утером Пендрагоном. Также она сделала волшебника Мерлина придворным магом, — без запинки продекламировала девушка. Мерлин снова впал в ступор от того, как странно было слушать описание собственной жизни на уроке в школе. — Друиды использовали Старую Магию, которая была доминирующей формой творения волшебства до того, как современная магия стала наиболее практикуемой среди предков четырёх основателей. Друиды использовали волшебство из окружающего мира, — потому их многочисленные поселения находились в лесах, — занимались медитациями в природных пещерах, полях или рядом с крупными водоёмами, тем самым упрощая поиск и поглощение магии элементов, — закончила Ариэль, словно читая материал из книжки.

— Спасибо, Ариэль. Теперь, Морган. Каким друиды видели мир? — спросила Синистра с улыбкой.

— Друиды видели мир с точки зрения балансов, — объяснил Мерлин. — Из-за того, что волшебство, которым они пользовались, исходило из окружающего мира, им приходилось сохранять равновесие в нём. Таким образом их магия оставалась могущественной и чистой. Равновесия, за которыми следили друиды, начинались от равновесия добра и зла и заканчивались, на первый взгляд, ничтожными вещами: достаточным использованием приправ в пище или правильной балансировкой меча, — произнёс Мерлин.

— А ещё, они имели врождённые способности к приготовлению зелий, — с лёгкой улыбкой пробормотал Роб; все остальные заулыбались.

— Совершенно верно, Роб, — сказала Синистра. — Морган очень тесно связан со своими друидскими корнями — вероятно, из-за способности Повелителя Драконов, которую он продемонстрировал на первом испытании.

Мерлин был необычайно благодарен профессору Синистре за то, что она никогда не цеплялась к нему из-за этих его особых способностей, а наоборот, разглядела его предрасположенность к Старой Магии и помогала ему с этим разобраться.

— Чувство баланса, которое ты унаследовал от друидов, Морган, означает, что ты можешь великолепно варить зелья, почти не задумываясь над тем, что ты делаешь, — добавила Синистра. — Но это также значит, что во время практики современной магии — например, трансфигурации — у тебя возникают большие сложности с преобразованием одушевлённых существ в неодушевлённые, и наоборот. Всё это из-за дисбаланса, который ты чувствуешь, творя подобное волшебство, и о котором остальные даже не задумываются, — сказала профессор. Мерлин согласно кивнул.

— Сколько человек из вас до этого момента задумывались о том, как странно уметь превращать неодушевлённый предмет — предположим, чайник — в одушевлённое существо — к примеру, черепаху? Иметь способность создавать жизнь из ничего, превращать что-то рукотворное в сложный живой организм? — спросила Синистра, оглядывая затихший класс. Мерлин усмехнулся, увидев выражение лица Роба, когда тот осознал, насколько в действительности сложно Мерлину понять трансфигурацию.

— К счастью для тебя, Морган, мы будем изучать то, как работает современное волшебство, и докажем, что оно нечто большее, чем пустая болтовня на мёртвом языке и махание палочкой, — сказала она с улыбкой — а Мерлин рассмеялся. Профессор Синистра определённо стала его любимым преподавателем.

— Так что же такое это современное волшебство — и с чем его едят? Над этим вы подумаете в своём футовом эссе, сдать которое необходимо через три недели. И прошу, постарайтесь писать буквы мельче полутора дюймов, мисс Алакус, — ехидно закончила Синистра. Гриффиндорка залилась краской и принялась разглядывать свои колени.

Через десять минут урок закончился, и Мерлин с Робом отправились вниз — встретиться с остальными перед уроком ЗОТИ. Мерлину нравились эти уроки, хотя их и вёл Грозный Глаз Грюм. Их новый профессор был аврором, известным почти каждому в волшебном мире; Мерлин даже видел несколько статей о нём те несколько раз, когда покупал Ежедневный Пророк. Однажды и только однажды он заказал выпуск Придиры — единственно для того, чтобы почитать в нём шутки и анекдоты.

За пару дней до начала семестра он видел статью, в которой говорилось, что Грюм заявил о том, что кто-то проник в его дом, что впоследствии оказалось ошибкой. Когда представители Министерства выехали на место (Артур Уизли тоже участвовал в операции), выяснилось, что это были всего-навсего вышедшие из-под контроля и им же самим заколдованные метёлки для пыли. Но несмотря на то, что пресса выставляла Грозного Глаза сумасшедшим параноиком, Мерлин его таким не считал. Профессор вёл себя необычайно профессионально, если не считать того, сколько раз за урок он обычно кричал « _Не теряйте бдительности!_ »

— Вы слышали, о чём весь день шепчутся младшекурсники? — спросил Седрик, когда Мерлин и Роб поравнялись с ним в коридоре.

— Нет, я сегодня особо не прислушивался к чужим разговорам, — ответил Мерлин. Это было правдой: он провёл всё своё свободное время, размышляя о том, что, чёрт подери, имело в виду золотое яйцо, когда говорило, что заберёт кого-то любимого. Мерлин решил, что, вероятнее всего, этим кем-то будет Седрик: все в школе видели, как быстро он стал его лучшим другом. Хотя всё же существовала вероятность, что могут забрать и кого-то другого из его хаффлпаффских друзей. Он знал, что если бы Седрик участвовал в турнире, как и должен был, то забрали бы Чо Чанг. Ни для кого не было секретом, что она ему очень нравилась. С другой стороны, была крошечная вероятность того, что заберут Артура, потому что, несмотря на то, что они и не стали такими уж закадычными друзьями, Мерлин понимал, что и Хогвартс, и, конечно же, профессор Дамблдор всегда знали то, чего не могли — или не должны были — знать.

— Говорят, что Грюм учит Непростительным Заклинаниям и что он даже использовал Империус на четверокурсниках и пятикурсниках! — прошептал Седрик. Мерлин нахмурился. Может быть, он и не был тесно вовлечён в быт волшебного сообщества в последние несколько лет, но он был вполне уверен, что это незаконно.

— А ему такое позволительно? — озабоченно поинтересовалась Кора.

— Обычно только семикурсникам рассказывают о Непростительных Заклинаниях, а подобные демонстрации вообще чрезвычайно редки: такого не было как минимум несколько десятилетий. Но учить младшекурсников? — перебил Роб. Хотя Мерлин и был этим поражён, всё же, принимая во внимание ужасающие картины увиденного им будущего, обучение младшекурсников — а в особенности Гарри — противостоянию Заклинаниям было не плохой идеей. Всегда остаётся вероятность того, что он не сможет уничтожить угрозу — угрозу возвращения Волдеморта — и что мир начнёт разрушаться из-за дисбаланса. Вот тогда знания о том, как выживать в подобных условиях, будут необходимы.

— Может, он считает, что что-то грядёт? — предположил Мерлин.

— Например, что? Он просто псих и параноик, — усмехнулась Кора. В этот самый момент дверь в их класс сама собой распахнулась — и ученики начали проходить внутрь. Первые вошедшие принялись пятиться назад, когда увидели, что все столы и стулья отодвинуты к стенам комнаты, а центр помещения свободен. Грюм стоял, тяжело опираясь на свой посох, прямо посреди пустого пространства.

— Уверен, вы все уже знаете последние слухи, — начал Грюм, когда все вошли в класс, перешёптываясь и сбиваясь в тесные кучки. — О том, что Непростительные Заклинания больше не являются темой, осваиваемой только семикурсниками, — все ученики, начиная с четвёртого курса, теперь их изучают. И эти слухи правдивы, — произнёс он с недоброй улыбкой.

— Кто назовёт мне три Непростительных Заклинания? Диггори? — задал вопрос Грюм, указывая узловатым пальцем на префекта.

— Заклятие Империуса... Заклятие Круциатуса и Смертельное Заклятие, — ответил Седрик — почему-то неуверенно. Мерлин вздрогнул, вспомнив о том, что творили эти заклятия с теми, кого он знал во время Первой Войны Волшебников. Тогда он не мог вмешиваться: ему не было там места. Поэтому он заставлял себя наблюдать со стороны и посылать нуждающимся загадочные советы, когда его знакомые начали погибать, обращаться на сторону зла или даже их запытывали до сумасшествия. Ему так сильно хотелось убить Беллатрису Лестрейндж за всё, что она сотворила, — но он решил оставить это удовольствие кому-то, кто заслуживает этого больше, — возможно, Августе Лонгботтом, которая в свои годы оставалась такой же яростной, как и в молодости, и которой не составит труда уничтожить женщину, пытавшую её сына и невестку.

— Верно, мистер Диггори, пять баллов. Далее, во время правления Вы-Знаете-Кого Заклятие Империуса часто использовалось для вербовки людей на его сторону, — начал Грюм. — Однако, когда Вы-Знаете-Кто исчез, было очень сложно выяснить, кто действительно подвергся воздействию заклятия, а кто действовал по собственной воле. 

Мерлин готов был поклясться, что во время этой речи, произносимой перед четверокурсниками, заколдованный глаз смотрел прямо на Драко Малфоя — к очевидному удовольствию Гарри и Рона.

— Я получил разрешение от Дамблдора на демонстрацию заклятия Империус на этом уроке — и вы должны будете противостоять ему. Противостояние Империусу полностью заключается в силе души и воли — неважно, насколько хорошо вы сложены физически; если вы не достаточно способны — ваша воля будет подавлена, — сказал Грюм. Мерлин мог только представлять, как его глаз вертелся, смотря в промежуток, образовавшийся между Драко, Крэббом и Гойлом.

— Вставайте в ряд — можно начинать, — произнёс Грюм. Хаффлпаффцы и рейвенкловцы неуверенно выстроились в ряд — но напряжённая атмосфера комнаты была вмиг прервана, когда Габриэль Тейт, бывший префект, начал скакать по классу и издавать звуки как обезьяна.

За ним последовала рейвенкловка, которая начала петь довольно впечатляющую высокую партию из какой-то оперы, а потом другой рейвенкловец принялся делать сальто. Павел был следующим: он запел гимн России голосом, гораздо ниже своего собственного, и начал ковыряться в носу. Коре удалось несколько секунд с упорным упрямством сопротивляться заклятию — однако и она вскоре упала на пол и начала изображать, как будто пытается уплыть от акулы, избежать «нападения».

Роб чуть не сломал себе ногу, когда залез на гору столов, расположенных в углу, и принялся разглагольствовать о равенстве Ниффлеров, а Верн, своим поведением напоминая гиперактивного пса, сбросил его на пол. Двое рейвенкловцев признались друг к другу в любви, находясь, словно мимы, по разные стороны невидимой стены (и, честно говоря, это была душераздирающая сцена: они оба выглядели так, будто действительно невероятно страдали от того, что не могут прикоснуться друг к другу). А потом настала очередь Седрика.

Седрик стоял совершенно не шевелясь. Несколько секунд казалось, что заклятие попросту не сработало, — но вдруг он начал кружиться на месте, задорно танцуя хулу. Девушкам такое шоу понравилось.

Теперь Мерлин оказался первым в ряду и смело посмотрел Грюму в глаза.

— Чемпион Хогвартса, а? Давай посмотрим, так ли ты хорош, — произнёс Грюм, направив на Мерлина палочку. Он застыл. Что-то тёплое и приятное начало обволакивать всё его тело, заползать под рёбра. Он чувствовал себя завёрнутым в мягкое тёплое одеяло — ощущение счастья стало наполнять каждую клеточку его тела. Его сознание вернулось к тем дням, когда он был счастлив, — вместе с Артуром трудился на благо Камелота; вспоминал яркие улыбки, которыми они обменивались, когда битва была выиграна, а они оставались живы.

Но затем Мерлин почувствовал, как его палец начал дёргаться без его ведома, — его словно опустили в чан с холодной водой. Счастье и тепло вмиг испарились, как только заклятие попыталось завладеть его телом; двигать им по чужой воле; заставить его делать то, чего он не хочет. Подчинить его, использовать, делать всё что угодно, чтобы заставить почувствовать себя беспомощным, марионеткой.

Как поступала Моргана.

Как тогда, когда она завладевала его рассудком или телом, чтобы подставить Артура, его лучшего друга, его короля, его любимого.

Но Мерлин ни за что не собирался снова терять над собой контроль.

« _Пляши_ , — прошептал голос в его голове. — _Станцуй для меня. Танцуй, пока не станешь свободным. Станцуй для меня._ »

« _Никогда_ », — ответил Мерлин. И как рвут тонкую бумагу, он разорвал окутавшее его заклятие и упал на колени с криком. Сердце стучало в ушах так, будто он пробежал марафон. Вокруг была тишина — и он почти физически чувствовал, как светятся тёплым золотом его прикрытые глаза. Затем класс взорвался криком и аплодисментами. Кто-то упал рядом с ним и заключил в крепкие объятия. Сковывающий холод начал уходить из конечностей — и Мерлин выдавил улыбку.

— А вы полны сюрпризов, не так ли, мистер Эмери? — произнёс Грюм, когда Мерлин наконец собрался с силами и поднялся на ноги. 

Кора хмыкнула из-за его плеча. Он понял, что это она обнимала его. Он проигнорировал странный взгляд, которым одарил его Грюм — тот был ещё тем параноиком, — и улыбнулся, когда все принялись хлопать его по спине и давать пять. Затем урок продолжился и демонстрации — вместе с ним. Мерлин не был уверен, повысил ли Грюм планку сопротивляемости после его удачного выступления, или остальные ученики просто не имели достаточной силы воли, чтобы бороться с неожиданными приятными ощущениями, которые дарил Империус, — однако больше никто не смог отразить заклятие, о чём Роб и Кора не уставали напоминать каждый раз, когда кто-то сдавался.

— Вашим домашним заданием будет подготовка к следующему уроку, на котором мы повторим упражнение. Эмери, на два слова, — сказал Грюм, когда послышался звонок на перемену. Мерлин помахал друзьям, которые направлялись в Большой Зал, на обед, и повернулся к Грозному Глазу Грюму, когда дверь в класс тяжело захлопнулась за последним учеником. Мужчина пристально рассматривал его обоими глазами — вероятно, что-то подозревая. Весь его вид был нервирующим.

— Я думал, что должен был слышать о ком-то, кто обладал бы такими невероятными и редкими талантами, как ваши, или хотя бы знать что-то о вашей семье. Способности Повелителя Драконов чрезвычайно редки — считалось, эта способность умерла вместе с великим волшебником, Мерлином, — начал Грюм. Мерлин попытался успокоить заходящееся стуком сердце. Он не знал, что может видеть его глаз: возможно, он — рентгеновский.

— Моя семья вела затворнический образ жизни, — начал Мерлин, — к тому времени, когда я был подростком, я лишь пару раз бывал в городе — они совершенно не доверяли ни окружающему миру, ни другим волшебникам. У нас было всё своё: родовое поместье и небольшая ферма — рядом с озером, в захолустье. Я был на домашнем обучении до этого года.

— Что произошло? — спросил Грюм. Его голос ничуть не изменился, так что Мерлин не понимал, купился ли аврор на его историю, — но Мерлин достаточно лгал в своей жизни, чтобы теперь никто не мог понять, врёт он или нет.

— Все умерли, — ответил Мерлин. — Мои бабушка с дедушкой, тётя, дядя и двоюродные братья с сёстрами погибли в Первой Войне Волшебников, я едва их знал. Из-за этой потери родители стали ещё более скрытными. Мой отец умер пять лет назад, а мать — десять месяцев назад; оба — от болезни. Они отказались лечиться в Больнице св. Мунго: слишком боялись покидать дом. Такая жизнь не была интересной или весёлой — но они научили меня всему, что знали сами. У меня была прабабушка, которая иногда приезжала к нам и учила меня сражаться на дуэли, однако я не знаю, где она живёт и жива ли она вообще, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Наверное, я бы так никогда и не узнал, как отличаюсь ото всех, если бы не приехал сюда. Я никогда не думал, что я — особенный.

Грюм рассматривал его на протяжении нескольких секунд; заколдованный глаз смотрел будто в самую душу. Должно быть, так же ощущался и испытывающий взгляд Дамблдора. Наконец, что-то ворча, Грюм кивнул и, кажется, повёлся на его тщательно-продуманную-ложь (он провёл много времени, придумывая всю эту историю).

— Это многое объясняет, — произнёс Грюм. — Всё же вы — очень интересный молодой человек, Эмери; и я с нетерпением ожидаю, как вы справитесь со вторым испытанием.

— Благодарю, профессор. Я могу идти? — спросил Мерлин. Грюм утвердительно кивнул, и Мерлин едва сдержал себя, чтобы не вылететь из класса. Его едва не раскрыли. Он поспешил вниз — по заполненной учениками лестнице, — в Большой Зал, где все хаффлпаффцы с озадаченным видом читали что-то, написанное на маленьких кусочках пергамента.

— Нам выдали новое расписание? — спросил Мерлин, заглянув в лист, находящийся у Седрика в руках.

— Это записка от профессора Стебель. Она просит нас встретиться с ней в одном из классов трансфигурации после уроков — её получили только четверокурсники и другие старшие курсы, — сказал Седрик, показывая пергамент Мерлину. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Мерлин увидел, что и остальные факультеты, включая гриффиндорское трио, получили похожие записки.

— Погоди, — произнёс Мерлин и подошёл к соседнему — гриффиндорскому — столу. Он присел рядом с Роном. Четверокурсники шептались, склонившись над пергаментами, где было написано очень похожее сообщение от профессора МакГонагалл.

— Знаете, что это? — спросил Мерлин.

— Без понятия, — ответил ему Рон. — Их выдали только четверокурсникам и тем курсам, что старше.

— У нас так же. Похоже, что все факультеты получили аналогичные записки, — сказал Мерлин, показав на столы Рейвенкло и Слизерина.

— Наверняка это как-то связано с Турниром Трёх Волшебников, — предположила Гермиона. — Не может быть совпадением, что в этом замешаны только ученики старше четвёртого курса.

— На учениках старше четвёртого курса ещё и Империус практикуют, — заметил Мерлин, а Гарри повернулся к нему.

— Грюм и с вами это делал? — спросил он. — Как прошло?

— Я единственный, кто не поддался заклятию. Кора смогла сопротивляться несколько секунд, а Седрик устроил великолепное танцевальное шоу, — ответил Мерлин; Гарри, Рон и Гермиона рассмеялись. — У вас?

— Ужасно, — произнёс Рон. — Даже Гарри с трудом справился с заданием.

— Молодчина, Гарри, — похвалил мальчика Мерлин. — Ладно, ещё увидимся. Пойду, пожалуй, спрошу, знает ли кто-нибудь из рейвенкловцев или слизеринцев, что это за записки, — сказал Мерлин.

— Ты дружишь со слизеринцами? — широко распахнув глаза, спросил Рон.

— Да, они не все плохие ребята, — ответил Мерлин и помахал Майе, которую заметил на другом конце зала. Она мотнула головой в очевидно призывном жесте — Мерлин поднялся, чтобы обойти гриффиндорский стол, когда увидел Артура, сидящего в компании друзей, в которой не доставало рыжеволосой Лидии.

— Вам тоже их дали? — спросил Мерлин, опираясь одной рукой на стол.

— Я почти абсолютно уверен, что это насчёт Святочного Бала, — пробормотал Артур. Мерлин не мог понять, рад тот такой новости или нет.

— Святочный Бал? — переспросил Мерлин.

— Наверняка ты слышал о нём, — воскликнула Мако, а Мерлин, нахмурив брови, покачал головой.

— Это мой первый год в школе, а до этого я жил в лесу без контактов со внешним миром, забыла? — произнёс Мерлин, на что Ринко улыбнулась.

— Это бал, который традиционно проводится во время Турнира Трёх Волшебников. Обычно только шестикурсникам и семикурсникам разрешено его посетить, но, учитывая, что Гарри — чемпион, пришлось пригласить всех, вплоть до четвёртого курса, — объяснила Ринко.

— В Ежедневном Пророке даже есть разворот, где можно заказать праздничные мантии, — добавил Перси, протягивая газету Мерлину, который взял её с впечатлённым выражением лица.

— Отлично, — сказал Мерлин. — Я никогда раньше не бывал на балах.

Это было чистой правдой: он умудрился прожить весь восемнадцатый и девятнадцатый век без приглашений на балы, что можно было назвать чудом. Из-за этого он провёл несколько десятилетий в глубокой обиде на всех и вся, однако сейчас решил, что бал будет неплохой идеей — особенно бал волшебников.

— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то был, если только ты не чистокровный слизеринец: они единственные, кто до сих пор проводит балы, — произнесла Сара. — Кажется, Майя говорила, что однажды была на балу, — спроси у неё.

Мерлин поблагодарил девушку и посмотрел на Артура, который, кажется, о чём-то задумался.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Мерлин — и Артур поднял на него глаза.

— Просто думаю, нужны ли нам будут партнёры, — ответил он слегка испуганно; Мерлин лишь рассмеялся.

— Не думаю, что у тебя будут с этим проблемы, дружище, — произнёс Мерлин, похлопывая того по плечу, и поспешил к столу Рейвенкло, чтобы поговорить с Ариэль до того, как он решит сморозить какую-нибудь глупость: например, пригласит Артура пойти с ним.

— То же, что и у всех? — спросил Мерлин; девушка кивнула. — Уроки танцев с Флитвиком... будет на что посмотреть.

— Уроки танцев? — переспросила Ариэль. — О-о-о, Святочный Бал, конечно. Я даже и не подумала об этом! Думаешь, это насчёт него?

— Да, — ответил Мерлин. — Я поговорил с гриффиндорцами — и похоже, что сегодня в Ежедневном Пророке огромное объявление, касающееся заказа праздничных мантий. Наверное, уже пора начать просматривать их каталог.

Ариэль закатила глаза и дружески пихнула его в бок. Затем Мерлин подошёл к столу Слизерина и присел между Майей и Саймоном.

— Значит, Святочный Бал, а? — начал Мерлин. Майя застонала и стукнулась головой об стол; Саймон в это время едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

— Жду не дождусь увидеть, как ты танцуешь, — ехидно протянул Мерлин.

— Заткнись, Морган, — пробубнила Майя в стол.

— Повежливее, Майя, иначе тебя не допустят на бал. А ты ведь хочешь увидеть Кору в платье? — хитро продолжил Мерлин, Майя же нашла глазами свою девушку.

— А ты умеешь уговаривать, — подытожила она.

— С другой стороны, Кора может больше не захотеть видеть, как ты танцуешь, после того, как ты отдавишь ей все ноги, — произнёс Саймон с улыбкой. Майя потянулась через Мерлина, чтобы стукнуть того по руке.

— Если у нас у всех будут уроки танцев со своими деканами, — начал Мерлин. — Я думал, что Флитвик будет смешон — но Снейп?.. — Он разразился смехом, а у Майи даже слёзы потекли. Саймон выглядел так, словно картина, которую он представил у себя в голове, напугала его до смерти.

— О боже мой, — выдохнул он.

— Повеселитесь там! — бросил им Мерлин, поднимаясь и возвращаясь за свой стол. Только когда уселся, он осознал, что знакомой светлой головы нигде не видно.

— Я поговорил с другими факультетами: нам всем пришли похожие записки от деканов, и, скорее всего, это будет урок танцев для подготовки к предстоящему Святочному Балу, — объяснил Мерлин. Все его друзья, включая даже Кору, застонали.

— Ладно вам, будет весело!

— Мы беспокоимся не о танцах, — сказал Роб.

— Говори за себя, — пробормотала Кора.

— Партнёры, — взволнованно проговорил Роб. — У Коры-то есть девушка, но что насчёт нас? У нас и близко никого нет.

— Поддерживаю слова Коры — говори за себя, дружище. Я приглашу Чо, — сказал Седрик, помахав рукой в сторону стола Рейвенкло, за которым сидела черноволосая девушка. Она покраснела и помахала в ответ.

— Невероятно, — произнёс Мерлин. — А где Павел?

— Сказал, что ему нужно что-то взять в спальне и ушёл минут пятнадцать назад, — ответил Верн, доедая кусочек хлеба.

— Что-то он долго. Он же не мог заплутать, так ведь? — спросил Мерлин, припоминая способность Павла заблудиться в трёх соснах.

— Придётся сходить за ним и убедиться, что нет. У нас следующее Зельеварение — хоть он и идиот, лучше ему не испытывать терпение Снейпа, — проговорила Кора, допивая свой тыквенный сок. Впятером они поднялись из-за стола и направились в сторону гостиной Хаффлпаффа. Они были уже на полпути, когда Седрик отодвинул гобелен, чтобы пройти коротким путём, — и все вмиг замерли.

В проходе стояли Павел и Лидия, тесно переплетаясь руками и ногами, и целовались.

— Так его, дорогая, — хитро произнёс Верн. Они отпрыгнули друг от друга, как от огня. Кора не смогла сдержать смех, смотря на ошарашенное лицо Павла. Лидия же принялась приглаживать волосы и поправлять размазавшуюся помаду; хоть она и выглядела совершенно не заинтересованной в происходящем, её глаза всё ещё ярко светились, а со щёк не спадал румянец.

— Эм... это не то, о чём вы подумали? — начал было Павел — но Лидия легко шлёпнула его по плечу.

— Это именно то, о чём вы подумали, — исправила она. — И я ожидаю, что эта тайная интрижка станет нормальными отношениями в течение следующего часа.

Павел обеспокоенно посмотрел на неё — и её отстранённая улыбка превратилась в нежную, когда она опустила ладонь на его лицо.

— Я не стыжусь тебя, Павел! Твои друзья, кажется, не против, так в чём дело? — с добротой спросила Лидия. Мерлин почувствовал, что присутствует при очень личной беседе.

— Я... ни в чём, — ответил Павел. — Хочешь быть моей девушкой? Официально? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Ты такой дурачок, — вздохнула Лидия, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на его губах (которые теперь полностью были перепачканы в помаде). — Да, Кайдановский, я хочу быть твоей девушкой.

Лицо Павла тут же просветлело, Лидия закатила глаза. Вдвоём они вышли из прохода — и Лидия упорхнула в Большой Зал, напоследок подмигнув Павлу, выглядящему до неприличия довольным.

— Отвратительно, — пробормотала Кора, с трудом пряча улыбку.

— Мы опоздаем на Зельеварение, если не поторопимся! — предупредил Роб, сверяясь с часами. — И, Павел, сотри уже эту помаду: этот оттенок тебе не идёт.

Павел принялся тереть рот тыльной стороной ладони, тем самым только ухудшая ситуацию. Мерлин лишь рассмеялся, покачав головой. Дружной компанией они отправились в подземелья.


	11. Волнения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Святочный Бал уже на носу и будоражит всем нервы — но мы уделим внимание ещё одной проблеме, касающейся небезызвестного любовного зелья.

— Святочный Бал — одна из самых древних и уважаемых традиций Турнира Трёх Волшебников, — начала профессор Стебель.

Вся мебель в классе была убрана, а рядом с женщиной на столе стоял одинокий граммофон. Все ученики — с четвёртого по седьмой курс — столпились в комнате, каким-то образом в общей толчее сумев образовать небольшую площадку для танцев.

— Школа, в которой проводится Турнир, удостаивается больш _о_ й чести, и поэтому я ожидаю от вас поведения, которым можно было бы _гордиться_ , мисс Даллас, — произнесла она, смотря на Кору, которая утвердительно кивнула в ответ. — Как понятно из названия — это и в самом деле бал; а значит, нужно будет танцевать. И прекращайте стонать, заверяю вас: это и в половину не так мучительно и ужасно, как вы думаете. Честно говоря, единственный, кому будет мучительно и ужасно, — мистер Эмери.

Мерлин мгновенно выпрямился, услышав своё имя, и нахмурился: 

— Почему?

— Потому что, мистер Эмери, четверо чемпионов должны открывать бал и первыми танцевать перед всеми! — По классу прокатился всеобщий смех, а Мерлин побелел. Седрик сочувственно положил руку ему на плечо — но Мерлин чувствовал, как она слегка подрагивает от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Морган, пожалуй, тебе стоит заняться поиском пары немного активнее! — протянула Кора, толкнув его в бок.

Мерлин застонал и сполз вниз по сидению. Все знакомые ему девушки были уже кем-то приглашены — а бал только сегодня объявили.

— А сейчас, чтобы доказать, что каждый может танцевать, — Эмери, поднимайся, — сказала профессор Стебель. Мерлин отчаянно замотал головой.

— Знаете, мисс, кажется, Седрик неплохой танцор. Думаю, лучше попросить его встать, — попытался защититься Мерлин, на что профессор Стебель ответила доброй, хоть и немного раздражённой улыбкой.

— Морган, тебе всё равно рано или поздно придётся научиться танцевать, а так ты не выставишь на посмешище перед тремя школами весь факультет, — произнесла она.

Парочка четверокурсников захихикала — и с мучительным стоном Мерлин поднялся со стула. Седрик улыбнулся и похлопал его по спине; краем уха он услышал, как Кора и Павел делали на что-то ставки — вероятно, на то, сколько раз он запнётся о собственные ноги.

Профессор Стебель была гораздо ниже Мерлина, который оставался таким же высоким и тощим даже по прошествии столетий, так что у них ушло достаточно много времени на то, чтобы встать в удобную для танцев позицию. Рука Мерлина была на плече профессора Стебель, а её рука лежала у него на талии, в ведущей позиции; их другие руки были соединены и вытянуты в сторону. Кто-то из хаффлпаффцев присвистнул — и Мерлин едва сдержался от того, чтобы не отправить его в нокаут своей беспалочковой магией. По крайней мере, ему нравилась профессор Стебель. Было бы более неловко танцевать с Флитвиком или — Боже упаси! — с профессором Снейпом.

— Теперь вальс на три счёта, я веду. Ноги ставишь радом с моими. И... раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два… Нет, не сюда… Раз-два-три, раз-два… Я веду! Раз-два-три — голову вверх, Морган! — раз-два-три, раз-два-три, — задавала ритм Стебель, а Мерлин неловко пытался поспеть за ней. Это было сложно, даже несмотря на медленный темп. 

Несколько раз он едва не наступил ей на ногу, пока не запомнил движения и не начал понимать, куда нужно ставить ноги. Стебель с гордостью улыбнулась, когда он начал попадать в ритм, а потом — забавы ради — он даже позволил себе покружить профессора. Она издала довольно недостойный для её профессии и возраста смешок. Они остановились — и комната разразилась аплодисментами.

— Теперь добавятся поддержки и смена партнёров — но, я уверена, вы сможете попрактиковаться в этом с кем-нибудь ещё, — сказала Стебель, гордо похлопав его по щеке. — Теперь все найдите себе партнёра — неважно, кого — и _выучите танец_.

Кора схватила Павла, а Седрик положил руку Мерлину на плечо.

— Мы будем самой красивой парой сегодня, Морган, — вкрадчиво проговорил он. Мерлин рассмеялся, встав с ним в танцевальную позицию. Роб и Верн встали вместе — и из граммофона полилась приятная лёгкая музыка. Поначалу Мерлин вёл Седрика, показывая движения. Все неловко сталкивались спинами и наступали друг другу на ноги; послышалось даже несколько бранных слов, которые Стебель проигнорировала. Она ходила по комнате, исправляла неправильные положения рук и ног и качала головой на совершенно безнадёжную пару Роба и Верна, особенно когда они попытались сделать поддержку раньше того, как было показано, как её нужно делать, и оба — свалились на пол.

— Вот почему никто не должен забегать вперёд, — сказала Стебель парням, которые хохотали так сильно, что цветом лица стали походить на помидоры. Кора и Павел были, на удивление, очень хороши: как только показали поддержку, они выполнили её идеально и стали единственной парой, почти полностью выучившей танец.

— Вы будете практиковаться всю ночь, пока не станете выглядеть так, будто понимаете, что делаете. Советую вам отнестись к этому серьёзнее, Аббот, — пожурила Стебель Ханну, которая хихикала с подружкой в углу класса.

— Просто представь, что я Чо, — пробормотал Мерлин подавившемуся смехом Седрику.

— У тебя прекрасные волосы, Чо, и твоя кожа просто сияет, — протянул Седрик. Мерлин положил руку на сердце и вздохнул.

— Седрик, ты так прекрасен, что, кажется, я теряю сознание, — проговорил Мерлин высоким голоском, делая вид, что падает. Седрик, однако, не был к этому готов — и они вдвоём попросту повалились на пол, хохоча как дети.

— Безнадёжны, все, — вздохнула Стебель.

Следующие несколько недель прошли в абсолютном хаосе. Девушки ходили только группками и хихикали каждый раз, когда парень осмеливался хотя бы взглянуть на них, а парни, в свою очередь, бродили по коридорам с выражением полнейшего ужаса и отчаяния на лицах. В особенности Мерлин сочувствовал Гарри и Рону: когда те проходили мимо группки рейвенкловок, среди которых была Чо Чанг, девушки громко захихикали, а несчастные гриффиндорцы испугались и поспешили скорее скрыться.

Седрик уже пригласил Чо, которая, конечно же, согласилась; Кора и Майя во всю обсуждали цвета платьев, которые должны были гармонировать друг с другом, но не сливаться. Павел и Лидия официально встречались и стали, должно быть, самой популярной парочкой в школе — Мерлину пришлось признать, что они вправду хорошо смотрятся вместе.

— Эй, Эмери! — окликнули Мерлина — и он обернулся, чтобы увидеть Артура, уверенно шагавшего по коридору и не замечавшего толпы девушек, замиравших перед ним или безуспешно взмахивавших волосами. Мерлин почувствовал лёгкое удовлетворение, наблюдая за этим, и улыбнулся, когда Артур поравнялся с ним.

— Что у тебя следующее? — спросил Артур.

— Сейчас — окно, а после — Зельеварение. А что? — ответил Мерлин, помогая Артуру подержать сумку, в которую тот небрежно запихнул учебники.

— А мне нужна причина, чтобы побыть в твоём нелепом обществе? — саркастично проговорил Артур. Мерлин закатил глаза. — Ладно тебе, я подумывал возродить Дуэльный Клуб и надеялся, что ты согласишься руководить им вместе со мной.

Мерлин нахмурился и присел на своё обычное место на подоконнике; рядом — к стене — привалился Артур.

— Возродить? — переспросил Мерлин.

— А, да, я забыл, что ты новенький, — ответил Артур. — Пару лет назад у нас был совершенно сумасшедший профессор по ЗОТИ — Гилдерой Локхарт. Слышал о нём?

Имя звучало знакомо — но Мерлин не мог вспомнить, знал ли он его или нет, поэтому помотал головой.

— Он написал пару бестселлеров: «Тропою троллей» и остальные. Так вот, его взяли на должность профессора ЗОТИ, и он был самым эгоцентричным человеком, каких я только знал в своей жизни, — объяснил Артур. После этих слов Мерлин фыркнул. Гриффиндорец в раздражении прикрыл глаза.

— Знаю, очень лицемерно — но у него был портрет самого себя в реальном размере, рисующего самого себя. Он считал себя великолепным в заклятиях и решил открыть Дуэльный Клуб вместе со Снейпом, чтобы научить младшекурсников защитным заклинаниям. Можешь представить, что начало твориться после этого.

После объяснения Артура Мерлин вспомнил Локхарта: он несколько раз натыкался на это имя в «Ежедневном Пророке» и здорово посмеялся от мысли, как профессор Снейп отправляет эгоистичного блондина прямо на пятую точку.

— К тому же он был абсолютно неспособным, а ещё все узнали, что Поттер говорит на парселтанге после того, как он остановил змею, хотевшую наброситься на хаффлпаффца. Но все решили, что он наследник Слизерина — близнецы Уизли находили это особенно нелепым. Дуэльный Клуб был закрыт; Гарри и Рон нашли Тайную Комнату и убили василиска, который превращал в камень учеников. Это был уже второй год подряд, когда они спасали школу от смертельной опасности, — объяснил Артур в равной степени гордо и неодобрительно. Услышав рассказ, Мерлин поражённо поднял брови и решил спросить у Гарри, чем он занимался в свободное время, потому что победить василиска двенадцатилетнему не так уж и просто.

— Значит, ты хочешь возродить Дуэльный Клуб вместе со мной? — переспросил Мерлин — и Артур ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, помнишь ту дуэль, которую мы устроили на первой неделе? Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Так что я решил, раз уж мы оба так одарены мастерством дуэлянтов, то почему бы не научить других ребят, которые не так хороши? Конечно, мне придётся получить разрешение у Дамблдора и МакГонагалл, но, думаю, всё сложится, — ответил Артур, в ожидании подняв брови. Мерлин вспомнил ту дуэль на поляне и улыбнулся — припомнил, как приятно и легко было пользоваться волшебством перед Артуром; видеть, что тот тоже может пользоваться им; вспомнил тот адреналин, от которого тряслись руки.

— Мне нужно будет спросить разрешения у Стебель, но звучит интересно и, вероятно, отлично подойдёт для подготовки к турниру, — сказал Мерлин. Артур кивнул — точно так же, как раньше, когда думал, что Мерлин где-то потерялся, но потом снова находился. От этой улыбки и задора в глазах Артура Мерлину казалось, словно у него в животе появился воздушный шарик, тянувший его вверх.

— Отлично, я дам тебе знать, как только поговорю с ними, — произнёс Артур. — Можешь поспрашивать других семикурсников, хотят ли они помогать нам, и начать приглашать младшекурсников вступить в клуб.

— Начну сразу же после того, как отмучаюсь на уроке Снейпа, — вздохнул Мерлин.

— Да ну? Я слышал, что ты лучший в зельеварении в истории школы, — произнёс Артур с хитрой ухмылкой. Мерлин застонал и стукнул того по руке.

— Только не начинай! Забыл, как я беспомощен на Трансфигурации? Очевидно, нет, учитывая то, что ты смеёшься надо мной на каждом уроке, — обвинительно начал Мерлин.

— Ну я же любя, — протянул Артур. Мерлин снова стукнул его и поднялся на ноги, собираясь отправиться в подземелья.

— Кстати, Морган, — окликнул его Артур, — уже пригласил кого-нибудь на бал?

— Нет, а ты? — спросил Мерлин. У Артура на лице была улыбка, которая совсем не понравилась Мерлину.

— Не-а, но это не останавливает девушек, так и кидающихся на меня, — скромно ответил Артур — и, чёрт подери, он прекрасно знал о том, какое действие он оказывает на женскую половину школы, из-за этого Мерлину так и хотелось врезать по его довольной роже.

— Собираешься кого-нибудь приглашать? — полюбопытствовал Мерлин.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Артур. — Я не думаю, что пары так уж важны. Наверно, я приглашу Мако, и, если хочешь, могу спросить Ринко, сможет ли она пойти с тобой.

— Конечно, хороший план, — ответил Мерлин с улыбкой. Честно говоря, он не был знаком с другими девушками вне их компании, кроме разве что Ариэль, с Рейвенкло, но её уже пригласил один из префектов. Артур отправился дальше по коридору, напоследок помахав Мерлину, который только покачал головой развязной походке, с которой тот проходил мимо девушек.

Мерлин поправил сползшую с плеча сумку и отправился в противоположном направлении к подземельям. К ему собственному удивлению, он нашёл дорогу сразу, ни разу не заплутав, хотя очень часто коридоры меняли направление, а двери чудесным образом исчезали или приводили в совершенно другие места, словно Хогвартс был одной большой комнатой Эшера. Он с сочувствием проводил глазами группу первокурсников, жаловавшихся на то, что им нужно было попасть на третий этаж, а они оказались на восьмом. Была одна лестница, которой Мерлин часто пользовался, чтобы добраться до подземелий, — но по пятницам она всегда вела в библиотеку, так что ему пришлось идти обходным путём.

В одном из коридоров он обогнал Гермиону, кивнул и улыбнулся ей. Она выглядела напряжённой, однако кивнула в ответ. Мерлин решил, что ему стоит проведать Гарри и Рона. Он вовремя добрался до кабинета: все уже ждали возле дверей. Кора и Павел бросались друг в друга чем-то непонятно-склизким.

— Почти опоздал, — отметил Седрик, сверяясь с часами. Обычно Мерлин был одним из первых, кто приходил на урок.

— Лестница поменяла направление, так что пришлось всё обходить, — проговорил Мерлин, слегка запыхавшись; все понимающе закивали. — Кстати, что вы думаете о возрождении Дуэльного Клуба? — спросил он, привлекая внимание и других учеников, слонявшихся рядом в ожидании урока.

— Того, который открыл идиот Локхарт? Я — за, — ответил Роб.

— В него можно будет вступить любым курсам? — уточнила Кора.

— Ещё не уверен, — ответил Мерлин. Ему ещё предстояло обсудить детали с Артуром — но общее желание и согласные кивки хаффлпаффцев и слизеринцев вселяли надежду.

— Он будет вроде дополнительного ЗОТИ? — спросила слизеринка.

— Нет, просто клуб, в который могут вступить все, кто хочет попрактиковаться в дуэлях. На ЗОТИ мы — в основном — тренируем заклинания на манекенах, — объяснил Мерлин.

— Кто будет руководить клубом? — спросила хаффлпаффка.

— Я и Артур Пендрагон, с Гриффиндора, — ответил Мерлин. Несколько слизеринцев сразу сморщили носы. Мерлин возвёл глаза в потолок. 

— Ладно вам! То, что он гриффинорец, не означает, что он не может быть одним из лучших дуэлянтов в истории школы. И никто не станет смеяться над вами, если побудете несколько часов в одной комнате с гриффиндорцами. Если честно, вся эта вражда между факультетами просто смешна. Мы ещё ничего точно не решили — но ваш положительный настрой вселяет надежду, — объяснил Мерлин слегка раздражённо.

— Что ж, если вы с Артуром будете руководить им, то я определённо вступлю, — вставил Верн. — Та дуэль, на первой неделе, была просто невероятной. И если я смогу научиться чему-то подобному в клубе, то я готов ходить туда хоть каждый день.

— Да, та дуэль была впечатляющей, — признала слизеринка.

— Значит, вы все готовы вступить? — уточнил Мерлин. Послышалось согласное бормотание — многие ребята закивали, — как вдруг дверь в кабинет распахнулась и в проёме появился Снейп, возвышаясь над всеми, как гигантская летучая мышь, и подозрительно вглядываясь в лица учеников.

— Надеюсь, вы не планируете бунт, — протянул он своим бархатным голосом.

— Нет, сэр, ни в коем случае, — тут же выпалила Кора, честно глядя на Снейпа. Профессор смерил её испытывающим взглядом и отошёл, чтобы ученики могли зайти в класс. Павел едва сдержал смешок, проходя мимо него. Мерлин скорее подошёл к столу, перед доской, на котором одиноко стоял котёл — с перламутровым зельем внутри. Пар, поднимавшийся от поверхности зелья, закручивался в мягкие колечки. Мерлин уловил странный аромат шоколада, свежего сена и чего-то непонятного, напоминающего ему о Камелоте.

— Кто-нибудь может рассказать, что это за зелье? — протянул Снейп.

— Амортенция, — ответила слизеринка. — Самое сильное любовное зелье в мире.

— Технически — это не любовное зелье, — добавил другой слизеринец. — Скорее это галлюциноген, заставляющий человека, выпившего его, чувствовать страстную влюблённость. Нет ничего хорошего в его использовании, даже существуют особые законы, касающиеся его применения.

— Я слышал, что Амортенция очень часто фигурирует в судебных актах о сексуальном насилии, — добавил хаффлпаффец. — Моя мать работает в Министерстве — и ей приходится сталкиваться с огромным количеством заявлений, включающих незаконное использование этого зелья.

— У нас разворачивается замечательная дискуссия, но на моих занятиях вы должны практиковаться не в ораторском искусстве, — начал Снейп, возвращая внимание к своей персоне. — Для каждого Амортенция имеет собственный аромат, состоящий из того, что они любят, независимо от того, осознают они это или нет. — Снейпу явно было неприятно говорить о таких вещах. Мерлин гадал, способен ли тот кого-либо любить.

— Я чувствую духи Майи, — прошептала Кора Павлу.

— А я чувствую запах блеска для губ Лидии, — ответил он — и они обменялись смущёнными взглядами.

— Я не говорил вам начинать обсуждение, Даллас и Кайдановский, — прикрикнул на них Снейп. — Однако мне любопытно: есть ли среди вас кто-нибудь, кто не чувствует никаких запахов?

Тихая слизеринка подняла руку и вышла вперёд.

— Не могу сказать, что не чувствую совсем ничего, профессор, скорее я ощущаю запахи ингредиентов зелья. Я знаю, что Амортенция состоит из более чем двадцати составляющих, — но запах кровавого корня очень отчётливый, хотя его используют только в очень малых количествах.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Снейп.

— Танит Сорроуз, сэр, — ответила девушка.

— Мисс Сорроуз, принесите кровавый корень из моего шкафа, — попросил Снейп. Девушка поспешила выполнить просьбу, а Мерлин заметил, как несколько ребят подошли поближе к Амортенции, чтобы почувствовать её аромат.

— Министерство обязало меня научить вас определять запах кровавого корня в Амортенции, чтобы, если её подольют вам в еду или напиток, вы могли определить это.

— Умное решение, — задумчиво протянул Седрик.

— Не могу поверить, что в любовном зелье может быть ингредиент, называющийся кровавым корнем, — поражённо проговорил Роб.

— Это зелье не так просто, как кажется, — пробормотал хаффлпаффец. Танит наконец-таки вернулась из кладовой, держа в руках кроваво-красное растение; как было понятно из названия — и стебель, и листья его были тёмно-багрового цвета.

— Понюхайте кровавый корень и передавайте другим, затем попробуйте почувствовать его запах в зелье. Когда сможете определить его, можете возвращаться на свои места и приступать к приготовлению Дурманящей настойки, — сказал Снейп. Вскоре веточка дошла до Мерлина — он поднёс её к носу и глубоко вдохнул. Как и было очевидно, растение имело металлический кровяной запах — но вдобавок он почувствовал ещё и неприятную гнильцу. Он сморщился и передал растение Седрику, затем подошёл поближе к Амортенции. Спустя несколько попыток ему удалось определить слабый аромат кровавого корня, который со временем стал таким отчётливым, что он удивился, как не почувствовал его сразу.

Возвращаясь на своё место, он прошёл мимо кивнувшей ему Танит Сорроуз и улыбнулся ей в ответ. Мерлин снова провалился в своё трансоподобное состояние, пока варил зелье. Время от времени он помогал Верну и смеялся над тем, как зелье Коры приобрело жвачно-голубой цвет, когда оно должно было быть блестяще-розовым. Снейп, проходя мимо котла радостной Коры, слегка изогнул бровь.

Тем вечером за ужином Мерлин прокрался между столами и влез между близнецами Уизли, усевшись напротив Гарри, Рона и Гермионы за гриффиндорским столом.

— Я нелегальный иммигрант, прикройте меня, — прошептал Мерлин. Фред Уизли рассмеялся и набросил свой шарф Мерлину на плечи, прикрывая жёлтый капюшон мантии и галстук.

— Как прошёл урок танцев? — спросил Мерлин, беря с блюда булочку и намазывая её маслом.

— Гарри танцевал с МакГонагалл, — рассмеялся Рон, а Гарри густо покраснел.

— Эй, это нормально. Я танцевал с профессором Стебель, — с улыбкой произнёс Мерлин. — Кстати, было довольно весело: она — отличный танцор. Честно говоря, запомнить движения было не так уж и сложно.

— Ты шутишь? — взвыл Гарри. — Я совершенно никчёмен — я не смогу станцевать на балу, я уверен.

— Гарри, я могу помочь, если хочешь, — предложил Мерлин. — Думаю, у меня получилось довольно неплохо поднатаскать Седрика. Вы уже кого-нибудь пригласили?

— Ага, — враз произнесли близнецы с хитрыми улыбками; один из них подмигнул Анджелине Джонсон, которая игриво подмигнула в ответ.

— Мы — нет, — сказал Рон, показывая на них троих. Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Говори за себя, — насупилась она. Брови Мерлина удивлённо взлетели вверх, а на лице расцвела весёлая улыбка.

— Тебя кто-то пригласил, Гермиона? Расскажи нам всё, — попытался подколоть её Мерлин — но девушка только покачала головой.

— Я вам ничего не скажу: никто из вас всё равно мне не поверит. Придётся вам дождаться бала и узнать самим, — высокомерно проговорила она и отказалась добавлять что-либо ещё. Мерлин не знал, кто мог пригласить её, чтобы никто не мог поверить в это, — однако больше не поднимал эту тему. Он помахал Артуру, сидящему за столом чуть дальше.

— Эй, Артур! — позвал он, и блондин обернулся к нему, попутно отправляя в рот ложку пюре. — Я поговорил с ребятами на Зельеварении. Они все за открытие Дуэльного Клуба. Правда, я ещё не успел поговорить со Стебель. Ты спросил Мако и Ринко насчёт бала?

— Да, Мако согласилась пойти со мной, но... Ринко уже пригласила какая-то рейвенкловка, прости, дружище, — ответил Артур с извиняющимся выражением лица. Мерлин лишь отмахнулся.

— Ничего страшного, спасибо, что пытался, — сказал Мерлин, с трудом скрывая полнейший ужас от осознания того, что ему всё-таки придётся приглашать девушку (или парня) на Святочный Бал.

— Ты сказал — Дуэльный Клуб? — вставил Рон.

— Да, Артур и я собираемся попросить разрешения у Дамблдора снова открыть Дуэльный Клуб, хотя всё равно им будет руководить эгоистичный блондинчик, — едва сдерживая улыбку, ответил Мерлин, а Артур запустил в него кусочком пюре, которое приземлилось на гриффиндорский шарф, наброшенный на его плечи.

— Эй, это мой шарф, Пендрагон! — воскликнул Фред.

— Боже, Фред, это всего лишь кусок картошки, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Мне кажется, идея с Дуэльным Клубом просто отличная, Морган.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — многозначительно ответил Мерлин. — Думаю, мне стоит вернуться за свой стол. Я прямо чувствую, как Стебель на меня подозрительно смотрит. Гарри, так тебе нужна будет помощь с танцами?

— Да, — тихо проговорил четверокурсник, а Мерлин улыбнулся.

— Не переживай, я не собираюсь выставлять тебя идиотом. Встретимся у кухонь завтра, скажем, в семь? Мне нужно будет написать пару эссе — но, думаю, мы сумеем выкроить несколько часов, — сказал Мерлин с улыбкой, протягивая шарф обратно Фреду.

— Спасибо, Морган, — поблагодарил его Гарри. Мерлин вновь улыбнулся ему и поспешил за стол Хаффлпаффа. Он уселся между Верном и Робом и тут же схватил последнюю оставшуюся куриную ножку.

Уже только ночью, когда он почти заснул, Мерлин вспомнил, что на самом деле он прибыл в Хогвартс с высшей целью, а не для того, чтобы веселиться. У него словно ком встал в горле.

На следующий день Гарри уже ждал Мерлина у кухонь и поспешил за ним в пустой класс: была суббота — и все ученики сидели по своим гостиным и корпели над домашним заданием.

— Прости, но придётся практиковаться без музыки, — извинился Мерлин.

— Ничего, я ужасен и с музыкой и без, — пробормотал Гарри. Мерлин в ответ рассмеялся.

— Сам танец довольно простой: нужно сделать три шага, двигаясь по треугольнику, после четырёх таких треугольников нужно поменять руки, а через каждые восемь — поддержка, — объяснил Мерлин. Вместе с Гарри они встали в позицию. Мерлин был ведущим и показывал Гарри движения, считая вслух, пока мальчик не запомнил последовательность. Затем они отрабатывали смену партнёра, пока Гарри не смог повторить всё без счёта, а потом они чуть не умерли от смеха, когда Мерлин попытался сделать поддержку.

— Ладно, наверно, лучше тебе попробовать выполнить поддержку с кем-то твоего возраста, — произнёс Мерлин, когда они немного пришли в себя от смеха. — Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, — это удобно взять партнёра за талию, сразу под рёбрами; тебе на плечи должны положить руки — и после этого ты со всей силы поднимаешь партнёра вверх. В поддержке нужно сделать полуповорот, так что ты должен справиться. Я почти уверен, что первый танец длится всего минуту — или две, — тебе не стоит волноваться, — успокоил его Мерлин.

Они танцевали ещё около часа, не делая поддержек, но проговаривая для них счёт, поэтому, когда они закончили, Гарри мог вести и уже контролировал свои конечности.

— Огромное тебе спасибо, Морган, — поблагодарил Гарри, когда они накинули свои мантии. — Я так переживал по поводу этого танца, а ещё яйцо, которое я до сих пор не понял, как прослушать...

— Ты ещё не слышал загадку из яйца? — спросил Мерлин.

— Я был слегка... занят, — смущённо пробормотал Гарри. Мерлин и сам ,s приступил к разгадке яйца не раньше чем за неделю до испытания, не будь у него Седрика, который знал, как звучит русалочий.

— Тебе нужно открыть его под водой, — сказал Мерлин. — Мы сходили в ванну префектов и открыли его там. Загадка определённо связана с русалками из Чёрного Озера.

— В Чёрном Озере живут русалки? — удивлённо спросил Гарри.

— Видимо, — пожал плечами Мерлин.

— Я... спасибо, Морган, — проговорил Гарри.

— Всё честно: ты рассказал мне о драконах, поэтому я решил, что стоит помочь и тебе. Я же понимаю, что ты начнёшь панически ломать голову над загадкой только накануне испытания, — сказал он, а Гарри покраснел. Мерлин придержал дверь для Гарри — и они вместе вышли в почти пустой коридор, в котором маячила знакомая фигурка, прижимающая к груди книгу и привалившаяся к стене в нескольких метрах от них.

— В любом случае продолжай тренировать танец. Ещё увидимся, Гарри, — с улыбкой попрощался Мерлин. Гарри помахал ему и поспешил по коридору. В этот момент фигура повернулась и подошла к Мерлину.

— Морган, не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня... — начала девушка.

— Танит, верно? — спросил Мерлин. Девушка согласна кивнула.

— Да, всё верно! Я слышала, как вчера перед Зельеварением ты говорил о Дуэльном Клубе, и я хотела тебе сказать, что если вы с Артуром будете его руководителями, то я обязательно вступлю. Несколько моих друзей тоже готовы вступить; другие слизеринцы нас не любят только потому, что мы против всей этой вражды, — сказала она, смущённо улыбнувшись. Мерлину девушка показалась милой: она была низенькой, но с мышцами, как у танцора; у неё были коротко стриженные светлые волосы и простые черты лица.

— Отличные новости, — радостно проговорил Мерлин. — Ты дружишь с Майей Рид?

— Она моя соседка по комнате, — ответила Танит. — Я очень рада за неё и Кору, хоть ничего о той и не знаю, кроме того, что она ходит вместе с нами на Зельеварение.

— Мы всегда рады тебе и твоим друзьям, — сказал Мерлин.

— И ещё, я тут подумала, — начала Танит, прикусывая губу. — Я слышала, что чемпионы турнира должны станцевать перед всеми первый танец. Я не знаю, пригласил ли ты кого-нибудь, но если нет, то я — профессиональный танцор и я подумала, что, может быть, могу помочь тебе не выглядеть полным дураком перед всей школой? — довольно беззастенчиво спросила она. Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку.

— С радостью, Танит, — ответил Мерлин. — Честно говоря, я был в ужасе от того, что придётся кого-то приглашать на бал, но, похоже, ты меня спасла.

— А мне кажется, вся эта традиция, где мальчик приглашает девочку, немного устарела, — вздохнула она, поправляя чёлку, упавшую на глаза. В ней было что-то, что очень нравилось Мерлину.

— Абсолютно согласен, — сказал он. — Особенно если дело касается таких нервных ребят, как я. Я уже пару лет ни с кем не встречался, тем более не приглашал на бал, — произнёс он, едва не сказав «пару веков». Та вейла надолго отбила у него желание с кем-то встречаться.

— Я не хожу на свидания, — сказала Танит. — По правде, попросту не вижу в этом смысла. Мне вполне хватает друзей. Думаю, именно поэтому Амортенция для меня ничем не пахнет, — задумчиво проговорила она.

— Так ты никогда ни с кем не встречалась? — полюбопытствовал Мерлин.

— Не-а, — ответила Танит, — не заинтересована. Некоторые не представляют жизни без второй половинки, другие ходят на свидания с кучей разных людей, третьи встречались только с несколькими, а мне это совсем неинтересно.

— Хм, — протянул Мерлин.

— Ну ладно, мне нужно идти дописывать эссе по арифметике, так что ещё увидимся, а? — с шальной улыбкой произнесла она.

— Конечно, — ответил Мерлин, — нам как минимум нужно будет подобрать цвета для нарядов на бал.

Танит рассмеялась и похлопала его по спине, прежде чем отправиться в подземелья. Кажется, у Мерлина была способность знакомиться со слизеринками.


	12. Танцы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Святочный Бал наконец наступил, а наши мальчики, выпив, кое-что наделали.

Мерлин нервно откашлялся, поправляя воротничок рубашки: ему казалось, что тот слишком сдавливает шею, хотя он даже не касался её. Его мантия была глубокого тёмно-синего цвета, который подходил к его глазам — так сказала Кора; Мерлин в подобных вопросах силён не был.

— Хватит суетиться, — выдохнул Седрик, поправляя перед зеркалом галстук. — Ты отлично выглядишь, ты знаешь танец — успокойся, пока я не наложил на тебя заклятие.

Мерлин рассмеялся и ещё раз разгладил складки на мантии; палочка удобно лежала во внутреннем кармане. Несмотря на то, что Бал был официальным мероприятием, никто не собирался выходить без своих палочек: они были словно ещё одной конечностью. Не то чтобы Мерлину была так нужна палочка...

Вопреки тому, что наступало Рождество, многие с б _о_ льшим нетерпением ждали Святочного Бала, а не Рождественского ужина или даже подарков. Мерлин сделал несколько заказов по совиной почте и около недели назад отправил Гаюса забрать посылки. Проснувшись этим утром, он обнаружил Гаюса на лампе, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке, и кучу подарков с именами друзей в подножье кровати. Парни подождали Кору прежде, чем вскрывать их. Седрик подарил Мерлину пару золотых запонок, которые он сейчас надел. (Артур отправил ему книгу под названием « _Драконология_ », в которой рассказывалось о всех известных видах драконов, их истории и особенностях разведения. Мерлин задохнулся от восхищения, когда впервые взял в руки эту книгу в ярко-красной обложке. Сам он отправил гриффиндорцу насыщенно-красную мантию с капюшоном и вручную пришитым к ней гербом Пендрагонов).

— У-у-у, да вы все просто красавчики, — присвистнула Кора, стоя в дверях комнаты. Облокотившись плечом о косяк, она наблюдала за сборами пятерых хаффлпаффцев. На ней было тёмное изумрудно-зелёное платье, которое потрясающе подходило к её тёмной коже и шоколадным кудрям, собранным в аккуратную причёску. Её глаза светились от возбуждения, а зубы ярко выделялись на свету.

— Могу сказать то же самое о тебе, Кора, — сказал Верн с улыбкой.

— О, ну перестань, — хихикнула Кора, махнув рукой. — Сколько вас ещё ждать? Мы должны быть внизу через двадцать минут, если Морган не хочет опоздать на свой первый танец. Честно, вы собираетесь дольше, чем всё женское крыло.

— Всё-всё, мы готовы, — сказал Роб, насильно выгоняя всех из спальни. Все, — от первокурсников до третьекурсников, — находящиеся в гостиной, с грустью провожали глазами тех, кто собирался на бал. Дорога в Большой Зал, на удивление, заняла совсем немного времени: Хогвартс, несомненно, жалел девушек на каблуках. Когда компания вошла в зал, их пары уже были там.

Кора тотчас же помчалась к Майе, которая уложила свои серебристые волосы в замысловатую причёску; тёмный макияж глаз подходил к чёрному платью, а изумрудное кружево на лифе идеально гармонировало с платьем Коры. Мерлин был почти уверен, что стоимость платья Майи сравнима с небольшим состоянием, — но затем он вспомнил, что она была из чистокровной семьи. Павел взял Лидию за руку; в его костюме и в её платье были одинаковые серебряные элементы. Седрик держал за руку Чо, которая выглядела просто потрясающе в платье восточного покроя, а Верн и Роб улыбались двоим девушкам, что учились на курс младше, с которыми Мерлину ещё не посчастливилось познакомиться.

Танит отошла от Майи и присоединилась к Мерлину. Она была одной из немногих девушек, надевших короткие платья; её платье постепенно удлинялось и сзади касалось пола. Свои короткие волосы девушка уложила в довольно простую для предстоящего мероприятия причёску, которая, однако, ей очень шла.

— Неплохо выглядишь, — протянула она.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Мерлин, беря её за руку. — О, Артур, — позвал он, активно махая гриффиндорцу, который вёл за собой хихикающую Мако. Они были одеты в красное и отлично смотрелись вместе. Мерлину пришлось признать, что вся их компания выглядит чертовски привлекательно.

— Мистер Эмери! — громко позвала МакГонагалл, элегантно лавируя среди толпы учеников. — Вы должны быть на паркете через десять минут. Не могли бы вы удостовериться, чтобы Поттер без приключений добрался туда же?

— Конечно, профессор, — ответил Мерлин с улыбкой.

— Хорошо, этот мальчишка всё время находит неприятности — я не удивлюсь, если он не появится на балу из-за очередного василиска... — пробормотала МакГонагалл, направляясь уже в другую сторону. Мерлин лишь улыбнулся её словам и представил Танит тем, кто ещё не был с ней знаком. Мерлин был очень удивлён тому, какой миниатюрной она выглядела, даже несмотря на все её рельефные мышцы, и гадал, какими танцами она занимается, что они требуют такой силы.

— А вот и Гарри! — воскликнул Павел и помахал рукой мальчику, что шёл вместе с Роном и двумя темнокожими близняшками, которых Мерлин уже несколько раз встречал. Они быстро поравнялись с собравшейся компанией, и Гарри улыбнулся Мерлину, держа под руку девушку, с которой, очевидно, собирался танцевать.

— Начинаем через пару минут, — сообщил ему Мерлин. — МакГонагалл попросила меня проследить за тем, чтобы ты в целости добрался до зала.

Гарри нервно сглотнул — и Мерлину показалось совершенно уморительным то, что они оба сталкивались с ужасами, которых никто в Хогвартсе не мог и помыслить увидеть, и всё же они оба содрогались от перспективы танцев. МакГонагалл объявила, что все могут проходить в зал, кроме чемпионов и их пар. Флёр Делакур была вместе со студентом, которого Мерлин смутно припоминал, а Крам был с красивой девушкой в нежно-голубом платье — девушкой со светящимися глазами и ровными зубами.

Только спустя несколько секунд Мерлин осознал, что это Гермиона Грейнджер, и едва ли не подавился воздухом.

— Гермиона? — выдохнул он; девушка застенчиво улыбнулась. — Вот это да! Ты выглядишь просто невероятно!

— Благодарю, Морган, — тихо ответила она, залившись краской. Мерлин не мог не заметить, как мягко Крам смотрел на неё — с нежной улыбкой, — было видно, что она ему очень нравится, — и не просто как девушка, которую можно повесить себе на плечо как украшение. МакГонагалл подошла к ним с суровым выражением лица и смерила всех восьмерых строгим взглядом.

— Прошу вас не позорить свои школы на балу! И... Удачи! — сказала она с натянутой улыбкой. Хотя сегодня и был вечер, когда всем было разрешено «распустить» волосы, МакГонагалл всё так же не расставалась со своим неизменным тугим пучком. Мерлину в голову вдруг закралась шальная идея подлить огневиски в её кубок и посмотреть, что произойдёт, однако это было слишком неуважительно и — в то же время — слишком страшно провернуть.

Послышалась музыка — и МакГонагалл провела четыре пары в Большой Зал. Мерлину удалось поймать поражённый взгляд Рона Уизли, когда тот понял, что Гермиона танцует с Крамом. Пары разошлись по противоположным концам зала — Мерлин почувствовал, как волнение, пожирающее его изнутри, постепенно отступает перед уверенным выражением лица Танит. Даже если он и напортачит, Танит знает движения назубок и сможет спасти положение.

Начала играть мелодия чемпионов — и на счёт «три-четыре» пары начали плавно двигаться. Мерлин сконцентрировался только на Танит, — их пара двигалась почти идеально, — про себя считая раз-два-три, раз-два-три, и безукоризненно выполнил поддержку. Танит подмигнула ему, когда он поставил её на пол. Мерлин едва сдержал смешок. Бросив быстрый взгляд на зал, он увидел, что Флёр, Крам и Гермиона отлично справляются с танцем; движения Гарри были немного неловкими, но — в общем — он и его партнёрша держались хорошо.

Вскоре Дамблдор взял руку МакГонагалл и прошёл на паркет в сопровождении ещё нескольких учителей, затем к танцующим присоединились и Невилл Лонгботтом с Джинни Уизли, которая выглядела особенно довольной, так как была одной из нескольких третьекурсниц на балу. Через несколько минут весь зал был заполнен танцующими учениками из всех трёх школ и их учителями, двигающимися удивительно слаженно. Все поддержки были сделаны вовремя — в целом танец смотрелся очень красиво. Однако несколько парней, которых поднимали их партнёры, выглядели испуганно.

— О чём, ты там говорил, ты беспокоишься? — спросила Танит, когда Мерлин снова поднял её — казалось, уже в двадцатый раз.

— Должно быть, заразился от тебя способностью к танцам, — съехидничал он, меняя руки. Он был удивлён, что ещё никто не столкнулся спинами и не упал, учитывая, сколько людей танцевало. Фред Уизли и Анджелина Джонсон провальсировали мимо, смеясь и бросая хитрые взгляды на Драко Малфоя, который был одет в костюм с — до невозможности — высоким воротничком, делающим его похожим на священника.

— Должно быть, — протянула Танит. — Удивительно: такой костлявый, а даже можешь меня поднять.

— Это талант, — ответил Мерлин, подмигивая. Девушка откинула назад голову и рассмеялась. Танец продлился ещё около минуты; мелодия начала стихать — и все остановились и захлопали. Затем, в сопровождении громких вздохов и вскриков, на сцену из толпы поднялось несколько ребят, подозрительно похожих на Дэвида Боуи.

— Я должен знать, кто они такие? — спросил Мерлин.

— Ты что, из лесу приехал? — поразилась Танит. — Это Ведуньи — наверное, самая популярная сейчас группа. Не могу поверить, что Хогвартсу удалось пригласить их! Должно быть, они забронировали их за несколько месяцев.

Мерлин собирался задать ещё пару вопросов, когда барабанщик несколько раз ударил палочками и тяжёлый ритм тут же наполнил зал, словно снося крышу всем студентам. Большинство учителей тут же поспешили убраться из толпы, но некоторые, как, например, профессор Синистра, остались с весёлыми улыбками на лице.

Седрик и Чо протолкнулись сквозь толпу к Мерлину, за ними следовали Артур и Мако, Лидия и Павел, Кора и Майя; вскоре все его друзья каким-то образом собрались вокруг него и Танит.

— Обожаю эту песню! — воскликнула Мако, когда ритм изменился и толпа вскинула в воздух руки, подпрыгивая в такт словам о троллях, эльфах и гиппогрифах. Мако и Лидия, казалось, знали слова всех песен и что есть сил подпевали — едва ли что-либо было слышно поверх магически усиленной музыки. Мерлину пришлось признать, что слова были очень запоминающимися, — и уже скоро он плясал вместе со всеми. Из-за ограниченности пространства это был скорее не танец, а просто подпрыгивания и столкновения друг с другом.

Он рассмеялся, когда Артур возник из ниоткуда у него за спиной, как будто всегда там и был. Это ощущение почти буквально вышибло у него воздух из лёгких. Ощущение того, что спустя сотни лет, тысячелетий тоски, проведённой у прокл _я_ того озера, наблюдений за тем, как изменяется и исчезает прошлый мир, Артур наконец-таки здесь, с ним, даже если и не помнит, кем _он_  был и кем _они_ были. Он с трудом мог вдохнуть и поспешил повернуться к Артуру, на лице которого была написана шальная улыбка.

— Не хочешь выпить? — спросил он. Артур кивнул — и вдвоём они отделились от толпы, с улыбками запоминая заказы друзей, которые те выкрикивали поверх музыки. Мерлин в конце концов смог свободно вдохнуть, когда они выбрались из толпы в более свободное пространство рядом со столами. Там сидело несколько парочек, которые не любили танцевать, — включая, непонятно почему, Гарри и Рона. Мерлин удивлённо поднял бровь, проходя мимо них. Гарри одарил его взглядом, который он мог описать как нечто среднее между скукой, беспокойством и раздражением. Выражение лица Рона было понять гораздо проще — горечь и зависть, — так он смотрел на Гермиону, танцующую с Крамом.

Бармен в конце зала подавал пунш, в который близнецы Уизли, вероятно, уже попытались что-то подлить; тыквенный сок; сливочное пиво и парочку горячих напитков — но для семикурсников и учителей было разрешено огневиски, максимум по два кубка на человека.

— Э-э-э, четыре огневиски, три сливочных пива, два гранатовых пунша... тыквенный сок? — неуверенно закончил Мерлин, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить количество напитков, названия которых ему кричали с танцпола. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Артура — тот пожал плечами в ответ.

— Для кого огневиски? — спросил бармен.

— Морган Эмери, Артур Пендрагон, Кора Даллас и Павел Кайдановский, — ответил Мерлин; бармен нашёл их имена в списке и сделал напротив каждого пометку. Всё было очень официально — но в то же время и безопасно. Мерлин опёрся о барную стойку, пока разливались их напитки, и упорно вглядывался в толпу, пытаясь не пялиться на Артура с глупой улыбкой.

— Кто-то выглядит очень довольным, — заметил Артур, а Мерлин рассмеялся.

— Сегодня замечательный вечер — и я с людьми, которыми дорожу. Почему бы мне не быть счастливым? — ответил Мерлин, вопросительно поднимая бровь, со всё той же улыбкой на лице.

— О, тебе стоит радоваться, Морган, особенно если учесть, что ты можешь погибнуть ужасной смертью в этом году, — хмыкнул Артур.

— Не напоминай, — вздохнул Мерлин, оглядываясь на Кору и Майю, которые прижимались друг к другу, очевидно, ближе дозволенного. — Напомни-ка, почему я решил покинуть свою глубинку?

— Из-за моей дьявольской красоты, — ответил Артур; Мерлин же подавился смешком: ответ был слишком близок к правде, что делало его ещё более забавным.

— Я оскорблён, — выдохнул Артур, прижимая руку к груди.

— Прости, — выдавил Мерлин. — Нет, ты абсолютно прав. Я не смог противиться чарам самого прекрасного Артура Пендрагона, — протянул он, говоря частичную правду.

— Это уж точно, — фыркнул Артур. Мерлин улыбнулся и посмотрел на него, задерживая взгляд на несколько секунд дольше положенного друзьям, перед тем как бармен объявил, что их заказ готов. Он взял поднос с напитками, а Артур подхватил другой — и вместе они отнесли их на ближайший к танцполу стол, по пути позвав друзей.

Компания с боем прорвалась через толпу за напитками — все были раскрасневшимися и счастливыми. Кора слегка поморщилась, отпивая глоток своего огневиски, а Павел опрокинул весь кубок за раз; Лидия закатила глаза и чуть слышно пробормотала — «русские». 

— В России есть тетрапаки, как для сока, с 50% водкой _ˡ_ , — сказал Павел, ставя свой кубок на стол. — Чистая правда.

— Да ладно тебе, _как для сока_? С трубочками и всем остальным? — недоверчиво переспросила Майя. Павел только кивнул — никто не мог понять, говорил ли тот правду или же всех дурил. Мерлин знал, что на самом деле Павел не считает, что всё было изобретено в России, однако ему нравилось так говорить, чтобы побесить всех вокруг. Он был ещё тем засранцем.

— Ладно, давайте назад! — восторженно воскликнул Роб; его и Верна партнёрши ушли танцевать с другими гриффиндорцами. Все допили свои напитки и вернулись в толпу, танцуя и смеясь. Музыка наполняла весь зал — Мерлин не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым и свободным, даже когда его неугомонные конечности едва не снесли пару голов. Вечер продолжался: ещё несколько напитков было выпито; между Гермионой и Роном произошла какая-то ссора, пока Крам растерянно стоял рядом с напитками в руках. Кора и Майя во всю обнимались на танцполе, а Лидия и Павел исчезли куда-то по направлению к саду.

Верн и Роб вытворяли нечто странное на танцполе, что выглядело очень необычно, но чрезвычайно смешно. Вокруг них образовался круг, пока они махали руками, изображая гигантских медуз. Кора и Майя вскоре скрылись в самом тёмном уголке зала; Мако нашла Ринко — и вдвоём они начали исполнять насыщенный хореографией танец, который выглядел впечатляюще. Седрик присел за столик вместе с Чо — и в скором времени на танцполе остались только Мерлин, Артур и Танит.

— Мои ноги... — застонала Танит, продолжая танцевать сквозь боль. Мерлин был удивлён, что девушка взвыла только через несколько часов после начала танцев, потому что её каблуки выглядели так, словно служили орудиями для пыток. — Кажется, с меня хватит.

— Просто оставь свои туфли рядом с Седриком и Чо, — предложил Мерлин, однако Танит покачала головой и ухмыльнулась.

— Я никому не доверю этих малышей, — произнесла она. — К тому же я слишком низкая без них — меня попросту затопчут. Увидимся завтра на зельях, ладно? — Мерлин притянул её в объятия и поцеловал куда-то в макушку.

— Если я не скончаюсь этой ночью, то да, — ответил Мерлин. Танит улыбнулась и шлёпнула Артура по плечу.

— Знаешь, а ты не так уж и плох для гриффиндорца, — сказала она. — Жду не дождусь встретиться с тобой в Дуэльном Клубе.

— Ты второй лучший слизеринец в моей жизни, — ответил Артур. — И это только потому, что Майя покупает мне шоколадки.

Танит рассмеялась и направилась прочь с танцпола, по пути снимая туфли и после этого становясь примерно на шесть дюймов ниже. По дороге из зала, на прощание, она стукнулась кулаками с Седриком и Чо и оставила Мерлина и Артура вдвоём.

— У тебя ещё осталось огневиски? — спросил Артур.

— Не-а, но, кажется, у Танит оставалось одно. Хочешь напополам? — предложил Мерлин. Обычно он не был любителем алкоголя, особенно рядом с Артуром. Но сейчас было два часа ночи, большинство семикурсников каким-то образом умудрилось напиться до почти бессознательного состояния... В конце концов, был Святочный Бал, так почему бы и нет? И если Мерлин правильно понимал Артура, то чуть-чуть расслабиться было не такой уж плохой идеей.

Вдвоём они выбрались из толпы, держась друг за друга. Седрик одарил их понимающим взглядом, когда они проковыляли мимо него. Они добрались до бара и заказали второй — и последний — огневиски Танит, затем выползли на галерею и уселись на каменном подоконнике, свесив ноги наружу над чёрной землёй.

Снейп и Каркаров вместе бродили по коридорам — это было совсем неудивительно, учитывая, что они являлись самыми страшными типами в школе. Мерлин так и не понял, что произнёс это вслух, пока не услышал, как Артур разразился смехом. Мерлин взял кубок из его рук и отпил немного огневиски, чувствуя, как напиток обжигает горло. Он был готов поклясться, что Стебель слегка переборщила с ним, судя по её проблемам с координацией, которые он недавно видел.

— Как думаешь, сколько человек сейчас сидят по кустам? — спросил Артур слегка заплетающимся языком. Мерлин прищурился, вглядываясь во тьму и замечая, что несколько кустов слегка шевелятся. 

— Вероятно, около пяти, — ответил Мерлин. Артур хихикнул.

— Пять? Кто-то втроём залез в одни кусты? — спросил он.

— Без понятия. Зачем вообще залезать в кусты? Это бессмысленно! Для чего тогда нам спальни? — вздохнул Мерлин. — По крайней мере, мы знаем, что Кора и Майя достаточно умны, чтобы это понять. Не думаю, что Лидия и Павел дотерпели бы. Чья гостиная ближе? — спросил он.

— Наверное, гриффиндорская, — ответил Артур, делая глоток огневиски. — Она на несколько этажей выше, а кухни намного дальше. Вам, ребята, повезло, что у вас есть кухни.

— Знаю, — хитро проговорил Мерлин, забирая кубок из рук Артура. Огневиски оставалось уже на дне — и он прикончил остатки одним глотком, отставляя кубок подальше.

— Как выглядит гостиная Хаффлпаффа? — спросил Артур, уставившись на убывающий месяц.

— Большая. Жёлтая, — ответил Мерлин — он был не в состоянии подобрать более ёмкие слова. — Отличные кровати, словно спишь на маленьком облачке.

— Не думал, что тебе так мало надо для счастья, — улыбнулся Артур, а Мерлин застонал.

— Вот почему я не пью: надо мной всегда потом смеются. А я даже не так уж и много выпил, — возразил Мерлин. Два с половиной кубка огневиски не слишком сильно на него повлияли бы, однако он почти ничего не ел, кроме закусок, — так что алкоголь ударил ему в голову сильнее обычного, хоть и не так сильно, чтобы скомпрометировать его здравый смысл. По крайней мере, не слишком.

— Уж точно не так, как Ринко, — сказал Артур, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, как Мако почти тащит свою сестру по направлению к гостиной. — Каким образом она выплясывала тот сложный танец с таким количеством выпитого алкоголя — за гранью моего понимания.

— Прекрати использовать столько длинных слов, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Я слишком пьян для этого. И устал.

— Может, тебе пора вернуться в свою гостиную? — поинтересовался Артур. Мерлин лишь улыбнулся и положил голову на плечо Артура.

— Нет, мне и тут хорошо, — ответил он, расслабленно блуждая взглядом по тёмному саду, за которым простиралось озеро, чья поверхность была подозрительно неподвижной, учитывая, сколько тварей в нём обитало. Мерлин понимал, что в ближайшем будущем ему предстоит искупаться в нём, — и это напомнило ему, как сильно он ненавидел озёра. Артур опустил свою голову поверх головы Мерлина — и вместе они расслабленно сидели на своём подоконнике, изредка хихикая, когда Снейп отправлял заклинания в кусты и выгонял оттуда визжащих учеников.

В конце концов Мерлин начал зевать, совершенно расслабившись, не в силах удержать голову на плече Артура. Префект вздохнул и соскользнул с подоконника, ставя Мерлина на ноги. Мерлин споткнулся и рассмеялся собственной неуклюжести, почти падая через свою мантию.

— Ладно, сам ты до гостиной не дойдёшь, — сказал Артур; его голос был гораздо менее пьяным, чем у Мерлина, к больш _о_ му недовольству последнего. Его язык заплетался — и, скорее всего, он просто пытался вести себя здраво в данной ситуации, что ещё больше рассмешило Мерлина.

— Где твоя гостиная? — спросил Артур. Мерлин пожал плечами: он и вправду не помнил дорогу к гостиной Хаффлпаффа — тем более так поздно, в воскресенье, когда коридоры меняли направление (с часу ночи до девяти утра).

— Без понятия, — ответил Мерлин. Артур вздохнул и покрепче ухватился за перекинутую через плечо руку Мерлина.

— Кажется, ты идёшь к гриффиндорцам, — проговорил он. Совершенно пьяный, Мерлин не мог не подумать о том, как иронична эта ситуация; о том, что теперь Артур тащит бессознательного Мерлина — только Мерлин не умирал от закалённого в огне дракона клинка в груди.

Мерлин едва ли хоть раз встал на ступеньку за три этажа и краем уха услышал, как Артур произносит какой-то пароль пьяной Полной Даме, — но он тут же проснулся, как только почувствовал тепло гостиной. Она была небольшой и уютной, с плюшевыми красными креслами и тёплым, трещащим камином.

— Мне здесь нравится, — проговорил Мерлин. Он заметил спящего в углу рейвенкловца и гриффиндорца, спящего в обнимку с хаффлпаффцем на диване.

— Так мило, — невнятно протянул Мерлин, проходя мимо них. Артур снова помог ему подняться по лестнице, ведущей в спальни.

— Эрик, вероятно, останется у Рейвенкло — так что можешь занять его кровать. Я сильно удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь, кроме меня, проснётся завтра в собственной постели, — произнёс Артур, скидывая Мерлина на кровать. Она была удобной, но совершенно несравнимой с его собственной — облачно-мягкой — постелью в спальне Хаффлпаффа; и он немного жалел, что не смог вспомнить дорогу назад. Он открыл глаза и наблюдал за тем, как Артур снимает свою рубиново-красную мантию и укладывается в постель рядом в обычной футболке и штанах. Мерлин сумел расстегнуть свою мантию, ещё помня, сколько она стоила. Наконец он остался в рубашке и белье.

Он, согретый алкоголем в крови, почти провалился в сон, когда Артур подал голос со своей кровати:

— У меня такое чувство, что я тебя знаю.

Мерлин вскинул бровь и перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы увидеть уставившегося на него Артура.

— Так и есть, — произнёс Мерлин с глупой улыбкой.

— Мне кажется, что я знал тебя прежде — до того, как встретил тебя в Хогвартсе, понимаешь? — вздохнул Артур, откидываясь на спину и осознавая, что его слова звучат как полная бессмыслица. Мерлин рассмеялся, а потом зевнул.

— Да, я понимаю, о чём ты, — ответил он.

— Это слишком странно? — спросил Артур. — В смысле, мы знаем друг друга только... три месяца, а у меня такое чувство, что все три года.

— На самом деле десять, — ляпнул Мерлин.

— Да, это больше похоже на правду, — пробормотал Артур. — Такое чувство, что я знаю тебя уже десять лет. Почему?

— Вероятно, потому, что я классный, — ответил Мерлин, а Артур, лёжа в расслабленной позе на своей кровати, хрюкнул от смеха в подушку.

— Ты и вправду классный, Морган, — признал Артур. — Тут я не совру.

— Ты тоже классный, Артур, — сказал Мерлин с глупой улыбкой. — И красивый. Очень красивый. Просто отвратительно, ужасно привлекательный. Тебя нужно запереть в подземелье. Быть таким привлекательным просто незаконно, — выпалил он; Артур рассмеялся.

— И у тебя отличная задница, — добавил Мерлин, в упор глядя на вышеупомянутую часть тела. — Она так хороша, что нарисована на моём разрешении, прикреплённом в правом углу ветрового стекла, о парковке в центре Лондона, — произнёс он. Артур чуть не подавился смехом.

— Твоя задница такая сочная, что мне понадобятся ножницы, чтобы высвободить её из плотного захвата штанов. Сестра! Скорее скальпель! Нужно срезать с него футболку! Дефибриллятор! Быстрее! Мы его теряем! Сэр, что с вами случилось в этой автокатастрофе? — безумно кричал Мерлин. Артур уже достиг той стадии, когда просто беззвучно смеялся; слёзы катились у него по щекам. Мерлин же настолько распалился, что почти упал с кровати, при этом активно жестикулируя.

— Твоя задница такая упругая, что внутри неё есть специальные работники, которые разглаживают все складочки, образовавшиеся после долгого сидения за партами, — восторженно продолжил Мерлин, завершая свою тираду громким стуком: он упал на пол.

— Прошу, перестань, — просипел Артур, слегка отдышавшись от смеха. Его лицо было таким красным, что казалось, что он действительно вот-вот задохнётся. Один из его соседей по комнате, который пришёл раньше них, со стоном проснулся и наложил обеззвучивающее заклинание, чтобы хоть немного поспать.

Наконец-таки Артур успокоился, однако снова хихикнул, когда увидел Мерлина, распластавшегося на полу, — одной ногой он запутался в одеяле, и теперь она висела в воздухе.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Артур.

— Уж точно не рассматриваю вот _эту_ задницу, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Мерлин. Гриффиндорец с трудом сдержался от очередного смешка.

— Выглядит не слишком удобным, — добавил Артур.

— Ты удивишься тому, как удобно, — ответил Мерлин, трепыхаясь на ковре. На самом деле было не так уж и удобно, но он был пьян и вымотан, так что мог отключиться где угодно. Артур опустил вниз руку. Мерлин ухватился за неё — и Артур втянул его к себе на кровать. Мерлин рассмеялся, когда случайно заехал тому коленкой в живот, а блондин взвыл от боли.

— Прямо по моей проспиртованной почке, — простонал Артур.

— Сам виноват, — сказал Мерлин, укладываясь на своей половине кровати. — Не стоило тебе поднимать меня сюда с моими смертельно острыми коленками.

— Задница, — обозвался Артур.

— Дубина, — в ответ обозвался Мерлин.

— Придурок.

— Идиот.

— Болван.

— Дубоголовый.

— Дубо... что это вообще такое, дубоголовый? — спросил Артур.

— Это ты, — ответил Мерлин и чуть не полетел с кровати за своё элегантное сравнение. Он снова рассмеялся, но усталость брала своё, и он зевнул, перекатываясь на другой бок, лицом к Артуру.

— Ты же понимаешь, как неловко нам будет утром? — проговорил Мерлин, зевая.

— Только если ты будешь считать это всё неловким, — ответил Артур, поворачивая голову к Мерлину. — Мне нормально.

— А что, если мы начнём обниматься во сне? — спросил Мерлин с хитрой улыбкой.

— Тогда я надеюсь, что твои убийственно острые конечности не повредят мои органы, — в тон ему ответил Артур. Мерлин широко улыбнулся. Несколько секунд они лежали молча.

— Артур, ты только что признался, что я тебе нравлюсь? — протянул Мерлин.

— Конечно ты мне нравишься, Морган, не будь дураком, — сказал Артур, закатывая глаза.

— Нет, я тебе _нравлюсь_ , правда? — произнёс Мерлин с очень хитрой ухмылкой.

— Тебе что, двенадцать? — саркастично спросил Артур. Мерлин лишь рассмеялся и пододвинулся ближе к Артуру, кладя руку тому на грудь.

— Я тебе нра-а-а-а-а-авлюсь, — пропел Мерлин, а Артур застонал, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— В такие моменты я спрашиваю себя: почему? — вздохнул Артур. Мерлин особенно пьяно рассмеялся. Артур отодвинул его — и тот удобно устроился на другой подушке, с лёгкой улыбкой отдаваясь усталости. Всё было спокойно, пока не...

— Твоя задница такая круглая, что при помощи числа Пи можно посчитать её диаметр.

За это Мерлина всё-таки столкнули на пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. перев:  
>  _ˡ_ — я, честно, никогда о таком не слышала, но автор уверяет, что видела в Интернете информацию об этом. Если кто-то что-то знает о таких упаковках, то прошу подтвердить это в комментариях.


	13. Дыхание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ребята встречаются с Дамблдором по поводу Дуэльного Клуба, а также поднимается вопрос о том, как дышать под водой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Мне немного жаль, что в нашей компании друзей нет рейвенкловцев, учитывая, что я одна из них.
> 
> Прим. перев: Кстати, Рейвенкло — и мой факультет тоже #ravenclawpride
> 
> Прим. ред: Слизерин!

Следующее утро было полным адом: ничего не понимающие — всё ещё пьяные! — семикурсники просыпались и обнаруживали себя не в своих спальнях. Гарри рассмеялся, разглядев измученный вид Мерлина; он столкнулся с ним на лестнице, ведущей из спален в гостиную. На Мерлине была измятая парадная мантия — а его волосы торчали во все стороны. Тот рейвенкловец всё ещё спал в углу — так что Мерлину пришлось довольно долго будить его прежде, чем он проснулся.

В коридорах толпились семикурсники в парадных мантиях разного вида свежести и с различающимся уровнем отчаяния на лицах, которые они прикрывали от ярких солнечных лучей. Учителя же с самодовольным видом спешили по своим делам. Едва войдя в гостиную Хаффлпаффа, Мерлин столкнулся с удивительно счастливой Майей и с довольно-таки «помятой» Корой, которая стояла в дверях, ведущих в крыло спален, и с хитрой ухмылкой махала девушке.

Верн, Роб и Седрик сумели добраться до кроватей без происшествий, а Павел обнаружился спящим в обнимку с Лидией под ворохом одеял. Насколько можно было судить по количеству оголённой кожи и синяков — они времени даром не теряли.

— Кажется, у кого-то была бурная ночка, — отметил Мерлин, едва переступив порог спальни.

— Мы не смели заходить сюда раньше трёх, — рассмеялся Седрик. Мерлин стащил с себя парадную мантию и натянул обычную школьную, немного провозившись с галстуком.

— Птичка напела, что этой ночью ты спал у гриффиндорцев, — протянул Верн, играя бровями и подразумевая определённо что-то неприличное. Мерлин покраснел и смущённо провёл рукой по и без того лохматому затылку.

— Эй, всё было не так, — принялся отрицать Мерлин. — Я был слишком пьян, чтобы вспомнить дорогу в свою гостиную, а гриффиндорская была ближе всего, — начал оправдываться он.

— Мм-м, — скептически протянул Роб.

— Но тебе бы понравился наш вариант развития событий? — спросил Седрик.

— Я... я не знаю, — вздохнул Мерлин, тяжело опускаясь на свою кровать. — Может.

— Если тебе интересно: он думает точно так же, — промурлыкала Лидия, переворачиваясь в объятиях Павла. Её идеальные кудри даже не растрепались. — Просто действуй, — добавила она.

— Всё немного сложнее, чем кажется, — снова вздохнул Мерлин, потирая лицо ладонями. Единственное его желание сейчас состояло в том, чтобы наконец-таки прошла ужасная головная боль и чтобы он наконец смог мыслить трезво. В эту же секунду, словно дар небес, в комнату вошла Кора с кубком, полным чем-то, пахнущим мятой.

— Зелье против похмелья! Скажите «спасибо» Стебель, — объявила она. Мерлин с благодарностью принял кубок и отпил большой глоток, прежде чем передать его Седрику. Головная боль тут же начала проходить; его глаза стали более терпимы к свету.

— Вижу, вы все отлично провели ночь, — произнесла Лидия с усмешкой.

— Поверь мне, даже лучше, чем отлично, — ухмыльнулась Кора, подтягивая соскользнувшую с плеча мантию и прикрывая маленькие синячки. Лидия рассмеялась и легла обратно, в кровать, к спящему мёртвым сном Павлу. Она смотрела на него с таким нежным выражением лица, что Мерлин сам почувствовал её счастье. Ему хотелось испытать то же самое — но было слишком много причин, почему он не мог себе этого позволить.

Он был здесь, чтобы спасти Седрика и остановить Волдеморта, а не для того, чтобы целоваться с Артуром Пендрагоном.

Тут же тоненький голосок в глубине его сознания поспешил напомнить ему, что его истинной судьбой всегда был и будет Артур Пендрагон.

Когда Мерлин помахал Артуру на Трансфигурации, то сразу стало понятно, что гриффиндорец практически ничего не помнил о прошедшей ночи, хотя их поведение рядом друг с другом и изменилось. Мерлин заметил, что в ходе следующих нескольких недель они значительно сблизились и чувствовали себя гораздо более расслабленно в компании друг друга — случайные касания стали чаще и охотнее. Однако все внутренности Мерлина по-прежнему сжимались каждый раз, когда Артур хлопал его по спине или приобнимал его за плечо — точь-в-точь как делал в Камелоте.

Мерлин гадал, вспомнит ли он когда-нибудь об этом.

Оставалась неделя до второго испытания, когда Мерлин и Артур встретились с МакГонагалл у каменной горгульи. Профессор произнесла пароль — _«Сахарные свистульки»_ , — и горгулья отодвинулась, открыв проход к двери в кабинет директора.

— Ах, мистер Эмери и мистер Пендрагон, я слышал несколько интересных историй, касающихся вас, — поприветствовал их профессор Дамблдор, широко разведя руки и поднимаясь из-за стола. Мерлин заметил прекрасного феникса, сидящего на жёрдочке неподалёку от рабочего места директора. Птица была в полном расцвете сил: величественная и завораживающая взгляд.

— Надеюсь, это хорошие истории, — улыбнулся Артур.

— Я тоже надеюсь, мистер Пендрагон, — строго произнесла МакГонагалл, однако Мерлин был уверен, что её губы тут же изогнулись в лёгкой доброй улыбке. Дамблдор рассмеялся и жестом подозвал их двоих сесть напротив его стола.

— А как вы поживаете, мистер Эмери? Полагаю, уже готовы ко второму испытанию? — спросил Дамблдор, подмигивая. Мерлин едва заметно скривился.

— Почти, — ответил Мерлин. — Я разобрался с загадкой, но пока ещё работаю над тем, как претворить в жизнь её решение.

— Вы с этим справитесь, — уверил его Дамблдор. — Для волшебника, чья семья вела отшельнический образ жизни, ваши оценки удивительно высоки — за исключением Трансфигурации, конечно же, — добавил он, слегка улыбнувшись МакГонагалл. — Я также видел, что вы взяли курс Теории Магии в качестве электива (дополнительного предмета, прим. ред.)? Без сомнения, это логичный выбор, учитывая ваши способности Повелителя Драконов. Рита Скитер уже несколько недель выпрашивает у меня интервью с вами.

— Благодарю, сэр, — сказал Мерлин, удивлённый тем, как много Дамблдор о нём знал. С другой стороны, он предполагал, что Дамблдор постарается разузнать о нём всё, когда он стал одним из чемпионов Хогвартса. Он только надеялся на то, что его ложь останется сокрытой от глаз директора.

— Занятия очень интересные: профессор Синистра очень хорошо всё рассказывает. Видно, что ей нравится её предмет. Надеюсь, вы не разрешили Рите Скитер брать у меня интервью — не после всех её ужасных статей, которые она писала о моих друзьях, — нахмурился Мерлин, вспоминая статьи о Гарри и Гермионе, Хагриде и других. Он старательно избегал её, едва завидев на горизонте белобрысую макушку, и надеялся не встречаться с ней и впредь.

Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся его словам, соединяя пирамидкой кончики пальцев:

— Конечно нет, дорогой мальчик, и не собираюсь в ближайшее время. Однако я понимаю, что вы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать Турнир Трёх Волшебников.

— Нет, сэр, — вставил Артур. — Морган и я хотели снова открыть студенческий Дуэльный Клуб — как тот, который образовал профессор Локхарт. Морган — один из лучших дуэлянтов, которых я когда-либо знал, и несмотря на нашу... не вполне разрешённую дуэль на первой неделе... — остановился он и скромно взглянул на МакГонагалл. — Я думаю, клуб будет отличной возможностью для многих младшекурсников и старшекурсников попрактиковаться в дуэлинге. На ЗОТИ у нас не очень много практики, и я подумал, что лишний опыт никому не помешает и даже поможет, как, например, Моргану — подготовиться ко второму и третьему испытаниям.

Несколько секунд Дамблдор внимательно вглядывался в Артура, раздумывая. Мерлин прислонился плечом к плечу друга, поддерживая его.

— Думаю, мистер Пендрагон, это — отличная идея, — наконец произнёс директор, а лицо Артура тут же озарила широкая улыбка. — Полагаю, заинтересованные уже есть?

— Да, сэр, — подтвердил Мерлин. — Мы поговорили с некоторыми семикурсниками и четверокурсниками — и вроде бы им интересно.

— А деканы факультетов согласны? — спросил Дамблодор, обращаясь к МакГонагалл.

— И Помона, и я полностью поддерживаем идею до тех пор, пока дуэли организованы по правилам и никто из студентов не получает травмы, — ответила МакГонагалл, в упор глядя на двоих семикурсников, стыдливо потупивших глаза под её взглядом.

— В таком случае я думаю, что замечательно будет воплотить данную идею в жизнь. Я даю на это своё разрешение, — произнёс Дамблдор. — Можете открывать клуб после второго испытания. Не думаю, что мистеру Эмери понравилось бы постоянно отвлекаться на неделе перед ним. Можете развесить плакаты в гостиных, а Большой Зал будет предоставлен в ваше распоряжение на несколько часов в дни, которые вы сами установите. Просто известите меня, когда решите вопрос с расписанием, — добавил он. С лица Мерлина не сходила довольная улыбка.

— Благодарим вас, сэр, — произнёс Артур, поднимаясь. — Мы очень ценим это. Обещаем, что будем следить за безопасностью и контролировать использование заклинаний. Я думаю, мы будем проводить два занятия в неделю: одно — для ребят с первого по четвёртый курс, а другое — с пятого по седьмой.

— Согласен, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Очень хорошо. Два занятия в неделю в Большом Зале. Оповестите меня, когда определитесь с датами и временем, и я проконтролирую то, чтобы объявления были сделаны и развешены в гостиных.

— Спасибо профессор, — проговорил Мерлин с улыбкой и едва сдерживал себя по дороге из кабинета. Как только горгулья закрыла проход к двери и они остались одни в коридоре, парни принялись прыгать от радости. Артур схватил Мерлина и притянул его в объятия; они глупо прыгали, обнимаясь.

— Не могу поверить! — радостно воскликнул Артур. Мерлин улыбнулся и потрепал друга по волосам.

— Ты сделал это, твоя задумка принесла свои плоды — и скоро мы получим контроль над _всеми учениками_ , — произнёс Мерлин, понижая голос на последних словах.

—  _Как мы и планировали_ , — подыграл ему Артур, потирая ладони, словно злодей, придумавший коварный план.

— Теперь я жалею, что дала вам своё разрешение, — раздался высокий голос позади них. Парни подпрыгнули от неожиданности, поворачиваясь к профессору МакГонагалл, которая вышла из кабинета Дамблдора с улыбкой на лице. — Хватит строить коварные планы. Мистер Эмери, кажется, у вас есть незавершённое дело?

— Да, профессор МакГонагалл, — враз ответили ей парни и поспешили скрыться от неё, убегая дальше по коридору. В зале они встретились с Седриком и Корой и поделились с ними новостями о Дуэльном Клубе.

— Отлично! Жду не дождусь! — воскликнула Кора, широко улыбаясь. — Вы же будете показывать, как надо сражаться, так? Я готова заплатить любые деньги, чтобы снова увидеть ту дуэль.

— Конечно, — закатил глаза Артур, оскорблённый тем, что кто-то мог подумать иначе.

— Он просто боится, — добавил Мерлин сквозь смех.

— Что-о-о? — возмущённо начал Артур, сузив глаза.

— Будете кокетничать потом, — драматично вздохнул Седрик. — Не хочу никому портить настроение, но второе испытание уже через неделю, а ты всё ещё не знаешь, как задержать дыхание под водой на час.

— Ух ты, правда? — удивился Артур. До этого он не знал, в чём состояла суть задания.

— Ага, — вздохнул Мерлин — и вчетвером они направились в библиотеку, захватив с собой по пути Верна и Танит. Уже в библиотеке они сели за стол к Робу и Павлу — ребята выглядели уставшими, их волосы были всклокочены — и принялись изучать полки на предмет подходящей для вопроса литературы.

Гора книг с различными заклинаниями начала расти на столе с небывалой скоростью, а идеи становились всё безумнее и безумнее.

— Что на счёт жаброслей? — предложила Майя, присоединившаяся к компании позже всех. Она достала свою _«Тысячу растений и грибов»_ , чтобы показать таблицу свойств жаброслей.

— Когда ты съедаешь их, у тебя вырастают жабры и плавники и ты можешь плавать и дышать под водой. Кажется, не совсем точно установлено время действия этих водорослей — это зависит от того, пресная ли вода или солёная, но если рассчитать количество, то тебе должно хватить на час.

— Отличная идея! — воскликнул Седрик.

— Не пойдёт, — вздохнул Мерлин. — У меня на них аллергия.

— Я... как ты вообще можешь знать, что у тебя аллергия на жабросли? — удивлённо вскинула бровь Танит.

— Моя семья жила рядом с озером, — начал Мерлин, говоря частичную правду. — Там на берегу росли жабросли и как-то раз я решил посмотреть, что на дне озера. — _«Проверить, был ли там Артур»_. — Всё кончилось тем, что у меня случился анафилактический шок и я чуть не умер.

— Ничего себе, — ахнул Верн. — Ужас. Кто тебя спас?

— Моя семья, к счастью, вовремя хватилась меня, — объяснил Мерлин с успокаивающей улыбкой. _На самом деле он умер тогда на берегу, но вернулся к жизни благодаря рвоте, с которой вышли водоросли._

— Значит, никаких жаброслей, — подытожил Артур. — Может, Гарри сможет использовать их, если он ещё не придумал ничего сам.

— Хорошая мысль, — согласился Мерлин с улыбкой. — Расскажи Гарри, когда пересечешься с ним. Я уверен, Майя поможет нам достать немного водорослей.

Слизеринка вопросительно посмотрела на Мерлина.

— О, ну ладно, думаю, я как слизеринка с наивысшим баллом по Гербологии смогу раздобыть немного жаброслей, — улыбнулась она.

— Ты — замечательная, — протянула Кора, подперев подбородок рукой и мечтательно глядя на свою девушку. Майя покраснела и легко толкнула её в бок — но не смогла скрыть улыбки.

— Мерзко, — пробормотала Танит, пролистывая книгу по ЗОТИ.

— Сама ты мерзкая, — бросила в ответ Кора.

— Ты совершенно не умеешь отвечать на колкости, — ответила ей Танит, закатив глаза. Мерлин зевнул и посмотрел на часы — оставалось полчаса до закрытия библиотеки и начала комендантского часа.

— Нам нужно придумать что-нибудь в следующие полчаса или придётся собираться тут ещё и завтра вечером, — сказал Мерлин, а Павел застонал.

— Я не могу работать в таких условиях, — пожаловался Павел. У него был ужасно уставший вид: чернила размазаны по всему лицу и руке, которой он писал трёхфутовое эссе. — Так что думайте быстрее.

Все принялись снова просматривать книги, гора которых вновь начала расти, пока не...

— Я, чёрт подери, нашла его! — радостно воскликнула Кора, швыряя книгу на стол.

— Пожалуйста, пусть будет так, — взмолился Мерлин.

— Заклинание _головного пузыря_ , — произнесла Кора, широко улыбаясь и протягивая книгу Мерлину.

— Нет, я тоже думал об этом, — начал Седрик. — Оно защищает только от газов — оно не будет работать под водой.

— Нет, будет, — парировала Кора. — Головной пузырь фильтрует что бы то ни было снаружи в пригодный для дыхания воздух внутри, так? Логично, что по такому принципу он будет фильтровать воду в кислород.

Мерлин задумчиво рассматривал описание заклинания и рисунок, изображавший волшебника с большим пузырём, закрывающим половину лица, и схему, объясняющую принцип фильтрации газов в кислород. Теоретически оно может сработать, к тому же у них было ещё достаточно времени, чтобы проверить это на практике.

— Может сработать, — согласился Мерлин.

— Даже если и нет, я уверена, что мы можем немного изменить заклинание, чтобы оно выделяло кислород из молекул воды, — добавила Танит. — Часто изменения в заклинаниях не срабатывают, но, думаю, эти должны, учитывая их незначительность. Я могу завтра уточнить у Флитвика.

— Значит, решено, — радостно заключил Седрик, обняв Мерлина за плечи. — Мы можем снова воспользоваться ванной префектов, чтобы опробовать его.

— Вы что, уже пользовались ванной префектов? Без меня? — возмутился Артур. — Я оскорблён.

— У нас не было времени заходить за тобой в гостиную Гриффиндора, чтобы пойти купаться со всеми нами и золотым яйцом, — начал Мерлин, смеясь.

— Так вы  _все купались_ без меня? Вот теперь я оскорблён до глубины души! — воскликнул Артур. — А я думал, мы друзья!

— Это совершенно не по-гейски, — хихикнула Майя.

— Я вас всех побью, если вы не заткнётесь, — воскликнул Павел. Роб согласно кивнул. — Сдача эссе завтра, а я его ещё не закончил!

— Так, может, стоило начинать раньше сегодняшнего дня? — поинтересовался Верн.

— Мы начали неделю назад! — принялся доказывать Роб.

— На тебя не похоже, — отозвался Седрик, приподняв бровь. Все знали, что Роб всегда оставляет всё на последнюю минуту. И то, что он начал писать эссе за неделю до сдачи, было сравни чуду.

— Ха-ха, — саркастично проговорил Роб. — Как смешно. Я бы посмотрел, как вы сами пишите эссе по Алхимии.

— Я закончил его два дня назад, — ответил ему Мерлин. — Можете прочитать его, если это вам поможет, — добавил он, доставая свиток из сумки. Роб и Павел тут же склонились над его пергаментом и чуть ли не боготворили Мерлина, восхваляя его доброту.

Через десять минут мадам Пинс начала выгонять всех из библиотеки, раздражённо косясь на горы книг, которые семикурсники оставили на столе. Артур поспешил в гриффиндорскую гостиную; после него от группы отделилась Майя, обещая достать немного жаброслей. Все остальные продолжили путь в гостиную Хаффлпаффа к своим облачно-мягким кроватям, о которых мечтали весь этот тяжёлый день.


	14. Плавание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наконец пришло время второго испытания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новая глава? Не в конце месяца? Вы удивлены? Потому что мы — да.

В ночь перед вторым испытанием Мерлин едва ли мог заснуть: всё время ворочался и не смыкал глаз. Он отлично слышал сопение Роба, которое иногда становилось таким громким, что кто-нибудь из соседей насылал обеззвучивающее заклинание, но в основном ночь была тихой. Павел изредка бормотал что-то по-русски во сне, что было для него обычным делом, а Седрик и Верн спали мёртвым сном. Мерлину хотелось встать и прогуляться, посмотреть, не встретит ли он Артура на обходе, но он логически понимал, что ему нужно хотя бы попытаться поспать.

Однако он никак не мог успокоить себя — нервные бабочки то и дело принимались летать в животе, а сердце начинало стучать так громко, что он практически слышал его в ночной тишине; пальцы немного тряслись. Майе удалось убедить Снейпа дать ей немного жаброслей для «научных целей» и отдать их Гарри накануне испытания. Мальчик судорожно рылся в библиотеке вместе с Гермионой и Роном и чуть ли не разрыдался от облегчения.

Разумом Мерлин понимал, что ему не о чем беспокоиться: он (в основном) знал суть задания и уже испробовал заклинание головного пузыря столько раз, что смог бы его использовать даже во сне. Профессор Флитвик подтвердил, что оно сработает под водой. И это было проверено ещё миллион раз в ванной префектов. Плюс ко всему ему было около тысячи лет, он был Воплощением Волшебства и сможет вынести любые повороты судьбы. Он переживал вещи страшнее, чем часовое плавание под полным контролем опытных волшебников.

Вероятно, причиной беспокойства был элемент неизвестности, который так не нравился Мерлину. Факт того, что он не имел представления, что — или кто — окажется на дне озера. Как вообще определялось то, кого нужно забрать у каждого участника? Что, если Мерлин не сможет спасти его — её или их — вовремя? _«Потом пропажи не вернуть»._

В конце концов Мерлин забылся беспокойным сном и был разбужен, словно минуту спустя, чрезмерно возбуждённым Седриком. Роб и Верн, невероятно довольные, стояли позади него, одетые с головы до ног в цвета Хаффлпаффа. Половина лица Седрика была выкрашена чёрным, а другая — жёлтым. У Роба же всё лицо было изрисовано чёрно-жёлтыми полосками. Верн нарисовал маленького барсучка на щеке, а на его лбу красовалась ярко-жёлтая «Х». Павел, конечно же, всё ещё спал, зарывшись головой под подушку.

— С добрым утром, Чемпион! — радостно воскликнул Седрик. Мерлин застонал — ему казалось, что он поспал в общей сложности минуты две. — Тебе нужно поесть, иначе будешь плавать на голодный желудок. Вставай, — настаивал парень, стягивая с Мерлина одеяло и вытаскивая его из постели. Мерлин покачнулся, ещё не вполне отойдя ото сна, и покорно принял стопку одежды, которую дал ему Верн.

— Это было доставлено к дверям спальни, чтобы ты надел на испытание, — настоял он.

Мерлин проковылял до ванной и переоделся в плавки и майку цветов Хаффлпаффа, набрасывая школьную мантию поверх, чтобы не замёрзнуть до смерти. Он успел только почистить зубы, прежде чем Седрик принялся снова подгонять его и вывел из спальни, держа за ручку, как малыша.

Мерлин находился в сонном состоянии до тех пор, пока не вошёл в Большой Зал, где его приветствовали крики и аплодисменты всех четырёх факультетов, хотя хаффлпаффцы и были громче всех. Мерлин не мог не улыбнуться от такой поддержки. Ему отовсюду кричали «Удачи сегодня, Эмери!», «Покажи им, Морган!» и «Не умри!». Дамблдор тоже поднял кубок тыквенного сока за учительским столом.

— Даже слизеринцы, на удивление, поддерживают тебя, — заметила Кора, поставив перед Мерлином тарелку с завтраком, который она сложила в виде улыбающейся рожицы.

— Это только потому, что другой чемпион Хогвартса — гриффиндорец, — ответил Мерлин, замечая, однако, что Майя, Саймон и Танит надели ещё и цвета Гриффиндора, чем резко выделялись среди других слизеринцев. Не обращая внимания на скручивающийся от нервов живот, Мерлин начал поглощать еду, едва ощущая вкус блинчиков, яиц и бекона. Но, позавтракав, он стал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, если не считать того, что он был напряжён как струна.

Всё было хорошо, пока он не заметил знакомую компанию гриффиндорцев за их столом, но Артура среди них не было.

— Где Артур? — встревоженно спросил он, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается от страха, и с трудом проглатывая завтрак.

— Я спрошу, — ответила Кора, поднимаясь из-за стола. Она подошла к гриффиндорцам, перекинулась с ними парой слов, кивнула и вернулась обратно.

— Похоже, вчера МакГонагалл хотела поговорить с Артуром по поводу второго испытания, и после этого его никто не видел. Наверное, он помогает с устройством испытания у Чёрного Озера. Ты позавтракал? — спросила Кора. Мерлин, ковыряя вилкой яичницу, которая не хотела лезть ему в горло, кивнул, пододвигая наполовину съеденную тарелку к Коре — она с аппетитом принялась за еду.

— Ты в порядке, Морган? — спросил Седрик, успокаивающе кладя руку ему на плечо.

—  _«Ищи и знай, что мы сумели то забрать, о чём ты будешь очень сильно горевать»_. — Всё, что смог ему ответить Мерлин. Седрик громко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Думаешь, они забрали Артура? — тихо спросил он.

— Это объясняет то, почему Гарри сидит вместе с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, а не с Роном и Гермионой, — отметил Мерлин, подбородком указывая в направлении четверокурсников. 

Мальчик выглядел ещё более взволнованным и притихшим, чем Мерлин, и размазывал еду по тарелке. Невилл безуспешно пытался его успокоить, что-то рассказывая. Также Мерлин заметил кучку жаброслей, лежащих у Гарри на тарелке, и то, как подозрительно на него косился Снейп.

— Если они забрали Артура у тебя, а Рона у Гарри, то у кого они забрали Гермиону? — поинтересовался Роб.

— Крам, — тут же ответила Кора. — Он пригласил её на Святочный Бал, помнишь?

Осознание сути разговора наконец дошло до девушки — она хитро улыбнулась и с озорными смешинками во взгляде посмотрела на Мерлина. Этот взгляд ему совсем не понравился.

— Значит... ты будешь _сильно горевать_ об Артуре, а? Всё ещё пытаешься меня убедить, что между вами ничего нет, Эмери? — протянула она, а Мерлин застонал и смачно стукнулся головой о стол.

— Заткнись, Даллас, — бросил в ответ он. Она твердила о том, что Мерлин что-то скрывает, намекая на историю, рассказанную им на следующее утро после Святочного Бала. Кора начала улыбаться ещё шире и уже открыла рот, чтобы добавить что-то, как Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола и объявил, чтобы все спускались к Чёрному Озеру на второе испытание. Гарри тут же подбежал к Мерлину, который, пытаясь успокоить, приобнял его за плечи. Майя, Саймон и Танит присоединились к компании вместе с гриффиндорцами и, как ни удивительно, Ариэль. Вместе они направились к Чёрному Озеру.

— Гарри, всё нормально? — тихо спросил Мерлин, смотря на огромную платформу, которую построили над озером, чтобы с неё учителя и ученики могли наблюдать за испытанием. Гигантские часы были установлены в центре платформы — все судьи уже собрались под ними. Было прохладно. Мерлин с содроганием подумал о том, какой холодной будет вода, и очень надеялся, что мадам Помфри умеет лечить гипотермию.

— Ну, я пока ещё жив, — невесело ответил Гарри. — Жаль, что Рона и Гермионы сейчас нет. По крайней мере, у меня есть жабросли — спасибо Майе.

Слизеринка услышала своё имя и улыбнулась. Мерлин решил держать при себе свои размышления насчёт Рона, Гермионы и Артура на тот случай, если он был не прав. Он просто не хотел, чтобы мальчик ещё больше разнервничался.

Их компания быстро добралась до платформы, и Гарри и Мерлину было сказано раздеться до плавок и маек. Едва сняв одежду, Мерлин поёжился. Было ужасно холодно, а температура воды, скорее всего, была чуть выше нуля, не говоря о том, что ещё было раннее утро и они находились где-то в шотландских высокогорьях.

На Гарри были такие же плавки и майка — только в красно-золотой гамме. Через несколько минут на платформе появились Флёр Делакур и Виктор Крам. Крам был без майки — только в красных плавках винного оттенка (того же цвета, что и плащи, которые носили ученики и ученицы Дурмстранга); а Флёр была в блестящем голубоватом купальнике, похожем по цвету на шёлковую форму Шамбартона. Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся Гарри, который тоже дрожал то ли от холода, то ли от страха, сжимая в руке жабросли.

Мадам Трюк вышла на платформу и раздала чемпионам специальную «кобуру» для палочек. Когда она подошла к Мерлину, то хлопнула того по плечу и улыбнулась. Аналогично она поступила и с Гарри.

— Пусть Хогвартс гордится вами, — уверенно прошептала она. Это зажгло в Мерлине огонь, который уже не мог потушить холод. Этот огонь отогнал страх и беспокойство, словно феникс, расправляющий крылья у него в груди.

— Да будет так, — также уверенно проговорил он. Мадам Трюк крепче сжала его плечо и направилась к двум другим чемпионам. Мерлин затянул ремешок «кобуры» на бедре и засунул в неё палочку. Кора присвистнула откуда-то справа, Мерлин же закатил глаза. Артура всё ещё нигде не было видно. Если бы он правда помогал с устройством испытания, то был бы где-то на платформе. Всё в Мерлине сжалось — это подтверждало, что Рон и Гермиона были тоже в другом месте.

Дамблдор шагнул на постамент для судей за спинами участников и поднял руки. После этого жеста разговоры тут же смолкли и все ученики и учителя повернулись к нему.

— Доброе утро! И добро пожаловать на второе испытание Турнира Трёх Волшебников! Каждому чемпиону была дана загадка, спрятанная в золотом яйце, которое они добыли в первом испытании. И сегодня эту загадку услышат все. Что-то очень важное и очень особенное было отобрано у каждого чемпиона — их задача вернуть пропажу в течение данного им часа. Баллы будут даваться за время, технику, отношение к противникам и ум, — объявил он. — Испытание начнётся с выстрелом пушки.

Мерлин перевёл взгляд наверх, где рядом с пушкой стоял Филч, готовый поджечь фитиль. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вытащил палочку, приготовившись использовать заклинание, как только услышит выстрел. Всё вокруг погрузилось в мёртвую тишину — только ветер трепал флаги школ. Казалось, будто кто-то умер, а выражение « _Слышно, как муха пролетит_ » приобрело смысл.

У Мерлина чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда над ним, будто гром, прогремел залп пушки и все принялись кричать и подбадривать их. Меньше чем за секунду он произнёс заклинание головного пузыря и тут же прыгнул в ледяную воду. Он обернулся и увидел, что Флёр использовала то же заклинание, а Крам трансфигурировал свою голову в акулью. Слева от него в воде извивался Гарри, и Мерлин, начав переживать, подплыл к нему, но мальчик успокоился. Мерлин увидел, как у него вырастают жабры и перепонки на пальцах. Он подмигнул младшекурснику и нырнул в тёмную глубину озера.

Под водой было абсолютно тихо — не было слышно даже криков с трибун, хотя до поверхности было не больше пары метров. Он даже не слышал, как конечностями гребёт воду. Он с осторожностью огибал водоросли, помня, что Гриндилоу _ˡ_ любят селиться в них. Он держал палочку наготове, а маленький огонёк на её кончике помогал ему плыть сквозь тьму.

Под водой было очень странно дышать, подумалось Мерлину. Пузырь бледно-розового цвета закрывал около половины его лица, как маска для подводного плавания, и колыхался перед глазами. Иногда пузырь поднимался на уровень его глаз и — на пару секунд — лишал зрения, но работал исправно, хотя его дыхание и стало более тяжёлым из-за долгого плавания.

Он резко дёрнулся вправо, услышав отдалённый крик из водорослей, которые тут же заколыхались — видимо, Гриндилоу схватили кого-то из чемпионов. Мерлин понадеялся, что это был не Гарри. Он продолжил плыть, гадая, что бы сделал Седрик, будь он чемпионом, как и должен был.

Прошло, по ощущениям, уже около получаса (Мерлину стоило бы взять часы), и он начал терять надежду найти хоть что-то, когда услышал тихую мелодию, доносящуюся откуда-то издалека. Мерлин сузил глаза и поплыл в направлении звука, отмечая, что пение становилось отчётливее — знакомая мелодия из яйца. Вскоре он добрался до чего-то, похожего на поселение русалок: вокруг него в дно были воткнуты пики с нанизанными на них Гриндилоу.

Русалки были абсолютно не такими, какими их представлял Мерлин: они были пугающими, тёмными существами с острыми зубами, длинными когтями и опасным желанием душить своих жертв сильными, чешуйчатыми хвостами. Мерлин быстро проплыл мимо них, стараясь не смотреть им в глаза, направляясь к размытым фигурам вдалеке. Он подплыл ближе, пытаясь понять, что это, стараясь не думать о том, что они очень похожи на людей, пока не подплыл достаточно близко, чтобы узнать их лица.

Артур висел слева — глаза плотно закрыты; он, удерживаемый путами, раскачивался в такт течению. Рядом с ним висели Рон, Гермиона и девочка, которая могла быть только сестрой Флёр.

Мерлин быстро подплыл к Артуру и прижал пальцы к его шее, нащупывая ровный пульс. Время от времени из его рта вырвались пузырьки воздуха, и Мерлин ума не мог приложить, как они не умерли на такой глубине. Артур был одет в школьную форму со значком префекта на груди. Мерлин с улыбкой подумал, что тот будет очень разочарован, узнав это.

Ещё несколько секунд Мерлин вглядывался в лицо Артура. Казалось, будто тот просто спит. Вокруг глаз гриффиндорца появились лёгкие морщинки — от смеха, с улыбкой заметил Мерлин. Решив, что он пробыл в этом странном поселении достаточно долго — настолько долго, что уже физически стал чувствовать на себе глаза вооружённых копьями и когтями русалок, он вытащил палочку и быстро проговорил _Диффиндо_  — и верёвки, удерживающие Артура вблизи дна озера, развязались. Он начал всплывать.

Мерлин схватил его за руку и принялся плыть наверх, замечая, как ещё две тени быстро приближаются к поселению. Он знал, что вверх нельзя плыть слишком быстро или использовать такое заклятие, как _Аскендо_ («Ascendio» происходит от латинского слова «Ascendo», что означает «подняться», прим. ред.), с такой глубины, но оттолкнулся от дна так сильно, как только мог. Вскоре тёмная, зеленоватая вода стала светлеть — по мере приближения к поверхности. Он отменил заклинание пузыря за пару секунд до того, как вынырнуть и вдохнуть полные лёгкие морозного шотландского воздуха.

Его тут же оглушил радостный рёв студентов — в особенности хаффлпаффцев, — и Мерлин начал плыть к платформе, где его ждали сухие полотенца и тёплый халат. Артур вздрогнул и открыл глаза, когда Мерлин был в паре метров от платформы. Он огляделся по сторонам ничего непонимающим взглядом.

— Морган? — пробормотал он, а Мерлин ответил ему счастливой улыбкой.

— Привет, Артур! Что может быть лучше утреннего плавания по Чёрному Озеру, чтобы освежить голову, правда? — радостно проговорил он. Префект застонал.

— Поверить не могу, что МакГонагалл вырубила меня. Теперь все только и будут, что говорить об этом, — пробормотал он. Мерлин рассмеялся, несмотря на холод, уже пробравший его до костей. Когда они добрались до платформы, Мерлин передал Артура в протянутые кем-то руки, которые завернули гриффиндорца в полотенца и напоили его прогревающим зельем. После этого он сам влез на платформу с помощью Седрика и Коры, которые подбежали к воде, как только он вынырнул на поверхность.

— Ты первый, кто вернулся! — восторженно воскликнул Седрик. — Комментатор рассказывал ситуацию под водой, хотя мы ничего не видели. Флёр сошла с испытания: её поймали Гриндилоу и она не смогла спасти свою пропажу, — рассказал он Мерлину, указывая на испуганную вейлу.

— Там её младшая сестра, — сказал Мерлин. — Надеюсь, с ней всё в порядке. Не знаю, насколько серьёзны они были, говоря, что пропажи не вернуть.

Кора протянула Мерлину прогревающее зелье, которое он с радостью выпил. Дрожь тут же прошла — он начал согреваться. Халат был очень тёплым, и он с удобством устроился рядом с Артуром, наблюдавшим за спокойной теперь гладью озера.

— Как ты? — спросил Мерлин гриффиндорца, который маленькими глотками пил чай — его принесла в термосе Лидия.

— Нормально, — выдохнул он. — Немного холодно, очень мокро и я совершенно сбит с толку.

— Я чувствую то же самое, — произнёс Мерлин, с усталой улыбкой толкая Артура плечом. — Осталось дождаться Гарри и Крама. Как думаешь, кто вернётся первым?

— Большинство ставок на Крама, — ответил Артур, указывая большим пальцем туда, где близнецы Уизли громко обсуждали ставки, брали и отдавали деньги проигравшим и выигравшим. Мерлин перевёл взгляд на доску, на которой, кроме ставок на то, кто из чемпионов придёт первым, были ставки на то, кого у каждого из них забрали. Близнецы всё схватывали налёту. 

— Ну-у... — начала Кора где-то за их спиной тоном, который не мог предвещать ничего хорошего. — Каково это чувствовать себя тем, о ком Морган будет очень сильно горевать, а, Артур? — Мерлин застонал и попытался отодвинуть Кору рукой, а Артур лишь улыбнулся.

— Я глубоко польщён, — ответил Артур с непонятным выражением лица.

—  _Глубоко_ , а? — переспросила Кора, играя бровями. Мерлин едва сдержал порыв сбросить её в воду. В этот самый момент Крам вынырнул из озера — его голова стала превращаться обратно в человеческую, — поддерживая дрожащую и отплевывающуюся от воды Гермиону. Часы показывали, что прошло пятьдесят пять минут с начала испытания. Мерлин наблюдал, как Гермиону закутывают в полотенца — смущённую, но счастливую.

— У Гарри осталось всего пять минут, — пробормотал Артур, нервно закусывая губу.

— Я видел, как они вдвоём подплывали к селению, когда всплывал вместе с тобой, — ответил Мерлин. — С Гарри всё будет в порядке. Он не был далеко. Я уверен, что он появится с минуты на минуту после Крама. — Когда он произносил эти слова, то чувствовал, что лжёт. Где-то внутри он понимал, что что-то пошло не так, и он с трудом сопротивлялся порыву прыгнуть назад в воду. Он был уверен, что его дисквалифицируют, если он так сделает. Комментатор также не помогал: он специально говорил расплывчатыми фразами.

— Гарри Поттер добрался до поселения в то же время, что и Виктор Крам, но всё ещё не покинул его. Кажется, он спорит с русалками по причине, которую я не могу назвать... — объявил комментатор. Артур беспокойно заёрзал.

— Всё будет в порядке, — успокоил его Мерлин, но никто из гриффиндорцев даже не обратил внимания на его слова. Они, не отрываясь, вглядывались в тёмную поверхность Чёрного Озера. Павел сумел выбраться из кровати и теперь держал руку Лидии, которую она сжала до побелевших костяшек. Мако и Ринко стояли позади Невилла Лонгботтома, который выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Гермиона была тоже взволнована, но уверена в своём друге. Это подарило Мерлину надежду. Если кто и знал, на что способен Гарри, — так это она.

Вскоре ударил гонг, возвестивший окончание отведённого времени, но поверхность воды оставалась непоколебимой. Тихий, взволнованный шёпот пробежал по рядам; несколько голосов кричали что-то комментатору, который покинул своё место, так как время истекло. Мерлин заметил, как профессор МакГонагалл бросает обеспокоенные взгляды на Дамблдора, который выглядел совершенно спокойным.

Прошла ещё одна напряжённая минута, затем — ещё одна, потом — ещё три. И когда казалось, что надежды больше нет...

— Там! — крикнул кто-то, указывая на едва различимые на поверхности пузырьки. Затем на поверхности появились два объекта — рыжая голова Рона Уизли и серебристые волосы младшей сестры Флёр. Они несколько мгновений бултыхались в воде — с них сходило заклятие, не позволявшее им утонуть всё это время, а затем Рон подхватил девочку и начал плыть с ней на руках к берегу. Они проплыли несколько метров, когда Гарри вынырнул из воды, громко набирая в лёгкие воздух. Толпа тут же взорвалась криками. Мерлин тоже принялся стучать ногами и радостно кричать вместе со всеми, улыбнувшись, когда Гарри подплыл к Рону и младшей Делакур и помог девочке добраться до платформы.

Старшекурсники помогли им забраться наверх, а Гермиона тут же подлетала к ним с полотенцами в руках и согревающим зельем. Флёр упала на колени рядом со своей сестрой. Крам вытащил из волос Гермионы жука-плавунца, чего она совсем не заметила, занятая тем, что ухаживала за друзьями. Мерлин широко улыбнулся и подмигнул Гарри, который был облеплен счастливыми друзьями. Артур от радости обнял Мерлина за плечи и скандировал название своего факультета вместе с остальными гриффиндорцами. Мерлин тут же вспомнил старые добрые времена в Камелоте и чуть не расплавился от радости. Он обнял Артура в ответ, игнорируя двигающую бровями Кору.

Позади них послышался странный визг. Мерлин с Артуром обернулись и увидели, что одна из русалок вынырнула из воды и о чём-то яростно спорила с Дамблдором, который, похоже, говорил по-русалочьи.

— Этот старик умеет удивлять, — проговорил Артур.

— Это уж точно, — ответил Мерлин. В конце концов русалка нырнула обратно в воду, а Дамблдор вернулся к судьям и Людо Бэгмену, который выглядел очень радостно. Бэгмен поднёс палочку к горлу и использовал сонорус — несколько человек подпрыгнули от неожиданного громкого звука.

— Дамы и господа, мы приняли решение! Правительница Озера рассказала нам, что произошло на дне, и мы решили назначить максимальный счёт в пятьдесят баллов. Мисс Флёр Делакур продемонстрировала превосходное использование заклинания головного пузыря, но, к сожалению, была атакована Гриндилоу и не смогла вернуть свою пропажу. Она зарабатывает двадцать пять баллов, — послышались вежливые хлопки, а Флёр покачала головой и сказала, что должна была заработать ноль очков.

— Мистер Морган Эмери, который также успешно использовал заклинание головного пузыря, был первым, кто вернулся вместе со своей пропажей за восемь минут до окончания испытания. Он зарабатывает сорок семь баллов, — объявил Бэгмен. Все в маленькой компании восторженно закричали. А Кора негодующе бормотала о том, что у них вообще не было повода снимать у Мерлина баллы. Артур с гордостью приобнял Мерлина, который не мог не улыбнуться.

— Мистер Виктор Крам использовал неполную трансфигурацию и был вторым, кто вернулся со своей пропажей. Он зарабатывает сорок баллов, — объявил Бэгмен. Каркаров с гордым видом громко захлопал. — Мистер Гарри Поттер успешно использовал жабросли. К сожалению, он вернулся последним и после установленного времени. Однако Правительница Озера рассказала нам, что мистер Поттер не был последним, кто добрался до заложников, что он задержался из-за собственного решения вернуть всех людей в безопасное место. — Мерлин заметил, как Рон и Гермиона бросили на Гарри восхищённые взгляды.

— Большинство судей решили, что это показывает высокие моральные устои и заслуживает высшего балла, — сказал Бэгмен, бросая на Каркарова недовольный взгляд. — Но, несмотря на это, мистер Поттер получает сорок пять баллов.

— Гарри! — воскликнул Мерлин. — Мы победили! Хогвартс победил! — восторженно закричал он, и усталая улыбка расцвела на лице мальчика. Рон засмеялся, а Крам не издал ни звука, в отличие от Гермионы, которая что-то радостно говорила. Артур восторженно обнял Мерлина и принялся кружить его в воздухе. Мерлин рассмеялся, но в то же время почувствовал, что его стошнит, если Артур сделает хотя бы ещё один круг. Затуманенным от радости зрением он увидел Кору, что-то кричащую Колину Криви с фотоаппаратом.

Но Мерлину было всё равно. Артур был в безопасности, Хогвартс победил и третье испытание будет только через месяц.

Что может пойти не так? _ˡˡ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˡ — прим. редактора: Гриндилоу, Загрыбаст (англ. Grindylow) — водяная нечисть из легенд английского Йоркшира, болотно-зелёного цвета чудище с острыми рожками и длинными костлявыми пальцами.
> 
> ˡˡ — прим. автора: Чёрт подери, Мерлин, неужели ты не заешь, что нельзя говорить «что может пойти не так?»


	15. Признания

В ту ночь вечеринка в гостиной Хаффлпаффа была полнейшим хаосом, состоявшим из мешанины жёлтого и красного. И это неудивительно, если учесть, скольким гриффиндорцам Стебель разрешила веселиться вместе с хаффлпаффцами, ведь Хогвартс лидировал — у него имелись все шансы заполучить Кубок Турнира. В гостиной иногда мелькали зелёные и синие шарфы, но подавляющее большинство составляли всё же представители двух других факультетов. 

У окружённого восторженной толпой Гарри от волнения и лёгкого страха блестели глаза, но Рон и Гермиона всю ночь, словно приклеенные, не отходили от него. Создавалось впечатление, как будто они вмиг стали сиамскими близнецами. Присутствие друзей явно успокаивало мальчика. Все ученики, от первого и до пятого курса, развлекались и, не таясь, распивали бутылочки со сливочным пивом, а шестикурсникам и семикурсникам было неофициально разрешено выпить немного огневиски. Профессор Стебель сначала неустанно за всеми следила, однако очень скоро её разморило, и она, притаившись в уголке, с удовольствием вела непринуждённую беседу со своими любимыми учениками, Майей и Невиллом. Женщина раскраснелась и покачивалась, словно маятник, не в силах устоять на месте.

Несколько ребят собрали небольшую «группу»: младшекурсница с хаффлпаффа использовала палочку в качестве микрофона и вместе с другими импровизированными музыкантами исполняла песни, популярные у волшебников. Все остальные подпевали им и танцевали, пытаясь воссоздать атмосферу Святочного Бала. Мерлин даже узнал пару песен, но особо не обращал на них внимания, полностью поглощённый друзьями. Кора залезла на плечи Седрику и с тех пор не слезала, всё время смеясь. Огневиски из её бокала так и норовило выплеснуться из-за беспорядочных движений девушки. Изредка Кора бросала взгляды на Майю, разговаривающую неподалёку с Невиллом и Стебель, и недовольно бормотала, что растения Майю интересуют больше, чем она, её девушка. Саймон и Танит сбежали из слизеринской гостиной и присоединились к вечеринке совместно с другими «змейками», неловко жмущимися друг к другу. Похоже, подобные мероприятия у слизеринцев проводились не так часто и по исключительным датам.

Павел и Лидия наслаждались праздником. Они общались со всеми и с каждым в отдельности, — ведь были самой популярной парочкой в школе — им необходимо поддерживать свой статус, — приобняв друг друга и удерживая напитки в руках. Павел зачарованно смотрел на Лидию и её бронзовые волосы, рукой аккуратно придерживая девушку за талию. Когда он смеялся, её улыбка становилась ещё шире и счастливее — было очевидно, как сильно они любят друг друга. Многие даже начали делать ставки на то, кто справит свадьбу раньше: они или Майя и Кора. 

В самом шумном конце гостиной Роб и Верн присоединились к игре в пивной квиддич за большим столом. Мерлин ещё ни разу не играл в эту игру: он был не настолько ловок, чтобы попасть шариком в петлю, а затем — в стаканчик, однако эти двое явно вели счёт, выигрывая всё больше серебряных сиклей, «Берти Боттс» и готовых домашних работ.

В то же время Мерлин наслаждался ощущением гордо лежащей руки Артура на своём плече, игнорируя взгляды Коры и Седрика, которые те бросали на него, когда он позволял себе расслабиться и не скрывал радости от общения с Артуром. Но, честно говоря, он уже пропустил пару стаканчиков огневиски и не обращал на них внимания. Артур порхал от одной компании к другой, успевая посмеяться и тут и там, иногда притягивая Мерлина поболтать с наводящими ужас близнецами Мако и Ринко или ещё более страшными близнецами Фредом и Джорджем или знакомя его с префектами Гриффиндора, а потом тут же переключался на веселящуюся толпу, услышав любимую песню. Мерлин был счастлив просто быть рядом, наслаждаться ощущением того, что он проводит время непосредственно с Артуром. Он не мог поверить, что после всего, что с ним случилось, судьба привела его сюда — в место, где у него появились друзья и смысл жизни. После стольких десятилетий одиночества.

Около трёх часов ночи слизеринцы начали собираться к себе в гостиную, опасаясь гнева профессора Снейпа, если тот их поймает; рейвенкловцы нехотя последовали их примеру полчаса спустя. Даже профессор МакГонагалл зашла в гостиную и, закатив глаза, попросила Артура разогнать всех по кроватям. По одному Артур начал отправлять спать сначала младшекурсников, а потом и старшекурсников, показательно игнорируя Павла, который трансфигурировал свой галстук, заставив его окраситься в красно-золотую гамму. Седрик как примерный префект тоже принялся разгонять хаффлпаффцев по спальням, однако Кора, сидевшая у него на плечах и корчившая рожицы, сводила на нет весь его строгий вид. Наконец, к четырём утра, единственными оставшимися в гостиной были друзья и хорошие приятели Мерлина: Кора, Артур, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.

— Такое чувство, что я готова проспать целую неделю, — зевнула Кора, продолжая говорить с высоты плеч Седрика.

— Такое чувство, что ещё немного — и я сломаю спину, — передразнил её Седрик и замотал головой, когда Кора принялась взлохмачивать ему волосы.

— Это ты меня толстой обозвал, Диггори? — возмутилась Кора и взвизгнула, когда Седрик наклонился назад и она съехала с его плеч на диван. Почти в ту же секунду все обиды были забыты, и девушка свернулась калачиком, всё ещё сжимая в руке бокал.

— Так мило, — протянул Верн.

— Сам ты... милый, — попыталась парировать Кора, но провалилась в сон. Верн улыбнулся и поднял подругу на руки, собираясь отнести её в спальню. Роб последовал за ними, устало помахав оставшимся с лестницы. Гарри уже совсем уснул, примостившись на плече у Рона.

— Артур, тебе стоит отвести их в свою гостиную. Они уже почти заснули, — кивнул Седрик в сторону четверокурсников. — Иначе они до утра будут веселиться.

— Будем! — отозвался Рон, зевая в середине слова и подтверждая сказанное Седриком.

— Я провожу вас вместе с Артуром, вставайте, — произнёс Мерлин с улыбкой, приобнимая Гарри за плечо. 

Он очень привязался к юному гриффиндорцу. Тот стал ему почти младшим братом, которого у него никогда не было. Конечно, он привязался и к Рону с Гермионой, но с Гарри они понимали друг друга: оба чувствовали возложенные на них ожидания по изменению мира. Гарри не знал о сходстве их миссий, однако Мерлину казалось, будто подросток каким-то образом всё равно это ощущает.

— Отлично! Хорошая мысль, а я схожу проверю, не бродят ли по школе заблудившиеся студенты, — ответил Седрик, и они отправились к выходу из гостиной. Седрик почти сразу отделился от них, направляясь в сторону гостиных рейвенкловцев и слизеринцев, а Артур и Мерлин отправились с четверокурсниками по тёмным коридорам, изредка освещённым факелами.

Мерлин был рад, что шёл вместе с Артуром, потому что, судя по всему, по ночам переходы в Хогвартсе становились ещё более запутанными. И если бы не Артур, то он бы уже несколько раз повернул куда-нибудь в сторону подземелий или — что ещё хуже! — комнат учителей. Наконец они подошли к портрету Полной Дамы, которая, недовольно зевнув, пропустила четверокурсников. Она удивлённо приподняла бровь, когда Артур не последовал за ними, а потянул Мерлина в сторону ближайшего коридора.

— Что? — спросил Мерлин, стараясь усмирить отчего-то быстро застучавшее сердце.

— Я... я просто хотел спросить у тебя кое-что, что не даёт мне покоя, — произнёс Артур, облизывая губы. — Это мелочь, но...

— Что такое? — снова поинтересовался Мерлин, сделав шаг ближе. Коридор был погружён почти в кромешную тьму — покой нарушали только их приглушённые голоса. Похоже, по ночам Хогвартс всё делал тише.

— Я... На втором испытании, — начал Артур. — Гарри нужно было спасти Рона, его лучшего друга; Краму — Гермиону, в которую он влюблён; Флёр — свою младшую сестру. 

Мерлин кивнул.

— Мне просто непонятно. То есть... человек, которого они спасали, был, вероятно, самым важным для них в тот момент. Лучший друг, возлюбленная, член семьи. Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Эти люди очень дороги, и яйцо говорило, что это те, о ком они будут очень сильно горевать, так? — спросил Артур, а Мерлин сглотнул.

— Да, — ответил он.

— И Кора, как обычно, ещё несла бред... И... Я знаю, что ты стал очень близок с Седриком и другими хаффлпаффцами, — пробормотал Артур, словно пытаясь подобрать для чего-то слова.

— В чём дело, Артур? — уточнил Мерлин, пытаясь его подбодрить.

— В том, что я не понимаю. Кажется, я... Почему этим человеком для тебя был я? Почему не Кора, не Седрик, не Танит? Я просто не могу разобраться. Я хочу сказать, ты знаешь их дольше, чем меня, и вы с Седриком и Корой почти неразлучны, — закончил Артур, смотря на Мерлина так, будто его ответ объяснит все тайны Вселенной. Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Потому, что ты важен для меня, — было всё, что он мог произнести. Артур нахмурился, словно это было не тем, что он ожидал. Мерлин почувствовал, как у него начали трястись руки. Он знал, что между ними всё ещё была какая-то связь, которую подтвердили их пьяные разговоры после Святочного Бала. Он понимал, несмотря на то, что они встретились и сразу стали врагами, они всё равно очень быстро смогли подружиться. 

Мерлин осознавал, что Артур очень беспокоится о нём и что они почти моментально стали ладить — точно так же, как и тысячелетие назад. Но они никогда не были чем-то большим, чем лучшие друзья. И Мерлин до сих пор не знал, что чувствовал к нему Артур ещё тогда, в Камелоте. Артур был женат на Гвен, и они оба друг друга невероятно сильно любили, а Мерлин никогда не желал отбирать у них это. Он позволял себе думать, что, возможно, Артур чувствовал нечто похожее и к нему. Но сейчас, в двадцатом веке, без жены или даже девушки; сейчас, когда Мерлин точно знал о своих чувствах...

...может быть, они смогут стать друг для друга кем-то ещё.

— Морган, мне нужно нечто большее, чем это, — сказал Артур. — Я должен знать, почему я был для тебя тем важным человеком. Почему я — тот, о ком ты будешь очень сильно горевать? Почему не Седрик и не Кора? Что ты мне недоговариваешь? — Он почти умолял, и Мерлин почувствовал, что его практически парализовало от страха.

Он  _должен_ рассказать Артуру. Он  _должен_ рассказать, что любил его — любил так сильно и так хотел быть с ним; надеялся, что Артур вспомнит, кем он был и что у них была одна судьба: две стороны одной монеты.

Он  _должен_ рассказать Артуру. Даже несмотря на то, что у Мерлина была другая цель в Хогвартсе: просто дойти до финального испытания и остановить возвращение Волдеморта; занять место Седрика и спасти своего друга от смерти; убедиться, чтобы Гарри не был травмирован на всю жизнь возвращением убийцы своих родителей.

Он  _должен_ рассказать Артуру; позволить этим простым словам слететь с губ; не лгать; хоть раз сказать всю правду, чего он не делал уже много столетий, и надеяться, что Артур чувствует то же самое. Надеяться, что Артур будет чувствовать то же самое даже после того, как (если!) он вспомнит, кем он был.

_Но..._

Мерлин понимал, что это рискованно. Пока он не остановил Волдеморта, все, кого он знает, в опасности. Он ещё не выяснил, кто был его шпионом. Кто-то в Хогвартсе, кто дёргал за ниточки, спрятанный ото всех глаз. Каркаров или Снейп, или кто-то ещё. Мерлин осознавал: если им станет известно, что он на самом деле Мерлин, а Артур — возрождённый король Камелота... то их жизни будут висеть на волоске. Над Артуром нависнет угроза. Всех, к кому привязался Мерлин, может постичь несчастье. Он не мог этого допустить. Не тогда, когда Тёмный Лорд всё ещё планировал вернуться.

Он  _должен_ рассказать Артуру, _но..._

— Ты же слышал о том, что Хогвартс узнаёт вещи, о которых не может знать? Ты... напоминаешь мне человека, с которым я когда-то был знаком. Которого я любил, — выпалил Мерлин практически на одном дыхании. Лицо Артура исказили разочарование и злость. Мерлин вновь струсил. Снова не смог рассказать лучшему другу свой страшный секрет.

— Так... значит, для тебя я просто призрак? — в конце концов произнёс Артур, выплёвывая слова. На его лице промелькнули ярость и полнейшее разочарование. Это было так же душераздирающе, как и слышать те слова, которые он сказал Мерлину, когда тот ушёл от него перед Камланом. Его разрывало на части.

— Нет, Артур, я... — пытался объяснить Мерлин, однако Артур вытянул перед собой руку, пытаясь остановить его сбивчивую речь.

— Мне плевать, Морган. Я не буду слушать твои оправдания. Я надеялся, что между нами что-то было, но... видимо, нет, — отрезал Артур, проскальзывая мимо Мерлина за угол и быстро приближаясь ко входу в гостиную. Мерлину хотелось кричать, плакать, даже разбить что-нибудь. Почему он постоянно малодушничает?

Его глаза вспыхнули — и каменный пол под ним треснул; толстые стены и потолок покачнулись, а пыль и мелкая каменная крошка полетели Мерлину на голову. Он упал на колени, подползая к стене и пряча лицо в ладонях.

Почему всё время так происходит?

— Знаешь, Рон думал, что я положил своё имя в Кубок, — послышался тихий голос, и Мерлин поднял голову. Гарри неловко стоял в конце коридора, где только что скрылся Артур. — Он не поверил мне, когда я сказал ему, что не делал этого. Он потом не разговаривал со мной несколько недель. — Подросток, сочувственно улыбаясь, прошёл по коридору и присел на пол рядом с Мерлином.

— Было просто ужасно. Мой лучший во всём мире друг бросил меня. И хотя Гермиона постоянно была рядом, это было не то. Вся школа была против меня, и Рон вместе со всеми. Я чувствовал себя так же, как и перед тем, как приехал в Хогвартс. Когда у меня не было друзей и все меня ненавидели, — тихо признался Гарри. Мерлину захотелось успокаивающе положить ему на плечо руку.

— Рон был со мной во время неразберихи с Квирреллом. Даже глазом не моргнул, когда я рассказал ему, что слышу голоса, угрожающие убить учеников; ни минуты не сомневался во мне, когда я сказал ему, что на меня напали дементоры. Он всегда был со мной и никогда не подозревал, что я вру о всех тех сумасшедших и невероятных вещах, о которых я ему говорил. Кроме того раза. Но он понял, что ошибался, и мы обсудили это. И сейчас я знаю, что он всегда будет верить мне. Неважно, что я скажу, — добавил Гарри с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Это хорошо, — ответил Мерлин, а Гарри в раздражении прикрыл глаза.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что если ты поговоришь с Артуром, то, я уверен, он поймёт. Объясни ему всё. Он выслушает тебя, потому что без разницы, кто из вас прав. Если вы достаточно близки, как я и Рон, — а вы близки, — то сможете пережить это, — произнёс Гарри, пожимая плечами. Мерлин удивлённо уставился на него.

— Когда ты успел стать психотерапевтом? — спросил Мерлин, на что Гарри лишь рассмеялся.

— Я исхожу из личного опыта. Я знаю, что ты очень нравишься Артуру и что вы очень хорошие друзья — правда, хорошие, — даже странно, как сильно вы сблизились всего за пару месяцев. Поговори с ним, — настаивал Гарри. Мерлин грустно улыбнулся.

— Всё не так просто, Гарри. Как бы я хотел, чтобы всё так было, но это гораздо сложнее, чем тебе кажется, — проговорил он. Гарри же нахмурился и поднялся на ноги. Он окинул глазами трещины в коридоре, которые стали очень медленно исчезать, и сжал губы в тонкую полоску.

— У меня недостаточно опыта для того, чтобы помочь тебе, — произнёс Гарри. — Подожди, — вдруг добавил мальчик и скрылся за поворотом. В другой ситуации Мерлин бы последовал за ним: четверокурсник, разгуливающий по Хогвартсу в четыре утра, нарушает практически все существующие правила — но сейчас он физически не мог поступить так. У него просто-напросто не было сил, чтобы собраться, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, кроме того, чтобы страдать над собственными глупостью и робостью. Мерлин думал, что усвоил урок, когда слишком долго утаивал от Артура, что он волшебник, — ведь это привело к его смерти, — но, видно, нет. Даже спустя почти тысячу лет он всё ещё был чёртовым трусом, когда дело касалось Артура Пендрагона.

Прошло уже несколько минут, и Мерлин начал беспокоиться, потому что не знал, куда убежал Гарри. Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе окунуться в магию Хогвартса, ощущая, как замок постепенно затягивает трещины, которые возникли из-за его вспышки гнева и раздражения на самого себя. Старая Магия создала Хогвартс. Он, как и сама природа, был практически её источником. Каждый его камень был полон волшебства. Замок был словно грот друидов. Магия, которая создала Мерлина, окружала его, почти успокаивала. Трещины на потолке исчезали, словно их никогда и не было; стены становились на свои места. И Мерлину хотелось так же вернуть время вспять, чтобы никакого разговора не было, чтобы не произошло всё то, что _уже_ случилось.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги, однако Мерлин так и не открыл глаза, пока кто-то не сел рядом с ним, обнадеживающе касаясь своим плечом его.

— Гарри сказал, вы с Артуром поссорились, — произнёс Седрик, а Мерлин вздохнул, опуская голову тому на плечо. — Похоже, очень сильно. Я тебя никогда таким не видел.

— Это точно, — сказал Мерлин, чувствуя тяжесть в груди. — Всё плохо. Кажется, я всё разрушил. _'_

— Я уверен, что нет, — попытался успокоить его Седрик. — Такая дружба, как у вас с Артуром, не исчезнет после одной небольшой ссоры. Что случилось?

— Я... Он спросил, почему в озере был он, а не ты или Кора. А я... я струсил, — признался Мерлин. — Помнишь, когда я впервые увидел Артура, то заметил, что он напоминает мне одного человека, которого я когда-то знал? Я сказал ему это вместо того, чтобы признаться в том, что люблю его, — с сожалением проговорил он. Мерлин краем уха услышал, как Седрик сделал глубокий вдох.

— Почему ты не сказал ему? — спросил Седрик. — Как по мне, так это легко исправить. Я понимаю, что признаваться в любви сложно. Приглашать Чо на бал казалось самым трудным делом в жизни. Так просто, как у Майи и Коры, почти никогда не бывает, но если ты и правда любишь его, то ты просто обязан рассказать.

Мерлин невесело улыбнулся, не отрывая взора от неторопливо исчезающих трещин на полу.

— Если бы всё было так просто, Седрик, — прошептал он. Седрик понимающе на него посмотрел и, обняв Мерлина, притянул его к себе ещё ближе.

— Расскажи доктору Седрику, почему всё не так просто, Морган, — пошутил он, попытавшись как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Я... — начал Мерлин, но вдруг остановился. Он был уже по горло сыт ложью — казалось, что всё, что он когда-либо делал в своей жизни, — это лгал тем, кого любил. Даже если он и позволит себе рассказать хоть немного правды, то это будет меньшим злом, чем если он продолжит врать и все отвернутся от него.

— Когда я сказал, что Артур напоминает мне кое-кого... это было неправдой, — через силу выдавил Мерлин. — Он не напоминает мне кого-то. На самом деле, я знаю его. Знал задолго до того, как прибыл в Хогвартс.

Седрик нахмурился.

— Объясни, — недоумённо произнёс тот.

— Он... Артур и я знали друг друга десять лет, — сказал Мерлин и почти что осязаемо почувствовал недоверие, запечатлённое на лице Седрика. — Но Артур не помнит. Звучит невероятно, я знаю. Он ничего не помнит: не помнит меня; не помнит, через что мы прошли. Десять лет, Седрик, десять лет просто исчезли. И я не могу рассказать об этом Артуру, потому что какого чёрта он мне вообще поверит? У меня нет доказательств. Иногда мне кажется, что он помнит... То, как он смотрит или говорит, но это прозрение тут же исчезает, как только я успеваю об этом подумать. Я любил его почти всю свою жизнь, а он просто ничего не помнит, — проговорил Мерлин. Тяжесть в его груди наконец-таки стала исчезать, будто вытекая из него вместе со слезами.

Седрик только сильнее привлёк Мерлина к своей груди, позволяя ему выплакаться, и подбадривающе поглаживал спину. Мерлин вместе со слезами отпускал десятилетия страданий.

— Всё действительно сложнее, чем я думал, — мягко произнёс Седрик. Мерлин так и не заметил, как все трещины в коридоре снова стали гладким камнем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: «Что может пойти не так?» — думал Мерлин.
> 
> БУКВАЛЬНО ВСЁ, МЕРЛИН, ТЫ ИДИОТ.
> 
> А ещё, Гарри — очень хороший, и я только сейчас осознала, о скольких вечеринках написала, когда в книге их около двух.
> 
> Прим. переводчика:   
> ' Сюда так и просится: «Юра, мы всё про*бали!»
> 
> Прим. редактора:   
> Уважаемые читатели! Спасибо большое, что читаете это произведение; отдельная благодарность автору и замечательному переводчику, с которым большая честь работать! Если заметите какой-то недочёт, то напишите, пожалуйста, либо в комментариях, либо мне в сообщения. Также можно отметить в «Публичной бете». Я очень стараюсь, честно; но, к сожалению, не всегда удается заметить все недочеты. Но отмечайте, если только уверены в том, что ваш вариант верный. Спасибо большое! И огромное спасибо всем тем, кто пишет в комментариях что-то о беттинге или редактуре! Очень-очень приятно!


	16. Молчание

К концу следующей недели ссора между Мерлином и Артуром затронула даже отношения двух факультетов: никто из гриффиндорцев не говорил с хаффлпаффцами, опасаясь гнева Артура, — однако это не распространялось на Лидию и Павла, ведь ничто не могло разлучить их. Седрик объяснил ситуацию их компании друзей: не всю правду, а только то, что у Мерлина с Артуром случилась «любовная ссора» и что Артур решил, что его обманули.

После этого разговора Кора постоянно бросала презрительные взгляды на гриффиндорского префекта, что только ухудшало ситуацию. Мерлин стал редко отвечать на уроках, стараясь не попадаться на глаза гриффиндорцам. Единственным глотком свежего воздуха была Теория Магии, на которую ходил лишь один гриффиндорец, который к тому же не слишком близко общался с Артуром.

— Мистер Эмери! — окликнула его профессор Синистра. Мерлин вздрогнул, оторвав задумчивый взгляд от окна, и покраснел.

— Извините, профессор, я задумался, — вздохнул он. Женщина ответила ему сочувственным, но обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Вся школа знает о вашей размолвке с мистером Пендрагоном, и я надеюсь, что вы не будете отвлекаться из-за неё на моём уроке, — произнесла она, подняв бровь. — Что вы можете рассказать о закате Старой Магии и расцвете современной?

Весь класс обратил заинтересованные взгляды на Мерлина, потому что иногда он рассказывал такое, ссылаясь на знания своей «отшельнической» семьи, о чём было неизвестно даже профессору.

— Старая Магия играла значительную роль в жизни магов и маглов со времён короля Артура и королевы Гвиневры и до строительства Хогвартса его основателями, — начал Мерлин. — Любое колдовство было запрещено королём Утером Пендрагоном, но было снова разрешено королевой Гвиневрой, взошедшей на престол после смерти мужа... — Мерлину пришлось сделать паузу и сглотнуть, смачивая вдруг пересохшее горло. — Несмотря на это, Старая Магия так никогда и не достигла своего пика из-за страха, который стал инстинктивным за время правления Утера Пендрагона. Волшебство мало-помалу стало умирать. Единственными его хранителями были друиды, которые стали смешиваться с простым людом и начали забывать свои древние традиции. Примерно в 1400-1600-ых годах настало Тёмное Время для магии, когда она не практиковалась нигде за пределами школ волшебников — таких, как Хогвартс. Совет Магов, который набрал силу в те времена, затем сформировал Министерство Магии. К тому моменту, по прошествии двух веков Тёмного Времени, волшебство совершенно изменилось и обрело кардинально новую форму. Повсеместно распространилось изготовление и использование волшебных палочек — единственного атрибута Старой Магии, дошедшего до наших дней. Беспалочковое, или невербальное, волшебство, довольно частое во времена Старой Магии, теперь было доступно только самым способным и одарённым волшебникам. Например, профессору Дамблдору. Заклинания стали самым распространённым способом концентрации и направления магии наряду с использованием волшебных палочек. В результате все доступные нам сегодня заклятия были созданы путём объединённой работы заклинания и палочки, — закончил свой монолог Мерлин. Даже профессор Синистра выглядела впечатлённой, а Роб не переставал повторять шёпотом, как он рад, что Мерлин его напарник по эссе.

— Я бы и сама не смогла рассказать лучше, Морган, — похвалила профессор Синистра с улыбкой.

— Откуда он это всё знает? — еле слышно спросила Петра Алакус у своей соседки, которая лишь пожала плечами в ответ.

— В общем, никто достоверно не знает, что случилось с волшебством в период Тёмных Времён. Известно только об изменении самого источника магии, что привело к практически полному её упадку. Некоторые теории говорят о том, что магия сама изменила себя, дабы избежать своего окончательного исчезновения, становясь менее привязанной к земле и природе и больше черпая силу из «душ» наших палочек и нас самих. Случайные всплески волшебства были крайне редкими во времена Старой Магии, так как она тщательно изучалась и контролировалась. Это подводит нас к теории о том, что волшебство разумно и не является просто ещё одним природным ресурсом, — добавила профессор Синистра. Мерлин удивлённо моргнул. Он был настолько сильно отдалён от волшебного сообщества в последние годы, что это был первый раз, когда он слышал эту теорию, и она его поразила.

До этого он не осознавал, что другие не могут чувствовать волшебство, как он сам, — как шестое чувство — такое же простое в использовании, будь то зрение или слух.

— Профессор, — вставил Мерлин, — но это не объясняет, почему мне так сложно даётся трансфигурация. — Он вспомнил, как когда-то в пещере он просто прижал ладони друг к другу и создал бабочку, превратив окружавшую его энергию в жизнь.

— Я думала над этим, — ответила профессор Синистра. — Я считаю, что, вероятно, твои способности Повелителя Драконов крепко связывают тебя с твоими друидскими корнями и со Старой Магией. Хотя ты и можешь использовать современное волшебство, ты всё равно берёшь энергию из окружающего мира, а не из самого себя, поэтому это нарушение баланса влияет на тебя. Превращение неодушевлённого объекта в одушевлённый сильно смещает баланс, и потому для тебя это невозможно. Однако мне кажется, что если ты сконцентрируешься на энергии волшебства и наполнишь ею неодушевлённый предмет, то тебе удастся создать жизнь, — закончила она.

Мерлину подумалось, что она могла быть совершенно права. В неодушевлённом предмете нет энергии, но, если напитать его ей в достаточной мере, создание чего-то одушевлённого будет совсем несложным.

— Спасибо вам, профессор, — поблагодарил он. От решения этой проблемы ему стало гораздо легче, и он впервые за долгое время улыбнулся.

Однако улыбка мгновенно слетела у него с лица, когда он вошёл в гостиную и увидел объявление о походе в Хогсмид на пасхальных каникулах. Для их компании стало традицией собираться вместе с гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами и дружной гурьбой отправляться в Три Метлы. Обычно они выпивали по сливочному пиву, а кто-нибудь приносил шоколад из Сладкого Королевства. Бывало, Павел пробирался в Кабанью Голову и каким-то образом уговаривал хозяина продать ему огневиски, которое они потом тщательно прятали от учителей.

Но любимой частью таких вылазок для Мерлина было сидеть в тёплой, уютной таверне в окружении своих друзей, касаясь плечом Артура.

— Что ж, это будет неловко, — пробормотала Кора, подбородком указав на объявление. — Надеюсь, этот кретин не собирается портить нам там настроение.

— Кора, — вздохнул Мерлин, — это не его вина. Это я всё испортил.

— Ага, только это не делает его меньшим кретином за то, что он не дал тебе возможность объясниться. Седрик сказал мне, что ты  _рыдал_ из-за этого, а я никогда не видела, чтобы хоть слезинка упала у тебя из глаз, не считая тех моментов, когда ты так сильно смеёшься, что начинаешь плакать, словно маленький истеричный мальчик, — протянула Кора, задорно пихнув его в бок. Её пушистая копна кудряшек была собрана в два хвостика, шарф Майи свисал у неё с плеч, а в кармане мантии что-то подозрительно шуршало.

Мерлин лишь вздохнул, чувствуя, как его настроение снова упало. Он с размаха плюхнулся на один из диванчиков перед камином и забросил ноги на кофейный столик, весь заваленный пергаментами, взрывающимися карточками для игры в «Snap» _'_ и печеньем.

Внезапно у него на коленях появился котёнок.

— Думала, это развеселит тебя, — произнесла Кора откуда-то сзади, с улыбкой глядя на крохотный, сбитый с толку комочек. — Я сделала его сегодня на Трансфигурации и подумала, что ты можешь оставить его себе. Его зовут Суши.

Суши посмотрел на него своими большими голубыми глазами, начал мягко переступать лапками у него на коленях, а потом издал самый тоненький, какой Мерлин когда-либо слышал, звук «мяу». И, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, Верн был тут как тут, воркуя над котёнком и почёсывая его за ушком.

— Кто самый хорошенький маленький котёночек? Это ты, Суши, это ты! — шептал Верн — этот огромный, мускулистый, рослый парень — тоненьким голосочком. Мерлин не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся.

— Вот так и надо, — произнёс Седрик с широкой улыбкой, войдя в гостиную и присаживаясь рядом с Мерлином на диванчик. Роб уселся на диван напротив них, и Павел присоединился к нему, пряча лицо за книгой и тихонько чихая.

— У него аллергия на кошек, — объяснил Роб после особенно громкого чиха Павла.

— Это потому, что его организму не нравятся _миленькие_ кисы, — ласково проговорил Верн, почёсывая своим огромным пальцем у Суши под подбородком. Котёнок же прикрыл глаза и счастливо урчал.

Мерлин легонько погладил котёнка по спине. Его шёрстка была до невозможности мягкой, с окрасом, напоминавшим роспись чайных заварников. Малыш всё мурлыкал и мурлыкал; звёзды ярко засияли на тёмном небе — и все его друзья весело болтали, нарушая ночную тишину. Мерлин и припомнить не мог, когда у него были такие друзья.

Той ночью Мерлину приснилось первое его с Артуром занятие в Дуэльном Клубе. Все ученики старше четвёртого курса собрались вокруг них — в их глазах горела жажда знаний. Мерлин и Артур поклонились друг другу, готовясь к демонстрации.

Артур принял боевую позицию с ухмылкой на лице. Эта ухмылка не была шутливой, как когда они кланялись или отводили палочки в сторону при приветствии. Это была ухмылка, с которой смотрят на что-то, что ненавидят, как будто Мерлин был куском грязи, прилипшим на ботинок.

В мгновение ока Мерлину не захотелось вступать с ним в схватку.

— Я не буду сражаться с тобой, Артур! — объявил Мерлин, бросив палочку на пол. Усмешка Артура стала ещё презрительнее.

— Конечно, ты не будешь. Ты трус, — ответил он, и всё внутри Мерлина сжалось. — Ты всегда был и навсегда останешься трусом. Тебе нравится думать, что ты сильный и смелый, но это не так.

— Мне жаль, — произнёс Мерлин, проглатывая слёзы.

Артур бросил в него заклинание — что-то жужжащее, отвратительного кроваво-красного оттенка, — которое он отразил рефлекторно, а не потому, что хотел. Мерлин не знал, что это было за заклинание, однако чувствовал, что это нечто жуткое.

Артур начал наступать, вытянув вперёд палочку, а Мерлин попятился назад.

—  _Десять лет_ , Мерлин, а ты так и не рассказал мне свою тайну, потому что ты жалкий трус. Ты рассказал мне только тогда, когда знал, что я не смогу тебе ничем ответить, потому что я  _умирал_. А ты знал, что это случится, так ведь? Ты бросил меня, когда я больше всего в тебе нуждался, и сейчас ты делаешь то же самое, — выплюнул Артур, оправив ещё одно заклятие в Мерлина.

Не отдавая себе отчёта, он снова отразил его, затем перевёл взгляд на окружавших их учеников в поисках помощи. Но они смотрели на них мёртвыми глазами с безучастными выражениями лиц. Даже Седрик и Кора не пошевелились, чтобы помочь.

— В этот раз тебе нет смысла оправдываться, что ты не трус, Мерлин, — продолжал Артур. Он метал заклятия всё быстрее и быстрее, и хотя барьер, установленный Мерлином, работал, он всё равно отступал.

— Ты мне не поверишь, — начал умолять Мерлин, — я потеряю тебя.

Артур сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, его взгляд полыхал. Мерлин почувствовал, что упирается спиной в каменную стену. Ему было некуда бежать, а Артур всё наступал, пока между ними не осталось несколько дюймов и Мерлин не смог увидеть злость, полыхавшую у него в глазах.

— Ты уже потерял меня, — прошипел Артур. Теперь он был слишком близко, чтобы Мерлин смог отразить заклятие. И мир погрузился во тьму.

Мерлин проснулся с криком, судорожно глотая воздух. Его глаза светились; по комнате во все стороны от него прошла волна магии. Его соседи повскакивали с кроватей, сонные и не понимающие, что произошло. Все глаза были обращены на него. Он мог представить, как сейчас выглядит: мокрые волосы прилипли к побледневшему лицу; грудь тяжело вздымается, как будто он задыхается.

— Извините, — выдохнул он, с трудом выдавливая слова. Суши, спавший свернувшись клубочком у него в ногах, тихо мяукнул и залез Мерлину на грудь; он ощущался совершенно невесомым.

— Всё нормально, Морган, — невнятно произнёс Седрик, ещё до конца не проснувшись. — Нам сегодня всё равно нужно было встать пораньше.

Часы на стене показывали начало седьмого, но многие ученики отправлялись домой на пасхальные каникулы; и некоторые друзья Мерлина — тоже.

Мерлину потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, но парни не торопили его, а Павел в кои-то веки встал вовремя. Они оделись в магловскую одежду или в простые мантии и отправились в Большой Зал на завтрак. За всё это время Мерлин не проронил ни слова.

Пустой зал начал быстро наполняться весёлыми студентами, обсуждавшими то, как они поедут домой. Ученики Дурмстранга и Шамбартона оставались в Хогвартсе. Мерлин продолжал молчать, пока его друзья болтали и шутили. Он надеялся, что их веселье заразит и его, однако он не мог выкинуть из головы образ из сна: Артура, смотревшего на него, как на грязь.

_«Ты уже потерял меня»._

Уголком глаза он наблюдал за столом Гриффиндора, где сидел Артур. Он был так же весел и улыбался, как и всегда. Если бы Мерлин не знал его на протяжении десяти лет, то не заметил бы, как угасает его улыбка каждый раз, когда друзья не смотрят на него.

Сейчас Мерлин не мог его видеть — не тогда, когда ужасный образ Артура был ещё свеж в его памяти. После завтрака он практически убежал в хаффлпаффскую гостиную и спрятался в спальне. Он думал о том, чтобы собрать вещи и вернуться в свой домик у озера, но понимал, что больше нет смысла пялиться на гладь пустого озера, из которого никогда не вернётся Артур Пендрагон. Теперь он мог грустить о своём вновь потерянном лучшем друге и здесь.

Он сел на кровать и погладил Суши. Он долго сидел так, устремив взгляд в окно, возвышавшееся между кроватями Седрика и Роба. Солнце с трудом пробивалось сквозь густые облака. День обещал быть пасмурным, тем не менее облака не были достаточно тёмными и тяжёлыми, чтобы пошёл дождь.

Вскоре Седрик, Павел, Роб и Верн поднялись в спальню, чтобы собрать вещи, попутно болтая о том, чем они собираются заниматься в последние три дня перед тем, как начнётся подготовка к ЖАБА.

Несколько раз Седрик пытался подключить Мерлина к разговору, но тот отвечал односложно, и его перестали дёргать.

Он знал, что своим видом портит всем настроение, и был уверен, что скоро хандра пройдёт, однако его горло всё ещё сжималось каждый раз, когда он вспоминал слова Артура. Слова, которых он больше всего боялся услышать от него. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что это — всего лишь сон, но его попытки были тщетны. По крайней мере, маленький пушистый комочек у него на коленях счастливо спал.

Ради своих друзей Мерлин натянул улыбку, когда все вместе они спустились к воротом замка, где уже ждали кареты, готовые отвезти учеников к Хогвартс Экспрессу. Седрик так крепко обнял его, что Мерлин испугался, что тот его раздавит. Павел и Лидия стояли рука об руку, с нетерпением ожидая тот момент, когда они смогут провести время — целых две недели! — у Лидии дома.

Мерлин очень удивился, когда Кора, громко чмокнув Майю, сказала ей, что будет оправлять ей сов каждый день, но не сможет поехать к ней в гости (а она определённо жила в каком-нибудь огромном, древнем слизеринском поместье).

— Ты не едешь? — удивлённо спросил Мерлин, когда Кора вернулась к нему.

— Не-а, у меня ещё остались тут дела, — неопределённо ответила девушка. — Например, побыть свахой для двух идиотов.

Мерлин не нашёлся, что сказать, поэтому просто притянул её в объятия, зарывшись лицом в кудряшки. Она так же крепко обняла его в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Картошки фри за мой счёт тем, кто угадает, как Мерлин и Артур решат свою проблему и что после этого произойдёт.
> 
> Прим. редактора:  
> ' «Snap» — английская игра в карты; одна из самых лёгких игр в мире. Правила: http://www.durbetsel.ru/2_snap.htm
> 
> Как всегда, если что-то не так — обязательно пишите! Спасибо за прочтение! Если интересуетесь околонаучной фантастикой, то советую на досуге ознакомиться с книгой «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?» Ф. Дика. Отличное произведение, как по мне. И да, простите, пожалуйста, за задержку главы. Моя вина. Надеюсь, в следующий раз не буду так тянуть. Но обещать боюсь, честно говоря. Спасибо замечательному переводчику отдельное, который относится с пониманием и радует нас всех новыми главами! И, несомненно, автору, который всё это и придумал!


	17. Подозрение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Начинаются Пасхальные каникулы, происходит много разных событий, а Кора ведёт себя очень подозрительно.

Первый день Пасхальных каникул начался очень тихо. Большинство учеников разъехались по домам, ведь им незачем было оставаться на грандиозные мероприятия вроде Святочного Бала, да и к тому же многие младшекурсники начали скучать по дому. 

В пустой спальне просыпаться было очень непривычно. Все его друзья уехали из Хогвартса, но Седрик сказал, что вернётся в середине каникул из-за того, что его отец должен уехать в командировку по делам Министерства.

Зевая, Мерлин отправился наверх по гулким и немного страшным коридорам. Ученики, как и он, оставшиеся в замке, всё ещё спали или сидели по своим гостиным: им всё равно больше нечем было заняться (только если они не являлись семикурсниками, которым уже стоило начинать готовиться к экзаменам).

Совятня располагалась на одной из самых высоких башен Хогвартса. Обычно подъём на неё был не сложным, но сейчас снег и лёд подтаивали, нагреваясь в течение дня, а затем замерзали обратно — с наступлением ночи. Поднявшись наверх, Мерлин обнаружил Гаюса, жмущимся к Хедвиг. Обе совы приветственно ухнули, увидев Мерлина.

Мерлин улыбнулся и аккуратно погладил мягкие перья у Гаюса на голове. Сова прикрыла глаза и, казалось, почти улыбалась под нежными прикосновениями Мерлина. Он достал из кармана мантии горсть совиных орешек, которые были съедены в мгновение ока. Однако Гаюс всё же оставил последние три орешка Хедвиг. 

Совам было ещё рано улетать за свежими номерами « _Ежедневного Пророка_ ». Судя по последним выпускам газеты, Рита Скитер пыталась выудить хоть сколько-нибудь интересный сюжет, словно провоцировала Мерлина, надеясь написать о том, как этот «отшельник» не приспособлен к обществу. Но Мерлину было плевать на её провокации, хотя его и возмутила статья о происшествии с Гермионой в Трёх Мётлах на прошлой неделе.

Спустя минут десять у Мерлина заурчал живот, и он покинул сонных сов и отправился на завтрак в Большой Зал. 

На каникулах можно было не надевать школьную форму, потому что занятий не было, а из-за того, что не уехавших из школы учеников было мало, то правило, запрещавшее студентам сидеть за столами других факультетов, на время было отменено (хотя Мерлин и некоторые другие ребята не следовали данному предписанию и в ходе учебного процесса). 

Несмотря на выглянувшее солнце, ветер всё ещё был сильным и пронизывающим, поэтому Мерлин намотал на шею свой красный шейный платок, который купил, когда был ещё в студенческом городке.

Кора — единственный жаворонок, которого Мерлин знал, — уже сидела за столом. Он подсел к ней с усталой улыбкой на лице.

— Так странно, когда почти никого нет, правда? — произнесла она с полным ртом вафель. Она вся была настолько измазана сливками и кленовым сиропом, что один взгляд на неё мог вызвать гипергликемию*.

— Почти как замок-призрак, — ответил Мерлин, выбирая и откладывая на тарелку наименее зажаристые кусочки бекона.

— На Пасху всегда мало народа. На Рождество школу хотя бы украшают и устраивают пир. Кстати, многие делают ставки на то, кто из профессоров сильнее всех напьётся, — добавила Кора, а затем наклонилась и заговорщицки прошептала Мерлину на ухо: — Я побеждала последние три года, ставя на Хуч.

— Хуч, серьёзно? — переспросил Мерлин, оглядываясь на «орлиноглазую» тренера по квиддичу.

— Ага, большинство ставят на МакГонагалл или Спраут, потому что Хуч умудряется вести себя трезво, пока не отключается где-то посреди коридора, — объяснила Кора. Мерлин недоверчиво нахмурился, не до конца уверенный в правдивости рассказанной истории.

В этот момент его внимание переключилось на входившего в Большой Зал Артура. Он был в компании Сары и Перси. Девушку Мерлин всё ещё знал не очень хорошо. Ужасные близнецы — обе пары — уехали домой на каникулы вместе с самой завидной парочкой школы, а Гарри, Рон и Гермиона остались.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты единственная, кто обожает Пасху, — произнёс Мерлин, наблюдая, как Кора поливает вторую тарелку вафель густым шоколадным соусом.

— Да-а, обожаю. Все отдают мне свои порции шоколада, если им много, а мне только в радость, — ответила Кора с хитрой улыбкой. — Вот почему в этом году я дарю всем огромные сладкие подарки — я же их и съем.

Мерлин допивал свой чай, когда в Зал начали залетать совы. Гаюс сбросил почту прямо ему в руки. Кроме выпуска « _Ежедневного Пророка_ », он получил письмо, подписанное знакомым почерком. Синие чернила немного смазались: писавший был левшой.

— Я получил письмо от Танит, — сказал Мерлин. Кора придвинулась поближе, когда он открыл и начал читать письмо.

_«Дорогой Морган!_

_  
Прости, что оставила тебя в такое сложное для тебя время. Я собиралась остаться и придумывать хитрые планы вместе с Корой все каникулы, но скоро у меня будет важное выступление._

_Как ты знаешь, я занимаюсь балетом, однако во время учебного года мне не хватает времени на тренировки, поэтому когда я дома, то занимаюсь по восемь часов в день._

_На этой неделе у меня выпускные экзамены, а на следующей — три спектакля в театре._

_Мне удалось найти рабочую видеокамеру и подходящие заклинания, чтобы запись выступления можно было посмотреть в Хогвартсе!_

_Пожелай мне удачи и, ради Бога, разберись с Артуром. Я из-за этого не могу спать по ночам._

_С любовью, Танит! ххх»_

— Чёрт, хотел бы я вживую посмотреть её выступление, — пробормотал Мерлин. 

Он помнил, как удивился, когда Танит рассказала ему, что она балерина. Глядя на её короткую стрижку и мускулистое телосложение, он думал, что она занимается чем-то более современным. Но так было до того, как он убедился, что её небольшое, но сильное тело позволяло выполнять сложнейшие балетные «па» с головокружительной лёгкостью. Она также сказала, что занимается танцами на шесте, которые требуют такой силы, какой не набралось у Мерлина и за тысячу лет.

— Точно! Вот только я так надеялась на её помощь в придумывании хитрых планов, — добавила Кора, а Мерлин бросил на неё хмурый взгляд.

— Вы двое — абсолютное зло, — произнёс он без капли недовольства. Он был очень тронут тем, как Кора решила пожертвовать своими романтическими каникулами с Майей ради того, чтобы помочь ему с Артуром. Однако он не был уверен, что образовавшуюся между ними пропасть можно было преодолеть. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда Мерлин не устранил угрозу и не мог быть уверен в том, что Артур будет в безопасности.

Грюм проковылял в Большой Зал позже обычного. Его магический глаз крутился во все стороны, а фляжка, как обычно, висела на поясе. Как и всегда, Мерлин почувствовал что-то странное при взгляде на аврора, что-то, что он ещё не до конца мог понять. Кому бы он ни говорил об этом, все соглашались с тем, что что-то с ним было не так, будто его аура так странно влияла на окружающих. С другой стороны, у Мерлина бывали случаи, когда он начинал вести себя подозрительно с людьми, которые подозрительно относились к нему. А у Мерлина сложилось впечатление, что профессор не до конца поверил в его историю с живущей в уединённом лесу семьёй.

— Морган? — тихо спросила Кора. — Если вы с Артуром не помиритесь, то Дуэльный Клуб так и не откроется? Потому что я знаю, что многие в школе с нетерпением ждут его появления.

Мерлин понимал, к чему она клонит, но всё равно не мог не чувствовать вину за то, что подводит столько людей — не только Артура, но и всех своих друзей и ребят, которые хотели вступить в Клуб.

— Ты даже не пытаешься быть тактичной, — пробормотал он в ответ, а Кора широко улыбнулась.

— Ты чертовски прав, — согласилась она, доедая свои вафли. — Я собираюсь всё исправить, даже если погибну в процессе.

Весь оставшийся день Мерлин словно ходил по лезвию ножа. Он знал, что если Кора что-то задумала, то она непременно это исполнит. Это правило не распространялось только на успешное приготовление зельев. В этом случае чем больше времени проходило, тем хуже всё становилось. Он попытался расслабиться: читал книги, которые купил себе во « _Флориш и Блоттс_ »; гулял по замку и листал « _Ежедневный Пророк_ » — но предчувствие чего-то не оставляло его. Ему казалось, что девушка вот-вот выпрыгнет из-за угла.

Однако ничего не происходило. За ужином она даже выглядела, на удивление, милой, доброй и заботливой, хотя он и отнёсся с подозрением к её предложению остаться на ночь вместе с ним, потому что он был один в спальне. Хоть это и показалось ему хорошей мыслью — он отказался. Он не мог позволить Коре с её хитрыми ухмылками оказаться с ним наедине, когда он спит. Весь следующий день и ночь прошли спокойно, и Мерлин даже позволил себе немного отвлечься от переживаний, когда случилось непредвиденное.

Он шёл в библиотеку за парой книг, планируя начать готовиться к экзамену по Алхимии и Древним Рунам, когда его неожиданно толкнули и с силой запихали в нечто, похожее на чулан для мётел. Внутри было совершенно темно, и он то и дело на что-либо натыкался. Когда он зажёг палочку, то увидел, что кладовка была завалена всем чем угодно, только не мётлами.

Он дёрнул дверную ручку, попробовал повернуть её, однако оказалось, что она закрыта намертво — дверь даже не дрогнула. Простая _Алохомора_ тоже не возымела эффекта. Он даже попытался выбить дверь, но ничего не вышло. Он пробовал заклинание за заклинаем, и даже толчки с разбега вместе со Старой Магией не дали результата.

Мерлин вздохнул и съехал вниз по стене, садясь на пол в ожидании Коры (потому что это, без сомнения, была она). Он подумывал повторить свои попытки, когда дверь с размаху открылась — и вместе с потоком света внутрь влетел ещё один человек. Он споткнулся о вытянутые ноги Мерлина и въехал головой в старые банки с краской. 

В тусклом свете своей палочки Мерлин разглядел знакомую золотистую шевелюру Артура Пендрагона.

— Как предсказуемо, — пробормотал он в то время, как Артур потирал краснеющее пятно на лбу.

— Это уж точно. Чёрт, а Даллас быстрая, — вздохнул Артур, садясь напротив Мерлина и так же вытягивая ноги. — Я ожидал чего-то подобного. Я очень рад, что Лидия не замешана в этом. Она бывает жестока до совершенства.

После этих слов Артур встретился глазами с Мерлином и, казалось, вспомнил, что злился на него, поэтому тут же отвернулся и замолчал. Мерлин вздохнул и так не произнёс ни слова. Он думал, что тишина не продлится долго, но, когда по прошествии двадцати минут никто из них так и не нарушил молчание, он снова вздохнул. Ему никогда не нравилось, что они каждый раз старались переупрямить друг друга.

Прошло четыре часа до того момента, когда Кора открыла чулан. Артур тут же молча из него вылетел. Мерлин же, сжав зубы, с трудом сдерживал слёзы. В горле всё горело. О, _Авалон_ , как же сильно он всё испортил. Полное надежды лицо Коры погрустнело. Она вошла в кладовку и присела рядом, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Отрешённо он отметил яркий контраст между своими бледными, «паукообразными» пальцами и её тёмными, с обкусанными ногтями (он помнил, что раньше они были длинными и красиво накрашенными).

— Мне очень жаль, Морган, — тихо прошептала она, осторожно целуя его куда-то в волосы. Мерлин сделал дрожащий выдох и выплеснул всё, что копил почти всю свою жизнь. Ему нужно было готовиться к экзаменам и к третьему испытанию. Он мог бы подумать об отношениях с Артуром после того, как Волдеморт перестанет быть угрозой.

Поэтому он принялся за подготовку к экзаменам, ну, или хотя бы попытался это сделать. Создавалось впечатление, что всё, что он читал, влетало в одно ухо и вылетало из другого. Он мог прочитать страницу и не понять, о чём вообще она была. Мерлин на добрых три дня поселился в библиотеке, обложившись стопками книг. Как бы ему ни хотелось, но они были по Древним Рунам, а не по Зельеварению. С Корой он почти не говорил. Она изредка приходила проведать его в библиотеку или встречалась с ним в Большом Зале за едой.

— Морган! — позвал кто-то. Мерлин выглянул из-за горы книг и увидел Гарри. Мальчик слегка запыхался и покраснел. — Они собирают всех Чемпионов на поле для квиддича.

— Что им нужно? — спросил Мерлин, складывая свои учебники в сумку и поднимаясь на ноги.

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Но, думаю, мы скоро узнаем.

Вдвоём они направились к полю для квиддича. По дороге Гарри задал несколько вопросов по поводу ЖАБА, а Мерлин узнал, как Гарри проводит Пасхальные каникулы. Никто из них не упомянул события злополучной ночи и её последствия.

Гарри удивлённо замер на месте, когда они спустились к полю для квиддича. Огромная площадка, раньше ровно покрытая травой, теперь имела небольшие возвышения — тут и там виднелись кусты. Было совершенно непонятно, что там творится.

— Чемпионы! — объявил Людо Бэгмен, появившись словно из ниоткуда. Все собравшиеся вздрогнули от неожиданности. Флёр и Крам были одни: Каркарова и Максин нигде не было видно.

— Здесь будет проходить ваше третье испытание! Кто-нибудь уже сообразил, что это будет? — спросил он.

— Лабиринт, — тут же ответил Крам. Лицо Бэгмена озарилось улыбкой.

— Верно, мистер Крам. Сейчас ещё ничего не готово, но совсем скоро это место будет наводить страх! Кустарники замечательно прорастают! Вам следует понять, что испытанием будет не просто пройти этот лабиринт. На пути вам встретятся множество врагов. Так что будьте готовы ко всему! — радостно закончил Бэгмен, а Мерлин поднял бровь.

Трое из четырёх чемпионов были семикурсниками, а Гарри было только четырнадцать, даже ещё не пятнадцать. Было очевидным, что они не подбирали врагов для уровня Гарри, и, несмотря на все истории, которые Мерлин слышал о мальчике, он сильно беспокоился за него.

Должно быть, Гарри заметил его выражение лица, потому что он успокаивающе улыбнулся Мерлину:

— Не бойся, у меня наивысший балл по ЗОТИ. Я справлюсь.

Мерлин вздохнул, нисколько не успокоившись, и приобнял Гарри за плечи.

— Я знаю, но не могу не переживать, — пробормотал он.

— Я тоже, — проговорил Гарри и отодвинулся с непривычно внимательным и строгим выражением лица, которое Мерлин иногда замечал у МакГонагалл. — Именно поэтому я говорю тебе, что в последнее время с Артуром совершенно невозможно находиться рядом, и, что бы между вами ни происходило, я бы хотел, чтобы оно разрешилось.

— Гарри... — устало начал Мерлин, но младшекурсник перебил его.

— Нет, знаешь что? Мне всё равно. Вы оба страдаете. Почему-то ты не говоришь ему то, что должен сказать. Но тебе стоит это пересмотреть, потому что просто так ничего не решится. Артур уже большой мальчик, он справится, — выпалил Гарри, сопровождая каждое слово строгим взглядом поверх своих очков. Он явно научился этому у МакГонагалл — и смешно, и настораживающе.

— Я... — начал Мерлин, но тут же замолчал, когда взгляд Гарри стал ещё твёрже. — Хорошо, — вздохнул он. По худощавому лицу Гарри тут же расползлась довольная улыбка. Он ободряюще похлопал Мерлина по плечу.

— Отлично! Мне надо поговорить с Крамом, пока он не ушёл. Ещё увидимся! — радостно сказал он и поспешил на другой конец поля. Мерлин подозрительно прищурился: этот мальчишка был уж очень сильно похож на Кору.

Мерлин даже не попытался вернуться в библиотеку. Он понимал, что всё равно ничего не сможет запомнить, когда находится в таком состоянии. Однако Гарри был прав: Артур бы справился. Он был лучшим по ЗОТИ в истории _всей_ школы, да Мерлин и сам почувствовал, как он силён, на их дуэли. Несмотря на то, что ему всё ещё было странно думать об Артуре и магии как о чём-то едином, он совершенно не удивился, когда понял, что Артур был сильнейшим из тех, с кем ему приходилось сражаться. Он всегда был лучшим во всём. А факт того, что волшебство возродило Артура, что-то да значил (и объяснял его невероятные способности в области сотворения магии).

Мерлин уселся на диван в почти пустой гостиной. Суши резвился и бегал за ниточкой, которую несколько третьекурсников привязали к палочке и теперь размахивали ей. С тех пор, как Мерлин приехал в Хогвартс, его взгляд на жизнь изменился, весь его образ мышления изменился. Его судьбой всегда был и всегда будет Артур. Это решилось в тот самый момент, когда он ступил на землю Камелота. Хотя здесь его главной задачей было восстановить баланс и удостовериться, что Волдеморт не покинет того кладбища, у него были дела и поважнее.

Возвращение Волдеморта отправит волшебное сообщество в свободное падение, но Артур будет здесь, чтобы спасти своё королевство, как и было предначертано. Мерлин забыл об этом. Артур был сильным и могущественным. Он был возрождённым Королём Былого и Грядущего — чёрт подери! — неважно, помнил он об этом или нет.

« _Но он не помнит_ », — прошептал голосок у Мерлина в голове. Без сомнения, у Волдеморта был шпион в Хогвартсе, который бросил имя Гарри в Кубок Огня и делал всё возможное, чтобы Гарри попал на то кладбище. И Мерлин, и Гарри сейчас соревновались за первое место, и у них обоих есть все шансы выиграть турнир. Вот только Мерлин не был частью плана Волдеморта. Его человеку — кем бы он ни был — придётся убрать Мерлина любым способом. А теперь, когда вся школа знала, как важен для него Артур...

Мерлин попросту не хотел рисковать им. Не имеет значения, как хорошо он сражается на дуэлях, если его предаст человек, которому он доверяет, совершенно ни о чём не подозревая.

Что ж, в последний раз, когда Артур доверился не тому человеку, то получил мечом в грудь.

— Чёрт! — выругался Мерлин. Третьекурсники, игравшие с Суши, испуганно вздрогнули. Он тихо извинился и вышел из гостиной, направляясь по коридорам на улицу. Он глубоко вдохнул пахнущий хвоей и влажной землёй воздух и растворился в своих ощущениях.

Уж что друиды хорошо умели — так это общаться с природой. И они научили этому Мерлина. Ему не нужно было находиться в пещере или рядом с большим источником силы, чтобы успокоиться. Ему просто нужно было нырнуть в поток магии, который проходил через всё в природе, и следовать его течению. Издалека он слышал какое-то волнение со стороны корабля Дурмстранга, но не обратил на него внимания, садясь на колени под своим любимым деревом и медитируя.

На следующий день он узнал, что за волнение было на корабле, когда бледный Гарри позвал его в кабинет Дамблдора. Пароль изменился на « _Тараканью кучку_ ». Зайдя в кабинет, Мерлин огляделся в поисках директора, но не увидел его. Фоукс — феникс — недавно переродился и теперь был похож на лысого цыплёнка, а не на гордую птицу, зачастую сидевшую на столе директора. Мерлин улыбнулся волшебной птице и аккуратно погладил её. Фоукс издал тонкую, красивую трель.

— А у нас больше общего, чем я думал, а? — произнёс Мерлин. Они оба знали каково это: умирать снова и снова.

На периферии зрения что-то пошевелилось, и Мерлин повернулся к Распределяющей Шляпе, которая слегка подёргивалась на верхушке книжного шкафа. Мерлин улыбнулся и подошёл к ней. Фоукс обиженно свистнул. Когда Мерлин подошёл к Шляпе, та замерла. Он встал, скрестив руки на груди и с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Казалось, Шляпа отчаянно старалась не двигаться.

— Что тебе нужно, Эмрис? — наконец пробормотала она.

— Кажется, ты нервничаешь, — ответил Мерлин. Ткань шляпы сложилась в нахмуренное лицо.

— С чего бы мне переживать? — возмутилась шляпа, и Мерлин усмехнулся.

— Не знаю, ты была довольно нервной, когда распределяла меня. Я и не подозревал, что шляпа может так испуганно пищать и заикаться, — парировал Мерлин. Рот шляпы недовольно изогнулся.

— Это было неожиданностью. У меня был почти год на то, чтобы привыкнуть, что ты учишься здесь, поэтому я не повторю прошлых ошибок. Ты просто ученик, — фыркнула она, и Мерлин рассмеялся.

— Рад узнать, что я не разрушил твою репутацию, — бросил он в ответ и отошёл, прежде чем шляпа могла что-либо ответить. Однако ему показалось, что она обиженно надула губки. Мерлин аккуратно пересадил Фоукса на его жёрдочку и продолжил гладить его. Через несколько минут каменная горгулья с шумом отъехала в сторону, открывая вход и впуская профессора Дамблдора.

— Прошу прощения за ожидание, мистер Эмери, — сказал Дамблдор. На мгновение он остановился, наблюдая, как Фоукс прикрывает глаза под рукой Мерлина. Вдруг в глазах старика заплясали озорные огоньки:

— Фоуксу очень редко нравятся ученики.

— Животные меня любят, — пожал плечами Мерлин.

Дамблдор указал на сидение перед собой, усаживаясь за стол:

— Прошу, присаживайся, это не займёт много времени.

Мерлин послушался. Дамблдор соединил пальцы пирамидкой и внимательно посмотрел на Мерлина.

— Вчера, после того, как вас и других чемпионов собрали на поле для квиддича, случился инцидент с Гарри, мистером Крамом и мистером Краучем, — начал Дамблдор.

— Барти Крауч? Судья? Разве он не заболел? — удивился Гарри, припоминая, что на Святочном Балу его заменял Перси Уизли. — Что случилось?

— Оказывается, мистер Крауч пропал, но из того, что рассказал мне Гарри, похоже, что он противостоял заклятию _Империуса_. Он хотел встретиться со мной и упоминал Берту Джонкс. Когда Гарри нашёл меня, мистер Крам уже был без сознания, а Барти исчез, — рассказал Дамблдор. Брови Мерлина удивлённо взлетели. Мерлин не знал, как со всем этим связан Крауч, но исчезновение одного из судей прямо перед финальным испытанием нельзя было назвать случайностью. Казалось, что что-то вот-вот начнётся.

— Я вызвал вас, чтобы узнать, не видели ли вы мистера Крауча в последнее время и не замечали ли чего-нибудь странного в его поведении. Любая информация может помочь прояснить произошедшее, — добавил Дамблдор. Мерлин вскинул бровь.

— Честно говоря, сэр, я ничего не припоминаю. Я видел его на Кубке Мира по квиддичу ещё летом, и здесь он выглядел совершенно таким же — сильным человеком, которого не так-то просто впечатлить. Но я помню, что его домового эльфа нашли с палочкой Гарри, которую украли и сотворили ей Тёмную метку, — произнёс Мерлин. Дамблдор в ответ нахмурился.

— Интересно. Его домовым эльфом была Винки, которая сейчас работает на кухне, верно? — уточнил Дамблдор.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Мерлин. Пару раз он видел Винки на кухне. Она всё время плакала и заливала горе алкоголем. Дамблдор задумчиво хмыкнул. Несколько минут они сидели молча — только Фоукс что-то тихонько щебетал.

— Что ж, вероятно, это всё останется для нас тайной. Прошу, заходи, если узнаешь что-то ещё. Если у тебя нет ко мне вопросов, то ты свободен. Уверен, у тебя много работы по подготовке к экзаменам, — заметил Дамблдор с лёгкой улыбкой. Мерлин кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Он слепо брёл вперёд: его мысли всё ещё занимал рассказ директора о Барти Крауче — когда он неожиданно натолкнулся на Риту Скитер.

— Мистер Эмери! Какой сюрприз! — воскликнула она. Её ядовито-зелёное перо тут же появилось словно бы из ниоткуда.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Мерлин. Он сжал кулаки, чтобы не тряслись руки. Мерлин вспомнил статью, которую недавно прочитал в « _Ежедневном Пророке_ », в которой Гермиону обвиняли в том, что она встречается одновременно с Гарри и Крамом. Но она не встречалась ни с кем, хотя Мерлин видел, как дурмстранговец смотрит на неё. Он мог смириться с тем, что Рита Скитер писала о нём, даже о Гарри, но клеветать на Хагрида и Гермиону было верхом подлости.

Своим визгливым голосом она начала говорить что-то о том, как сильно она хотела взять интервью у Мерлина с тех самых пор, когда увидела его на первом испытании. Что-то о том, как «удивительно сложно» найти его. При этом она не забывала вставлять унизительные комментарии обо всех, кого вспоминала.

— Разве вам не запретили появляться на территории Хогвартса? — оборвал её Мерлин, вспомнив, что Гермиона говорила об этом пару дней назад.

— О, детали, _детали_ , — хихикнула Скитер, махнув рукой с ярко-красными ногтями, будто она была злой ведьмой из Спящей Красавицы. Её кислотно-зелёное перо уже во всю что-то строчило на левитирующем листе пергамента, и Мерлин ума не мог приложить, что оно могло писать, учитывая, что он едва ли произнёс два слова.

— Та-ак, — начала Скитер. — Недавно я разузнала столько сочных историй: одна о девчонке Грейнджер и другая о об этом олухе, учителе Ухода за магическими существами... А совсем недавно птичка напела мне об очень _интересных_ слухах, касающихся некого Артура Пендрагона... — На этом моменте Мерлин оборвал её, подняв палочку и уперев её в основание шеи репортёрши. Он с трудом контролировал свои руки, следя за тем, чтобы по ним не пробегала дрожь.

— Если ты хоть _вскользь_ упомянешь имя Артура в своей газете, то я лично покажу, сколькими ещё неожиданными талантами я обладаю. И поверь мне, они гораздо страшнее моих способностей Повелителя драконов, — угрожающе прошептал Мерлин. Его свободная рука, сжатая в кулак, подрагивала. Скитер уставилась на него расширившимися от испуга глазами, а сам Мерлин с трудом сдерживался, чтобы его глаза не засветились золотом.

— И если ты напишешь хоть _что-то_ обо мне, то тебя ждёт то же самое. Тебе понятно? — прошипел Мерлин, ещё сильнее упирая палочку ей в горло.

— Да! — пискнула Скитер. Мерлин развернулся на каблуках и направился прочь, по дороге поймав зелёное перо и разломав его пополам. 

_«Наверное, это был не лучший выход из ситуации_ , — подумалось Мерлину, когда он шёл по коридорам замка. —  _Должно быть, манипулирование сработало бы лучше угроз»._

Когда он зашёл в гостиную, Кора уже с нетерпением ждала его с Суши на коленях. Она рассеянно постукивала ногой по деревянному полу и теребила во рту кончик пера, пытаясь сочинить Майе письмо. Рядом с пергаментом, на котором писала Кора, лежал приоткрытый конверт с прошлым письмом от Майи. Мерлин, конечно же, не читал их письма, но заметил, что у Майи был просто безупречный почерк. Вероятно, изящное написание слов являлось визитной карточкой чистокровных слизеринцев.

— Привет, — произнёс Мерлин, падая на стул рядом с Корой. Суши тут же перебрался с колен Коры к Мерлину и принялся радостно урчать.

— Привет, где ты был? — спросила Кора, не отрывая взгляда от пергамента.

— В кабинете Дамблдора, а потом наткнулся на Риту Скитер, — ответил он. Перо выпало у Коры изо рта, когда она шокировано подняла на него глаза. Сегодня она не собрала в хвост копну чёрных кудрей, и теперь они обрамляли её лицо тёмным облаком.

— Ты же _собирался_ рассказать мне всё в мельчайших подробностях, так ведь? — уточнила Кора, а Мерлин закатил глаза.

— Конечно, — подтвердил он, пнув ножку её стула. Суши решил, что вытянутая нога Мерлина может служить отличным мостиком между его коленями и коленями девушки, и перебрался обратно к ней. Так как его трансфигурировали, он больше не мог вырасти, а его окрас напоминал фрагмент росписи китайского заварника, если посмотреть на него под определённым освещением. Котёнок был любопытным и игривым, к тому же его обожал весь факультет. Похоже, все решили признать его талисманом факультета. А Мерлину было интересно, осознавал ли котёнок, что когда-то был заварником?

— Складывается впечатление, что Барти Крауч не просто заболел, а пропал на несколько недель и появился вчера, неся какую-то чушь и словно борясь с заклятием _Империуса_. Гарри увидел его и побежал за Дамблдором, но к тому времени, как они вдвоём вернулись, Крауч исчез, а Виктор лежал без сознания. Потом я столкнулся с Ритой Скитер, которой запрещено тут находиться, и вроде как угрожал ей, — не совсем уверенно закончил рассказ Мерлин. Кора удивлённо округлила глаза.

— Ты  _угрожал_ Рите Скитер? — переспросила она, и Мерлин кивнул, чувствуя, как краснеет. Он начал осознавать, как глупо поступил. Скитер была упряма как ослица, и если угроза не сработает, то она, скорее всего, напишет о том, что он опасный тёмный маг или что похуже. Какая ирония!

— Это одновременно ужасно глупо и  _круто_! — воскликнула Кора. — Жаль, меня там не было. Однако я не уверена в последствиях.

— Она угрожала написать об Артуре, — тихо признался Мерлин. Кора резко замолчала и уставилась на него. Мерлин не мог поднять на неё глаза — он трусливо наблюдал за тем, как Суши прыгает то к нему на колени, то к Коре. Котёнок чувствовался совершенно невесомым.

— Морган, ты такой идиот, — вздохнула Кора.

— Знаю, знаю, — пробормотал Мерлин. Через несколько секунд Кора успокаивающе положила руку ему на колено. Он поднял на неё глаза и увидел, что она сочувственно ему улыбается.

— Ты же знаешь, что, невзирая на все шутки, я стараюсь снова свести вас. Вся эта ссора причиняет боль не только вам: нам всем больно смотреть, как вы страдаете, когда мы прекрасно знаем, что вы оба хотите снова быть вместе, — прошептала Кора, чтобы никто не смог подслушать их разговор. — Мне неважно, почему ты не говоришь ему о том, как сильно любишь его — потому что лично я знаю все симптомы любви, — но ты должен ему рассказать. Или хотя бы признайся, что он тебе _нравится_ , Мерлин тебя дери.

Мерлин ощутимо вздрогнул, услышав своё настоящее имя — он всё ещё не привык к этому речевому обороту, — и грустно поднял глаза.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было так просто, Кора, — произнёс Мерлин. Кора раздражённо застонала и возвела руки к небу.

— Тогда прошу, объясни мне, почему всё не так просто, ведь я пытаюсь помочь своему лучшему другу обрести счастье, а этот лучший друг отказывается говорить мне, из-за чего он несчастлив! Поэтому мне очень трудно! — воскликнула Кора, с силой откидываясь на спинку стула.

Мерлин вздохнул. Ему было ненавистно поступать так с Корой. Она и Седрик были его лучшими друзьями, и только Седрик знал, что произошло, но он должен вернуться только завтра.

— Я... — начал Мерлин и снова вздохнул. Он не мог позволить лжи слететь с его губ — не тогда, когда Кора выглядела такой несчастной. — Помнишь первое утро, когда мы оба рано проснулись и я рассказал тебе, что нарушил обещание, которое дал очень далёкому другу? — спросил он, и Кора тут же оживилась. Казалось, она немного удивлена тем, что Мерлин решился ей что-то рассказать.

— Да, — ответила она. — А потом ты сказал, что Артур напомнил тебе того дальнего друга.

— Это не совсем правда, — признался Мерлин. — И я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, потому что это и так будет звучать очень странно, но... Артур не напомнил мне о том дальнем друге.

Кора непонимающе нахмурилась:

— В смысле?

— В смысле, — начал Мерлин, понижая голос так, чтобы никто, кроме Коры, его не услышал, — что Артур и  _есть_ тот дальний друг. Я пообещал, что никогда его не покину, а потом приехал сюда. Он оказался здесь и, чёрт возьми, совершенно меня забыл.

Казалось, брови Коры взлетели чуть ли не на середину лба. Девушка так широко распахнула от удивления глаза, что они чуть не выкатились из орбит.

— То есть вы были друзьями детства? — переспросила она, и Мерлин закусил губу.

— Не совсем. Как я и сказал, всё очень сложно, — ответил он.

— Тогда сделай это _проще_ , — настаивала Кора, подавшись вперёд, словно умирающий от жажды путник, увидевший оазис в пустыне. Мерлину стало немного стыдно, потому что он утаивал от девушки то, что она так хотела услышать.

— Мы, э-э... мы знали друг друга десять лет, — признался Мерлин. Кора чуть приоткрыла от удивления рот.

— И он не помнит ни единой чёртовой минуты и меня вообще. Мне так больно находиться рядом с ним. Что, ты думаешь, он бы сказал, если бы я рассказал ему всё это? Он бы решил, что я сумасшедший, раз люблю его почти всю свою жизнь.

Около минуты Кора молчала, осознавая сказанное, а затем привстала и притянула Мерлина в объятия.

— О, Морган, мне так жаль, — тихо произнесла она, и Мерлин обнял её в ответ, сминая мантию у неё на спине в кулаках и утыкаясь лбом ей в шею. Суши оказался зажат между ними и начал отчаянно мяукать. Кора что-то успокаивающе шептала, гладя его по голове, а Мерлин пытался сдержать спазмы в горле и рвущееся наружу рыдание.

Боже, чем он заслужил такого человека, как Кора? И чем он заслужил то, что Артур его забыл?

Он с силой сжал губы, когда почувствовал, что его плечи начинают дрожать, а слёзы — катиться по лицу. Рука Коры переместилась на шею Мерлина и принялась осторожно её поглаживать, Мерлин же пытался не всхлипывать, осознавая, что они находятся посреди гостиной. Кажется, Кора сумела прочитать его мысли и аккуратно помогла ему подняться, спихивая Суши с его колен, и проводила до спальни. Котёнок преданно бежал следом.

Как только дверь в спальню закрылась, Мерлин издал полный боли стон. Кора забралась вместе с Мерлином на его кровать и крепко прижала к себе, позволяя тому выплакаться.

 _Чёрт!_ Дыра у него в груди болела каждый раз, когда он думал об Артуре. Он бродил по земле уже тысячу лет, но боль так и не уменьшилась, а только стала сильнее. И сейчас, когда Артур так близко, но так далеко... И он совершенно не помнит его...

Мерлин плакал, пока у него не заболело горло от слёз, и всё это время Кора лежала вместе с ним, поглаживая по спине и волосам, пока он не забылся сном. Она разбудила его только для того, чтобы он поел — она принесла ему еду с ужина, — затем он снова провалился в сон, слишком вымотанный, чтобы делать что-то ещё.

На следующее утро он всё ещё не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, когда Кора разбудила его громким восторженным криком. Мерлин потёр глаза и сел. Кора весело суетилась, удерживая в руках гору шоколадных пасхальных яиц, а на постели у Мерлина, складывалось впечатление, была половина всех запасов Сладкого Королевства.

— Вставай, соня-засоня! Нам нужно съесть эту гору шоколада и поцеловать страдающего амнезией! — воскликнула она, а Мерлин в удивлении приподнял бровь.

— Поцеловать страдающего амнезией? — переспросил он. Кора прищурила глаза.

— Ну да. Сегодня ты зацелуешь Артура Пендрагона до смерти, — произнесла она как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Сердце Мерлина пропустило пару ударов, пока он переваривал эту информацию.

— Э-э-э... я? — уточнил он.

— Да, но это неважно. Что важно? Так это гора шоколада! — радостно воскликнула Кора, разрывая упаковку шоколадной лягушки.

— Ты хотя бы завтракала? — поинтересовался Мерлин.

— Это и  _есть_ мой завтрак! — ответила Кора с улыбкой. Мерлин обвёл глазами весь шоколад, что лежал на его кровати, и его стало подташнивать от его количества.

— Хорошо, но сначала мне надо поесть нормальной еды, прежде чем объедаться шоколадом, — проговорил Мерлин, встав с кровати. Он направился в ванную: умылся, почистил зубы и переоделся, оставив, однако, красный шейный платок. Кора потащила его в Большой Зал, где все с воодушевлением поливали практически любую еду шоколадным соусом, запивали её горячим шоколадом и радостно визжали, когда совы приносили им посылки со сладостями.

— Я и не подозревал, что столько людей так обожают шоколад, — шокировано проговорил Мерлин. — Я думал, что ты одна такая помешанная, — шутливо протянул он. Кора толкнула его в бок, прежде чем принялась поливать свои блинчики тошнотворным количеством шоколадного соуса.

За гриффиндорским столом Гарри и Рон радостно открывали посылки, доставленные Хедвиг и Эрролом**, а Гермиона расстроенно вертела в пальцах крохотное яйцо.

— О Боже, — вздохнула Кора, бросив на трио взгляд. — Похоже, миссис Уизли читает « _Ежедневный Пророк_ ».

— А? — не понял Мерлин.

— Ну знаешь, эта история про то, что Гермиона приударила сразу и за Гарри и за Крамом? — спросила Кора. Мерлин снова взглянул на Гермиону, сжимавшую в руках письмо вместе с крохотным пасхальным яйцом. Рон и Гарри виновато переглядывались.

Почувствовав жалость, Мерлин взял несколько своих шоколадок и собрался дать их Гермионе, когда Кора вцепилась в его руку мёртвой хваткой.

— Не смей давать ей их все, — сказала она, отбирая шоколадное пралине в форме ракушки у Мерлина из рук. — Это лучший шоколад в мире, и я хочу узнать твоё мнение о нём.

Мерлин закатил глаза и направился к гриффидорскому столу, сваливая гору шоколада перед Гермионой, которая подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Ребята, не хотите шоколада? У меня его _слишком_ много, а у Коры, наверное, в пять раз больше, чем у меня, — произнёс он, указывая на Кору, которая всё ещё вертела в руках шоколадку в форме ракушки.

— Хотим! — радостно воскликнул Рон, а Гермиона слегка улыбнулась, подозрительно посматривая на Мерлина, как будто знала, почему он так поступил. Мерлин подмигнул им и направился к хаффлпаффскому столу, столкнувшись на полпути с Корой. Он нахмурился и проследил за тем, как она подходит к Артуру, сидящему в самом конце гриффиндорского стола, и даёт ему одну из шоколадок в форме ракушки. Она что-то тихо сказала и положила руку ему на плечо.

Мерлин едва ли мог увидеть реакцию Артура — он сидел слишком далеко, — но по тому, как упали его плечи и сжался рот, он был почти уверен в том, что Кора сказала что-то о нём. Он наконец добрался до хаффлпаффского стола и сел, ковыряясь в яичнице и поглядывая на ту самую шоколадку в форме ракушки. Он никогда таких не видел, но Кора была истинным ценителем шоколада и наверняка была права, когда утверждала, что это самый лучший шоколад из тех, что он когда-либо пробовал.

Пружинящей походкой Кора вернулась к столу. На её лице была написана странная улыбка. Мерлин снова начал что-то подозревать. Однако Кора не проронила ни слова, продолжив с аппетитом поглощать блинчики. Гаюс принёс посылку с шоколадом от Седрика, и Мерлин благодарно погладил птицу.

Кора всё также молчала, пока Мерлин доедал свой завтрак, но когда он закончил, то девушка возбуждённо повернулась к нему.

— Попробуй! — настаивала она, указывая на шоколадку, имевшую причудливую форму. Мерлин поднял её поближе к глазами, внимательно рассматривая.

— Неужели она такая вкусная? — поинтересовался он.

— Она лучшая! _Пожалуйста_ , Морган, ради меня? — взмолилась Кора, захлопав ресницами. Мерлин драматично вздохнул, но откусил кусочек. Он сразу же почувствовал яркий вкус фундука и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Мягкий шоколад таял на языке. Он услышал, как Кора смеётся.

— Я же тебе говорила, — улыбнулась она.

— Ты стопроцентно права, Кора, — ответил он, доедая шоколадку целиком. Кора смерила его довольным взглядом.

Девушка наклонилась к Мерлину, словно собираясь рассказать страшную тайну.

— У меня есть ещё в спальне, — прошептала она.

— И ты со мной поделишься? — удивился Мерлин.

— Я всегда могу купить ещё, — отмахнулась она. Вдвоём они покинули Большой Зал и были уже на полпути к гостиной, когда Мерлин вдруг остановился, резко почувствовав слабость.

— Морган? — позвала его Кора, но Мерлину пришлось прикрыть глаза и опереться о стену. Ноги предательски подкашивались, перед глазами всё плыло, а голова кружилась.

— Я... — попытался начать Мерлин, когда его ноги совсем подкосились и он упал на каменный пол, держась за голову руками. Он с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза — он ничего не видел, всё было в ярких белых пятнах, — он чувствовал, что сейчас потеряет сознание. Он больше не мог сидеть и растянулся на полу, умоляюще глядя на Кору.

Девушка хитро улыбалась.

— Сладких снов, Морган, — пропела она.

Мерлин так и не успел ничего ей ответить перед тем, как отключился.

Когда он очнулся, он не знал, сколько было время и где он находился. Всё, что он чувствовал, — это холодный каменный пол. Он пошевелился в темноте — конечности с трудом двигались, а мысли путались и вязко текли в голове. Он приподнялся на локтях, оглядываясь. Помещение было тёмным; каменные стены и пол были освещены редкими факелами, отбрасывавшими повсюду танцующие тени. Всё это напоминало ему подземелья и почему-то Камелот.

На другом конце комнаты всё ещё без сознания лежал Артур Пендрагон.

Кора и ему дала шоколадку в форме ракушки.

Совершенно сбитый столку и немного напуганный, Мерлин успокоил заходящееся стуком сердце, прежде чем попытался встать на ноги. В комнате не было дверей. В углу лежала куча ярких подушек. Он удивлённо вскинул бровь и направился к ним, когда заметил свиток пергамента, лежавший на них.

Дрожащими руками Мерлин развернул пергамент и увидел неровный почерк Коры:

_«Морган!_

_  
Должно быть, ты гадаешь, почему ты здесь и почему я с тобой это сделала. Ты, вероятно, также гадаешь, как мне удалось добавить отключающее зелье в шоколад, учитывая, как плоха я в Зельеварении._

_У меня был сообщник. До тебя Седрик был лучшим в классе, и он с радостью сделал мне отключающее зелье, пока был дома, и отправил его мне накануне Пасхи, когда ты разговаривал с Дамблдором._

_Тебя так легко обмануть, Эмери._

_Здесь нет дверей или других выходов. Вы в Выручай-комнате, и я сделала так, что есть только один способ покинуть её._

_Ты должен поцеловать Артура Пендрагона. Именно ты должен **поцеловать** его._

_До начала семестра ещё пять дней, так что никто из учителей вас не хватится._

_Повеселитесь!_

_С любовью и благими намерениями, но уже довольно задолбавшаяся лучшая подруга,_

_Кора._

_P. S. И Седрик»._

Сердце Мерлина пропустило несколько ударов, и он рассмеялся. Чёрт подери, в какой-то момент он действительно поверил в то, что Кора каким-то образом была шпионом Волдеморта. Он ничуть не удивился тому, что Седрик помог ей, так как они оба знали причину их с Артуром ссоры.

Артур...

Факелы загорелись чуть ярче, когда Артур тихо простонал, приходя в себя. Мерлин затолкал пергамент в карман джинсов и взял две большие подушки, чтобы сесть на них, — одну себе и одну Артуру.

Он расположился, прислонившись спиной к стене и подтянув колени к груди, ожидая, когда Артур придёт в себя.

Что ж, это будет интересно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гипергликемия — повышение уровня сахара в крови (прим. ред.)
> 
> ** Стрелка — сова семейства Уизли (прим. ред.)
> 
> Прим. автора: Когда я спросила вас о том, как вы считаете Кора сведет их, я не думаю, что кто-нибудь из вас мог предположить, что она опоит их и запрёт в Выручай-комнате. Но опять же такой безумный план могла придумать только она.  
> А еще я обожаю крутую балерину Танит.  
> И да, тот инцидент с Ритой Скитер, скорее всего, будет иметь последствия, но сейчас нужно беспокоиться о другом!  
> И прошу прощения за смазанность в повествовании. Я давно читала Кубок Огня, и у меня нет книги в ближайшем доступе, чтобы проверять хронологию. 
> 
> Прим. перев.: Не ждали, а? Огромное всем спасибо за отзывы и «мне нравится»! Наши читатели — главная мотивация в работе!
> 
> Прим. ред.: Это достаточно обширная глава — двенадцать страниц, — естественно, я могла что-то упустить. Я всё же человек, поэтому, пожалуйста, если заметите ошибку — и вы уверены в том, что написано неправильно, — то, будьте добры, отметьте в «Публичной бете», напишите в комментарии или непосредственно мне в личные сообщения! Спасибо огромное! Благодарю автора, прекрасного переводчика и замечательных читателей!


	18. Воспоминания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы с редактором просим понять и простить такую долгую задержку. И у меня, и у моей коллеги были серьезные проблемы со временем, и мы благодарим вас, дорогие читатели, за терпение! Наслаждайтесь!

Сидеть на подушках было довольно удобно, а тепла от факелов было достаточно, чтобы холод от каменного пола и стен не вгрызался Мерлину в кости. Однако ничего из этого не делало пребывание в комнате приятным.

Честно говоря, Мерлин понимал, что у Коры (и у Седрика, судя по всему) были добрые намерения, несмотря на то, что она накормила их конфетами с отключающим зельем. Он знал, что все, включая его самого, мучились из-за растущей бездны, появившейся между ним и Артуром, но всё же лучше бы она не вмешивалась во всё это.

С одной стороны, он осознавал, что в Хогвартсе сейчас небезопасно: кто-то неизвестный, но очень умный и смертельно опасный находился в его стенах. Этим кем-то мог быть кто угодно, незаметно блуждающий по коридорам. Этот кто-то, очевидно, был ответственен за попадание Гарри на Турнир Трёх Волшебников — соревнование, что за свою историю отняло жизни многих волшебников и ведьм, которые были гораздо старше и опытнее Гарри. Кто-то желал его смерти. Если продолжать мыслить логически, подставное лицо Волдеморта захотело бы избавиться ото всех остальных участников, а теперь все знали, что лучший способ добраться до Мерлина — через Артура. А если каким-то образом кто-нибудь выяснит, что Артур — возрождённый король...

Мерлин не мог допустить, чтобы Артур оказался в опасности из-за него, ведь такая новость может заинтересовать предателя сильнее, чем убийство Гарри Поттера.

С другой стороны, вторая часть его сознания кричала, что всё это абсолютно глупо и попросту смешно. В любом случае предатель захочет использовать Артура против него, ну а то, что он поверит, в то, что Артур на самом деле Король Артур, было почти невозможным. К тому же Артур был в большей опасности, когда жил в Камелоте, чем сейчас. Более того, Артур — лучший дуэлянт Хогвартса за последние почти пятьдесят лет (даже лучше, чем Альбус Дамблдор в свои годы). Он сможет в случае чего дать отпор.

 _«Я знаю, что он может за себя постоять_ , — подумал Мерлин. —  _Но если я достаточно отдалюсь от него — а вся школа знает сейчас о нашей ссоре, — то, возможно, есть шанс, что его не используют против меня, а я разберусь со всем этим позже»._

 _«Вы всегда были двумя сторонами одной монеты, и ничего хорошего никогда не случалось, когда ты держал что-либо в секрете, Мерлин»,_  — ответил ему голосок, отчего-то очень похожий на голос Гаюса.

Мерлин долго думал над этим, но, как бы ни старался, он понимал, что, в конце концов, Гаюс у него в голове был прав. Мерлин помнил все века, проведённые на ступеньках крыльца маленького домика на берегу Авалона, когда он всматривался в гладь озера с кружкой чая в руках. Он жалел о том, как именно Артур узнал о его магии. Он умирал, что было виной Мерлина, и почти два дня ненавидел всё его существо.

Когда Артур принял Мерлина таким, какой он есть — с магией, — он уже умирал на его руках с холодеющей, посеревшей кожей и молил Мерлина, чтобы тот остался вместе с ним и держал его за руку.

Это воспоминание преследовало Мерлина всю его жизнь. Сожаления грызли его душу: он знал Артура десять лет, а он его только два дня. И всего на час или того меньше принял его таким, каким он был на самом деле.

Сейчас, глядя через всю комнату, так похожую на одну из комнат в Камелоте, на золотые пряди волос Артура, блестевшие в дрожащем свете факелов, Мерлин понимал, что это был его шанс избавиться от сожалений, которые он нёс с собой почти тысячелетие. Не многим выпадает возможность встретиться со своими любимыми после их смерти.

Вполне вероятно, что Артур решит, что Мерлин просто сошёл с ума, что он никогда не вернёт свои воспоминания. Что Мерлину придётся создавать новые, хранить десять лет, проведённые в Камелоте — лучшие годы его жизни! — глубоко в себе, спрятать за рёбрами, и сохранять бережно, как насекомое в янтаре, до конца дней.

« _Но, по крайней мере_ , — подумал Мерлин, — _они могут быть вместе_ ».

У противоположной стены комнаты растянувшийся на груди Артур издал тихий стон. Из многолетнего опыта пробуждения своего раздражительного короля Мерлин знал, что он только начинает просыпаться, и если Мерлин не начнёт его будить, то сам он придёт в сознание только минут через десять.

Мерлин, естественно, не вмешивался: ему нужно было ещё немного времени, чтобы подумать.

Наконец Артур заворочался и гортанно застонал. Руками он принялся шарить по грубому каменному полу — инстинктивно, как шарил руками по простыням в Камелоте, желая устроиться поудобнее и снова заснуть, вспомнил Мерлин.

Голова Артура соскользнула с его рук, и Мерлин скривился, услышав стон боли, который вырвался из Артура. Мерлин с трудом подавил желание встать и подложить ему под голову подушку. Но для предстоящего разговора ему стоило бы держать дистанцию. Прошло ещё несколько минут, прежде чем действие отключающего зелья закончилось и Артур поднял голову и, сощурившись, начал оглядываться по сторонам.

— Какого чёрта? — пробормотал он, со стоном принимая сидячее положение. Он потёр глаза, взял в руки подушку, которую Мерлин положил рядом с ним, и, кажется, только тогда заметил, что он не один в комнате.

— Э-э-э, — красноречиво выдал Король Былого и Грядущего, и Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Добро пожаловать в камеру пыток Коры Эванджелины Даллас, — объявил Мерлин. Артур вскинул бровь и откинулся назад, упираясь спиной в камень. Он устроился напротив Мерлина, подтянув колени и укладывая локти на них.

— Её второе имя Эванджелина? — спросил Артур, всё ещё смаргивая остатки сна с глаз.

— Думаю, да. Я видел его на одном из её эссе, но я могу и ошибаться, — пожал плечами Мерлин. Артур издал нечленораздельный звук, и комната погрузилась в неловкую тишину. Спокойствие, в которое было погружено всё, когда Артур просыпался, исчезло, и Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. Артур не произнёс ни слова, тем не менее Мерлин видел, как его глаза изучают стены в поисках двери или другого выхода.

— Боюсь, выходов нет, — произнёс Мерлин. — Ну, есть один, но я полагаю, что инцидент с кладовкой для мётел объясняет его суть. Тут хотя бы побольше места и немного уютнее, чем в кладовке.

Артур лишь молча бросил на Мерлина взгляд.

Мерлин закусил губу, уставившись на Артура, который упрямо смотрел в одну точку правее Мерлина, ни разу не моргнув и не кинув взгляд в его сторону.

— До начала семестра пять дней, — наконец проговорил Артур спустя несколько минут молчания. — Догадываюсь, что комната не выпустит нас только потому, что мы начнём голодать.

— Скорее всего, нет, — предположил Мерлин. В записке Коры ничего не говорилось насчёт еды, а у него самого была лишь пара помятых и подтаявших конфет в кармане брюк. После этого комната вновь погрузилась в тишину, которую, как Мерлин прекрасно знал, Артур в состоянии поддерживать — не только потому, что тот упрямо не произнёс ни слова за те четыре часа в богом забытой кладовке для мётел, но потому, что он  _знал_ Артура. Знал, что если уж он вбил себе что-то в голову, то уже никогда от этого не отступится.

Но в том-то и была загвоздка. Мерлин _знал_ Артура, но тот не знал его в ответ. Сможет ли Артур когда-нибудь вспомнить? Волшебство — непредсказуемая штука, и даже с опытом многих столетий Мерлин не мог с уверенностью сказать, есть ли предел того, что оно может сотворить или насколько оно «одушевлено».

Единственное, что он точно знал, — так это то, что волшебство никогда его не подводило (так же, как и он не подводил его, — потому что они были одним целым).

— Артур... — тихо начал Мерлин. Имя прозвучало еле слышно, и только благодаря эху, усилившему его голос, не показалось простым вздохом. Прошло несколько секунд до того момента, когда Артур оторвал взгляд от точки на стене и взглянул на Мерлина. Пульс Мерлина в мгновение ускорился от одного взгляда на его выражение лица — точно такое же, как у Артура из его кошмаров, — полное злости и разочарования.

— Я солгал тебе в ту ночь пред вторым испытанием. Я не должен был, но солгал, потому что боялся того, как ты отреагируешь, если бы я рассказал тебе правду. Раньше это всегда всё портило, — аккуратно начал Мерлин.

— Да? А враньё, значит, тебе помогало? — отрезал Артур, сам того не зная, раня Мерлина в самое сердце. Мерлин даже едва заметно скривился от его слов.

— Исходя из моего опыта, оно делало всё гораздо хуже, — ответил он. В комнате вновь повисла тишина: Артур ждал, а Мерлин старался придумать, что сказать. Сейчас у него была возможность исправить величайшую ошибку его жизни, которая грызла его веками и которую он поклялся исправить, как только ему представится случай. И вот она — возможность.

То, ради чего он приехал, было ничуть не важно. Судьба мирового баланса, висящего сейчас на волоске от роковой точки не-возврата; баланс, который сбил Мерлина с пути, указанного ему судьбой. Он сам находился далеко от состояния равновесия с момента появления в Хогвартсе: его восприятие мира изменилось вместе с самим миром — и он забыл, кто был его судьбой. Его судьба — Артур Пендрагон, и миру, чёрт подери, придётся подождать, пока он не разберётся с ним.

Мерлин глубоко вдохнул и постарался успокоиться.

— Я солгал по нескольким причинам. Прошло много времени прежде, чем я осознал, что эти причины на самом деле были лишь _оправданиями_ , чтобы не говорить тебе правды. В основном потому, что я боялся того, что ты подумаешь и как ты отреагируешь. А ещё, потому, что ты очень многого не знаешь обо мне, а я не могу находиться рядом с тобой, если ты не знаешь этого.

— Так расскажи мне, — тут же ответил Артур.

— Это не так уж и просто, — невесело хмыкнул Мерлин. — Ты решишь, что я сумасшедший, если я скажу тебе обо всём.

— Ты не можешь быть уверенным в этом, пока не расскажешь, — произнёс Артур, вскинув бровь. Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох, концентрируясь на том, как его лёгкие наполняются воздухом и выпускают его наружу.

— Ну, я думаю, во-первых, тебе, наверное, стоит узнать, что ты  _действительно_ знаешь меня, — начал Мерлин. Артур поднял брови с явно не впечатлённым выражением лица, которое напомнило Мерлину Гаюса, и тогда он осознал, что сказал. — Нет, в смысле... ты знал меня до того, как я приехал в Хогвартс.

Артур нахмурился:

— Ты имеешь в виду, что я уже встречал тебя? На Кубке Мира?

— Нет, — застонал Мерлин. — Я... это сложно объяснить. Ты знал меня очень долго, и ты не помнишь этого. А мне очень больно быть рядом с тобой, _быть с_  тобой, потому что хоть ты и тот, кем всегда был, ты всё же не тот человек, которого я люблю.

Объяснение повергло Артура в шок — он несколько раз начинал что-то говорить, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, что делало его похожим на рыбу.

— Ты любишь меня? — наконец смог проговорить Артур. — Я понимаю, что это, вероятно, не было твоей основной мыслью, но это единственное, на чём я могу сконцентрироваться.

Мерлин выдавил смешок.

— Вот поэтому я так боялся рассказывать тебе правду. Ты был тем, кого у меня забрали, не Седрик и не Кора, потому что я не влюблён в них. И я не хотел рассказывать тебе, потому что ты не влюблён в меня, потому что ты  _не помнишь_ меня, и это настолько больно, что не описать словами, — выпалил Мерлин.

— Морган... — прошептал Артур, и боль, терзавшая сердце Мерлина, в мгновение усилилась. 

_«Он даже не помнит моего имени»._

Мерлин поднялся с пола. Боль вперемешку с решимостью закипала у него в жилах, когда он принялся ходить из стороны в сторону, нервно кусая изнутри щёки, гадая, как пройдёт оставшаяся часть разговора.

— Ладно... что ты имел в виду под тем, что я не помню тебя? — спросил Артур, так же поднимаясь на ноги и приваливаясь к стене. Зелье всё ещё давало о себе знать.

Мерлин перестал метаться из стороны в сторону и посмотрел на Артура.

— Ты помнишь ночь после Святочного Бала, когда мы напились огневиски и я слагал баллады о твоей заднице?

— Как такое можно забыть? — рассмеялся Артур.

— Помнишь, как ты сказал мне, что тебе кажется, будто ты знаешь меня больше пары месяцев? Что у тебя такое чувство, словно ты знаешь меня уже много лет, но никак не можешь объяснить его? — спросил Мерлин, а Артур нахмурился.

— Ага, — ответил он.

— Тебе всё ещё так кажется? — спросил Мерлин, вглядываясь в Артура.

— Я... вроде бы, — ответил Артур. Его лоб прорезала глубокая складка.

— Артур, ты знал меня десять лет. Десять лет, которые ты забыл, а я любил тебя большую часть своей жизни. Я даже не помню времён, когда я не любил тебя, _а ты даже меня не помнишь_. Ты понимаешь, как это трудно? Находиться рядом с человеком, ради которого ты готов отдать жизнь, только чтобы тот безучастно посмотрел на тебя в ответ? Знать, что если ты попытаешься всё ему объяснить, то он решит, что ты чокнулся? — воскликнул Мерлин, не замечая того, как громко отдаётся его голос по комнате.

Артур стоял не шелохнувшись, открывая и закрывая рот, пытаясь переварить сказанное Мерлином, но казалось, что у него плохо выходит. Мерлин вздохнул и сдержался от желания несколько раз хорошенько впечатать Артура головой в стену.

— Не так я представлял себе этот разговор, — пробормотал Мерлин. — Наверное, мне не стоило всё вот так вываливать на тебя, а рассказать всё по порядку. Но теперь ты, вероятно, думаешь, что я действительно спятил и что ты заточён тут на неопределённое время с сумасшедшим. Потому что одна из моих предположительно лучших подруг _затащила нас_ сюда и  _заперла_. Хоть я и понимаю, что она хотела как лучше, а всё же получилось как всегда. Полагаю, фраза «благими намерениями выстлана дорога в ад» всё ещё актуальна в двадцатом веке! — возмущённо выпалил Мерлин. Затем он замолчал, собрался с мыслями и сокрушённо потёр лицо ладонью.

Он взглянул на Артура, который до сих пор стоял без движения, с открытым ртом и с каждой секундой хмурился всё сильнее и сильнее. Мерлин вернулся к тому месту, где сидел до этого, и сполз по стене на пол.

— Я дам тебе время переварить всё это и прийти к какому-нибудь заключению прежде, чем я продолжу, — тихо произнёс Мерлин. Артур ответил лёгким кивком, но всё так же не сдвинулся с места.

Мерлин размял шею, морщась от напряжения в мышцах и туманного ощущения в голове, которое осталось после зелья. Его давненько не опаивали — а этим вообще могут похвастаться не многие, — и потому побочные эффекты держались дольше. Зато сколько раз подобное случалось с ним в Камелоте? Алкоголь, неисчислимое количество раз, когда ему приходилось иметь дело с неизвестными зельями...

Пребывание в Хогвартсе заставляло вспомнить былые времена. Не то чтобы он их  _забыл_ —он никогда не забудет время в Камелоте. События настоящего лишь сбросили паутину времени с воспоминаний, заставляя вновь их пережить.

Он сделал себе пометку, чтобы отомстить Коре за то, что она буквально опоила их. У неё были добрые намерения, и без её помощи они бы, наверное, никогда не поговорили с Артуром. Но всё же это не лучшее её решение. Он не планировал быть слишком жестоким с ней: в конце концов это не её вина, что у него не лучшие ассоциации, связанные с отключающими зельями, учитывая, что не каждый может похвастаться тем, что его вообще когда-либо опаивали.

Артур переступил с ноги на ногу, привлекая внимание Мерлина, а после вернулся обратно, расположившись напротив него на подушке и закусив губу. Это было его привычкой, и Мерлин знал, что он что-то тщательно обдумывает (и данный факт, скорее всего, означал, что всё не так уж и плохо, как могло показаться на первый взгляд).

— Так... — начал Артур спустя несколько секунд молчания. — Похоже, что мы знали друг друга десять лет, которые я каким-то образом забыл. И это объясняет всё, что произошло ранее?

Мерлин горько усмехнулся.

— Не полностью, Артур. Вторая часть проблемы состоит в том, что мы — я и большинство профессоров — считаем, что имя Гарри в Кубок Огня положил кто-то, кто желает его смерти и, вероятно, служит Волдеморту. А он ведёт себя уж слишком активно для мертвеца. Похоже, что они хотят избавиться от остальных чемпионов любыми способами — лишь бы они смогли добраться до Гарри. После второго испытания стало очевидно, что лучший способ добраться до меня через тебя, поэтому отдалиться от тебя показалось мне отличной идеей. По крайней мере, это то, в чём я пытался себя убедить последние несколько недель, чтобы хоть как-то спать по ночам.

Услышав эти слова, Артур удивлённо распахнул глаза:

— Кто-то пытается убить Гарри?

— Разве это не обычное дело? — ответил Мерлин. — По слухам, в прошлом году это был Сириус Блэк, а в двух предыдущих — сам Волдеморт. Грюм предположил, что весь турнир был постановкой для того, чтобы убить Гарри, если исходить из того, сколько людей погибло за время его проведения. И хоть некоторые отмахиваются от этой теории, как от его паранойи, Дамблдор и МакГонагалл, кажется, согласны с ним.

— И ты боишься, что кто-то решит избавиться от остальных чемпионов? Зачем им это делать? — спросил Артур. Мерлин лишь пожал плечами.

— Они попытаются обставить всё как несчастный случай, а не как очевидное убийство, иначе это вызовет ненужное внимание. Последнее испытание — лабиринт. Гарри и я идём вместе по баллам, но так как все четверо будут участвовать, то у всех будет возможность добраться до кубка первым. Если что-то или кто-то собирается убить Гарри в лабиринте, то им придётся избавиться от нас троих, дабы быть уверенными, что именно Гарри дойдёт до конца, — объяснил Мерлин. Он провёл много времени, размышляя об этом по ночам, проверяя разные «ветки» событий и их исходов. Это не давало ему покоя с тех пор, как Грюм впервые сказал, что это попытка убийства. С началом третьего испытания всё начало обретать смысл, а критическое мышление, резвившееся у Мерлина за прошедшие пару веков, подтверждало это.

— Ты же знаешь, что я могу за себя постоять, так ведь? — вставил Артур. — Не хочу хвастаться, но я лучший дуэлянт Хогвартса за многие годы.

— Я знаю, — ответил Мерлин с улыбкой. — Именно это и было моим контраргументом.

Несколько мгновений прошли в тишине, пока Артур нервно покусывал губу.

— Если ты так уверен, что кто-то планирует попытку убийства Гарри на финальном испытании, то почему не рассказал об этом профессору Дамблдору?

— Потому что я всё ещё не знаю, как они собираются провернуть всё это, — огорчённо вздохнул Мерлин. — В смысле, первое испытание уже было очень опасным — _живой дракон!_  — но довольно сложно подстроить всё так, чтобы убийство драконом выглядело случайностью. Гораздо проще было бы провернуть это на втором испытании, где всё происходило под водой и никто ничего не видел, тем не менее благодаря этому испытанию Гарри попал наверх списка. Поэтому это должно быть третье испытание. Однако поле для квиддича вмещает всех учеников и профессоров, и испытание будет полностью контролироваться со всех сторон. Я не понимаю, у кого есть возможность сделать это.

— Знаешь, это ведь может быть лишь паранойей Грюма, — предположил Артур, подняв бровь.

— Но это не объясняет, почему имя Гарри оказалось в Кубке, и неизвестно, кто его туда положил. Или почему Барти Крауча внезапно обнаружили несущим чушь, словно он под Империусом. Или почему Тёмная Метка вдруг появилась в небе впервые за тринадцать лет, — произнёс Мерлин с горечью. — Что-то явно происходит, но даже я не могу понять, что именно.

—  _Даже_ ты? Точно. Я же должен знать, кем ты был до того, как я встретил тебя в Хогвартсе, — произнёс Артур, так резко возвращаясь к главной теме, что Мерлину показалось, что его облили холодной водой.

— Я не обижусь, если ты начнёшь считать меня сумасшедшим, — заметил Мерлин, пожав плечами. 

_«Это всего лишь разобьёт мне сердце»._

— Я не говорю, что то, что я подвергся заклинанию забвения, невозможно, — сказал Артур. — Это вполне вероятно, если кто-то настолько хорош в этом, что способен удалить лишь конкретные воспоминания из чьей-то памяти, никак не затрагивая остальные. Хотя даже такое вмешательство оставляет за собой дыры вроде односторонних бесед, пустых стульев или чего-то подобного... Но я не могу найти в свой памяти ничего такого. Абсолютно нормальное детство до Хогвартса, если только быть рождённым с именем короля и усыновлённым обычной семьёй считается нормальным. В моей памяти нет дыр, а если я знал тебя десять лет, то это была бы вся моя жизнь до Хогвартса, — задумчиво протянул Артур. Всё его лицо говорило о том, что он хочет верить в то, что Мерлин говорит правду, и что-то внутри него знало, что так оно и есть, но разум не мог сопоставить факты.

— Вот тут начинается самое интересное, — вздохнул Мерлин.

— Интереснее того, что тебя стёрли из моей памяти? — недоверчиво переспросил Артур. — Морган, ты мне _правда_ нравишься. Тебе удалось стать одним из моих лучших друзей всего за пару месяцев, и ты великолепный дуэлянт. Я бы уж точно не смог просто так забыть тебя, но ты прав: ты звучишь немного неправдоподобно.

— Я знаю, — скрепя сердце выдохнул Мерлин. — Знаю.

— И, мерлинова борода, — выругался Артур, — я-то думал, что ты просто боялся признаться в том, что я тебе нравлюсь!

Мерлин не знал, над чем ему стоит задуматься в данный момент: над тем, что Артур вёл себя как ребёнок и не хотел говорить, что Мерлин влюблён в него, или над тем, что его несуществующая борода стала таким популярным ругательством, что он слышал его уже миллион раз. А также упоминания его кальсон и, как ни удивительно, панталон.

— Чёрт подери, Артур, я знаю! — выпалил Мерлин в ответ. — Ты достаточно хорошо знаком со мной, чтобы понимать, что я бы не начал нести весь этот бред, если бы у меня не было на то причин! Я прекрасно понимаю, что всё это звучит как бред сумасшедшего даже в мире, где магией пользуются дети.

— Именно поэтому мне так сложно это переварить, — ответил Артур, понижая голос. — Потому что, мысля логически, я понимаю, что то, о чём ты говоришь, не могло произойти, однако я всё же хочу тебе верить, и в какой-то степени я верю.

— Ты веришь мне? — удивлённо переспросил Мерлин, и Артур улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Ага, — ответил он. — Я не думаю, что ты сошёл с ума, и, учитывая, как тяжело дались тебе последние несколько недель, я предполагал, что за всем этим стоит нечто большее, чем тот факт, что ты просто боялся признаться, что я тебе нравлюсь. Если вспомнить, что ты, цитирую: «Слагал баллады о моей заднице». Так что всё понемногу встаёт на свои места, если только это вообще возможно.

Мерлин на мгновение замер. В какой-то степени Артур верил ему, несмотря на то, что любой другой уже бы выл и лез на стены, умоляя выпустить его отсюда. Он помнил ту вспышку узнавания, которую увидел в глазах Артура в первый день их знакомства. Мерлину, во всяком случае, было с чем работать.

Всю свою жизнь Мерлин верил в магию. Даже когда он не верил в самого себя, пару раз, когда он не верил в Артура, даже когда он не верил _ни во что_ , когда казалось, что выхода нет и он летит в бездонную пропасть отчаяния,  —он всегда верил в волшебство вокруг него и в нём самом.

Он забыл одну очень важную вещь, которую всегда воспринимал как должное.

Он  _сам_ был магией.

Мерлин был Воплощением Волшебства, последней надеждой мира, баланс в котором был нарушен так сильно, что единственным, что он мог сделать, было собрать всю магическую энергию и сосредоточить её в горящем, живом сердце одного человека.

Мерлин был Воплощением Волшебства. Он был Эмрисом, и если он хотел, чтобы магия что-то сделала, то ему нужно было только пожелать.

Мерлин вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как магия начинает течь по его жилам, как тонкие нити энергии начинают покалывать кожу, как буря поднимается у него в груди, проникая в каждую молекулу воздуха, находящуюся между ним и Артуром. Он почувствовал, как его глаза начинают гореть золотом. Артур тут же вскочил с пола, выглядя одновременно слегка испуганно и восторженно.

— Морган?.. — прошептал Артур.

— Ты веришь мне? — спросил Мерлин, делая шаг навстречу Артуру.

— Я... — сумел выдавить Артур и замолчал.

— Доверься мне всего на пару секунд, Артур. Этого времени мне хватит, чтобы объясниться, — попросил Мерлин, продолжая подходить к Артуру, пока между ними не осталось около фута. Он был так близко, что волшебство, окутывающее его, словно кокон, заставило подняться волоски у Артура на руках и голове. Магия будто осторожно, невесомо касалась его, и во взгляде Артура что-то появилось. Не узнавание, но что-то очень на то похожее.

— ...Да, — наконец выговорил Артур. Мерлин мягко улыбнулся и сделал последний шаг, отделяющий их друг от друга.

— Сейчас я поцелую тебя, хорошо? — спросил Мерлин. Взгляд Артура опустился к губам Мерлина и затем вернулся к его сияющим глазам. Артур глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.

Мерлин осторожно обхватил лицо Артура руками, наблюдая за тем, как закрываются его голубые глаза. Он втянул всю энергию, которая нитями вилась вокруг него, и вложил её в поцелуй. Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Мерлина охватило такое чувство, как будто всё во Вселенной встало на свои места, словно он наконец смог почувствовать реальность: тёплый воздух, холод камня, тихий треск факелов. Он почувствовал невероятное спокойствие, будто в конце концов оказался дома. Никакие любовные романы не сравнятся с тем чувством, которое росло многие столетия и теперь, как лавина, нахлынуло на Мерлина, когда Артур схватил его за плечи и ответил на поцелуй.

Мерлин не знал, на чём ему нужно концентрироваться: на поцелуе, о котором он грезил сотни лет, или на Старой Магии, которую он направлял в Артура через губы, кожу, прямо к его сердцу с единственным желанием — желанием _вспомнить_.

Желанием вернуть воспоминания, которые, как был уверен Мерлин, были спрятаны где-то глубоко внутри. Желанием того, чтобы объединить Короля Былого и Грядущего с идиотом гриффиндорцем, которого он полюбил так же сильно, как и старого друга. Он наполнял волшебством каждую клеточку тела Артура, доверяя своим инстинктам и магии, которая была такой же неотъемлемой частью его самого, как и всего мира.

Мерлин хотел собрать всю магию звёзд, космоса и направить её в одного человека, которого он с такой нежностью держал в руках, только чтобы он  _вспомнил_ , чтобы он вновь стал королём, которым должен был быть.

Он уже был королём былого, сейчас пришло время стать королём грядущего.

Волшебство рассеялось золотистой пылью, и вскоре всё, что Мерлин чувствовал, был Артур: золотые пряди волос у Мерлина в руках и лёгкое касание губ. Мерлин отступил на шаг, но Артур сильнее схватил его за плечи. Мерлин наблюдал за его лицом — глаза были закрыты, и он тяжело дышал — внешне ничего не изменилось, однако Мерлин чувствовал, как Старая Магия разливается по его телу, как молоко растворяется в чае.

Несколько секунд прошли в тишине, и Мерлин понемногу начал сомневаться в себе.

— Мерлин... — выругался Артур, а Мерлин натянуто усмехнулся.

— Неужели так плохо? — проговорил он с болью в сердце. Чёрт, что он сделал не так? Неужели Артур оказался невосприимчив к Старой Магии? Неужели ему придётся заставить его всё вспомнить каким-то другим способом? Отвезти его к Авалону? В его голове начали появляться сотни мыслей, «дерево» начало разрастаться, когда...

— Нет, это твоё имя, — едва слышно произнёс Артур, и Мерлин поднял на него взгляд.

— Что? — переспросил Мерлин, чувствуя, будто он задыхается.

— Я... — пробормотал Артур и открыл глаза. Вместо ярко голубого они теперь сияли золотом. — Я не понимаю, откуда, но я знаю, что тебя зовут Мерлин, не Морган.

Золотое сияние начало исчезать, возвращая небесно-голубой цвет глаз. Артур задумчиво нахмурился. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, однако золотое сияние вернулось, и Артур широко распахнул глаза, цепляясь за Мерлина с такой силой, что ему показалось, что завтра на этих местах будут синяки.

— Ты... ты держал меня на руках, — пробормотал Артур. Его глаза двигались, словно он что-то рассматривал. — В моей груди всё было обжигающе ледяным, а ты держал меня на руках, когда я умирал.

От этих слов во рту у Мерлина пересохло.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось? — спросил он.

— ...Была битва, — произнёс Артур. Его взгляд начал фокусироваться на Мерлине, а не на том, что он вспоминал. — Великая битва, однако тебя там не было, а потом ты  _появился_ , но... он ранил меня.

— Кто ранил? — спросил Мерлин, подталкивая Артура вспомнить.

— М... Мордред, — ответил Артур, хмурясь. — Он предал меня. Он перешёл на сторону Морганы... но я убил его, а ты... ты убил Моргану. Я помню, как ты отнёс меня к озеру, как показал свою магию. Тогда я понял, что все эти годы ты пользовался ею, чтобы спасать меня, спасать Камелот. Ты убивал ей людей... использовал её, чтобы скрывать наши следы, чтобы призывать дракона...

У Артура подкосились ноги, и Мерлину пришлось подхватить его и аккуратно опустился вместе с ним на пол, положив его голову себе на колени почти так же, как когда он умирал у него на руках. От этой мысли у Мерлина слёзы встали комом в горле.

Но Артур не умирал. Он вспоминал.

— Сколько раз ты спасал мою жизнь, Мерлин? — поинтересовался Артур. Мерлин выдавил смешок.

— Я сбился со счёта ещё в первые годы нашего знакомства, — ответил Мерлин. — Ну, я не прямо всё время тебя спасал, но довольно часто. Тебе бы стоило меня поблагодарить.

Артур рассмеялся. Его глаза всё ещё отливали золотом.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, — попросил он, и брови Мерлина взлетели на середину лба. — Ты слышал меня, не заставляй просить ещё раз.

С улыбкой на лице Мерлин наклонился и коснулся губами губ Артура. Он прижал Артура к себе, теряясь в ощущениях и не желая отпускать его никогда, навсегда замереть в этом мгновении. Артур поднялся на колени, не разрывая поцелуя, и обхватил ладонями лицо Мерлина, который, в свою очередь, ещё ближе притянул его за талию.

Наконец Артур отстранился, мягко потянув зубами нижнюю губу Мерлина. Они оба учащённо дышали, пытаясь перевести дух.

— Я даже знаю, что бы сказала на это Гвиневра, — пробормотал Артур почти в губы Мерлину. Тот вскинул бровь.

— Что же? — спросил он.

—  _Ну наконец-то_ , — ответил Артур, а Мерлин рассмеялся. — Я почти абсолютно уверен, что она знала, что мы влюблены друг в друга раньше, чем мы сами это поняли.

— А разве мы поняли? — удивлённо произнёс Мерлин, стараясь унять заходящееся стуком сердце от признания Артура. — Я осознал это только спустя несколько лет после того, как ты...

— Умер? — подсказал Артур. — Кажется, смерть тоже мне в этом помогла. Я осознал, что люблю тебя, когда лежал на том берегу. Я знал, что хочу быть именно с тобой в тот момент.

— Интересно, что бы на это сказала Гвен, — пробормотал Мерлин.

— Мерлин, можно любить нескольких человек одновременно, — укоризненно сказал Артур, закатив глаза. У Мерлина мурашки забегали по спине и сердце начало выпрыгивать из груди от того, что Артур назвал его по имени, как делал сотни лет назад.

— Так что? Ты провёл свою прошлую жизнь с ней, а эту проведёшь со мной? — как бы невзначай спросил Мерлин, притягивая Артура почти к себе на колени. Гриффиндорец улыбнулся и коснулся своим лбом лба Мерлина.

— Вроде того, — прошептал Артур Мерлину в губы. На несколько мгновений Мерлин забыл, что сидит на неудобном голом полу и что его затащили сюда против его воли, предварительно накачав отключающим зельем. Всё его существо заполнило тёплое, домашнее ощущение Артура рядом с ним.

Вдруг Артур резко отпрянул. На его лице был написан ужас. Глаза снова приобрели свою небесную синеву.

— Я... Мерлин, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты тоже переродился, — произнёс он. Мерлин поджал губы и грустно уставился в пол.

—  _Мерлин_ , — настойчиво повторил Артур.

— Эм, я довольно быстро понял, что быть Воплощением Волшебства означает, что я... как бы... не могу умереть, — пробормотал Мерлин. — Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

— Так ты прожил почти тысячелетие? — недоверчиво уточнил Артур.

— Вроде того, — ответил Мерлин, не до конца понимая, почему ему стыдно. Он не поднимал с пола глаз, чтобы не встречаться с неодобрительным взглядом Артура.

— Мерлин, если ты скажешь мне, что ты всё это время сидел, как пёс на привязи, у озера, а не жил, наслаждаясь жизнью в этом удивительном мире... — начал Артур. Мерлин покраснел. — Какой же ты дурак.

— Сам _ты_  дурак, — обозвался в ответ Мерлин.

— Нет, ты дубоголовый, хоть я до сих пор и не знаю, что это значит, — бросил в ответ Артур. Мерлин наконец поднял на него взгляд и широко улыбнулся.

—  _Твой_ дубоголовый, — ответил он. И если бы Артур закатил глаза сильнее, то они бы выкатились у него из глазниц и полетели в дальний угол.

— Напомни-ка мне почему? — спросил Артур, смотря в потолок. Мерлин рассмеялся. Он придвинулся к гриффиндорцу и крепко его обнял, зарываясь лицом в его шею. Сколько же веков прошло с тех пор, когда он мог так его обнять? Честно говоря, даже в Камелоте это случалось всего пару раз, но каждый раз ему казалось, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди и разорвётся на сотни маленьких кусочков. Артур так же крепко обнял его в ответ, а Мерлин с трудом пытался унять дрожь в руках.

— Боже, Мерлин, сколько же ты ждал? — прошептал Артур. Мерлин зажмурился, не позволяя слезам катиться по щекам.

— Слишком долго, — ответил Мерлин. — Но ожидание стоило того. Боже, действительно стоило.


End file.
